


family is more than blood (it is light)

by moonchild2593



Series: family is more than blood (shining light) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexual Content, Spanking, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not really but kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 128,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild2593/pseuds/moonchild2593
Summary: When Tony Stark shows up on May Parker's doorstep to get spiderman to join him in Germany, he doesn't expect ...well, May Parker.A story in which both Tony and May are lonely and a cup of coffee in the afternoon leads to another cup of coffee in the morning.





	1. One

If there was one thing May really loved it was coffee. Coffee was her friend. Always had been.

If she could concentrate she could still hear her mom scolding her the morning she had found out her fourteen year old daughter had been drinking coffee for months and apparently that wasn't something that was accepted in the Reilly household because “damnit, May, you're going to grow up soon enough and you are already hyper enough as it is."

It's funny really, because May had found her mother to be absolutely unreasonable back then, but if she would find Peter with a cup of coffee in his hand she was pretty sure that she would slap it out of his hands faster than he could say “unfair”.

That boy was practically bouncing off walls every time he had a can of coke and she really, really didn't want to find out what coffee would do to him. While she set to brewing a new pot of coffee, her thoughts turned to Pete. That little shit was the best thing that had ever happened to her, which was saying a lot, because wasn't that something one only said about their husband?

She actually wasn't sure. But that boy was the reason why she didn't completely lose it when Ben was shot. He brought her back to normal and he was the reason that after long months of tears and desperation they started being happy again. There were still shitty days, but there were more good days, now. And that's all that counted- right?

A trippleknock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she scurried over to open it without really looking. She wasn't expecting anyone and even if, only Peter would knock in such a ridiculous way. “How many times did I tell you to take your keys – you're not Peter”. That was most definitely not Peter. “You're Tony Stark” She said with raised eyebrows.

“The one and only” he smiled a charming, toothy grin. “And you're Mrs Parker? I am here to talk to you about your nephew, if you have a few minutes.”

When she would think about it later, May would be shocked about how little she questioned the man before stepping aside to let him into the apartment. That man could be a rapist or a murderer but because she'd seen and read about him for the better part of her life, she felt like she could trust him. Good going, Parker.

“You know, I spent the better part of 2009 pulling my nephew away from magazine stands. He was obsessed with you but I felt that he was better off not seeing you drink sparkling wine out of a strippers buttcrack”. May internally cringed after she said it. She had lost her filter sometime in highschool. Raising a kid had made that somewhat better, but she'd never get it completely under control, apparently

“Well.. probably a good parenting choice, to be honest” Tony said sheepishly and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds before they both burst out laughing at the same time.

After that, their conversation was flowing easily and they were laughing more than she had laughed with a man in quite a while and they were on their third cup of coffee when the key turned in the door and Peter walked in. She realized with a jolt that she had forgotten that Tony was there because he wanted to talk about Peter. Fucking hell, she had to be the worst guardian in the history of guardians. But a look at Tony's face made her guessing if he had forgotten, too.

She couldn't think clearly until Peter and Tony fucking Stark had disappeared into his room to talk about the September grant. What the hell was she doing? Flirting with the richest man in the country, one who has very much in a relationship with a women that had been on the cover of numerous magazines? “Desperate much, Parker?” she whispered while throwing the walnut date loaf into the trash- the place, where it belonged, if she was honest. And May was almost always honest.

“I'll have to steal your nephew now, if you allow it” Tonys voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “I'll have him back safe and sound after the weekend, but he really shouldn't miss the retreat. It's upstate, and a great place to mingle, amazing opportunity and-”

“Please, May?” Peter interrupted the man, looking at her intently. “i”ll send you tons of pictures. And just.. this would look so amazing on college applications, wouldn't it, Mr Stark?” He turned around to stare at the billionaire with big eyes.

“Sure would, kid.” he said.

May just nodded. “You'll text. And you'll behave.”

“Don't I always? I'll pack right now. This is actually so cool!” he bounced back in the direction of his room.

May looked at Tony once more. “Will you be at the retreat?”

“Yes.” he said earnestly. “Maybe, when we get back, I can tell you how he behaved over a cup of coffee?” He looked about as shocked to have said those words as May was to hear them.She nodded, for once lost for words.

Holy fucking cow. Did she just say yes to a date with Tony Stark?


	2. Two

Tony was staring out of the window of the penthouse on fifth avenue he had just bought on a whim. He couldn't stand the thought of living in the tower or the compound or any other place that reminded him of the family he had just lost. Pepper had deemed the purchase unnecessary but he quite frankly didn't give a fuck. It's not like the 70 million dollar purchase would leave a dent in his bank account, and, well, he did need a home. 

A timid “Mr Stark?” pulled him out of his thoughts. He gave a sign that he was listening to his assistant but didn't turn around.

“Kelsey Meyer called back, she'd be willing to come over here within the hour to look around and they could have the place fully furnished and designed by Sunday.”

Tony huffed. “I'm going to need you to make sure it'll be done sooner. Tell her I'm not paying her a fucking fortune to take five days to furnish a fucking apartment. Fuck it, tell her I'm doubling it if she can have it done the day after tomorrow. And make sure that she knows that I don't want any of that modern art crap that Pepper likes here.”

“Of cource, sir. Miss Potts requested that you call her back as soon as possible, she needs to talk to you and she hasn't been able to reach you since this morning.”

“Thanks, Miss Skyler, that'll be all.” He hears her sigh but doesn't turn around. When he hears the door close he finally steps back from the windows to turn back around to look at the penthouse once more. The ceilings are high, the rooms big and open. It has four bedrooms and five bathrooms, walk in closets, a beautiful kitchen. The perfect mixture of modern and old fashioned and he knows that with the right interior design this could be the homiest place he has ever owned. The terrace with the small pool and the hot tub weren't shabby either.

He looks around and knows that there are millions of people who would kill for a place like this, yet he feels nothing. Nothing about this place gives him any sort of joy, the emptiness of it making him feel even lonelier. 

He strolls to the elevator and thinks about how the entire Parker apartment could fit into the open kitchen area of this place. That thought surprised him. He had actively pushed Spider-man as far from his mind as fucking possible. The scene of him on the ground in Germany, not moving.. fucking hell. Bringing a fourteen year old kid to a battle ground on another fucking continent had been one of his more fucked up moments in life. And that was saying something, because Tony Stark fucked up quite a lot. 

When he got off the elevator and walked through the lobby out to his car he was annoyed when he realized he has no idea where he wants to go next. It was already nine and normally he would have gone to Pepper, pulled her into the shower to wind down together. Or he would have trained with Natasha. Maybe annoyed Steve. But it's not like any of those things are an option any longer. Because if life fucked over Tony Stark, it fucked him over good. He hated all of this. He hated that he and Pepper weren't working out any longer, he hated that his oldest friend was stuck in physical therapy for hours on end, he hated that he had screwed up the closest thing to a family he had had in a long time. 

And because he was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he had subconsciously driven to Queens and was driving down the street that the Parkers lived on. Before he knew what he was doing he had parked the car and pushed open the broken door to the building. Before he could talk himself out of it, he had knocked on the brown door.

When May Parker opened the door and looked up at him, he was a bit taken aback by how effortlessly pretty she looked. She was standing there in pajama shorts, fuzzy socks and oversized sweater and her hair in a messy ponytail. It was obvious that she had not been expecting anybody but instead of being embarrassed about her outfit, she smiled that big smile of hers.

“Tony, what can I do for you? Peter isn't here, but he's been talking about the retreat pretty much non stop. He had an amazing time!” she stepped to the side to let him in before he had even said a single word. Her openness astounded him.

“Yeah, he was great. Very popular” was all he could bring out, because fuck, what was he even doing here? “I was in the neighborhood” he continued. “I thought I could drop by to see if you wanted to have that coffee. I would have texted..”

“But you didn't have my number” she laughed and the sound filled the living room. “I have just made a fresh pot, so if you want to join me, you're more than welcome to. I promise not to offer you anything I baked.”

He smiled at her and almost cringed at how weird that made his face feel. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled. “So, where is Peter?”

“He is spending the night at his friends Ned's house. I wasn't exactly on board with this, it being a school night and all, but they told me some bullshit about having to finish a project that is due tomorrow. I know that they're lying but I had a long day and was just ready for some time without an overexcited teenager bouncing around.” she rolled her eyes and laughed “guess that makes me a horrible parent, huh?”

“I just think that makes you an honest parent” he smiled. What was it with that women and making him smile?

As they moved to the couch she started telling stories about patients at the hospital, by the end of the story about a man who had gotten his penis stuck in a bottle while masturbating and then almost cut it off when he shattered the bottle to get free, Tony was full on laughing. He hadn't felt this carefree in quite a while and he concentrated on that feeling. He was glad that he'd left his phone in the office and noone knew where he was, because he didn't want anyone ruining this moment.

“But that was nothing compared to the woman who pushed a bottle up her husband's ass as foreplay.. boy did that go wrong” she giggled while talking with her hands and showing Tony how big the bottle had been. While he looked at her, he was fascinated by how little that women In front of him seemed to care that she was talking in a way that a lot of people in his circle would have called tacky. She didn't care that the topic could have been unsexy or disgusting. When he thought about it, he was pretty sure that none of his girlfriends had ever discussed any bodily fluids or functions that weren't sexual.

He wondered if that came with having a kid, or with her job, or if that was just how May Parker was. Probably a mixture of all three things. Or if that was May pushing him into the friendzone. He was surprised when he realized that the last place he wanted to be was May Parkers friendzone.  
Without thinking about it he took her face into his hands and kissed her.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked him with big eyes. 

“Kissing you, I'd say” Tony said, his calm and confident demeanor not showing any of the anxiety he was suddenly feeling. What the fuck had he been thinking? That just because she made him laugh she'd want to sleep with him? Just because he was used to women wanting to sleep with him, he couldn't just go around, kissing women without their consent and-

“Yes, I gathered that. But I'm not the other woman” Her voice sounded cold and Tony didn't like that it was directed at him one bit. 

“That's nice?” he said, not quite catching on before he realized what she meant. “Oh.” He huffed out a quiet breath. “Then you'll be glad to hear that I'm very much single. Pepper moved out a few months ago, so our relationship is strictly professional at the moment” Not that it was his choice. “I'm sorry I overstepped, May, I wasn't thinking. I should get going, it's getting late and I'm sure you need to get to bed soon, so thanks for the coffee”

“Shut up” May cut him off. “I'd actually like it if you stayed a little longer. At least until you heard the end of the story.” 

He looked at her and smiled. Instead of continuing her story she just looked back at him and it was like she was searching for something in his face. She scrunched her face up and he could practically hear the wheels in her head turning. Before he could say something she was leaning over and kissing him. 

He didn't know how it happened so fast, but she was in his lap a second later. “Are you sure?” he whispered and when she said yes, he let his mind shut off and instincts take over. This was something he was good at. More than good, actually. Their kisses became more heated and he pulled of her shirt while throwing her back down onto the couch. Nothing about the sex was slow or romantic, or soft. There was no foreplay, instead It was desperate and fast, hard and loud. It was rushed, but not rushed in a bad way. Actually, Tony was pretty sure that it was the best sex he had had in quite a while. 

When he rolled off of her he turned his face to look at her. She was panting heavily, sweat glistering on her forehead. Her eyes were big and glassy, her hair rumpled and messy. He was kissing her softly before he could change his mind. Normally, after sex cuddling wasn't really his thing, but he wanted to be as close to May Parker as possible. 

“Round two?” she grinned, when he pulled back. 

“Give me half an hour, and I'm good to go” he said sheepishly and smiled when May burst out laughing. He marveled at how easy everything was with her. “What are you thinking right now?” 

She looked at him, surprised. He didn't blame her, it didn't really seem like a question someone like him would ask after sex. “I was actually thinking about that you're only the second guy I've been with since Ben” she said honestly “and that you were that much better than Dave. What are you thinking?”

“I was actually thinking.. would you want to go on a date with me sometime?” This time, he was more surprised by what he had said than May. It seemed like he didn't have himself under control around her at all.

“You mean one where you don't just show up on my doorstep unannounced?” She pushes her body up on her elbows. “Yeah. I think I'd like that” She turned to get up of the couch, picking her clothes off of the floor. “It's getting late, Mr Stark. I should head to bed.” She smiled over her shoulder while walking towards the bedroom.

“Are you coming?”


	3. Three

May and Tony didn't go on that date he suggested, but they spend time together almost everyday for the next couple of weeks.

Tony comes over between meetings for a cup of coffee before May has to go to work, or when Peter was still at school and she is home for the day. He sneaks into the break room at the hospital and they hide away in the Macys parking garage one or two times in one of his less flashy cars. 

Tony feels like they were two teenagers sneaking around and it frustrates him how exciting that is. 

They laugh and talk about everyone and everything, but Tony changes the topic whenever the Avengers come up and in those moments May is quick to find something new to talk about.

She talks about Peter, then, or her ecentric aunt who once set fire to a table on thanksgiving because she didn't like the color of the napkins. She never fails to make Tony laugh and it makes him happier than he likes to admit.

Today, Tony accidentally mentions a prank that Clint had played on Thor and he can feel himself closing up. She hates it when he gets like this and like always, she seems to say the first thing that pops into her head "So, casanova, how come we're always on my side of the city?" She blows a strand of hair out of her eyes and turns to look at him while taking a sip of her McDonalds milkshake. 

He stops playing with the steeringwhweel and gives her his attention.

"I'm just saying, bigshot, you keep bragging about that hot tub of yours, you know the one with the great view?" she smiles when she sees the corners of his mouth turn upwards. 

"Why, Mrs Parker, I didn't think that you were that easily impressed by material posessions?" He quirks his eyebrow while he begins to softly caress her arm. 

"Sorry to disappoint. The reason I keep seeing you is because you buy me food. Next time I'd rather go to Taco Bell. Oh speaking of, Peter enjoyed his time in the lab on tuesday. He can't wait to go again on friday." 

"How is that speaking of?" Tony grumbles, but he is fightig a smile. After he'd spend that first night with May a couple of weeks ago he'd made sure to reach out to Peter to offer him an internship- a real one this time. He spends two afternoons a week at SI, which will look great on his College applications, and Tony feels like he is lying a little less. For a second he wonders what she'd say if he told her about the real reason he came to their flat that day. He wonders how she'd react if she found out her precious nephew is spider-man.

Mostly though, he wonders if she'd forgive him for lying or if she'd break up with him. Break up? Break off? End ...whatever this is? 

"What do you think he'd say about all of this?" 

May looks at him and grins. "What exactly? Us drinking milkshakes? Think he'd be fine with it. Us having Sex on the table he eats at? Probably not so fine." 

"May, I'm serious" he snaps and she raises an eyebrow at him but keeps her voice even. 

"I don't know, Stark, and I'm not planning on finding out. It's good how it is."

Ouch. That wasn't what he had been expecting. "Good, I agree." He doesn't.

"Would you mind taking me home? Pete gets home from band any minute now and I promised I'd take him out for thai." 

When he stops in front of their building he wants to kiss her goodbye, but she is out the door before he can even think about acting on it. 

"May!" He says before she can close the door. "Is Peter still sleeping over at Neds on friday?" She nods and smiles. God that smile."Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow around nine?" 

The next morning-well morning for him, the clock reads 2pm when he gets to his kitchen in the penthouse- he's not expecting to see Pepper there. "How did you get in?" 

Peppers eyebrows dissappear behind her bangs. "Hello, Tony. I'm well, thank you, how are you?" 

He rolls his eyes "what do you want, Pepper? I'm tired and I've work to do." 

"I know, Anthony, that's why I'm here. You were supposed to sign the benson contracts days ago. These are important!" 

"I know they are important, they are for my fucking company" He knew it was the wrong thing to say before he said it and isn't surprised when Pepper's face contorts in annoyance.

"Yes? Then why weren't you at the boardmeeting monday afternoon? The brunch with the van der Voodsens on tuesday? And I told you how important the meeting about the benson merger was, I told you and you didn't show up!" 

Tony feels like a child being scolded, and it annoys him that she still makes him feel like he isn't responsible enough. But she is right, so what is he supposed to say? That he's been sneaking around with a new woman? That somehow, she is managing to become more important than anything else in his life? It's not like that would go over well. So instead, he mumbles an apology.

"Are you drinking again?" Pepper asks him softly and comes a step closer. "You promised you wouldn't." 

"I had a glass of wine with dinner the other night." 

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Her voice is no longer soft, but cold. "You promised you had stopped with that!"

"I'm pretty sure all promises made between us went out of the window when you got up and walked out the door" he snaps back. It's not like he had been drinking, but Peppers accusations hurt more than he thought they would. "And now excuse me, my intern will be at my lab in an hour and-" 

"Yes, let's talk about that intern" she bites back. "We don't give paid internships out to highschoolers. That kid is what? A freshman? Are you out of your mind?" 

"It's almost summerbreak, so he'll be a sophomore soon enough. And he's brilliant" He chooses to ignore her last question, because it's something he's asked himself quite a lot lately.

"And last I checked, I didn't need to clear those kind of desicions with you." He walks towards the elevator before adding "you can let yourself out when you leave"

He is still in a bad mood when he picks up a cup of coffee down the street. His bad mood intensifies when he makes it to his office and his desk is full with shit for him to go over and sign. He takes one look at it and walks back out and back to the elevators to get up to the labs. He walks past his assistant without paying her much attention and when she tries to speak he just raises his finger to stop her. He knows he is acting like a jerk, but he doesn't really care. 

He is still in a bad mood when he gets to the labs, but he feels the muscles in his face loosen when he spots the kid. 

"Mr Stark!" he all but squeaks. "Hi! What's up? How have you been? This place is so cool, I swear. I have never seen anything like it! I love coming here. And the food in the Cafeteria is just so good, have you tried the chocolate pudding? To die for. And it's for free. Isn't that crazy?" 

By the time Peter is finished with his excited little speech, everyone is staring at them. Peter notices at the same time he does and his face turns red. 

Tony is smiling now and he fights the urge to reach out to ruffle Peters hair. That kid was so much like May it was crazy. 

"I thought we'd go up to my personal labs today" Tony says and walks back towards the elevator. "Greg, I'm stealing the kid" 

"Wait really? I get to go with you today? Are you serious? That is so cool. Wait until I Tell my Aunt May about that. Oh, god, wait until I Ned about this! He is going to absolutely lose it! Sweet!" Peter is talking a mile a minute without letting up, by the time they get to the workshop Tony has just heard all about the neighbor that came in fifth on the latest season of the voice when Peter turns serious. 

"When do I get to go on a Mission again? Soon?" 

Tony's heart stops for a second, and he doesn't know what he is supposed to say. "I'll let you know when something comes up." He takes a deep breath. "But today I thought you could help me with the booster in the boot of my new suit, kiddo. The back part is acting up and I'd like your advice."

They both know that he doesn't need the kid's help or advice and maybe that's why Peter drops the topic of Spider-man joining missions right away and instead brabbles about the first time he saw Iron Man flying through New York when he was a kid.

By seven pm, when Peters timidly says that he needs to get going soon, he is surprised to feel disappointment flooding his chest

He knew that the boy was smart, kind and funny, he had learned that much in Germany. But he had been too preoccupied to pay too much attention to him, his thoughts had been on the accords, on Steve, later on his parents. 

Now, that all his attention was on the kid for the last few hours, he realizes just how much he likes being around him. It's a lot like with May: everything else just seems a little less fucked up. 

God, he is fucked.


	4. Four

May is annoyed and she hates being annoyed and therefore she is even more annoyed that she is annoyed.

She had gotten a call from Peter's teacher earlier who was complaining about Pete's lack of homework lately. So instead of getting ready for her date, she was listening to excuse after excuse.

"It's not exactly my fault" Peter says again. "I thought I handed in the homework, I didn't realize that I gave him my physics homework, you know? So you can't exactly be mad at me."

May rolls her eyes. "Cut the crap, Peter. I raised you. I know when you're lying to me. And he said that it wasn't the first time it happened lately, so just...tell me what's been going on? Is the Internship too much? Because I don't care how good it looks on college applications, if your grades suffer, you're not going back."

"No! No! It's not that at all!" Peter turns his big eyes towards her. "I promise May! It won't happen again. I swear."

"Good. Because I really don't like that guy and I hate when he calls me. I'm never sure If he is flirting with me or If he actually thinks I'm some kind of naughty school girl."

Peter scrunches his face up. "Ew, May, I didn't..Ew. I really didn't need that kind of picture in my head. That's _disgusting_."

May laughs "Well, consider it your punishment" she ruffles his hair and kisses him on the cheek "and get going. Ned's waiting."

"And Peter?" May turns serious once more while she is walking towards her bedroom "I want you home by noon tomorrow. You'll spend the weekend working on that essay and all your other homework. I really don't want that guy to call me again."

_____________

When May answers the door for Tony about an hour later she is only in her underwear. She huffs when she sees his eyes widen.

"Well, hotshot, It's not like you told me where we're going. I have no clue what to put on." She turns his back to him and walks back towards her closet and he hurries after her "so spill."

"I'm making dinner", Tony says smugly. "Like, cooking and everything."

He sounds so proud that she can't help but smile. "Here? Because then I hope you brought groceries, all we have left is some poptarts and carrots. Peter eats everything that isn't locked away, I swear to god."

"Actually, no. I thought I'd take you over to my place. Like you said, I _do_ have a nice hot tub on a terrace overlooking central park."

"Okay. So that means I can put sweat pants on, right? Since we'll just be at your place?" She looks at him for confirmation and is relieved when he nods. She really, _really_ doesn't want to put on uncomfortable clothes right now. "Sweet!"

"You should bring a swimsuit." he suggests and May rolls her eyes at that.

"Why would I need one?" she asks.

"Because we-" says Tony before realizing what she was insinuating. He coughs, "oh yeah, my bad."

"Oh my, is _the_ Tony Stark losing his game?" she mocks. "Never would have thought you'd be one to stay dressed longer than strictly necessary." She shrieks when Tony picks her up and sets her roughly on the dresser by the window.

"I'm not. And therefore you should get your sexy ass into those sweatpants, so we can get going." He whispers into her ear and she can feel the goosebumps up and down her body. When he steps to the side, she hops down and mockingly salutes him and bends down to pick out a pair of sweatpants only to shriek again when Tony smacks her butt while he walks past her. "Don't leave me waiting." 

For a second she thinks about making him wait, just to find out what he would do if she did, but when her stomach grumbles, she decides against it. Food first, fun later.

When they drive down fifth avenue, May is getting more and more uncomfortable. It's not like she is never here, but it feels different now. Now she isn't going for a cocktail with friends or laughing at some tourists or naked pirates with Peter. Now, she is driving in one of the cars of one of the richest people in the _country_.

When they're together in Queens or eating McDonald's, it's easy to forget that he's Tony Stark. It's even easier to forget when he takes off his expensive designer clothes and glasses and they're rolling around her sheets.

But right now, there is no pushing it from her mind. And she hates it.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks when they drive into the garage of the building. She doesn't answer, instead she lets her eyes wander over the dozens of cars on this level. When they drive deeper and he parks the car next to some very, very expensive looking cars she asks which one of those belongs to him.

He points to an orange sport car, a red convertible and some kind of German car that looks like it could put Peter through college. "You have four cars?!" she asks and by the way he looks at her she figures she has said something stupid.

"Uh, well.. more like around fourty?" The way he says it makes it sound more like a question and May tries to not let her shock show. But she does feel stupid now. _Of_ _ _course__ he has a lot of cars. He's a billionaire.

When she doesn't reply, Tony continues "They're not all here, of course. There's not enough space. Some are at the compound, a few at different SI buildings all over the country. I think two or three are in storage.." he trails off when he notices May's face.

"Okay, Cinderella, why don't we take the elevator up now? I don't think it's the best Idea to just stand around here staring at cars when we're trying to lay low."

She follows him up to his apartment and the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach intensifies. She's pretty sure that the open kitchen area is the same size as their entire flat in Queens.

"Do you want the tour?" He asks and smiles at her. She tries to smile back but her face feels like a grimace.

"I'd actually rather eat first. I'm starving." She isn't anymore, actually. She just doesn't want to see the rest of this palace because she doesn't know how she'd react. All of this is so bizarre.

She doesn't move when Tony goes to put on a pair of sweatpants and tries not to think about how expensive the carpet is.

When they are standing at the kitchen island, washing and cutting vegetables together and she tries to listen to Tony talk about some Interview on a late night show that was scheduled for monday, but she can't. She knows that If they were back in Queens right now she'd be having a wonderful time. But they definitely weren't in Queens and she most definitely wasn't having a wonderful time.

She snaps back to consciousness when Tony is waving a carrot in front of her face. When she slaps it out of his hand his eyes widen "May? I've been calling your name. What's up? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened." She says and tries to step past him to get a glass of water, but he steps in her way to stop her.

"Fine." She snaps. "You're _rich_."

Tony just looks at her "Well, yeah, that's not exactly a secret."

"No! You don't get it!" she pushes past him and begins pacing.

"Then explain it" he says and throws up his hands. "Because you're not making any damn sense right now"

And May knows that. And she has no Idea how to explain what she is feeling. She doesn't actually even know what it is she is feeling.

But she begins speaking anyways and she finds that after she began it's hard to stop. It's like all of this has been under the surface without her noticing, but now that she noticed it, it has to come out.

"You have Money. Like _a lot_ of Money, Tony. You're one of the most influential people in the country, god damn it. You're Iron Man. And you know what that means?" Of course he does, but she just can't stop. "It means that everyone knows you. Everyone. It's a miracle that there have been no pictures of us yet." It's not something she had thought about before and now she wonders how.

"You have enemies. Fucking enemies! People who want what you have. And people who want you fucking dead. How am I supposed to keep Peter safe if people find out about us?" She has no idea when she started crying, but angry tears are running down her face. Suddenly the thought that something could happen to Peter or Tony is overwhelming.

"He is in high school, you know how cruel kids can be? He will never hear the end of this. Never. And people will say horrible things. They'll say that I'm just with you for the money. They'll never believe that I'm not." May is yelling now and she feels like she is absolutely crazy.

"I hate that you have money. I hate this" she is sobbing and tries to push Tony away when he walks over slowly to hug her, but he just holds her tighter.

"I know you do" he whispers while he trails his fingers up and down her back. "Sh, baby, I know"

May doesn't know how they end up on the couch, but she is sitting his lap and trying hard to control her breathing. "I'm sorry for going all Brooke Davis on you."

He pulls his head back to look at her "Don't ever apologize for how you are feeling, May. Ever." His eyes are serious. "I mean it. And we'll keep this a secret, okay? Nobody is going to find out. Not Peter, not the public, not our friends. It's you and me, and that's it."

She nods before leaning in for a kiss. When he kisses her back, their kisses are soft and slow, like they are each afraid that the other is going to break apart. May doesn't think that they have ever kissed like this and she isn't sure she likes it. When Tony eases her down onto the soft carpet, their love making (because really, that's the only way she knows how to describe it) continues like it. Soft, careful, slow. It's weird and so unlike her and Tony that May doesn't know how to move or where to put her hands.

She first realizes how that must look  
to Tony when he rolls off of her before either of them is finished.

"I'm sorry" he whispers then and when she looks up at him she can see that his eyes are glassy. "I shouldn't have..I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean to.. Oh god, May, I'm Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." She whispers back. She wants to reach out when her phone rings. When she sees it's Peter she answers without a second thought.

"Hey honey." She takes a deep breath. "Oh. How is he? No. I'm in Manhattan. A Date. Yes, a date, Peter. I'm allowed to date. Do you have your keys? How many times have I.. No. Yes. Half an hour. Knock on Ms. Jones' door. I don't want you waiting in the hall."

When she hangs up she looks at Tony apologetically. "Peters friend has food poisoning so he came home early. I need to go." When she scrambles to her feet, he follows her up.

"I'll drive you." He says but she shakes her head.

"I'll take a cab."

"Okay but then let me pay for-"

"I can pay for my own Taxi, Stark" she says coldly. It physically hurts when she sees him flinch. She walks into the elevator with a "I'll see you" and presses the button to go down to the lobby.

She can hear him calling out to her but the elevator door closes a second later.

When May walks up to her own door she sees Peter sitting on the floor, playing on his phone. He looks up when she approaches and his eyes widen slightly when he sees her face and he jumps up.

She unlocks the door "Was Ms. Jones not it?"

"I don't know, I didn't knock." Peter answers while he is kicking his shoes off.

"Excuse me?" May says. "Did I not say that I don't want you in the hall by yourself? Peter, it's after midnight and the door of the building is freaking broken. I don't speak just to hear myself talk, you know."

Peter mumbles an apology and looks up at her. It's uncharacteristic for May to lose it without letting him talk, especially over something so minor. She knows that he is not the real reason she is in such a bad mood, but knowing that and acting accordingly are two different things.

"Are you telling me that Mrs Leeds dropped you off here in the middle of the night without making sure I was home?" she snaps. When he looks down guiltily she knows that that isn't the case. "Peter, speak."

"No, I.. I told her I'd called you and you'd pick me up" he whispers "and then I walked home."

She takes it back. Now Peter is the reason for her mood. "You _what_?" She asks, somehow hoping she heard him wrong. "Peter Parker! You are fourteen years old. You have no business walking ten blocks in the middle of the night. Are you completely out of your mind?"

"I'm sorry" he whispers. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

"You didn't think it would be a big deal or you didn't think I'd notice?" She snaps sarcastically.

"You know what, don't answer. The look on your face says enough." She huffs. She knows that this is normal, all teenagers make dumb decisions. Hell, she did, but this is about his safety.

"I want you in bed, now. And don't expect any sleepovers at Ned's next week."

She watches him go, looking like a kicked puppy and she isn't sure how her night turned out like this.

That night, she cries herself to sleep for the first time in a very long time.


	5. Five

The rest of the weekend wasn't really fun for Peter.

He heard May crying in his bedroom the night before and was half way on his way to her room with his blanket, because that's what he did for a long time after Ben died, he'd sneak over and they would comfort each other. But before he could get closer to her bedroom door, he realized that she probably wouldn't want him there.

He was one of the reasons she was so upset after all, and he was pretty sure her "I want you in bed" was more of a "Go to your room and stay there" kind of thing and the last thing he wants to do is make her even more mad.

So, he went back to his room and put his headphones in. He really didn't want to hear her cry herself to sleep.

Now he is sitting at the desk in his room working on his homework. May had ordered him here after breakfast, and then she had sent him right back after an early lunch before she went to work.

They weren't really talking, not for Peter's lack of trying. But May was distant somehow, and he wondered if something else had happened because he didn't think he had screwed up that badly.

He is working on his English Lit Essay when there is a knock on the door. He drops his pen, thankful for the distraction, and walks into the hallway to open the door.

"Mr Stark?" He is surprised to see him. Actually, surprised doesn't even come close. "What are you doing here? Jesus, you look like shit."

And he does. Mr Stark is wearing some kind of sweatpants and the bags under his eyes have their own bags. He looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"Thanks kid" He says while he leans against the door frame. "Is your aunt home?"

"Nah, she's at work. Why?" Peter is genuinly curious now and steps to the side, kicking his shoes out of the way in the process, so the man can enter the apartment.

"Just had something to talk to you about that your aunt shouldn't be hearing" Mr Stark scratches his neck and it seems like he is only half paying attention to Peter. 

"I just wanted to talk about the mugging you stopped last night. The woman you saved was on the News. She says that you talked to yourself while webbing the guys up and that you called yourself P while doing so. Just wanted to remind you to make sure to remember that even small clues can lead to your secret being compromised, and if you feel the need to talk to yourself, do so without your name."

"Oh. Sure" he nods earnestly. "I promise I'll pay more attention next week."

"Are you not going out again this weekend?" Mr Stark is giving him his full attention now and is raising his eyebrows higher than Peter is comfortable with. "Or are you just going to ignore my rule until next week?"

Peter feels like Mr Stark is looking right into his soul when he is staring at him like that and he wonders if that is how Harry feels everytime Dumbledore is looking at him.

"No it's just.. I kind of got in trouble with May" he admits sheepishly and tries to will his face to stay his normal color. That's not something he thought he'd have to enclose to his boss and mentor. "So I'm pretty sure I'm not really allowed to leave."

Mr Stark huffs and looks at him somewhat sympathetically. "Sorry, kid."

After Mr Stark leaves, Peter contemplates that that was one of the weirdest interactions they have had so far. He realizes with a huff that it would most probably stay the highlight of his weekend.

He fantasizes about how much easier everything would be if May knew about Spider-man. Then she wouldn't worry about his safety when he was walking home alone late at night, because he'd be able to protect himself. But even as he thinks about it, he realizes that it would stay a fantasy.

If May found out, he was pretty sure he wouldn't leave the apartment for the foreseeable future. May hated lying, and finding out he'd been lying daily for months wouldn't be pretty. Almost as unpretty as the unfinished Shakespeare essay in front of him.

__________________________

By monday afternoon, Tony is a complete wreck. He hasn't slept since May left friday night. He had barely eaten and the only reason he was freshly showered is his appearance on the tonight show that evening.

He had texted and called her multiple times, but the the only response he had gotten was an "I'm busy, I'll call you when I'm free." And that been sunday afternoon.

He didn't know when everything went to shit and he doesn't know how exactly it happened, either. But he knows that it fucking hurts. He misses May like crazy but it's not like he blames her for not calling.

He has no Idea what exactly they had done on the carpet, but the more he thinks about her face when he was inside of her, the more he wants to throw up.

Fucking hell. Why couldn't things go right for once in his fucking life? Because he was Tony Stark, probably. That was reason enough. And if he had to sit through one more phone call about the accords he would lose it. Speaking off...

"Sandra!" He calls and waits until his new assistant shuffles in. "I want you to make sure that they know anything Avengers related is off limits today and I'm not fucking answering any questions about it."

She nods and leaves the room, clearly trying to escape from his mood. He wished that today was tuesday so he'd at least get to see the kid. He had told Greg that Peter will be shadowing him on the days they are both at SI and to not expect him down in the labs. He knows that Greg was surprised and he knows that half the staff was talking about it, but he didn't give a fuck. He likes the kid and he makes work bearable.

Using the back of his hand he wipes across his forehead. He shouldn't have gone into the office but he was going crazier at home.

There is a knock on the door and Happy comes strolling in. "We need to leave in fifty minutes, make sure you're- holy shit, Tony, are you on drugs or just hungover?"

Tony grumbles in reply and busies himself with the few papers he has left to sign.

"Are you sure you're up for taping that show? If you go looking like this, the rumor mill is gonna go ballistic." Happy walks towards the couch and leans against the armrest. "Maybe we should cancel."

"I'm not cancelling shit, Hap. All good, just peachy." He glares up at the man. "Now let's go, before Pepper comes running in here demanding to know why I'm late. And that's really the last fucking thing I need right now." Tony turns to the door when Sandra walks in.

"Jesus, did your mother not teach you to knock?" He snaps at her "this is not a damn train station"

She visibly recoils and he almost feels bad. Almost.

"Actually, I have Senator Ross on line one. And a May Parker left a message, she's asking you to-"

"What did you say?" Sandra suddenly has his full attention. "Who called?"

"Mr Ross, he's on line-" he cuts across her and waves her words aways before she can finish.

"No, not that Idiot. Did you say May Parker called?" hope is a funny thing. The second Sandra mentioned May's name it was like his whole body relaxed a little.

"Yes, she couldn't reach your cell, so she called the number you left with her nephew's internship papers."

He doesn't pay either of them any mind when he reaches over to the phone to dial May's number. When neither Happy nor Sandra move he mumbles a "that will be all, thanks" and tells FRIDAY to lock his doors.

When May answers on the fifth ring, Tony lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding before greeting her.

"Sorry I didn't call sooner" he hears her say. "Work was absolutely crazy, and Peter was home the whole time. How are you?" She asks it in a way that makes it obvious that she cares about his answer. She isn't asking to be polite, she's asking because she wants to know.

"I've been better, to be honest" the embarassing crack in his voice makes him cringe.

"Yeah, me too." May mumbles. "Weird, isn't it?" He can hear her grin, and imagines the way the skin around her eyes crinkles up the way it always does. "But hey, we've had our first fight. Exciting stuff. I really have no idea what happened back there, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

He is smiling, too, now "I miss you" Tony closes his eyes and holds his breath. He is not sure what he'd do If she didn't say it back.

"Me too." She says softly. "Do you want to come over after your show tonight? I could really use you next to me."

He wants to say yes, he really does. God, he does. He sleeps better when May is there. It's like she is grounding him, and he hasn't slept as deeply in years as in the nights they sleep next to each other. But Peter will be home, and Peter has those amazingly strong ears - something May doesn't know. So he has to say No, because he promised he wouldn't let anyone find out.

"Not tonight, babe, but if you're off tomorrow morning I can come over then?"

When she agrees, her voice is radiating disappointment and Tony hides the fact that that makes him happy. He really liked that woman quite a lot. He bits her goodbye and promises to be at her place at nine am sharp before he orders Sandra to cancel anything and everything on his schedule before 3pm the following day while he gulps down a hot cup of coffee and gets ready to drive down to the taping of that late night show that was being sent later that night.

When he knocks on May's door early the next morning, she all but jumps into his arms. It's like all of his worries are just falling off of him in her presence. They don't even make it down the hall before or manage to take off all their clothes before May manages to pull his pants down and he pushes up her skirt. He picks her up and pushes her into the wall while she has her legs around him. One of her hands is in his hair, pulling and tugging, the other is almost painfully scratching his back. Their kisses are sloppy and he can feel it building up faster that he would like to admit but he bites her ear and thrusts in harder and lets himself go when he feels her coming.

"Hey" he whispers.

"Hey" she whispers back. "Tell me, who is that mystery woman you told Jimmy Kimmel about? Because I'm guessing it's not Pepper Potts. She sounds way too laid back. She sounds like she is pretty cool, actually."

"Yeah" he smiles while he is kicking off his pants and planting a kiss on May's temple. "She is pretty amazing, actually."

"Is she?" May asks timidly. "Even when she completely loses it over things you can't change and really sucks at apologizing?"

He nods while pushing her hair out of her face. "Especially then." He kisses the tip of her nose. "May, I know that it's not always going to be easy to be dating me. I know that. But I promise I'll do whatever I can do make it easier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so, so much for reading and for your comments and kudos. Means the world to me, it really does!


	6. Six

It's a friday afternoon a few weeks later when they lazily sit on the floor in the workshop, a bag of skittles between them, Tony telling a giggling Peter about the time that he thought it was a good idea to buy Pepper a giant easter bunny for christmas.

"How much did you pay for it?" Peter asks breathlessly. "If it really was as big as you say, it must have been really expensive."

"I have no Idea, Spongebob, that was years ago. But I'm pretty sure I could say it was 500 bucks and you would lose it anyways, so it doesn't really matter." He reaches over to ruffle Peter's hair. It's something he has been doing quite a lot lately, and he refuses to admit how much he likes when the kid leans into it.

It's been almost four months since he showed up at the Parker's apartment, basically kidnapping the kid to go to Germany with him. The thought alone makes him shudder.

Almost four months of knowing him. And over three months of dating May. He still has no idea how they had been managing to keep it a secret for so long, but so far noone has found out and May had made it perfectly clear, more than once actually, that she'd like to keep it that way.

"Have I ever told you about the weekend at MIT where I lost a bet and didn't get dressed for a whole 48 hours?" At Peter's shake of the head, he leans his chin on his hands and mimicks a dreamy position. "Oh god, the parties that weekend were some of the best of my life. By ten, there were at least 30 other people hopping around high and half naked. Thank god that was before Snapchat and Instagram. But I'm pretty sure it was Tommy Scott who sold the picture of me doing a kegstand naked to the newspapers. God, my old man was pissed."

Peter is practically rolling on the floor with laughter by the time Tony is finishing his story and Tony marvels at how warm that makes him feel.

"How was your dad?"

Huh, Tony did not expect that question. At least not right now. But thinking about it, he should have. He had encouraged Peter to ask away weeks ago, and had done his best to answer anything he wanted to know, the only topic he had completely vetoed so far had been the rogue Avengers and the accords.

"Busy. He was.. busy. I think that's the best way to put it." He says lightly and pops a few candies into his mouth.

"So you weren't close?" He can see that Peter is trying to be careful, like he is scared to hop over an invisible line between them. Howard Stark might not be one of his favorite things to discuss, but at least he'd had his father years longer than Peter. Even If it didn't feel like that.

"Nah, squirt, we weren't. He was traveling most of the time, and I was at school and then college pretty early on. When we were both home at the same time, we didn't see eye to eye." He was trying hard to explain his strained relationship with his father. He almost smiled at how he had been trying to explain the same thing to May a couple of days ago, but at least he had been able to me more blunt..a lot more blunt, actually.

"He was very influential and didn't have much time for me or my antics, you know?" He continues and smiles at Peter.

"But, you're influential and you always make time for me and I'm not even your son." Peter is huffing now and the indignant look in his eyes makes Tony want to reach out and hug the kid.

"Well yeah, I'm paying you, so I might as well enjoy it." He teases before pulling a face. "God, that sounded wrong."

Peter is howling with laughter again not five minutes later and Tony can't help chuckling either and that's probably why neither of them hear Pepper come into the workshop.

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" She asks with raised eyebrows and Tony nearly jumps out of his skin before glaring at the direction of the ceiling. He hadn't told FRIDAY they didn't want to be disturbed, but the fact that he wouldn't want his exgirlfriend down here seemed like common sense.

Peter scrambles to his feet so fast that Tony can't help but feel envious by the time he himself is Standing, the joints in his knees and back protesting slightly.

"Miss Potts!" Peter all but squeaked. "It's nice to meet you!"

Tony had forgotten that Pepper and Peter hadn't met yet. She watches the smile and the nod she gives the kid and can't help but wonder how different this moment would have been If they were still together. He would probably have talked about him quite a lot at the dinner table, because really that kid is smart, and Pepper would have been excited to be a part of this.

Instead, she is annoyed. "Well, I'm very sorry to be disturbing your important work." she says as she looks around at the empty workbenches and the candy on the floor. "But Ross is sitting and waiting in your office and I'm pretty sure Jeanie is scared of you and she couldn't be talked into "disturbing your time with your intern." Jesus, Tony, you go through assistants faster lately than you used to go through women."

"Ross is here?" Tony asks while putting the suit jacket that he had left on a chair back on, ignoring Peppers other jabs. "Fine, I'll be there in five minutes, just give me a second."

He watches Pepper leave and waits until she is completely out of the door before he looks back at Peter. The Teenager speaks before he can.

"So, I'm guessing you and Miss Potts aren't together anymore?" At the shake of Tony's head he goes on. "So the girlfriend you have.. a new one?"

This was getting into a territory Tony did really not want to talk to the kid about. He was too smart for his own good, and he was pretty sure it was a miracle that he hadn't found out about him and May yet.

"Okay, Detective, I really need to get going. Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon of? It's almost six anyways. Go patrolling, whatever. But text your Aunt with when you get home." He starts walking to the exit while adding "and no matter how funny my stories sound, drugs aren't fun. And if I hear about you doing any, it won't be fun either. Capiche?"

_________________________

The meeting went on forever and when they were finally done it was long after midnight and Tony was in a mood. He hadn't wanted to cancel his date with May, but since Peter's sleepover at Ned's had been moved to saturday, it had been for the best anyways.

So when Ross said that they'd continue early the next morning, the only thing that kept him from throwing something at his head was the fact that he knew he'd spend the rest of the weekend with May when this shit was over.

He was done with all of this. He _hated_ talking about the accords. He _hated_ being reminded of what they had lost. He _hated_ that he knew Ross was enjoying it.

By saturday night, he is pissed and tense and the tenseness doesn't leave his body until he is putting his car in park and sees May walking out her building.

He even manages a smile when she leans over to kiss him on the cheek. He breathes in the scent of her shampoo that fills the car and feels the stress of the last couple of days slowly leave his body.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast." he says as a greeting. "There is this small Italian Restaurant down on mulberry, I thought we could stop for a quick bite, before we drive to mine. The restaurant is divided into small rooms, so people won't be able to see us."

He looks at her for confirmation. They rarely go out to public places since May is terrified of him being recognized. Sometimes he wishes they were official. The thought of having her next to him at galas and fancy business dinners makes his heart skip a beat. But that's not what she wants and he just wants her to be happy.

He wonders what 25 year old Tony would be saying if he could see him now. Completely whipped by a woman who wants to keep him a secret. Oh, how the tables have turned.

When she nods he shifts lanes to turn left on the intersection and listns to her talk about the movie night she'd had with Peter the night before. He ignores the weird sensation in his chest. If things were different, he would have been there, too. He would have laughed along with them at that stupid chick flick May had chosen and he would have sided with Peter and argued that _real_ _ _men__ shouldn't be forced to watch _those_ _movies_. He would have also listened to May's lecture about toxic masculinity. If things were a little different, they'd be a family. Jesus Christ, what was happening to him?

He doesn't say much until they are sitting in the secluded area of the restaurant. He knows she wants to ask about his meetings, but he _really_ doesn't want to talk about it right now, so instead he reaches for her hand and tells her about the time he stole his father's private jet to fly to thailand. He talks about the sunrises and the sunsets. He talks about the water and the beaches. He talks about the way the coconuts tasted and how the warm water made every fibre of his body calm down. He tells her how much she'd love it and that one day he'll take her there.

By the time their dinner arrives he is talking about other places he has visited. He talks about Mexico, about Greece, about Portugal and May is listening intently. She tells him that the furthest she's been from New York was when she and Ben took Peter to Disney World in Florida for his tenth birthday.

They make plans to travel and he has no idea If she means it and if she would really let him pay for it, but for the moment it's nice.

When they leave the Restaurant and walk back to the car he twirls her around so he has his arm around her and presses a kiss to her cheek before opening the door for her.

They open a bottle of wine later that night, up on his penthouse terrace and they spend hours naked in the hot tub, so long that Tony is sure he'll faint if he doesn't get out of the heat soon. They have sex pressed against the glass fence, both looking over the city.

When they are laying in bed and May is playing with the hair on his chest he tells her that he is falling in love with her. He can't help it, he has to make sure she knows. After Pepper he didn't think he could feel something like this again for a long time. Maybe not ever.

May doesn't say anything for a few minutes, she just continues playing with his hair and Tony is starting to regret saying anything when she turns his face so he has to look at her. She presses a kiss to his nose and leans her forehead to his.

The "me too" she mumbles are the most beautiful words Tony has ever heard.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets can't stay secrets forever.

It was Peter's first day of sophomore year and he was excited. While he skipped up the stairs to the main building of the school he thought back to his sleepovers at Ned's a few days before.

They had played fortnite when Ned had thrown his controller on the table after dying because "you're an Idiot Peter!" The controller had smashed into the big, open bottle of coke and Peter had jumped out of the way to not get drained in the sticky soda.

He had miscalculated, though, and suddenly he had been stuck to the  
wall.

Of all the ways he had considered his best friend finding out he had superpowers, fleeing from soda hadn't been one of them.

He trusted Ned, and he would have told him sooner or later, anyways. But he would never, ever tell Mr Stark that he found out. Or at least not _how_. He'd never hear the end of it.

He runs down the hall to his locker to stuff his jacket in when Ned appears beside him. "Yo, Dude! Did you see the Interview War Machine did last night, it was so funny. And he mentioned spider-man!"

"Hey Penis, how was your summer?" A voice cuts across Ned, who is telling Peter word for word what Colonel Rhodes hat said about him, and they both simultaneously roll their eyes while they continue their walk down the hall.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you two love birds." Flash continues, it seems like he isn't expecting either of them to reply. "I Just..came across this picture TMZ posted a few minutes ago. And I felt like I'd seen that woman before, you know? And then I realized _where_ , you know?"

"Well, Flash, do tell us all about your newest celebrity crush, please." Peter says sarcastically and slams his locker door shut.

"No, you don't get it." Flash huffs. "I realized, __where__ I had seen that hottie before. And it was on _your_ Instagram, Penis. So tell me, what's your aunt doing with Tony Stark?"

"Very funny, Flash."

Peter stops dead in his tracks when Flash shoves his phone into his hands. The newest Instagram post by TMZ is open and the caption of the pictures read "is the Infamous Playboy back or is heartthrob and billionaire Tony Stark officially off the market again? He stepped out with the gorgeous brunette this weekend. Click the link in our bio to find out all about #TonyStarksMysteryLady".

Peter looks at the first picture and in all honesty, that woman could be about anybody.

She is wearing sandals, jeans and a light grey sweater that is falling off her shoulders. While the hair is about the right color, it's up in a ponytail and her face isn't visible. It looks like she is whispering something into Mr Starks ear while he is smiling like a kid on christmas.

In the second picture the woman has her head thrown back while laughing and her face still isn't visible. Peter shakes his head, the idea that this was May was laughable at best.

Just when he wants to push the phone back into Flash's hands and tell him as much, he realizes that there is a third picture in the post.

He swipes one more time and can hear as well as feel Ned's sharp intake of breath over his shoulder. He closes his eyes for a second before he looks at the picture and sure enough, that's May who is smiling and leaning into Mr Stark while he kisses her temple.

It's obvious that neither is noticing they are being photographed, they look way too relaxed. And that's not Mr Stark's cocky grin that he lets the public see. It's his genuine smile, the one that is so often directed at Peter lately.

He can feel Ned's hand on his shoulder but he steps away from it as he hands Flash his phone back.

"I need to go." He turns around and walks out of the doors, down the steps and back down the street in the direction of the subway.

He is on his way to the tower before he can think about it. The thought to go home to May doesn't even cross his mind.

It takes longer than when Happy is picking him up and that should give him enough time to change his mind. Because, really, what would he even say?

He doesn't even know if Mr Stark would be at the tower at 9 am on a monday, but he has no idea where exactly the man lives when he isn't at SI. At the thought that May, however, might his stomach clenches painfully.

He can't just walk into the tower unannounced, the place where he _works_ and demand answers from his _boss._

But that's exactly what he ends up doing. He couldn't talk himself out of going to the tower and by the time he gets there he takes a deep breath and walks in. He gets in line at the security, greets the guards and waves at the receptionists.

The lobby is busy, but nobody pays much attention to him. He is around Mr Stark so much when he's here that most people have at least seen him (and probably talked about him) before.

He has heard the rumors. That he is Stark's bastard son was one of the most prominent ones but it had made his breast swell with pride everytime Mr Stark had told him to ignore it, that he had _earned_ his internship because he was _brilliant._

The thought that that might have been bullshit all along makes him want to throw something and yell.

Nobody stops him to ask where he is going. Nobody asks why he isn't in school.

His stomach churns when he thinks about the fact that May would find out he had skipped school. It had never been an issue before, but he was pretty sure she would not tolerate it. Not even with the _I_ _ _found out__ _ _ _you're dating___ _ _ _ _my____ _ _ _ _ _boss_____ ______slash______ _______hero_______ ________slash________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _mentor_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and I__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _was___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _upset____________ as an excuse.

Probably especially not then.

He has only been to Mr Starks office a handful of times, they are mostly up in the labs or the workshops, and sometimes they are in one conference room or another when he makes Peter tag along to some meeting.

The elevator dings and he gets of on the right floor. He walks down the hall to the big corner office, there is no secretary at the desk so he just walks by and opens the door without knocking.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm paying more than enough money to expect- Peter?!" Mr Stark looks up at him surprised. "I'm going to have to call you back." He hangs up the phone before turning to Peter once more and getting out of his chair.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Peter knows that he is being disrespectful and if any other intern, hell probably any other steff member asides from Pepper and Happy, would have stormed into Tony Starks office like that they would probably be fired faster than they could say "Iron man."

But he is not any other intern, apparently. He is May Parkes nephew. And apparently, that changes things.

"No, I just needed to ask you something really quick." Peter supplies and at Mr Stark's impatient wave he goes on. "That woman you told me about, the one you've been seeing?"

If Mr Stark is surprised or nervous, he doesn't show it. He nods and looks perfectly at ease, like it's _normal_ that Peter barged in here first thing in the morning to talk about his boss' girlfriend. Fling? Date?

"How long have you been seeing that woman?"

Mr Stark shrugs his shoulders. "All summer, I'd say. Why? What's going on here, Pete? Not that I don't love seeing you, because I do. But I'm pretty sure you should be in school and you're not exactly John Bender."

So all summer. Months and months of sneaking around and _not_ _ _telling__ _ _ _him___ and seeing each other _and_ _ _not__ _ _ _telling___ _ _ _ _him____ and kissing and probably more and _not_ _ _telling him.__

"I know you're dating May!" He blurts out and is annoyed when Mr Stark doesn't look apologetic at all. He looks wary, though, and a little.. relieved?

"So she told you, huh?" Mr Stark says while he slowly walks over to the couches and motions for Peter to join him.

"No." Peter replies defeatedly and crosses his arms while he pushes his chin out. "Nobody tells me anything, apparently. I saw you guys on TMZ."

" _What_ _?"_

"Yeah Well, Flash saw and he threw it in my face because he recognized May and-"

"Peter." Mr Stark cuts across him. He is already on his StarkPad and opening the TMZ website to search for the article. He doesn't have to search long because it's the first one that pops up and Peter tries not to stare when he hears Mr Stark's sharp intake of breath.

Before he can say anything though, Mr Stark is on his feet and barking orders into his phone.

"Kelsey! I need you to send a driver to the Parker residence. Have him pick up Mrs Parker and drop her off at my place. No, Queens. Yes. Exactly. Let the receptionist know she is coming. Thank you. Have Happy be ready to take me someplace."

Mr Stark is pacing behind the desk and Peter can't help but wonder what's happening right now, he can hear Kelsey's replies on the other end, but it doesn't help to explain why Mr Stark is freaking out on her right now.

"Well, if he's not available yet then have another driver ready ASAP. Jesus Christ, Kelsey, use your brain. Cancel the rest of my day. Do I sound like I give a crap? Just do it, I'll deal with the consequences later. Have Happy and Leo be at my penthouse right away."

He hangs up without so much as a goodbye and glances at Peter while he dials another number.

"Hey. No, just listen. One of my drivers is going to pick you up. No, I need you to call in sick. Nothing like that. Jesus, Babe, for once in your life just do what I say and question it later."

Again, he hangs up without a goodbye and Peter doesn't know how he feels about him calling May "babe".

Before he can dwell on it, though, he is being ushered out the office and back towards the elevator.

They are downstairs and inside the back of a fancy looking car faster than Peter thought humanly possible.

On his subway ride over here he had planned all the things he wanted to say to Mr Stark and it worries him that he hasn't said one single thing so far. Not one.

Mr Stark doesn't pay much attention to him, he is constantly barking orders into his phone.

Peter still has no idea what exactly has the man so on edge, but he is starting to feel nervous.

He starts bouncing his legs to relieve some of the tension and firsts stops when Mr Stark puts a heavy hand on his knee. He throws a quick glance at the man and sees no sternness in his face, the hand had meant to be reassuring and grounding, not chastising.

Peter relaxes into the touch and fights the urge to lay his head onto his mentor's shoulder. The urge confuses him. Shouldn't he be annoyed?

When they get to the apartment building, Peter has to fight to keep his mouth closed. The lobby is grande, the ceilings high. There is a receptionist as well as security and when they get onto the elevator, Mr Stark needs to enter a code to get to the Penthouse.

The penthouse itself is nothing short of amazing and Peter wonders what it's like to live in a place like this.

Mr Stark waves him into the living room and motions to the bar with mini fridge and Peter grabs a soda before carefully sitting down on the sofa. Everything at that place was so different to his and May's flat.

Mr Stark looks at him but just as he goes to say something, the elevator dings and Happy walks out, next to two serious looking men Peter has never seen before and May.. May.

She doesn't see Peter right away and instead walks straight towards Mr Stark.

"What's going on, Tony?" She looks torn between anger and worry.

Mr Stark points at Peter before sitting down on an armchair and places his ellbows on his knees.

"Peter? What are you.. why aren't you in school? Would someone be so nice to tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?"

Mr Stark shrugs his shoulders. "He knows."

"You told him?!" May sounds like she still doesn't know whether to get mad or not. It looks a lot like the one time Peter got detention for standing up for ned in fifth grade.

"Nobody told me." Peter huffs and all the eyes in the room suddenly turn towards him. "I saw it on Instagram. Actually, _Flash_ of all people showed me a picture of you together and I think that's-"

"We can talk about that later." Mr Stark says. "Right now we need to get down to business."

"What business?" May asks and seems even more confused now. "So there's a picture on the Internet. We knew that might be a possibility." She shoots Peter an apologetic glance and moves to sit on the second armchair, the one closest to him.

"FRIDAY, dear, be so sweet and show us the most recent article about my love life that was published. You might as well read it out loud."

"Which one, boss? There are currently  
thirteen published works from the last fifty minutes."

Mr Stark waves his hand, signaling that he doesn't care.

"Very well. The following article was published by TMZ at 7.30 this morning and has since been edited: Billionaire and Infamous Playboy Tony Stark was part of one of America's most popular power couples -probably only trumped by Beyoncé and JayZ- for many years before he and his boo Virginia Potts called it quits last christmas. While the country has been rooting for him to get back together with the gorgeous blonde, Iron Man has made different plans and set eyes on a normalo - that's right, ladies! There's hope for all of us, after all- the woman by his side is reportedly May Parker, 34, from Queens. The nurse and the Billionaire are rumored to have been dating for a few months, and according to an anonymous source it's getting serious."

May just stares at Mr Stark and doesn't say anything. It doesn't even look like she is blinking.

"They have found all of this out in the hour it took Peter to leave his school and get to the tower." Mr Stark says seriously and motions for the men to come closer. "An hour. That's all it took, probably less."

"Are you saying that you didn't pull Peter out of school? He was the one who left to go see you?" May asks with raised eyebrows.

Mr Stark sighs and ignores May, to Peter's great relief,. "From now on, you'll each have a guard close to you. You are each going to have a driver and -"

"I don't need a bodyguard _or_ a babysitter." Peter is getting angry now. May might not know he is Spider-man, but Mr Stark does. "I can take care of myself. I can protect myself." May shushes him and catches his eye, scolding him without words for his outburst.

He expects Mr Stark to roll his eyes. But instead the man just sighs again.

"I _know_ you can, Pete. This isn't _just_ about potential threats. It's about Paparazzi. This all will blow over in a couple of weeks, but right now they are going to try to find out every single thing about you. They are going to be _everywhere_. Interviewing your neighbors, waiting in the shadows, camping out in front of your building. Trying to find out all they can on everything about you. They are reckless. __Ruthless."__

He looks from May to Peter and back to May. "It's going to be a shitshow. So, please, just let us do this my way for now." He motions to Happy. "Hap, what's the game plan?"

Happy steps forward and nods seriously. "Tony is right. The first few weeks are going to be brutal. It was the same with Pep- and as CEO, she was already in the public eye to a degree."

He looks seriously at May and Peter once more. "We have some of the best security staff in the country, I _promise_ that you won't see them, hear them or notice them, ever. That's what they are trained for. A driver will be on standby. I would recommend to _not_ use the subway at any cost, it's a security nightmare down there."

He turns to the other men before looking back at the three on the couches.

"The safest choice, and the one I would highly advice, is staying here for the next few weeks. The building is extremely safe, only pre-approved guests can enter the premises. The complex itself has security staff, but there are always some of ours here, especially If Tony is home."

Peter looks at Happy like he has grown a second head. "I'm sorry. Did you just say we had to _move_ _ _in__ _ _ _here?"___

Happy barely looks at him when he answers, his eyes are trained on May. Like he knows that Peter's opinion won't matter. That, ultimately, May will be the one to make the decision.

"No, I didn't say you _had_ _ _to__. I said it was _safer_ _._ "

Peter doesn't need to look at May to know that she has already made her decision.


	8. Eight

May doesn't need to look at Peter to know that If they were at home, now would be the point where he would get up, storm into his room and slam the door shut.

She doesn't need to look at him to see that he is angry. Confused. Disappointed.

She uderstands it. She has always preached honesty. It was one of their biggest rules. She needs to talk to him. But it would have to wait until they were alone without a bunch of men hearing every word.

"Well. We would need some of our things." She says instead. "Clothes, books, tootbrush."

Happy nods. "I'll personally take the two of you rigt away. I doubt the press has had enough time to figure out your adress. But I guarantee you, they are working on it, and as soon as a neighbor places you there..well. It won't be pretty."

Happy turns to Tony next.

"Kris is coming over, the two of you are going to go over the next steps to take. Whether you want to deny it, ignore it, confirm it.. you know the drill." Happy looks at May again. "We should really get going now."

When she gets up, she pulls Peter up with her and pushes him in the direction of the elevator.

"Go ahead, Baby, I Just need to talk to Tony for a second."

She turns towards him, and he gets up as well.

"I'm sorry." He says immediately. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know." She says simply and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. "We'll talk later. We'll figure all of this out, tonight. I just need to talk to _Peter_ first."

She doesn't begin the conversation with Peter before they are seated in the back of an expensive car, driving to Queens.

"Peter.." she begins, but he cuts her off right away.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to stay at Mr Starks place! You can't just decide that for me! You have _no_ _ _right__."

"You get to be mad at me, Peter, that's fine." She says calmly. "But I'm the adult, and I make the decisions. I don't need to ask you for permission. But I __do__ need to make sure you're safe."

"You could have told me." He whispers then. "You could have _told_ me, Aunt May."

"I know, and I should have, Baby. But I was afraid. Still am, actually. Absolutely terrified."

She reaches over to take his hand. "It's hard, you know. When it first started I didn't think it was serious, nothing you needed to know. But then it got a little more serious and I still didn't want you to know because you _adore_ Tony. What would have happened if we had broken up right away?"

She looks at him sadly. "I'm not over Ben. I don't think I will be anytime soon, not completely. I will always, always love him and I didn't think I could ever fall in love again. But, now.. it's like my heart grew so there could be enough love for both of them."

She doesn't give Peter any time to speak. "I know you're hurt, Baby, I would be too. But I need you to know that we didn't keep it from you to hurt your feelings. I just wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now? For everyone to know?"

"No, not exactly. But if I need to choose between being with him and being a little out of my element, and losing him.. I'll just need to be ready, I guess."

She pinches Peter's cheek. "What are you thinking about all of this?"

Peter nods. "I don't know, It's a lot, I just...I'm mad and hurt but I also understand what you're saying but If I had done the same I would be in so much trouble.. I think I just want you to be happy."

They are at their Apartment building now and when they scramble out of the car, May pulls Peter into a tight embrace and doesn't let go for a while. "I love you so much, you have no Idea." She whispers when she pulls back and pushes his hair back.

They walk up into their flat and May goes into mom mode.

"I know you are annoyed that we are leaving, but I need you to pack rensponsibly anyways. Take as many clothes as you can, your laptop, your gym _and_ swim things, shoes, everything you might need for school.." She keeps talking, but Peter is already in his room and she doubts he is listening any longer. They don't have many fresh groceries anymore, so she throws them out and puts the gar garbage by the door so they won't forget to take it down.

May packs their most important documents, too, just to be sure as well as the family picture they took on Peter's thirteenth birthday.

When they get back to the penthouse almost two hours later, it's quiet and Tony isn't waiting for them in the open living area.

They push all of their bags to the side and thank Happy for helping.

"Tony?" May calls, and she follows the muffled reply, Peter trailing closesly behind.

The voice leads them to one of the guest bedrooms, the one furthest from the elevator. When she pushes open the door, she can feel her throat tighten.

It doesn't really look like a guest bedroom anymore.

The sheets on the bed are navy blue, and there is a few books on the shelf. She can see the lord of the rings as well as Harry Potter and Game of Thrones.

There is a framed star wars poster on the wall and a few lego sets on the dresser. She can see a Spiderman alarmclock on the bedside table.

It's not a guest room anymore. It's _Peter's_ _ _room.__ Or at least, it's on his way there.

Peter's eyes are wide when he looks around at the tv and couch, the walk in closet, the en suite bathroom.

"Is this where I get to sleep?" He whispers carefully.

Tony scratches his neck. "Yeah, I thought.. well, you know. We don't know how long you'll be here and you need your own space. We can change it all Up. Or well, you can. You just need to let me know what you need. I want this to feel like home to you. At least as much as possible."

May feels a warmth in her chest that makes her giddy. She turns to Peter.

"All right, why don't you unpack and come to the living room after?"

When Peter nods she walks out of the room. She can hear his quick "thank you" that he directs at Tony before Tony walks after her to the balcony.

When the door closes she steps into his arms and breathes in his scent. The scent that she has started to associate with comfort and happiness.

She lets him press a kiss to her forehead before untangling his their bodies and pulling him to the lounge chairs.

"Thank you for that. That was sweet." She breathes.

"Is he mad?" The uncertainty in Tony's voice is so uncharacteristic that it makes May reach out and caress his cheek.

"More hurt, I think." She says quietly. "But it's going to be okay."

She turns to look over central park.

"I need to ask this, Tony, even though I think or hope I know your answer. What are we, exactly? God I feel like a teenager. But are we.. are we serious? Are you all in? Because I brought my kid into this without asking first and If we-"

"May, honey, stop. I'm all in." He leans over and kisses her softly. "we'll work this out. Together. I'll talk to Peter."

The short silence is comfortable before May speaks again.

"I need you to be responsible with Peter. I know, it's not directly your job, but If we are staying here, then you'll be around each other so much, I think-"

"May. Just say what you need me to do. I'm not going to run screaming." He smiles at her. "When I told you I was afraid of kids, I meant younger kids. The ones who are always sticky and snotty."

May laughs at that.

"I need you to enforce rules. Peter is a good kid, he doesn't act out. But I want him to be kind, respectful and honest." She huffs at the irony before continuing.

"School comes first, he _has_ _ _to__ be home by curfew and all that jazz. No drugs, alcohol or stealing goes without saying."

"Are you saying I can't tell him all my cool stories about my life anymore?"

May rolls her eyes. "Of course you can. Just make sure he knows that there will be consequences if he acts like you used to."

Tony opens his mouth to reply when Peter puts his head out of the door to tell them he is finished. The teenager looks like he isn't sure whether he is allowed to join them and May nods to the empty lounge chair across from them.

"Okay." Tony says. "There is a few things the three of us need to talk about and I want to get it over with so we can order some pizzas and watch a movie."

He looks first at May, then at Peter. "The Code to the apartment is 1735. If something is wrong, If someone makes you take them to the penthouse against your will, press 1717. It will still take you to the penthouse, but trigger a silent alarm."

May's eyes widen slightly and Tony assures her that it's just precaution.

"Better safe than sorry. Anything, and I mean anything, you find in the kitchen or the pantry you can use. If there is something you would like, just have FRIDAY add it to the list. Groceries are being delivered every monday and friday morning around eight. The cleaners come every thursday." 

He thinks for a second. "Peter, they will also be cleaning your room, If you want, but it's your job to keep it tidy. If your stuff is lying around everywhere, they'll walk straight back out and you'll deepclean everything yourself."

He looks at May for approval, and continues at her nod. "The building has a gym for residents on the first floor. There is a sauna and a small swimming area as well. The code to that is 1991. You are free to use it, I don't think very many of the neighbors do."

Tony thinks again. "Oh yeah. Like I said, I want you to feel comfortable here, so the only places I don't want to see you at are the bar and my office. There is a lot of confidential stuff in there, so I'd just feel better If you kept out of it all together when I'm not home."

May looks at him and can't keep the smile of her face. He is acting so parental and it _suits_ him so much that May just wants to reach out to kiss him.

But they are not alone and since Peter has _Just_ found out about them, she doesn't think pushing PDA on him is entirely fair.

So she settles on giving him a warm smile before turning to Peter.

"The same rules you have at home still apply here. I want you home by eleven on a school night. And with that I mean _eleven_ and not five minutes past."

She looks at him seriously and feels bad when she sees his cheeks are red and he is stealing secret glances at Tony. The guy is the kid's hero, afterall. But that wouldn't -couldn't- be an excuse to not heed her rules.

"I don't think I need to say this, but nothing else changed. No drugs. No alcohol. _No_ _ _skipping__ ___school."___

She turns serious once more. "I'm going to give you a free pass for today because you were upset, but if that ever happens again.."

"I know, it won't." Peter cuts across her, speaking for the first time since walking onto the balcony. "I promise."

"Okay." May says. "One more thing. You're going to let me or Tony know where you are at all times."

She expected Peter's protests, and is quick to shoot him down. "I don't want to hear it. I want to know that you're safe, always. There will be no going to friends' houses without permission. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He mutters and looks so utterly embarassed that May has to fight a chuckle.

"Peter." She says and waits until he looks her in the eye. "We're just trying to keep you safe and healthy. So, if Tony tell's you to do - or not do- something, I want you to listen."

"Okay." Peter mumbles but doesn't say anything else.

"Yes now that we have talked about everything can we _please o_ rder some food? I'm _starving_ _."_

And just like that, the tenseness disappears.

"Let me just hop in the shower really quick." May says while getting up and stretching. She presses a kiss to Peter's forehead while walking to the doors. "I swear I've been stress sweating all day."

"Perfect." Tony says. "Peter and I can have a little chat while you shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so, so much for your feedback. It makes me smile every single day...multiple times ❤️


	9. Nine

When Tony watches May go back inside, he feels uneasiness settle in his body and he has to force himself to look at Peter.

When he does he has to fight a laugh, because the kid looks even uneasier than he feels himself.

"Am I in trouble?"

"I'm sorry." Tony says with a shake of his head. "I understand if you are angry, kiddo."

Peter looks taken aback but then shakes his head.

"I'm not, I think." He says quietly. "Not anymore. I was this morning but not anymore."

"Yeah, i figured by the look on your face when you stormed into my office." Tony chuckles at the sheepish look on Peter's face.

"Good. If that changes, let me know. You can talk to me about _anything_ , Kid. That hasn't changed, okay? Even if May is making me punish you now."

Peter groans and hides his face in his hands.

"I mean it. Nothing is going to change for the worse. I won't allow it. You can keep your internship, If you want, and if it's too much for you to spend time together at work as well as at home, you can go back to working for Greg."

"People at work are going to talk though."

Tony just huffs and picks a piece of lint of his pants. "Who cares? People are _always_ going to talk, Pete. Don't listen to them. Don't surround yourself with that small dick energy.

At Peter's laugh, he just shrugs a shoulder with a cocky grin. "They are compensating for _something._ "

"But that isn't all I wanted to talk to you about." Tony says and waits until he has Peter's full attention before continuing. "We need to talk about Spider-man."

"Oh?" Peter asks and begins nervously bouncing his leg. "Why?"

"Because," Tony huffs "May doesn't know and we need to figure out when to tell her."

"When? That should be an _If."_

"Something will happen sooner or later that will lead to her finding out and I don't want to even think about how she'll react."

Peter stares at him. "She is not going to love me any less, is she?"

Tony's heart hurts a little at that. "Kid, oh god, no! For such a clever Person you can be incredibly dense, huh?" He grins when he sees Peter smile.

"I was actually more worried about what she'd do to _me_ if she found out about me kidnapping you and taking you to Germany without her permission."

Peter's eyes go comically wide at that. " _Do_ _ _to__ _ _ _you?___ The worst that could happen is that she'd break up with you. But she would _kill_ me. My life would be a prison for _years._ I _lied_ and left the _country._ Shoot. No. She can't find out about this. You _can't_ tell her."

Tony reaches out to ruffle his hair. He only says "then don't give me a reason to" and changes the topic to the kid's suit.

"When you go patrolling, _never_ go without the suit. Keep your webfluid stocked - by the way, I'd feel better If you'd make that stuff in the tower. You can do it in my workshop, I'll get the things you need up there. We do not need to add stealing from your school on the list of fucked up things May is going to kill me for knowing and doing nothig about it."

"That would be _awesome,_ Mr Stark!"

"And one more thing: there will be absolutely no sneaking out after curfew to go on patrol like you used to in Queens. FRIDAY will alert me if you do, and I'll drag you right back here and ground you in addition. Am I clear?"

God, May would be so proud of him right now.

Peter just looks at him with wide eyes.

"Peter, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." The teen says stiffly and Tony smiles.

"Peachy. Not let's go order some Pizza, spiderkid, I really am starving." He pulls the kid of his chair and puts his arm around his shoulders for a quick sideway hug.

"Mr Stark?" Peter asks. "You won't let anything happen to May, right?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

May is already sitting on the couch when the two walk back inside, in pajamas and hair still wet she is looking so gorgeous that he has to remind himself that there is a kid present before his pants get too tight.

He is thanking all the gods above, even Loki, in this moment when he thinks about the soundproof rooms and FRIDAY who could alert them if Peter ever needed anything and approached their bedroom while they were.. occupied.

While Tony has no problem with talking and joking about Sex - and he couldn't _wait_ to do that to Peter- he knows how mortified May and Peter would be if the kid would ever walk in on them.

They probably wouldn't be having Sex with Peter home ever again.

And that was the last thing Tony wanted.

"Oh, by the way." Tony says and pulls two black cards out of a drawer. "Those are credit cards linked to one of my accounts, and-"

"Absolutely not, Tony!" May says firmly. "No."

"Calm your horses, Cowgirl, I know you won't let me pay for anything." He can hear how bitter he sounds and by the surprised look on Peter's and the annoyed look on May's he can tell that they can hear it too.

"I know you probably won't use them, but I'll feel better If you have them. There might be an emergency and you might need-" He stops talking but looks at May intently. "Please just take them."

He throws one card at Peter and one at May and watches them while they each pocket the black plastic.

"In that drawer over there," He says and points at a small bureau on the wall "is always some cash, for tips and lunch and pizza and what not. It's there, so use it. And speaking of pizza.."

Tony encourages Peter to order as much as he wants but, to May's great amusement, makes him order a salad as well.

Tony makes sure to order plenty because he knows how much the kid can eat. _Has_ __to__ eat, actually. He would have to make absolutely sure that the kid would realize that he could eat as much as he wanted.

They spend the night on the couch binge watching the first few gossip girl episodes, the first show they cane across that none of them had seen.

Tony sits in the middle of the couch with his feet propped onto the table, with his arm around May and Peter in the corner with a bowl of popcorn balanced on his legs and a piece of cold pizza in his hand.

In the beginning, Peter keeps asking if _any_ _ _of__ _ _ _that___ _ _ _ _craziness____ was real in the high society in New York. He keeps confirming, but is too engrossed in the show to elaborate.

When Chuck Bass talks about his father, the way none of his actions had consequences and the fact that money could buy everything but happiness, he snorts sarcastically.

He can feel May's and Peter's eyes on him and can feel them share a glance and knows what they are thinking without asking. He can feel the sadness and pity radiating off of them.

He doesn't look at them and continues to stare at the screen, forever grateful that he wasn't one to blush. He wouldn't be able to live down the embarassment.

Suddenly May presses a soft kiss on his neck and snuggles into him while Peter scoots closer and drops his head onto Tony's lap before getting comfortable.

Without thinking about it, he starts playing with the boy's hair while breathing in the smell of May's perfume.

He can't remember the last time he has felt so content and at ease and he wishes they could stay like this forever.


	10. Ten

His first two weeks back at school had been the longest and the shortest weeks of Peter's life at the same time.

He could _feel_ people talk about him. He could _hear_ them. But he got better at blocking out the unwanted whispers. He got better at reminding himself of the small dick energy Mr Stark had told him about.

It wasn't surprising that Ned remained his biggest ally at school. He was pleasantly surprised when Liz came up to him to tell him that he could count on her and the rest of the decathlon team if he ever needed anything.

She doesn't act much differently than before.

But Flash does.

Peter still isn't used to it and it's been _days._

While Flash had never been cruel or violent before, he had been outright annoying.

He had expected Flash to be the first to shoot stupid insults at him, act like Jackson Scott who had asked whether he could ask Mr Stark if his Aunt or Pepper Potts sucked better dick.

He had not expected him to be kind.

While Flash is still arrogant and cocky, he had been doing his best to defend Peter. At Peter's and Ned's prodding he admitted that he knew how it was like to be judged for one's parents, about things that they didn't have an influence over.

When Flash wasn't a jerk, he was hilarious and smart and while they aren't exactly friends yet, Peter has a feeling that they will be soon.

The internship is still amazing but also exhausting. All eyes are on him now, wherever he goes, and he had almost cried in embarassment when a guy he passed in the hallway on thursday had asked him in passing if it was true he had joined his aunt and Mr Stark in bed for the internship.

Mr Stark had yelled himself hoarse right there with dozens of people around and had told the guy to go home and not come back.

He had taken Peter home right then and they had gone to the gym at their building so Peter could get his frustrations out.

Peter had been utterly mortified when angry tears had spilled over and it wasn't long until they were sitting on the floor, with Peter's head in Mr Starks lap and the older man mumbling reassurances and promises.

Peter was too tired to feel embarassed any longer. He feels like he has to be strong and put on an act in every public place. He doesn't want to do so at home.

He doesn't know when he started thinking about Mr Starks penthouse as home, but at sometime during the past fourteen days he had.

Maybe because the time spent there is _happy._ They laugh, and cook, and act so much like a family that it's easy to forget that Mr Stark only has been a part of their lives for a few months.

They still talk about Ben. Sometimes, at dinner, they tell stories and he can see how grateful May looks when Mr Stark encourages those conversations.

He is comfortable there. And happy. So much so, that he had thrown a temper tantrum, as May had dubbed it, when Mr Stark and May had said that it wasn't the best idea for Peter to join his decathlon team on their trip to D.C. because it wasn't safe enough yet.

He had begged and -embarassingly enough- shed a few tears, but to no avail.

Apparently, if Mr Stark made up his mind, there was no changing it. He wasn't allowed to go, and he knew it was mostly because Mr Stark didn't trust him when he was out as Spider-man any longer.

So he had headed to his room and slammed his door shut while contemplating going to D.C. without permission, but the thought of being dragged home by _Iron_ _ _Man__ had killed that idea pretty quickly.

He had been allowed to go to Liz' party last weekend. He had missed curfew -by two hours- for reasons he couldn't expleain to his aunt and after May had scolded him for ten minutes she had told him he'd spend the rest of the weekend at home.

Mr Stark had knocked on his door the next morning to tell him to _stay_ _ _away__ _ _ _from___ _ _ _ _the____ _ _ _ _ _chitauri_____ ______weapons______ and that he'd take care of this. He'd also promised him that the next time he wouldn't hesitate to come pick Peter up and he didn't care who was watching.

Of course, all of that hadn't helped his "I'm responsible and should be allowed to go to D.C." argument either. He still didn't quite get it. He knew a bodyguard was secretly following him half of the time, anyways.

His third week back at school is exhausting, especially because none of his friends are there.

He's in a mood all week and is pretty sure he hasn't been scolded for his cheek and moodiness as much in his entire life as he has been the past few days.

So by the end of the week, he doesn't hesitate to make his way to the staten island ferry after finding out about the deal from Davis.

______________________________

Tony is annoyed. Pissed. Furious. Angry. Disappointed.

He has felt all of those emotions before, but never like this. Never as a _parent_ _._ _ _A responsible__ _ _ _adult.___

It had been absolutely terrifying to find Peter on that ferry. The kid could have _died._ The deaths of dozens of people could have been his fault.

So he had told the kid in no uncertain terms that he better be waiting in his room at home when Tony got there. So now, Tony is on his way down the hall to chew the kid out. He wonders if he should calm down before dealing with him, but he physically can't.

When he enters, Peter has changed back into his normal clothes and he looks so young and distraught that Tony stops dead in his tracks for a second.

Tony has no idea why, but somehow the way Peter looks makes him even angrier.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" His voice is calm, still, threateningly so.

"I wasn't.. I wasn't, I just.. Is everyone okay?" He sounds close to tears, but that does nothing to calm Tony down.

"They are alive, yes. Do you realize what could have happened? That everyone made it out safe is _sheer_ __dumb__ _luck._ Believe me, you don't want that on your conscience, god damn it Peter!" He is yelling now and ignores the way Peter flinches at his raised voice.

He takes a deep breath. "And I can't have your death on _mine._ I _won't."_

He starts pacing. "You ignored my rules and my warnigs. I _told_ _ _you__ to stay away from it. I am _handling_ _ _it__."

"But you weren't, they were-"

"No, Peter, zip it. You get to utter _nothing_ but an apology right now. Do you hear me? I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses because everything that comes out of your mouth right now rides you into deeper shit."

"I'm sorry." Peter whispers. "I'm sorry, I just thought if I'd be more like you, you'd see that I'm responsible and you'd let me-"

"No." Tony snaps. "No. I have told you before, there is a grey area you get to operate in if you want to be spider-man. This was all-the-colors-of-the-rainbow out of the gray area. I want you to be _better_ than me. I am doing everything I can to make sure you have a better life."

Tony's voice is shaking now and he doesn't know what he makes of it.

"I know it's annoying that May and I are on your case at the moment. We're just _worried_. You know how it's been the last three weeks and it's not letting up. We all thought it would have by now, but it's like it's getting worse every day."

Tony thinks about his next words carefully. "We didn't keep you home from D.C. for fun Peter. We kept you home because we received _threats_. There were people who had..they wanted.. god, kid, we made that choice to keep you _safe."_

Peter looks at him for a second before looking back down. "I didn't know."

"Because we didn't want you to know. Be a kid for just a little while longer. I can't lose you to something as stupid as your ego." He says.

He takes a deep breath.

"You're grounded for a week. School and home, that's it. No Internship, no patrol, no decathlon, no electronics. No nothing. School work and books. "

Peter is still looking on the floor but nods. Tony can see a few tears leak out of his eyes.

"Do you still trust me?"

Peter's voice is so small that Tony wishes he could give a different answer.

"Kid.."

"Okay." Peter whispers. "But in the future?"

"We'll work on it."

Tony sits next to Peter and pulls him into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to." He whispers into his neck.

Tony.

The kid had called him _Tony._

He had tried to talk him into it daily for the last few weeks and he had complained about it to May multiple times. But May had only laughed.

So he only had to yell at the kid and punish him to get him to call him by his first name.

"Just..don't do it again."

He can feel Peter nod into him. A few of Peter's tears leak down Tony's neck and he starts rubbing one of his arms up and down the kid's back while holding him tight with the other.

"When your grounding is over, I'll unlock some updates on your suit."

"You are?!"

"It's not a reward, kiddo. There is a wonderful AI in there that's going to keep me posted about your fuck ups. There is also never _ever_ going to be any hanging up on me when I call you. Especially not in the suit."

He can feel another nod against his chest. "But I get to go out again as spider-man even If I screwed up?"

This time it's Tony nodding. "So Help me god, but yes. I know you'll find a way to do it anyways, probably in that shitty onesie. So I'd rather keep you safe. And If this happens again, your grounding now will seem like a vacation."

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know, kid."

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"What are we going to tell May about why I'm grounded?"

_Fuck._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don't think Tony would take the suit away if things were differently between them and he had the opportunity to parent him 🤷🏻♀️


	11. Eleven

When May gets home that evening, Tony is waiting for her on the armchair by the window.

She walks over and drops into his lap and kisses him.

"I had a very, _very_ long day. I swear, Heather is trying to get me to  
quit. I think she has a secret crush on you and is pissed about the rumors. I just want to eat something, drink a glass of wine and watch gossip girl with my two favorite guys."

She gets up and walks to the bar to take out two glasses and begins pouring the wine.

"We can't watch gossip girl without Peter."

"Is he at Ned's?" May is looking up at him before looking back at the glasses. She picks them up and sits in the chair across from Tony. "Because if we're home alone we could-"

"Actually," Tony takes a deep breath. "I grounded him and told him no electronics. I took his phone and his crappy excuse for a laptop and I'm guessing that no TV should be included. He's asleep."

May looks at him. He enjoys the look of admiration she shoots him, because he is pretty sure that that look might change soon.

"I think you're so hot when you go all parental." She says. "So what did he do?"

Tony takes a deep breath."It's a long story. Please, please let me finish before you freak out."

When she nods, he starts to talk. He starts from the beginning, how he had found Peter on YouTube. That he had lied to her and taken him to Germany and had regretted ever since. May tries to say something multiple times, but He doesn't let her.

He talks about the suit, the good Peter does, he talks about all of the things he does to make sure the kid is safe.

He talks for an hour and still hasn't talked about what happened with the ferry.

May has finished her own as well as his glass of wine when she interrupts him again.

"Tony!"

"I know you're angry and-"

"Tony! I know that Peter is Spider-man. I was just waiting for you to come clean."

"I promise I'll do anything to- _WHAT?!"_

 _"_ I had my suspicions for a while after you first showed up at our place. There were clues all along. Have you seen how much the kid eats? How fast he heals? And I knew you knew. So when I slept over here for the first time, I asked FRIDAY when you were in the shower and she-"

"Excuse me? FRIDAY, are you out of your mind?"

"Sorry, Boss, you never explicitly said I couldn't talk about Spider-man's identity with his aunt-"

"Unbelievable." Tony huffs. "Don't ever, _ever do_ _ _that__ _ _ _again."___

"Well, so I knew. I might not be as smart as you two, but I'm not stupid, you know. I didn't know what to do about it and the time passed and I just.. ignored it and watched you two."

She looks at him intently. "I know who you were before we started dating. _How_ you were. And I know that ever since you have done _everything_ to keep him safe. I see it every day."

She crosses her legs before continuing. "I watch the videos, sometimes. I saw the suit you made him. I know I should be mad, but I can't get myself to be angry. Not after all you're doing for him."

She shakes her head. "I heard you two last weekend. When you were telling him to stay out of it. I know that you keep him on his toes, and you punishing him for the ferry incident.. it proves it."

"How did you know about the ferry?"

"It was all over tv. Everyone at the hospital talked about it."

"Oh. I.. I have been sitting here for two hours talking myself in and out of this, scared that you'd get up and leave. May Parker, you never ceize to amaze me." He is so grateful he could dance around times square naked.

"Well, Mr Stark, can we talk more about this later? I have _a lot_ of questions, but right now, I think I hear our bed calling our names."

Tony gets up to pick May up bridal style to carry her into their bedroom.

He thanks the soundproof bedrooms in the penthouse for the upteenth time in the last three weeks. While they might not be able to have sex on the kitchen counter or on the washer with Peter and his super hearing home, their bedroom and bathroom was big enough to be more than exciting.

He kicks the door close with his leg before dropping May on the bed and pulling off her clothes in quick, precise movements.

He is on top of her, fully dressed, seconds later, trailing kisses up and down her body before settling between her legs. She is screaming and pulling his hair in minutes, legs shaking.

"Tony, oh my god, _Tony!"_

He looks down at her smugly and presses a kiss on her lips. Something about him being dressed while she was naked and wet made him feel incredible turned on.

He turns her around, so she is on her hands and knees, and opens his zipper. He pushes into her, still fully dressed, and she feels so _good_ that he can't hold back and pushes into her so hard that they both end up laying on the matress.

It takes everything in him not to finish when he hears the sounds she is making.

When they do finish, he is breathless. He pulls her into him and kisses her softly.

He doesn't know if it's their activities just now or the fact that there is no secrets between them anymore that makes him feel so light, but he is _happy_.

After they take a shower together, they get dressed in sweatpants and shirts and sit on their bed and talk. Tony answers all of May's questions patiently. She scolds him for some thing, and thanks him for others.

"I'll need you to make sure he's safe, _always._ I don't understand that lifestyle, but you _do."_ May says after a while. "I'll let you handle those things, but I need you to keep me in the loop. No secrets, and you never, _ever_ take him on missions."

"You know, I think that's-" he was saying when FRIDAY interrupted him.

"Sorry, but Mr Parker seems to be in distress and has been for quite a while. He seems like he is not calming down and I-"

"Thanks, FRIDAY." Tony says and is already moving to get up when he stops dead and looks at May. "Do you want to go?"

Her smile is radiating. "No, you go. Handle it. I'm exhausted, I need the sleep."

When he moved to walk out of the door, she calls his name one more time. 

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know?"

He can feel his chest tighten. "I love you, too."

When he pushes open the door to Peter's room, he had expected the kid to have a Nightmare. He was not expecting him to sit on the couch in the corner, fully awake and _sobbing._

 _"_ Peter! What happened?" He rushes over and has the boy in his arms a moment later.

"Okay, kid, breathe. Calm down. You're going to make yourself sick crying like that."

He lets insticts take over and rocks the shaking boy until he is calm enough to speak, ignoring the snot and tears on his shirt.

"I screwed up and now y-you h-hate me and you don't t-trust me anymore." He cries and clings to Tony like his life depends on it. "And n-now May will n-n-ever trust me again e-either. And she'll be mad that you l-lied and she will make us leave y-you and go-o back to Queens and __it's__ _ _ _all my___ _fault_ _ _.__ _"_

"Buddy, hey, look at me." Tony takes Peter's face into his hands. "I yelled at you, I doled out your punishment and now we'll work on getting that trust back, alright? Alright?"

At Peter's shaky and teary nod he taps his chin lightly. "And I could never hate you and May couldn't either."

He combs his fingers through the kid's hair. "God if I had known you were still awake I would have let you join the conversation. We'll talk about all of the Spider-maning in the morning, all three of us, okay?"

Peter hick ups before letting out a pityful sob. "Did y-you break u-uh-p?"

"No. No, we didn't. We're good. Do you hear me? Nothing is messed up and everything is fixable."

"It is?" Peter is still crying, but silently now. Tony reaches out to brush away a few tears.

"Yes. Why don't you come with me back to our room? We'll have a slumber party. And May can tell you she still loves you."

"I'm..I'm _fifteen_ _,_ Mr Stark." But his longing face tells a different story.

"It's _Tony."_ Tony taps the side of the kid's thigh firmly. "And it's not like you need to tell your friends that you are sleeping in your parents' bed."

He nudges the kid of the couch and in the direction of the door. He hadn't meant to call himself the kid's _parent._

But isn't that what he was, in a way?

Peter leans into him when he half drags the teen down the hall.

When he opens the bedroom door he is pleasantly surprised to find May still awake.

"Oh, _Baby._ What happened?" Peter walks into her arms and stands next to the bed, apologizing profusedly while she shushes him.

Tony picks Peter up and deposits him on the bed fore walking to his own side and climbing in.

They don't fall asleep for a long time.

They talk instead.

Not about Spider-man. Peter tries to mention it, but all May says is "Tomorrow, honey. Tony and I have talked about it _for_ _ _hours__ and I'm honestly over the conversation."

So they talk about school.

About work.

And then, surprising all three of them, Tony talks about the Avengers for the first time. He talks about what happened with the accords. He talks about what led to the fight. About how lost he felt leading up to it.

He talks about the guilt, the losses, the desperation.

He talks about the panic, the anxiety and the hurt.

He finds that now that he has started sharing, he can't stop.

He talks about Steve and Bucky and his parents.

He _needs_ May and Peter to know _everything_. And he needs Peter to understand what being an Avenger entailed. He didn't want this for his child.

He talks about Germany and finding Peter. About Ross and the meetings. He talks until he can't physically say more.

He turns towards them and sees their big eyes, both of them staring at him. Peter rolls over first and latches onto him like an octopus. May follows soon after and hugs him tightly with Peter pressed between them.

After their hug, they still lie closer than they did before.

"I love you both so much." Peter says tiredly and Tony can't stop one of the tears that had been pooling in his eyes from escaping and he is glad it's dark in the room.

"I love you more." May says with a yawn.

Tony smiles "And I love you most."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May is a badass. I'll fight you on that. 
> 
> As always, thanks to all of you reading the story, for subscribing, commenting and all the kudos (kudi? kudosses?). It's greatly appreciated! ❤️☀️


	12. Twelve

The next morning, May wakes to Peter hopping onto the bed. "I made breakfast."

And sure enough, when they come into the kitchen ten minutes later, there are pancakes, and bacon, and fresh fruit on the table.

She presses a kiss to his temple before sitting down and popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

Tony pours coffee before looking at Peter with a grin. "You're still grounded, you know?"

Peter's cheeks turn red. "Very funny."

After they eat, they all go to shower and come back half an hour later. They sit at the table to talk. Mostly, it's Peter talking and explaining, Tony filling some gaps, and May talking about her version of events.

May doesn't know whether she should add any punishment because she feels like Tony has been handling the superhero things just fine, but she also doesn't want Peter to think that keeping things from her is okay.

At Peter's expectant and almost scared look she decides. "After your grounding is over, your curfew is moved up to nine indefinitely."

"May! I'm fifteen, not five!" He sputters and looks at Tony for help.

"Don't look at him! This is _my_ punishment for you. He won't be able to help you."

"And I wouldn't If I could." Tony adds. "We fucked up by keeping this from your Aunt."

She looks at Peter and puts her chin on her hand. "As soon as you have proved that we can trust you again, you can stay out later again."

She looks at both of her boys. "And we'll keep doing sunday family dinners. I don't care about your plans or work, six pm on sunday I want you home and we'll cook together. New rule."

She takes Tony's hand and looks at Peter.

"There is something else we want to talk to you about.."

"Oh my god! Please no! Don't tell me you're pregnant. I can't handle that." Peter bursts out.

May looks at him. "Excuse me, what would be so horrible about a brother or a sister?"

Peter scrunches his face into a frown. "I am still getting used to you being together. Do you know how much shit I would get? And the thought of you having...doing..having..-"

"What, having Sex?" Tony cuts him off with a laugh. "Imagine that! Two people in a relationship who have a healthy sexlife."

" _Gross_."

May can't help but laugh at that and laughs even harder when Tony speaks next.

"Calm down, buckaroo, we are using protection."

"Gross, disgusting, _ew_ _."_

"No, but seriously." May tries again. "We know we haven't handled all of this the right way. We didn't tell you, we didn't give you many options, we just expected you to accept it. We have a decision to make, as a.. as a family. And this time, your vote counts, so use it."

She looks at Tony and at his nod he looks back to Peter.

"We have been talking about moving in together."

Peter looks between them like they are speaking a different language. "We are already living together, Aunt May."

Tony chuckles but May remains serious. "Yes. But we mean more..permanent. For good. Giving up the apartment in Queens, getting our stuff, making this place more of a _Home._ We know it's fast but after last night, I just..."

 _"_ _ _Oh.__ " Peter says with a frown. "That place was Ben's home."

May nods. "Yes. It was. And we have beautiful memories there, and If you want us to go back, we can."

Peter looks at Tony and back at May before looking back at the table. "Do you think he'd be angry because we are moving on?"

May reaches over to put a finger under Peter's chin to make him look at her. "I _know_ he wouldn't. We had that talk after your parents died. We agreed that we would want for each other to be happy. And I am happy, Pete. I'm not fortgetting Ben, but I'm happy."

"Me too." He whispers. "I just don't want him to think that we are forgetting him." He looks at Tony, and it looks like he is searching for something in the man's face. May doesn't know what, but it makes her heart ache.

"Kid." Tony says. "I won't be angry or love you any less if you want to go back to Queens. You guys can still come over any time, and I'll come see you."

"I want to stay here."

"You do?" May laughs when Tony jumps up and pulls the kid of the chair and over his shoulders and hops around.

Peter is squealing and laughing in delight before Tony sets him down and pulls him into a hug.

May gets up to join them. When she hugs them, she thinks about how crazy her life is.

When she announces that she is going to target ("Target? Isn't that like a 99cent store?") after lunch to buy some less fancy decorations and homier items, Peter practically begs Tony to let him go.

"Oh, Tony, please! I'll be so good! And I could be grounded next weekend instead. Please, please, please, we haven't been to Target in _forever_."

Tony just looks at him. "You can be grounded next weekend in addition, if you want. But your punishment isn't up for negotiation."

May had almost __-almost-__ hoped that Tony would allow Peter to tag along. A family trip to target would have been wonderful. But when she hears Tony's reply she is so impressed with his parenty-ness that she can't help but beam up at him.

"No thank you." Peter says with an eyeroll.

"I'll stay here too." Tony says. "Someone has to watch the spider-guy."

"I don't need a babysitter." Peter says, but there's no heat behind it. May smiles at that. The Teen wasn't stupid enough to pick an argument after everything that had happened in the last eighteen hours.

So May makes her way alone - well, alone with a driver and a security guy who is dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt to blend in.

Some people are staring at her and when she makes Jeff, her bodyguard, walk next to her to push a second cart, she wonders if that would somehow be in the magazines tomorrow, claiming she is cheating on Tony.

They hadn't actually publicly adressed the rumors. They had neither officially denied nor confirmed the relationship, but she was getting more and more on board with saying _something._

They'd have to decide on something soon.

When May gets back to the apartment in the late afternoon, she has so many bags that she makes Jeff as well as her driver help her put them into the elevator.

When the door opens, she sees Tony and Peter sit at the table, from the looks of it going over Pete's homework.

"A little help would be nice."

Both look up and scramble out of their seats right away.

"Aunt May, did you buy the whole store?"

"Just about. I wanted to buy some pillows and a picture frame and somehow walked out with two whole carts."

Tony kiss her on the cheek. "Did you-?"

May doesn't need to let him finish to know that he wants to know If she used his credit card.

When she nods, she knows that this is a _big_ step, something she would have never done a few weeks ago.

And Tony knows it too, she can see his eyes light up before bending down to kiss her deeply.

Their kiss turns a little more passionate and May snaps out of her daze when Peter gags.

"That is actually so disgusting, I don't know whether I want to throw up or jump off the balcony."

Tony laughs and hits him upside the head. "We don't even _joke_ about suicide in this household. It's a big no-no."

Tony announces that he has to get to a dinner meeting downtown and that he'd love to decorate with them tomorrow.

"I have to go to the compound next weekend." He mentions while putting on his jacket. "Sunday, I think. A lot of the Avengers' stuff is being shipped over there on friday and we need to make sure everything is in place."

He turns to look at them. "I'd love to take the two of you. Introduce you to Rhodey and Vision. Show you around."

Meeting Rohdey was a big deal, May knew, so she is excited. But not as excited as Peter is.

"The Avengers compound? That is _so_ cool. I can't wait to tell Flash and Ned about it. Do you think I could ask the war machine for an autograph or would that be too much? Oh god, what should I _wear_ _?"_

May laughs when the kid doesn't stop talking and Tony rolls his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

He kisses May on the cheek and Peter on the forehead before leaving.

May tells Peter to grab a book and they both sit on the couch reading until she sends him to his room at ten.

He has the audacity to complain and May has to remind him that he is still being punished.

She falls asleep in front of the tv and wakes first when Tony comes in at three in the morning.

"I might seriously kill that man."

"Who?" Because, really, it could be a lot of people. Ross and Steve are on the top of May's guessing list.

"Ross. That _Idiot._ I swear to god." He groans and lets himself fall down onto the couch.

"Come, we should get into the hot tub." May says getting up and pulling Tony off the couch. "Up."

Tony looks at her and she can see he _wants_ to. "Peter is here."

"Well, FRIDAY will warn us if he wakes. And him if he should go looking for us, isn't that right, Fri?"

"Of course, Ms Parker."

"See. All taken care of."

She walks in the direction of the terrace and lets her dress drop on the way.

When she does, she can hear Tony follow.

She can physically feel the tenseness leave Tony while she caresses his body.

She kisses him and then holds her breath to disappear below the surface of the water. She has to come up every minute, but it's completely worth it when she sees the way his eyes roll back.

"May, _stop."_ He pulls her up by the shoulders. "Please, if you don't stop, I'm going to come all over the tub and we aren't exactly the only ones who use it."

"Well, I could swallow."

"Damn, woman!" His voice his husky.

"Besides," she says before putting her head back under water. "The water needs to be changed anyways. You're not the only one who is turned on right now."

This time he doesn't stop her and May is more than pleased.

They don't go to sleep until six in the morning, and May is eternally grateful that Peter always sleeps long on sundays and neither of the three of them show up in the kitchen until one in the afternoon.

"Were you also still sleeping or what were you-" Peter stops talking abruptly. "You know what, never mind."

May ruffles his hair. They spend the day decorating the apartment. They start with the kitchen and living room, and Peter smiles when they put a picture of Ben and the one of the three of them on his 13th Birthday on the bureau.

He smiles just as brightly when May hangs the pictures she had developed.

There is quite a few. The one of Tony and May that made it on TMZ's Instagram. A selfie the three of them took of them on the balcony, and one they made Happy take on the terrace last week.

There is also one of Peter and Tony engrossed in their work at the workshop that Happy had taken and sent to May.

Tony steps closer and looks at them. He doesn't say anything, but for once he really doesn't need to. He puts an arm around May and pulls her close while he reaches out to pull Peter against them, too.

"So, not too much?" May asks carefully.

"Nah." He says quietly. "No. It's perfect."

She turns her face and presses a soft kiss against his chin "I thought we could add to it with time and make this a picture wall."

Tony just nods.

Even though it's sunday and May had demanded they cook together, it's already seven when they are done with placing the new laundry basket, garbage cans and towels around the bathroom so Peter talks them into ordering Thai food.

They are sitting around the couches talking and laughing when the elevator dings and May's face falls when she sees who is walking out.

"Pepper?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter full of fluff before ... less fluff next chapter. 
> 
> I love every single one of you, I mean it!


	13. Thirteen

Tony hadn't expected Pepper to walk out of the elevator. She had been in Europe for a few weeks on business, and they actually hadn't talked since May and his relationship went public. She also hadn't been to the apartment since May and Peter had come to stay with him.

He sees her eyes wander and looks around as well. It's like he is seeing the room for the first time, too.

He sees the pictures on the wall, the pillows and blankets. He sees the flowers and plants by the windows and the kid's homework on the table. Jackets and shoes are in the open wardrobe and one of Peter's sweater is hanging over one of the chairs.

The corkboard May had bought the day before is now hanging in the kitchen is already filled with take out menus and notes they had written in the last few weeks. Memories.

Tony sees Pepper's eyes narrow and can't bring himself to blame her.

Nothing like the modern, open home they used to live in together.

The penthouse looks lived in. Homey.

A home she is no part of anymore.

"Peter, Ms Parker." She nods at them curtly and doesn't wait for them to reply. "Tony, can I talk to you in the office really quick?"

"Of course." He can feel May stiffen but refuses to look at her. He considers that he maybe should have said no. It is family night.

When they are in the office, Pepper places herself on his desk.

She is still gorgeous. She is tall and her blonde hair is shinier than ever, her make up is like art. But it's not their looks that drove them apart. In a different life, they could have been happy. Would have been, if she had accepted him for who he was.

But now, all Tony craves is May in her leggins, with her dark hair in a messy bun and no makeup aside from some Mascara. She doesn't need it.

"So, you're playing house now?"

"I'm not playing shit."

"Tony." She says and looks at him. "what the hell is going on here? I'm gone for a few weeks and I get back to you practically married. You're not exactly dad-material."

Tony's heart clenches. "Did you just come here to crap all over my life?"

"Tony. You had a breakdown when my period was late for _a_ _ _day__." She huffs. "You're irresponsible and selfish."

Pepper's words __hurt,__ because she has been there through it all. She knows him. And Tony just wants to hurt her _back,_ and he doesn't care how childish that is. But he doesn't.

"Pepper, _you_ left __me.__ I begged you to stay, but you didn't. You left. You have no right to show up here and judge me for being happy."

"You could have had the decency to call, Tony. You said you wanted to spend your life with me. You said you wanted to be with me forever. That doesn't just go away."

"It didn't _just_ go away, Pepper. _You_ left me. You promised you'd always be there for me but you threw me away the first chance you got."

She doesn't reply, and changes the topic. "We need to talk about the weekend in San Diego. It's in two weeks and we _both_ need to go. It's tradition and they expect us there."

Tony nods. He had forgotten about the yearly meeting with some of SI's biggest customers. But he knew he had to go. "Of course. I'll be there."

"Okay. We'll have cocktails on friday and you go golfing with the men on saturday. Don't screw this up."

Pepper's eyes land on a note on his desk that May had written him a few days ago. She reads it with pursed lips. She looks up at him.

"It's not too late for us." She says quietly. "We still have time."

Her eyes wanders over to the corkboard on the wall. She looks at the memes and puns Peter had printed and hung for him earlier to their great amusement.

"We don't, Pepper. I'm sorry." He is surprised to feel the urge to hold her, but he doesn't act on it.

She ignores him, again, and pretends like they hadn't just talked about getting back together.

"We need to figure out a time to go to Japan. Sometime in november. Have your assistant of the week contact my secretary."

Tony nods and begins to wish desperately that he was almost anyone but here. He finds himself wishing, for a second, that Pepper had never left.

"And you need to contact Ross. I ran into him in London last week and we went for drinks-"

"What?"

"If you don't tell me things, I need to figure them out on my own."

"I don't need to tell you things anymore."

"Tony." Pepper is yelling now. "Stop this _bullshit._ This _isn't_ you. You're not monogamous. All of this-this is absurd at best. You'll get bored within a month. Look at them. Look at _her._ They don't belong in your world."

 _Don't_ __say anything__ _ _ _you can't___ _ _ _ _take____ _ _ _ _ _back,_____ _ _ _ _ _ _don't______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _say_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _anything________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _you can't_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _take__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _back.___________

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I just miss you."

"I miss you too, Pep." He shakes his head sadly. ___________"___________ I'll walk you out."

Tony turns around to walk back into the direction of the elevator, but he stops when he realizes he had left the door to his office open in his haste to follow Pepper.

There was _no_ _ _way__ May and Peter hadn't heard every word shared between the two. Not without the sound of the TV and with their raised voices. Fuck.

The atmosphere in the living area is colder than the ice Captain America spent so many years in.

May doesn't turn around to say goodbye to Pepper and doesn't acknowledge Tony when he steps closer.

"Peter, please go to your room."

"What? I didn't _do_ anything."

 _"Peter."_ She snaps.

"Fine." He throws the box of food onto the table, his eyes widening in horror as the content spills all over the sofa table and onto the floor.

"I didn't mean to." He says quickly. "I'll clean it up."

"Just leave it. Go. To. Your. Room."

Tony winces on the kid's behalf. And on his own. May is _pissed_. And it is Tony she is pissed at. He watches the kid hurry down the hall and wishes he could call him back.

May gets up and walks threateningly towards Tony. "Were you going to tell me about your travel plans with your exgirlfriend?"

"I would have as soon as it came up." He doesn't know what to say, really. They don't fight often, but when they do, it's not pretty. He doesn't want to fight, not after the perfect weekend they'd had.

"So, the day before you left? The first trip to fucking _California_ is in two weeks. Beaches, Cocktails, late nights. _And_ __you didn't tell__ _ _ _me___ _ _ _ _about____ _ _ _ _ _it_____."

He nearly whimpers at her tone, but while he is freaking out internally, he doesn't let her see that. He is Tony Stark after all.

"May, If you're not comfortable with me going-"

"You know what, I'm not. I'm not comfortable with you flying to the other side of the country with your ex, I'm not comfortable with you cozying up with her at a beach, sipping martinis."

"It's not like that." He says, but May doesn't pay attention to him.

"I see how you look at her! I don't blame you. I mean, how could you not. She looks like a Victoria Secret model."

Tony again doesn't know what to say. "Of course, she is gorgeous, but-"

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say.

"I know how you are, Tony. How many women have you slept with? 500? You probably are sleeping with at least _five_ right now. So go with Pepper, fuck her, I don't give a shit."

 _Don't_ __say anything_ _ ___you can't_ _ _ ____take_ _ _ _ _____back,_ _ _ _ _ ______don't_ _ _ _ _ _ _______say_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________anything_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________can't_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________take_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________back.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony looks at her and turns around and walks out on the terrace before slamming the door shut.


	14. Fourteen

May watches Tony go and all the anger she had just felt leaves her body.

What the hell had she just done?

She doesn't follow him right away. She cleans up the mess Peter had made and goes to his room to say goodnight.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks and looks so much like a _child_ that May pulls him against her stomach the way she used to when he was younger.

"Nah. I'm not."

"But you're mad at Tony?" When she doesn't answer he goes on. "Because you shouldn't pay attention to Pepper, she-"

"Peter." She says. "I love you, but this is between Tony and I. I'm not going to discuss this with you." She presses a kiss to his forehead and shushes him before he can speak again.

"Sleep tight, baby." 

She makes her way to the terrace and walks to sit on the floor in front of Tony. When she looks up at him it's obvious that he had cried or at least shed a few tears. His eyes are still wet.

She reaches up to touch his face and her heart clenches when he twitches away.

"I'm _sorry_." This had to be fixable. Had to. She knows he's heard worse, but not from her.

"I didn't .. I didn't mean it." She takes a deep breath. "I _know_ you're not like that anymore. I know that you're not cheating. I _trust_ you. It's her I don't trust. She makes me self concious, you were with her for so long and she is gorgeous and succesful and she's a part of your life and that won't change."

"I still love her." Tony says and May chokes. She had to _-had_ _to-_ have heard that wrong.

"I still love her and I will always love her in a way, May. But I'm not _in love_ with her. I'm in love with _you._ It's _you,_ I want _you,_ I need _you_."

Suddenly, it's him comforting her and  
suddenly she's in his lap and they are both crying. "I'm _sorry,_ I'm ____sorry,____ _ _ _ _ _I'm_____ _ _ _ _ _ _sorry______

 _ _ _ _ _ _"______ I need to go to California, May." He says a few minutes later. "It's important."

She nods against his neck. "I trust you."

"Why don't you come with me?" He says. "That way you can supervise. Keep an eye on Pepper."

"If I'm not comfortable with you going with Pepper, I'm _really_ not comfortable with Peter staying here by himself."

"I'm not either." He mumbles into her hair. "We'll take him. We'll get a suite and the two of you can go to the beach while I go to meetings. Or we let him invite a friend, and you come with me or-"

"Yes." It's not like she needs to think about it. If Tony is willing to accept her apology that easily, a weekend with Pepper close by seems like a small price to pay.

"I'll make the arrangements, we'll take the jet. If we leave right after school, we'll be there in time for cocktails."

"The _jet_?"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not flying commercial if I own multiple Jets as well as one for the company."

If the last hour hadn't happened, she would have argued. But she doesn't. She'd do it Tony's way without complaining.

Instead she sits up and kisses him.

"Can we please just go to bed?"

She knows things are not completely alright again when Tony says he's too tired to sleep with her, but he does pull her into the shower and washes her hair.

They'd be okay.

____________________________________

When Peter rushes to school the next day, Flash and Ned are waiting for him at the doors, and he doesn't even say hello.

"Do you want to go to San Diego the weekend after next?"

"Good morning, Peter, how are you? Great to see you're alive after you have been ignoring all of our texts all weekend." Ned says.

"Seriously, Dude, where the _fuck_ have you been?" Flash asks bluntly. "We have been wondering-"

"Flash was worried!" Ned whisper-yells.

"I was _not."_ He huffs.

"Oh." Peter says sheepily. "Tony kind of took away my phone after I got in trouble." 

"Iron Man took away your phone?" Flash asks. "Your life is actually fucking crazy." 

"I'll get it back on friday when my grounding is-"

"He _grounded_ you too?"

"Can we _please_ stop talking about this?" Peter says impatiently. "And talk about California instead?"

This morning at breakfast, Tony had told him that they were going to San Diego for a weekend for work, and May and him would be busy for most of it and he'd get to invite a friend or two if they'd promise to behave.

That he had thought of Ned immediately was no surprise. That Flash's face popped into his mind a second later, however, still kind of was.

Tony and May had approved but said they'd want to talk to the boys' parents to get their permission and go over the ground rules.

While that was absolutely embarassing, it was still incredibly cool of Tony to offer.

"California?" Flash asks with a frown.

"Well, Tony has some meetings and he is bringing us along, and because they are going to busy, I get to invite you along. We'd take the jet right after school and would be back sunday night. Do you think your parents would let you go?"

"Mine don't care. Sure." Flash says bitterly.

"And I don't care what mine say. I'm _going."_ Ned adds. "We're going to California!"

They spend the rest of the day talking about the hopefully-happening-trip and Peter is so excited that it's _easy_ to ignore Lisa Lotts when she walks over to tell him that she'd sleep with him if he would introduce her to his new daddy in  
return.

On his way to decathlon, he walks with Liz, and he has no Idea _how_ but he suddenly had a date to Homecoming that friday and he was really hoping that his grounding would end before that evening.

They had taken their seats in the room and were just quieting down, when Happy walked into the room.  
"Okay, Kid, I've been waiting outside for half an hour. I'm pretty sure you're grounded and we should have been at home by now."

Peter just stares at him. _This_ __isn't__ _ _ _happening.___ _ _ _ _This____ _____isn't happening._____ _ _ _ _ _ _This______ _______isn't_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _happening.________ If he thinks it, he can make it reality.

He can feel all eyes on him, and Michelle gives a tiny snort. Not meant for his ears, but he can hear it.

He doesn't think he has ever, _ever_ been so embarassed before.

Not even that time he had run from May and Ben in a parking lot when he was ten and Ben had smacked him in front of _everyone_ when he found him at the playground two blocks down.

_"Peter."_

He scrambles out of his seat and walks past Happy without looking at the man or anyone else in the room.

He wishes it was Tony who was picking him up. While the man would also have pulled him out of practice, he would never have told the whole team the real reason. He'd have made up an excuse and then scolded him for forgetting in the car.

But that would have been in private.

Not it front of everyone, including the girl he thinks he has a crush on.

He puts up the screen between Happy and him so the man doesn't see him fighting back his frustrated tears. He hops out of the car as soon as it holds and goes up to the penthouse without Happy in tow.

May and Tony were both home already and talking - arguing? - quietly, but stopped when he stopped off the elevator. She presses a quick kiss to Peter's cheek before excusing herself and walking into their bedroom.

Tony just raises his eyebrows. "You're late."

Peter wants to cry. He wants to curl up on the couch between May and Tony, and talk to them about how he is feeling.

He wants to. But he doesn't.

"Yeah, well, why don't you fuck off."

The words feel foreign in Peter's mouth. He doesn't swear, ever. May does, and Tony definitely does, but it's like an unwritten rule that he isn't allowed.

Especially not at a person.

"Excuse me?" Tony's voice is very quiet, but he looks more confused than mad.

Somehow, that makes Peter more angry. He tries to swallow it down but he physically can't hold it in.

"This grounding is _stupid._ I should be allowed to go to _decathlon_ without someone dragging me out of there."

A look of understanding passes over Tony's face. "Kid, I'm sorry, but-"

"No, you don't _understand._ " Peter says loudly. "And this is all your fault."

Peter has no idea what he is trying to say, he feels like a madman. But he needs to let his frustrations out and Tony is _there._

 _"_ Okay." Tony says. "That's enough. I don't want to fight. I'll give you exactly three seconds to walk your ass into your room before I make you."

Peter pushes his chin forward. He is stronger that Tony, much stronger, and the man couldn't make him go if he didn't want to.

"One.."

He was _counting_ _?_ He isn't a freaking _kid._

"Two.."

Peter narrows his eyes, but still doesn't move his feet.

"Three." Now it's Tony who is narrowing his eyes and for the first time Peter understands why there is people who are deadly afraid of not just Iron Man, but Tony Stark.

When Tony makes a step towards Peter, he jumps into action.

"Okay, fine, I'm _going."_

How did his perfect day turn into complete misery?

May knocks on his door an hour later.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

So he tells her. He tells her about his perfect morning, and his perfect day, and how grateful he was that he was allowed to invite his friends along to California.

But Happy ruined it. He tells her that he had asked Liz to Homecoming and that he'd yelled at Tony and that everything is just a mess because he surely isn't allowed to go anymore.

He isn't crying and is incredibly grateful for that. Especially when he sees Tony standing in the door.

"Well." Tony says with a small smile. "I think we should order you a tux."


	15. Fifteen

By friday, Peter is a nervous wreck and Tony can't help but think how adorable it is.

He had almost pissed himself laughing when he had given the kid a condom earlier and told him to be safe. ("Tony, I don't want it. Take it back!" - "Back where? The Store? My bedside table?")

He knows Peter is _nowhere_ near ready for sex, but the look on his face had been completely worth the scolding he had gotten from May later.

They had taken endless pictures of the kid as well as of the three of them. He is taking May out to some fancy restaurant tonight, so they are all dressed up in nice clothes.

He already knows one of those pictures is going up on the family picture wall.

They drop of Peter at the girl's house before making their way to the restaurant. With Peter's grounding and all the stress it feels like forever since they've had a proper date night and their evening is wonderful.

They are flirting and laughing. By the time they are done with desert, they had sneaked to the bathroom to make out not once but twice. Tony is pretty sure that the woman a few tables over had taken some pictures of their dinner, but he couldn't care any less.

He had just paid the bill (without letting May see) and slipped the waiter a hundred dollar tip when his phone rings.

He feels panic raise in his chest right away. He had set his phone to emergency mode, and only FRIDAY, the Avengers and Peter or his AI could get throught to him right now.

"Peter?" He breathes. "What's going on? Where are you? Okay. Breathe, Kid. Yes. No. I'm on my way. No. Don't. Yes. Five minutes, tops."

He pulls May out of her chair and into the car in seconds. "Go Home. Wait for us. I'll take care of him."

____________________________________

May is on edge.

Actually, on edge doesn't even _begin_ to cover it.

She is pacing (more like running) up and down the apartment, waiting for words on the boys.

She has _no_ _ _ _i___ _ _dea__ what is going on. Tony had set her in the waiting car and had left without an explanation besides "Peter."

That had been _hours_ ago.

Her heart is racing and she doesn't dare turn on the TV.

She knows that this isn't a Tony and Peter Situation.

This is about Iron Man and Spider-man.

What could have happened at the Homecoming dance?

What had _happened_?

When the elevator _finally_ dings, Peter and Tony _finally_ walk into the apartment.

They both look exhausted, but _safe._

She rushes over and hugs her kid as tightly as she can.

When she pulls away, she sees the scratches and the black eye. The bloodied shirt.

"Take it off." She demands and Peter doesn't fight it. She is glad he doesn't because she _needs_ to see his injuries.

She would have ripped the shirt off of him if she had needed to.

She is still so worried, she doesn't know what to do with herself.

When the kid stands there, half naked and shaking, she can see that all his wounds are superficial. There is some already beginning to heal, some that look like they'd heal within a week. Nothing life threatening.

She feels like she can finally breathe again. She fusses over him and pesters his face with kisses.

"Go take a long, hot shower, get into pajamas and then come to our room." She says softly and pushes him into the direction of his bedroom. "We'll disinfect the cuts and put some bandaids on."

When she hears his door close, she turns around and starts towards Tony.

Before she can think about it, she slaps him. Hard.

" _Ow_."

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again, Tony Stark." She sobs while she falls into his arms and holds him as tightly as she can. "I was worried sick." She needs to feel him. Hold him close. To know that he is safe, too.

She doesn't calm down until Tony carries her into the bedroom and helps her change into her night clothes. She follows him into the bathroom and sits on the lid of the toilet while she watches him shower.

She would have done that with Peter, too, just to see he was _there_ but that would have been inappropriate on more than one level.

FRIDAY would let them know if something happened.

When they get out of the bathroom, Peter is sitting on their bed already, waiting for them.

"What happened?" She asks, but it isn't Peter but Tony who explains.

He tells her about Liz' father, about some alien weapons and the company jet.

She only understands half of it.

What she does understand, though, is that Peter had called Tony for help. He had known he was in over his head. He had known Tony wouldn't approve, so he had _called._

May had had doubts all night while waiting for them. About allowing Peter to be spider-man (could she be any less responsible?) but in that moment, she knew she was doing the right thing.

With Tony's support, Peter would be as safe as he could be.

"How much trouble am I in?" Peter asks finally when Tony finishes his tale.

May exchanges a look with Tony and sees that he is thinking the same thing she is.

"Kid." Tony says softly. "You're not in any trouble. You did good." He reaches over to ruffle the teen's hair.

"I'm so incredibly proud of you." He continues somberly. "You calling me.. that was a huge step towards us trusting you as Spider-man again."

May's heart is still racing, even though both her guys' are home and safe.

But it was close tonight. Too close.

"And," Tony continues. "You did good out there. It was fun fighting with you. But let's never do that again."

They fall asleep with Peter between them. May can hear both of them breathe softly and she tries to breathe with them. In, Out. In, Out. In, Out.

She wakes up to Peter having a Nightmare.

Tony is shushing and rocking him, whispering assurances and calming him down so quick that May is painfully remined of the nights Tony wakes from a nightmare.

If it happens, he rarely comes back to bed.

Peter falls back to sleep within minutes. May climbs out of bed and gets back in on Tony's other side.

She needs to hold him tonight. Feel him close. She curls into his chest while her hand find Peter's curls.

She falls back asleep with California on her mind.

The rest of the weekend passes slowly.

They spend the saturday on the couch binge watching Gossip Girl, and drive upstate to the compound on sunday.

They are driving in a tesla and May pointedly ignores the fact that it probably costs as much as she earns in five years.

She knows that Happy is driving just a few cars back ("He's not coming as a bodyguard, May, he just needs to triple check the shipment after everything with the Vulture") but they are pointedly ignoring that, too.

Aside from the crazy expensive car and the fact that they are on their way to the _Avengers_ compound, this seems like a normal family drive.

They argue about music ("Peter! One Direction doesn't even come close to being acceptable!") and finally agree on the Hamilton Soundtrack. They all sing along loudly (Tony surprisingly on key and May wonders how many things there are she doesn't know about him) and May can't help but feel content.

If this is, what her life will be like, she won't complain.

When they walk into the huge building, May is surprised by all the staff that's running around. It seems like there is people _everywhere._

Tony drags them up to the living area and common rooms where James Rhodes and Vision are waiting for them.

"It's so nice to meet you, May! Tony has never been one to brag about women (" _Rhodey!!")_ so you must very special with how much he talks about you. I'm Rhodey."

May decides instantly that she likes the man.

Her kid gets absolutely starstruck.

"Mr Colonel Rhodes! War machine! And the Vision. Oh god. It's so cool to meet you, I'm a huge fan!" May wonders if Tony will ever let him live that down, when Rhodey frowns.

"Have we met before?" He looks between Tony and Peter.

"Oh. _Oh_. Tell me you _didn't,_ Tony."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tones! That kid is Spider-man. Spider-kid? He has the same voice, he sounds like an over excited puppy. What is he, twelve?" Rhodey looks absolutely exasperated and May has no idea what to feel. This wasn't exactly how she envisioned their afternoon to go.

"I'm _fifteen."_ Peters tone borders on outright rude and May has to clasp her hands together to not yank at his ear or __something__ in front of the men.

Tony pulls both Vision and Rhodey out of the room to talk to them in private and tells May and Peter to go explore.

Peter is especially fascinated with the training fascilities. He is taking a mile a minute about how _amazing_ it would be to train and work at the compound as spider-man and May's heart feels like it wants to shatter.

She supports him, she really does, but seeing him as an Avenger was the last thing she wanted. She wasn't ready. Not now. Probably not ever. But definitely not now.

She knew what it had done to Tony, how _broken_ he was underneath by the things he had done and seen. He had caused.

He doesn't show it often, but when he does, it's scaring May more than she'd ever admit out loud.

When Tony comes to get them he tells them that Rhodey and Vision are preparing lunch and they should go up again.

Peter turns to him excitedly. "I want to be an Avenger!"

"Actually, kid," Tony says and looks between May and Peter. "That has been on my mind ever since friday night."

Tony takes a deep breath while May feels like she won't ever be able to breathe again. Surely- __surely-__ Tony wouldn't offer a fifteen year old _child_ a spot with the Avengers?

Especially not their kid? Without talking to her first?

"And I've come to the conclusion that it's not happening. It's not even an option. I won't allow it."

He puts his hands on Peter's shoulders and looks into his eyes. "I know that you think you're ready, but you're _not._ Nobody is."

Tony smiles then, and ruffles his hair. "Wipe that frown off your face, bub, and maybe we'll talk about it again after college."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don't think that Tony would offer Peter a spot If things were different and it's a thing that often bugs me a tiny bit in fanfictions 🤷🏻♀️  
> This Tony would most definitely not want the kid to go through the trauma he went through himself. Plus, let's be honest, May would murder him. 
> 
> Now, that we've concluded Homecoming, I'd like to say that neither Infinity war nor Endgame (or far from home, for that matter) will play any role here because of a million different reasons, but mostly: I'm not ready and trying to effectively ignore any overly sad events. There, that's as unspoilery as it can get. I think.
> 
> Thanks for reading, all you lovely people!


	16. Sixteen

When they get home later that evening for sunday family dinner, Tony asks Peter why he has never really met Ned or Flash.

"I didn't know If I was allowed to invite friends over here."

"Peter. This is your _home._ Of course you are allowed to have your friends over." Tony says exasperatedly.

"Just let us know before. And no parties!" May calls from the kitchen.

So they have the boys as well as their parents over on wednesday for an early dinner to talk about the upcoming trip to California, because Tony says it's _the_ _ _proper__ _ _thing__ _ _ _to___ _ _ _ _do.____

Peter knows that May feels like she could really use that weekend, even with Pepper there and three teenagers in tow.

The evening is nice. There is no starstruckedness, just some business talk between the men that he tries his best to ignore.

Peter shows Flash and Ned around and the three of them disappear into his room for a while before they go back out and Peter aks for permission to take them down to the first floor's gym and swimming area.

Tony nods. "Go ahead. But If you leave this building, the trip is cancelled. I mean it."

Peter can feel his ears turn red, but he skips into the elevator with his friends without paying attention to it.

Flash had admitted earlier that the only reason his parents had even come was because they wanted to meet Tony Stark.

Apparently his father thought it was a good contact to have.

Peter wondered If Flash's relationship was much different from Tony's with Howard. It seems like they had gotten busier when he entered highschool, deciding that he was old and responsible enough to spend more time alone.

When they are down at the gym and are sitting at the pool with their feet in the water, the three of them agree that friday can't come soon enough.

When friday does finally come, they are practically bouncing around the jet in excitement, much to Happy's annoyance. "This is a long ass flight, boss, and I'm not going to make it if this goes on any longer."

So the grown ups stay in the front of the plane, talking, and the teens are sent to the back of the plane where a flight attendant offers them drinks.

When Peter reaches for a can of coors light _because_ _ _it__ _ _ _ _ _i_____ _ _ _s___ _ _ _ _there____ the only reason he doesn't is Tony showing up out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Peter's insides turn to ice and he needs a few seconds to work up the courage to look at Tony. "Yes, sir."

He is grateful when the man doesn't look mad at all. "No harm done, yet. But don't let me catch you with a drink in your hands."

He claps his hands. "We're almost there, and May and I need to go to drinks with some customers right away, so I just want to go over the rules one last time. Actually, class, let's hear it."

Peter almost laughs when he hears that he isn't the only one who groans, both Ned and Flash did so, too.

He knows it's rude, but they had been forced to repeat the rules at least a million times.

"No alcohol or drugs, No leaving the Resort without letting you know and never without Happy, be back in the suite before one."

"Perfect! And now put on your seatbelts, we're landing in a second."

When Tony walks away, Flash turns to Peter. "Dude. This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me."

"You won't think it's so cool when he catches us doing something we weren't supposed to be doing." Peter grumbles.

"My, my, Parker. Already thinking about breaking the rules?" Flash says while Ned howls with laughter. "Count me in."

Actually, Peter doesn't want to break any rules on this trip. Getting in trouble in front of his friends was one thing, but that ruining any future Trips- no, thank you.

They just spend the evening on the basketball court, goofing around. None of them are good at shooting hoops, but they are having a blast. Peter has no idea _why_ everything was so funny, but it was.

Probably being on the other side of the country, in a resort that practically scream _s paradise_ with all its palm trees and complementary drinks, helps.

They get into the suite at the same time as Tony and May and when May announces she and Tony are going to sleep half an hour later, she doesn't as much as remind them to not go to bed too late.

Peter appreciates the gesture and they do, in fact, stay up for hours.

By four am, Flash suggests they turn on the TV.

"You know, there's _movies_ that could teach us everything without having to _ask_ an adult." He says.

"Are you suggesting we watch porn __toge__ _ _ _t___ _ _her?__ Because that's kind of weird." Ned says Peter laughs so hard he almost pees.

At Brunch the next day, Tony says that his golfgame was cancelled and they'd have an early dinner and drinks, that would more than likely end in a poker game or two, so the kids would have to get food on their own.

"We'll take you some place this morning, your pick, and then May and I need to get back to get ready. You're going to be fine on your own, right?"

Peter nods earnestly and steals a glance at his friends. "Yes. That's fine." He perks up again. "Hey, can we go to Sea World?"

They have a wonderful morning. They run around the place, from aquarium to aquarium and neither Peter nor Flash and Ned worry about how childish their excited faces look.

Not even May's lecture about how this wasn't adequate animal housing could dampen their mood.

Tony and May walk around hand in hand, and Peter isn't completely sure if he thinks it's awkward or if that makes him happy, but Ned tells him that's how all teenagers are supposed to feel, and Flash says if Ned doesn't stop talking like a fourty year old psychiatrist, he's going to push him into the shark tank.

That makes even Tony roar with laughter.

Being far from home is _amazing_.

They go to lunch at Taco Bell ("of all the places you could choose, Guys, you pick this _dump_ _?")_ And then, May and Tony are dropping them off at the beach to meet Happy while they make their way back to the hotel.

Flash has travelled quite a bit, and even Ned has been to the philippines, but all of this was completely new to Peter and he decides that he is absolutely in love with traveling. And California.

Maybe he'd have to apply to CalTech.

____________________________________

"May, we're late." Tony calls impatiently. He _knows_ it's not her fault, but right now she is holding them up.

"If you would have gotten out of the shower a little earlier," she says sarcastically. "I'd have been done by now."

When she walks around the corner, Tony forgets what he wanted to say.

May looks _stunning_. Her dress is white and skin tight, looking amazing on her tanned skin. Her lips and nails are painted a dark red color, matching her pumps.

" _Fuck_ , May." Actually, it takes everything in him not to undress her right there. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles sweetly and pulls him out of the chair he had been waiting in. "Come on, James Bond, we need to get going."

When they walk into the restaurant, they are the last ones to arrive and he can feel all eyes on them.

"I'm sorry we're late." He says with a cocky grin. "You know how it is."

"My god, Tony, if your woman looking like _that_ is your excuse, it's more than accepted." Roger Kendrick looks at him with a suggestive grin and Tony would very much like to wipe that smug look of his face.

But he just laughs. That's how those weekends go.

When he sees Pepper's sour face across the table he turns to May and when she gives him a secret wink, he knows that that had been May's plan all along.

May and Pepper had not gotten along very well the evening before. It had been awkward and Pepper had made a few snide and suggestive comments that made May's blood boil.

Jealous May is something that he wouldn't get tired of any time soon.

It's _hot._

Their evening goes much less awkward than the cocktail hour the night before. Maybe because Pepper is seated at the other side of the table.

But the conversations are flowing freely, and when dinner is over, so are the drinks.

Tony just watches May for a few moments. She is sitting there, and her laugh is so beautiful that it actually makes his heart flutter.

Once again, he is amazed how May is the best of _all_ worlds.

She is an amazing Mom, always comforting and funny, but also stern when she needs to be. While she isn't a genius by the textbook definition, she is clever and incredibly street smart.

She doesn't take shit from anybody, not even him, and there is a fire in her that makes him weak.

She is polite and kind, and looks completely in her element in fancy clothes, but also in sweatpants.

She is a sweet soul, but completely wild in the bedroom.

 _God_ _,_ he's lucky. He wonders, for a short second, how he would have handled the aftermath of Germany and the loss of his Avengers-family without May and Peter.

He really doesn't want to find out.

What he does want though, is get back to the hotel room with May.

When that thought enters his head, he realizes that they would share the suite with three teenage boys, one of them with super hearing.

So he waves a waiter over discreetly and asks him to get him a room, any room, and slips him his credit card as well as a hundred dollar bill.

May's and his sex life had been a little off ever since their fight two weeks ago. The first few days after, they just hadn't had sex at all.

Then it had been Peter's homecoming desaster and the kid had slept in their bed almost all weekend. There had been no time or opportunity during the days, either.

Or maybe they hadn't tried hard enough.

At the beginning of the new week, May had gotten her period. While that normally didn't neccessarily stop them from having sex, the sex was then mostly while they were showering together.

And that hadn't felt right after..Well, the week before.

No Sex for thirteen days. That was very unheard of for Tony and May, and Tony is _horny_. Especially at seeing her like this.

It must have been written in his face, because May puts her hand on his thigh and leans over to whisper into his ear.

"You know, my dress is so tight, I couldn't wear any underwear."

She leans away from him again and turns back to her conversation.

Tony is glad they are still sitting because his pants are suddenly incredibly tight.

He spends the better part of the next ten minutes _NOT_ looking at May's cleavage and willing his boner away.

When they suggest a poker game, Tony wants to growl. He just wants to have Sex with his girlfriend. Was that really too much to ask?

Apparently yes.

They had been at dinner around five, and they were still there seven hours later.

Tony sits at the poker game and just wants to leave.

He looks at his shitty-worth-nothing cards. "I'm all in." Hopefully they'd call his bluff so he could finally get the fuck out of here.

When Kyle Jefferson does call his bluff, he very nearly kisses the man - maybe a weird reaction to losing 200.000 Dollars, but it's worth it.

They bid their goodbyes to the others and Tony is already kissing May when he pulls her out of the elevator.

"Babe, that's the wrong floor."

He doesn't reply, instead just pulls out a hotel key and they stumble towards the right door.

When they are inside, May bends down to take off her shoes.

"Leave them on." It's not a request and May stands straight to look him in the eyes. He moves to pull her head back roughly by her hair and takes her face in the hand with the other before he kisses her.

He doesn't want to say that sex with Pepper had been boring. But it had never been adventurous, or curious, or exciting, really.

But it is with May. God, he's crazy for her.

He had wanted this to be romantic, but romantic sex wasn't really their thing, so he shouldn't have been surprised when they don't make it to the bed. They don't even make it to the bedroom. In fact, they don't make it past the entryhall.

To his embarassment, he doesn't even last two minutes. He tries everything to hold back, but it's just been so _long_. He comes before May and he puts his face onto her chest and groans in frustration.

He puts her legs back around his waist and carries her to the bedroom.

He lays her onto the bed and just looks at her for a second. She is still fully dressed and he takes his time to take off every piece of clothing. He starts with her shoes.

She has to help him wiggle out of her dress because it's so tight and May laughs in delight.

He takes his time taking of her underwear. And by the time she is undressed, he is half hard again.

He climbs on top of her, but doesn't let his body touch hers in any way.

He kisses her forehead, her eyebrows, her nose, her chin before he travels up to her mouth again.

He feels her hands travel up to his hair and she pulls him down to kiss her harder.

"Tony, _please."_

Hearing her beg makes his stomach tighten. He smiles and kisses her again.

"Say that again, and maybe I'll go a little faster."


	17. Seventeen

"Good moooorning," May sings when she walks into the boys' room.

"Exactly, Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund!" Tony echoes her voice while he walks over to open the blinds to let in the sun.

"What the hell?" Flash grumbles while Peter groans. Ned doesn't even move.

"What language was that? Russian?" May looks at Tony in question. He had mentionen before that he'd picked up quite a bit of russian along the way.

"German, actually. Learned it from a chick from Germany I was.. nevermind." He stops midsentence and picks up a few pillows to throw them at Ned and Flash.

May drops down on Peter's bed. "Get up, get up, get up."

"May," He tries to push her off his blanket to turn around but he can't seem to figure out which direction to pull so he just drops back down.

She pulls the blanket off all together. The room is lit brightly and Ned is beginning to sit up and rub his eyes.

"May it's six in the morning, there is no _need_ to be awake. Stop torturing me."

May reaches over to pull on Peter's ear, until he looks at her. "Come on now, I rarely wake you up early. Suck it up."

"You do it all the time." He grumbles and fumbles to pull his blanket back.

"True, but I am an adult and am too stuck in my ways." She reaches out to push a lock of hair out of his face. "Come on, now, sleepyhead. Breakfast is in ten minutes and if you're not back by then I'm sending Tony back in with a bucket of water."

Surprisingly, all three teenagers make their way down to the living room area a few minutes later, bleary eyed and with hair still ruffled.

Room Service had delivered a variety of foods and May and Tony are already seated with waffles and coffee in front of them.

"Are we going back early?" Peter yawns and reaches for the coffee only for May to immediately grab it from him again.

She hands him a glass of orange juice.

"No, actually, Tony thought it could be fun to drive up to LA and fly back from there? Maybe go to universal studios, check out the wizarding world of harry potter and then fly back from there."

May smiles into her coffee cup when all three of them are saying that that would be _awesome_.

Ned, Peter and Flash are working out so amazingly as friends that May is already forgetting how it was before he joined the other two. Peter had never even talked about the kid, but she had seen him at school once or twice before at a function or another.

She wonders if either of the other two know about Spider-man and decides that she'd have to find out later.

They send the kids to shower and pack and miraculously are in a rental car and on the road by seven.

When they get to the park at around nine thirty, May actually jumps out of the car to find a bathroom. Tony had refused to stop and told her that he knew she could wait just five minutes longer.

Those five minutes turned into an hour and she's absolutely positive that she'd pee her pants about any second now so when she gets back to the others she doesn't feel even remotely bad about accidentally pushing Tony into a bush.

"If you ever do that to me again, you'll be sucking your own dick from now on." She whispers to him and her heart stops for a second when she sees Peter's eyes snap up from where he is standing a few feet away.

She hopes that it was just a coincidence but when his face contorts in horror before looking away she knows that he has somehow heard what she just said.

She groans and clenches her eyes shut. She can feel Tony turn around and he must've seen what had caused her to react because he roars with laughter.

 _Of_ _ _course__ he'd find that funny. She opens his eyes to glare at him and smacks his arm. "That was _not_ _ _funny!"__

He just laughs and pulls her into his side, dropping his arm over her shoulder. "Oh come on, it was a _little_ funny."

She sneaks her arm around his waist and they begin walking towards the entrance way, the boys trailing behind them and chattering animatedly.

When they get to the gate, Tony goes up to buy tickets and waves them over to him where they each are handed a VIP Pass.

"Woah, that's lit." Ned says. "Thank you so much, Mr Stark."

"We'll just wait for Happy and we can get going." Tony says with a smile and puts on a cap and a dark pair of sunglasses before grabbing May's hand.

By the time they make it onto the plane, each of the kids packed with a bag full of merchandise and souvenirs, late that afternoon May is absolutely exhausted.

"Do you realize that this was the dumbest Idea we ever head? Like ever? We should have been in New York by now. Instead, the boys won't be in bed until what? One a.m.? Two? They have school in the morning. Their parents are going to _kill_ us. Remind me to _never_ make decisions again on an after orgasm high." May grumbles and leans into Tony's side.

"Well, If they fall asleep at some point it won't be that bad." Tony mumbles while getting more comfortable in his chair. "I, for one, love your after-orgasm-high ideas."

"Oh my god, I can _hear_ _ _you.__ " Peter walks by them with a disgusted grunt and turns around and walks back to the other room of the plane where he was seated with Ned and Flash.

"Well, If you stayed where you were supposed to be, you wouldn't be hearing things not meant for your ears.." May calls after him while Tony is doubled over in laughter.

"Tony, _stop."_

 _"_ Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He says. "We still haven't said anything about _us_ to the public. We have been photographed quite a lot by now, so people know we're dating. But I thought about posting something to Instagram."

"Instagram? Are you serious?"

"I _do_ have like sixty million followers, you know. Wait, are you not one of them?" At the shake of May's head he goes on. "Peter follows me. Actually, even _Happy_ does."

May laughs and runs her hand across his cheek. "Tony, are you offended that I don't follow your social media?"

He grumbles something incoherrent. "Okay, I promise to follow you right now. Let me just turn on the wifi, and then- see, there, followed."

"Well, was that so hard?" Tony says smugly.

"I don't see you following me either, you hypocritical piece of shit."

"If I follow you back, there's going to be people who notice." Tony looks at her and waves his hand around the plane. "A lot of people."

"Just now, you said you wanted to post something and -"

"Oh yes." Tony interrupts her excitedly. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Look at the picture Peter took of us this afternoon." He grabs his phone to show it to May.

It's beautiful. They are sitting on a bench, Hogwarts in the background, both with a frozen Butterbeer in their hand. May is sitting next to him with her legs over his lap. May is laughing while Tony is smiling at her.

"It's _perfect_." She says. "If you post it, there's no going back. It'll be official. No take backs. So think about it."

"I want you May, I don't have to think about it." Tony says. "Besides, we're already living together. Can't get much more official than that, can it? Actually, don't answer that one. Now help me come up with a caption, that's actually a job in itself."

"Oh yeah, how about lady in the streets, freak in the sheets?"

Tony laughs. "Peter would __love__ that. You're a huge help already."

"Okay, then- I'll go magic mike on you whenever you want?"

"May!"

"My own personal Vivian Ward? Come on, Peter wouldn't get that one!"

Tony is laughing so hard he is choking on his laugh. "If I actually did that, you'd personally deactivate my whole Instagram."

When he finally does settle on a caption, he won't let May see it yet.

"You're going to see it when I post it. Now, is Peter's profile on private, too? I don't want him getting off the plane to thousands and thousands of new followers." At her nod, he tips a few things on his phone before shutting off the screen.

"You can look now."

She picks up her phone to open his Instagram profile.

She clicks on the picture and scrolls down. "How can this already have fifty thousand likes? How is that even possible?"

She scrolls down further to read his caption.

 _Thank_ __you__ _ _ _for___ _ _ _ _always bringing____ _ _ _ _ _the_____ _ _ _ _ _ _magic______ _______to_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _my life #ginnytomyharry________

"You're so _corny_ _,_ Anthony Stark." She looks up at him. "And this better be book Ginny you're talking about. She's a badass."

"I just realized that you don't have a StarkPhone. Are you actually serious? Does Peter have one? How could I not have noticed this?" He huffs. "That's _unacceptable_ _._ I'm texting my assistant right now, you'll both have a new phone by tomorrow."

May laughs. "We don't need new phones, those iPhones work perfectly fine, you know."

Tony's eyes turn stony when he looks at her. "Well, but I _need_ my family to be supportive of my work, so I'd appreciate it, if that support was-"

"Alright, alright." May laughs again. "Fine. But you're _not_ getting him a new laptop before christmas."

"Come on, May, have you seen that thing? It looks like it comes from a dumpster."

"Tony. I know that money doesn't mean much to you, but it does to me. And Peter wasn't raised like this and you've already been spoiling us. Especially on this trip. He didn't need _two_ wands."

"But May, one was for his birth month and the other was _Harry's_ _._ Everyone should have Harry's wand."

May doesn't know what to say. It had been easy to get used to the comfort of money. While there were no crazy gifts that Tony had bought or expensive purchases she had used his card for, she was getting very used to not having to check the pricetag when getting groceries or while out for dinner.

She was getting used to spontaneous trips to amusement parks without having to save up for it weeks in advance.

She was getting used to it and she was enjoying it.

She wonders if that makes her a bad person. She wonders what Ben would say if he was here to see it.

Peter had been through so much already. There had been so much hurt in his life, and he is such a good, well mannered kid. A memorable day with his friends and family wasn't going to turn him into a snobby, spoiled person.

"Yeah," she says with a small smile and only a hint of sarcasm. "Every kid should have that one."

"See!" Tony says, smiling that cocky grin of his that drives May wild.

"You're not getting him a car for his sweet sixteen next year."

"Oh May, come _on_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, because why not. 
> 
> I've spent a lot of times on trains lately and have just finished chapter 24- I had at first thought the story would be only 25 chapters long but I'm beginning to think to just keep going.
> 
> Shoutout to all the German chicks out there. :-)
> 
> All my love as always. Thank you for reading and leaving feedback!


	18. Eighteen

"We have an apointment at Peter's school today at two." May says when she walks into the kitchen on friday morning.

Peter and Tony both look up from their cereal.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Did you do something you should be in trouble for?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so, at least."

May smiles at that and pours herself a cup of coffee. "No. It's about possible school credit for the internship and adding Tony as an emergency contact."

"Oh, yeah, you mentioned that. Can you pour me another cup of coffee? Thank you, love."

She puts the pot back in the machine and walks over to sit across from Peter and grabs an apple out of the bowl. "And I thought we could get some shopping done after dinner. Peter really needs new sneakers."

"Can I go patrolling after that? "

"Actually," Tony says. "You can't."

Peter frowns. "I thought you said I wasn't in trouble. I have been following all your rules and I have been back by nine like a child every day without complaint and I think it isn't fair that-"

"Woah." Tony says exasperatedly and rolls his eyes. "I never said you were in trouble, kid. I actually just have a surprise for you guys this evening and I really think you're going to want to tag along. You have all day to go out patrolling tomorrow."

He gets up and puts his cup in the dishwasher. "I actually have a meeting to get to. I'll see you at two," he kisses May on the lips (" _ew_ _")_ "and you after school."

He reaches out to ruffle Peter's hair and his heart makes a little jump when the kid smiles up at him.

"Hey Tony?" The kid calls after him before Tony can get on the elevator. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Already forgiven." Tony calls, his mind already on the meeting. With another meeting about the accords on his horizon this morning he really needed the surprise tonight to look forward to.

If the meeting today went well, they'd meet up again the day after to finalize things.

If the meeting today didn't go well, they'd meet up again the day after tomorrow to start over.

So the whole thing was a lose-lose situation in regards to his saturday, but May was going to work a double shift anyways, and with Peter out patrolling-it wasn't like he was missing out on too many things.

He knows he is late to the meeting, but he doesn't actually give a fuck.

He's Tony Stark, so he _gets_ to be late. Pepper would disagree, probably one of the things she and May would agree on. Actually, now that he thinks about it, they would probably _only_ agree on his bad habits and opinions.

When he opens the door to the meeting, the first person he sees is Bruce.

He stops dead in his track. He hasn't seen the man in months.

"You're back!" He walks towards him and pulls him into a tight hug.

Bruce takes just a moment to hug him back and Tony realizes that he is surprised by the greeting.

When he pulls back he realizes that _everyone_ in the room is staring at him.

"Do I have something in my face or is it just my exceptional good looks that has you all staring?" He asks with an eyeroll before clapping Rhodey on the shoulder and sitting down.

He knows why they are staring, of course. He has never been very touchy feely, not with his friends, not with Pepper. It just wasn't how he had been raised.

It is, however, how Peter was raised. How May raised him. They hug. They kiss. They comfort. Their legs are touching when they are sitting close. A quick kiss on the forehead, a pat on the back. May is always touching Tony's arm when she is speaking to him, holding his hand, playing with his hair.

And it's _nice_. Something that had always been awkward and intimidating is now suddenly normal. Very normal.

So, greeting his friend, someone who he hadn't seen in way too fucking long doesn't seem like something he should be stared at for.

"Should we get going, Gentleman? I have to be out of here by one thirty."

One of Ross colleagues (what was his name again? Benson?) rolls his eyes at that. "Of course. All of us fly out here to go to _your city_ only for you to leave after five hours."

"Well if you don't like it, feel free to leave anytime." Tony says coldly. "And now, let's not waste any more fucking time, because I assure you, I'm a _very_ busy man."

"We're all busy men." Benson bites back.

"Yes?" Tony snaps. "I make more money in an hour than you make in five years. Please _do_ go on. But make it fast, business doesn't run itself."

"Well, we all know it's Pepper Potts who runs your business. Or did you fire her now that you're not fucking anymore?"

"Do we have a problem here?" Tony furrows his eyebrows. "Because I'm kind of getting the vibe." He can feel the eyes of the others jump between them like a ping pong ball.

"You think you can do as you please." The man says and waves his hand around. "It's what's gotten us here in the first place. Your entrance here proves that once again. You have _no_ _ _regard__ for others, Tony Stark. And you can pretend to be something else, but we all know you're entitled and selfish."

If Tony is honest, he has thought all of those things and more about himself more than once. The opinion of others have very rarely mattered, and it doesn't now. But the man _d_ _ _o__ _es_ have a point. And the truth always hurts.

"Well." Tony says calmly. "If you have it all out of your system, let's get started."

When he walks out of the room a few hours later, Tony is completely on edge. The meeting went neither good nor bad, and they would definitely spend their day together tomorrow.

In Washington.

The other men hadn't actually been willing to stay the night as it was Tony's fault they couldn't work longer. 

And Tony didn't trust his lawyers to take care of this without him.

So, he is annoyed. Instead of letting his driver take him, he gets down to the garage to hop into his Lamborghini Urus and drives himself.

May is already waiting for him when he gets there.

"Hey." She says. "You should have been here ten minutes ago."

"Well I'm here now. So why don't you get off my case?" He snaps.

May raises an eyebrow at him. "Do you want to try that again?"

He sighs. "I'm sorry. I had a very, very shitty morning."

She stands up on her toes to press a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "The meeting didn't go as hoped?"

"No, but as expected. So it's whatever. Come on, let's go."

May pulls him along to the office. "Hello, we have an appointment with principal Morita."

They are waved right through without any "you're late" lectures and Tony is grateful.

The headmaster is a kind but competent man and Tony feels himself relax around him. Just slightly. He'd concentrate on the meeting for now.

"I was wondering when I'd have you in the office. After all the tabloids- well, you probably know it better than me. I have the paperwork here. You'll need to fill out your new adress and fill out all contact Info."

Tony reaches for the paperwork and fills it out while May and Morita are disgussing the academic credit part of the conversation.

He knows he should be paying attention, especially since this is his expertise but he can't concentrate on any business talk.

He does pay attention, though, when Morita speaks again.

"The decathlon team goes on another trip the days before Thanksgiving break. It's a three das trip to south carolina. I have been made aware that Peter wasn't able to go last time and I wanted to give you the chance to ask any questions."

Tony huffs. He doesn't know why the thought of their kid going makes him uneasy, but it does. "I need to go to Japan over Thanksgiving break. We haven't yet decided whether May and Peter will be joining me."

He can feel May's eyes on him. They had briefly talked about Japan, but nothing specific. The reason he gave was as close to saying No as he could without consulting with May first.

"Of course. The trip needs to be approved and paid two weeks before." Morita says with a nod. Other than that, I'd just like to say that Peter is doing great in all his classes. He is kind, and very bright. He is a great asset to this school."

May thanks him and Tony just nods. It's not like he can take credit for it.

May puts a hand on his knee and squeezes. It's not just a comforting gesture, but also a warning.

He knows he is being rude, but he just wants to get out of there.

When they leave the door half an hour later to walk outside to wait the last few minutes before Peter's classes are out, May rounds on him.

"Tony, what happened at that meeting today?"

"It was... A lot of pointing fingers, being blamed, blaming others. It's just.. the Avengers were my family and those meetings make me think that it'll go back to normal if we can just figure out those fucking accords, but I know it's not. It's never going to go back to that."

"Tony.."

He rubs his face with his hand and then lets it drop to his side. "Even if we're not going to be a family again.. I want them as friends. I want them __back,__ May."

Once again, one look into May's eyes and he finds himself telling her everything he is thinking and feeling.

He puts his hands up in frustration, and May uses to chance to step towards him and into his chest. When he takes his arms down, they automatically tighten around the woman in front of him.

He can feel the knot in his chest loosen. Sometimes he wonders how he had ever been a functioning human being without May Parker.

Deep down, he knows that he hadn't been a functioning human being before. Maybe not ever. Never sleeping, rarely eating, too much coffee and scotch.

They wait in the car for not even five minutes before Peter hops in.

"Where are we going?"

May smiles. "Hello to you too. We're good, how about you?"

"Hello, how are you, where are we going?" Peter says impatiently.

"Saks." Is all that Tony says.

"Oh," Peter answers. "You know, Ross or Marshalls is fine."

"Peter."

Tony shoots him a look in the rearview mirror and silently begs him to just accept this for once. He has no desire _whatsoever_ to run around some discount store, being recognized at every corner.

At saks, they weren't only paying for the brand names, but also for great service.

They drive silently for a few minutes and Tony knows that he'd feel bad for his behavior later.

"Tony?" A small voice comes from the back. "Can we get something to eat first? I'm _starving."_

Tony pulls into the next sonic he sees. "Check out what you want and get ready to order."

He pushes the red Button. "I'd like one cheeseburger combo - oh, make that two." He says when May gives him a sign.

He turns expectantly to Peter. "I'd like a cheeseburger with bacon, family size fries, large popcorn chicken and a large order of mozzarella sticks? Oh and a large oreo shake."

Peter just looks when May and Tony both turn around to stare at him. "What? I'm hungry."

May turns to Tony. "You know, there is moments when I'm really fucking glad you're loaded. That's about every time we take the kid out to eat somewhere."

Tony begins to laugh, then Peter, and finally May joins them. They are still laughing when they get their food.

And just like that, Tony is able to relax. He throws a glance towards Peter "If you spill any of the food, it might just be the last time you get to eat without a bip. Hey, what ever happened to that Liz girl? You never mentioned her again."

"Oh she moved. But that's okay, she was way too talkative for me."

"Yeah, because _you_ are the shy and silent type." May teases.

Tony starts driving again as soon as he has finished his burger and pulls into a parking garage on fifth avenue, singing along to the Hamilton soundtrack once again.

He knows Peter has super metabolism but it's still weird to see him pack away enough food for four.

"Okay, guys, come _on_ , we don't have all day."

Peter watches with big eyes when two personal shoppers walk towards them with a pleasant greeting. He just gives him a shrug and wink as if to remind him just _who_ he was. He sees May roll her eyes.

"What can we help you with today?"

"So, the kid needs new shoes. Sneakers. Actually, a whole new wardrobe for his feet would do. He's going to neee a suit, something fitting for an event like the opera or a movie premiere. A coat. Some new jeans. Hell, probably a winter coat as well." He ignores the way May is coughing.

"This gorgeous lady here needs an outfit for tonight, same occasion." He hold up his hand to silence May's protests. "I do as well, but you have my measurements, so just pick whatever."

He has no idea how people without money shop, but if he actually goes to a boutique and tries something on, he is used to waiting in a dressing room, constantly being offered champagne while being shown things he could like.

So, he isn't surprised when they are being ushered into a beautiful room with sofas and find themselves with a glass of champagne, or in Pete's case, orange juice.

The poor kid keeps stammering about how he doesn't need all these clothes, but Tony just hushes him with the explanation that he spends money when he has had a crappy day. A lot of money. So, Peter and May allowing him to shop for them is actually quite a money saver.

He ends up buying so many things that the last part might just have been a lie. But he wouldn't know, it's not like he is in the business of checking price tags or the amount on the bill.

The kid thanks him profusedly and May goes between smiling and glaring.

She does admit, though, that she likes all the lingerie they picked out when Peter was in the backroom, being fitted for his suit. The suit would be altered and ready to put on by the time they were done here.

Tony tells the staff to not let May nor Peter see any pricetags and he sees them pull of or hide the tags when May or Peter seem only remotedly interested in something.

It's not like May would let him buy Peter hundred dollar shoes or a two thousand dollar dress for her. But that's what he probably ends up doing. Saks wasn't exactly known for cheap bargains.

He makes May choose dresses and outfits for every occasion. Or, more accuratedly, he makes her try them on and then puts every single one on the list he likes, because she just refuses to tell him.

She huffs in annoyance. "Tony, that's probably thousands of Dollars."

 _"_ _ _Please__ _ _,__ May, pretty please. Not today." She looks at her and takes her face into his hands. "Can't we just agree, that you're not with me for my money and I am _making_ you accept this and leave it at that?"

She groans. "People are going to talk if I suddenly run around in fancy clothes. If Peter suddenly wears nothing but designer items."

He shakes his head. "They are also going to talk if you _don't._ They are going to talk either way, so you might just as well wear nice clothes while they do."

May laughs at that. "You're unbelievable, you know that, Tony Stark?"

He humms and leans forward to speak into her ear as closely and quietly as humanly possible. He has no idea where Pete is, but this is _not_ for his ears.

"You know, you were looking so incredibly sexy in that corsett you were trying on earlier. If we were out shopping by ourselves I would have taken you over the table right there. I wouldn't have cared about anyone watching."

He can feel May take a deep breath.

"I would have bend you over and made _you_ watch in the mirror. Made you watch how incredibly beautiful your face looks when you come, screaming my name. The most beautiful sound." He jumps back when he can hear Peter's personal shopper enter with Peter, listening intently to what he was saying.

Tony laughs at May's face. She shifts uncomfortably and he knows that she is wet. The thought itself drives him crazy.

"I like, you know, graphic tees. And simple sweaters."

The woman nods. "Okay, I'm sure I'll find something. Do you need simple button downs as well?"

Tony says yes at the same time Peter says no. Tony shoots the woman a look and she just nods. They are out of there an hour later, all fully dressed in new outfits.

Peter looks smart in his new dark grey suit, May looks absolutely radiating. Her dress is a soft yellow and is flowing softly around her.

Tony doesn't even blame the men who watch her walk by. He takes her hand and pulls her out. They walk to a restaurant on Broadway, Peter telling them all about some star wars sweater the woman at the boutique had found for him.

When they are seated, Tony tells the waiter that they are in a hurry and he is more than happy to pay double if that means that they are out of the restaurant by 7.15.

He is actually shocked when Peter eats as much as May and him combined, but he guesses he shouldn't be. The kid is always hungry.

A woman, quite good looking, walks up to them to say hello.

"Tony, it's so good to see you again." She leans down to kiss him on the cheek. Her hands linger just a moment too long and when he glances at May he can see her pursed lips.

The woman, whose name Tony doesn't remember, ignores her and Peter all together.

"We missed you at Adam's birthday bash last weekend."

Ah. _Ah._ Adam Conelly's wife. Brittany? They had slept together a couple of times. Nothing Tony was proud of and he internally groaned at having to explain that to May later.

"I was in California with my family." He gestures to May and Peter and Brittany (Britney?) smiles at them, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

They bid their goodbyes when Tony announces that they really better get going.

May, to his surprise, doesn't say anything and just thanks him for dinner with a kiss. He takes her hand and they walk out.

"So, where are we going?" Peter asks impatiently as they are Walking down broadway. "Can't you just tell us?"

"I can, actually. We're there. I pulled some strings to get us front row tickets to Hamilton for tonight. And if I hear a single complaint about how expensive those tickets are, we're going home."

Both May and Peter stop walking and stare at him.

"Hamilton?"," _Front_ _ _row__ _ _?"__

He just smiles and nods.

"Oh my _god_." Peter squeals and he finds himself with both of them in his arms.

"This is the coolest thing _ever._ Oh my god, this is _awesome_."

When Peter steps out of the embrace May kisses Tony softly. "This is perfect, Babe."

Tony makes Peter pose in front of the poster. "Something for your Instagram."

They take a selfie together, all three of them, where both May and Tony press a kiss against the kid's cheek and Peter smiles happily into the camera.

They have their picture taken at the door, and Tony makes the photographer promise to send him a Copy. It's perfect for their picture wall at home.

The show is amazing, and Tony wonders why he hasn't bothered to see it before. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see both May and Peter mouthing the lyrics of the songs and is surprised when he finds himself doing the same. It was their go-to soundtrack for car rides, sometimes they'd find themselves singing along to the Lion King. He'd have to take them to see that Musical next.

In the intermission he drags Peter and May to the merchandise and makes them pick out souvenirs. He picks out a magnet to go on the fridge, that would join the ones Peter had chosen at the wizarding world in LA and in San Diego. Tony could feel a tradition coming into being and he loved it. May just picks out a pen while Peter goes for a Shirt.

After the show ends, they are being led backstage to meet the cast and Peter is jumping around like an excited puppy. Tony takes tons of pictures of him, continuously telling him that this is so he has something for his Instagram. He would never admit that _he_ wanted pictures of Pete looking so carefree.

"This was the best night of my _life."_ He declares when they are walking back to their car. He looks up at Tony with a huge smile. "Thank you!"

Tony can see the photographers approaching and the flashes begin to appear a millisecond before it happens.

Pictures of them have been published multiple times by now. But they were always taken on phones, by normal _people_. Never by Paparazzi. He pushes Peter beside him. "Put your hand in front of your eyes If the flashes get too bright."

He waves over a cab. He'd send someone to pick up his car at the garage.

He stands protectively infront of May as well as Peter and hopes against better judgement that they don't hear the questions being fired at them while they climb into the car.

_"Mr Stark, is it true you have a sex_ _tape_ _with Miss Parker?"_

_"How does it feel to know that you're the_ _rebound_ _for Pepper Potts?"_

_"Peter, do you feel as though you're a modern day Annie?"_

Tony sees Peter stiffen and he pushes him forward. "Ignore them."

_"Mr Stark, where are the_ _rogue_ _Avengers?"_

_"Do they know about your new family?"_

_"How long do you_ ___think_ _ _ _____it's_ _ _ _ _ _______going_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________to_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________last_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________until_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________get_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________________bored_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________________again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony knows they are just trying to get an angry rise out of them but that doesn't stop him from slamming the door shut. "Drive, go!"

He turns to the other two. "I'm sorry about that. Don't listen to anything they say."

Tony expects them to be flustered. To be scared. Their night to be ruined.

But while they are not happy or jumping around in joy, their night is far from ruined.

When he lays in bed at night he gets an Instagram notification saying that Peter has tagged him in a picture.

When he clicks on it, he smiles.

Of all the pictures from his day, Peter chose to post the selfie of the three of them.

His caption reads " _a_ _ _perfect__ _ _ _day___ _ _ _ _with perfect____ _ _ _ _ _people_____ _#familystagram"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: I have around 30 magnets on my fridge from every city or country I have traveled to. I love it, and having Tony, May and Peter start to collect them together seems so sweet.
> 
> Thanks for reading and your feedback, as always. All my love to you.


	19. Nineteen

Tony knows that he shouldn't constantly compare his relationship with May to his relationship with Pepper, but he just couldn't help it.

He thought he had been happy with Pepper. She was keeping him out of trouble, kepping him responsible, making him at least think about his actions instead of jumping in head first. They had been intimate often in the beginning, then it had become a little less with both of their busy schedules.

Now that he is with May he is surprised how _even_ a relationship could be. They were partners in every way. Being with May is easy. Natural, like breathing. They have their struggles and disagreements, of course, but it's all worth it.

Pepper had been everything he wanted.

May is everything he never knew he needed.

Sometimes he thinks it's crazy how much he is in love with her. He can't remember life before her, sometimes. Just the small, simple things. Can't remember how the apartment looked before May and Peter moved in, how he liked to drink Malibu with Coca Cola before May made him try it with juice.

He looks at her sleeping from, her wavy hair tousled from sleep.

"I can feel you staring, you know." She smiles and opens one eye before closing it again.

"Come back to bed. Screw the meeting. Screw me instead."

Tony laughs. "I wish I could, baby, believe me. But after today, this is over. Hopefully. We're close."

He kneels down on the side of the bed to kiss May on the forehead as a goodbye.

He knows he shouldn't be surprised when she pulls him down to kiss him.

"We'd only need ten minutes, you know." She says into his ears and wiggles out of the blanket. "And we could-"

There's a knock on the door. "May? Tony? Are you up?" Peter's voice carries through the door and May groans while Tony laughs and straightens back up.

Peter hops in, already dressed in his suit. "I can't find my mask. Have you seen it?"

Tony nods. "On my desk. But you are _not_ climbing out of the window in broad day light, I don't need people seeing that. If you want to leave straight from here, go up on the roof and jump from there, people won't look twice."

"Yeah, bye." He says while May and Tony both call out a reminder to be careful.

"Come on, Tony, I'm turned on and Peter is gone and.. just quick. Five minutes." She begs and wiggles closer to him again. He can never say no when she begs and she knows that, and now he is going to be late.

He growls and pulls May closer, turning her around, positioning her to his liking.

Her face is in her pillow, her hands held by one of his on the small of her back with her ass high in the air.

Tony reaches out, trailing two fingers to the front and back. "Well, well. You really are turned on, you weren't kidding."

He takes his hand back and watches May wiggle for contact.

"Stop that." He says and smacks her. She instantly stills. He smacks her again, liking the way her butt moves when he does. Liking her small little whimpers, a mix between pleasure and pain.

He smacks her one more time. "I should actually put you over my knee for making me late." He says trailing his fingers down again before pulling back to smack her once more. "Or use my belt."

He grins when he hears a small "oh." from May and he moves off the bed.

"I really am late." He says and moves towards the door. "I need to go. Love you!"

"Tony! Don't you dare leave me here like this." She calls after him and Tony just laughs. When he finally sits on the plane with Happy, Rhodey, Vision and Bruce he tries very hard not to imagine May taking care of herself.

That thought wouldn't help the boner that just wouldn't go away ever since May had pulled him back into bed.

That been hours ago. He shifts a little and finds Rhodey's knowing eyes on him. "Missing the missus?"

Tony rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it.

"Sorry, the missus?" Bruce asks with raised eyebrows. "Are you married? What the hell?"

Tony shakes his head while he glares at Rhodey. "Not married. I wouldn't get married without you there."

"Just dating, living together and raising her kid." Happy adds. "It's very cute, actually."

"I'm not _cute_." Tony huffs but does tell Bruce about May. And Peter. "God, you'd love the kid. He is so bright. He messed up in my workshop once, didn't follow the rules, so I set him down with one of your essays as punishment but the kid actually loved it. Read almost all of your published work, since."

"I can't believe how much has changed." Bruce says and the sadness in his voice makes Tony feel like this is all his fault. Again.

"I'm sorry. We fucked up everything while you were gone."

"Excuse me." Bruce says and looks from Vision to Rhodey to Happy and back to Tony. "Did _the_ Tony Stark just apologize without any hint of sarcasm? What have I _missed_?"

Happy just shrugs. "That's all May."

"I need to meet that woman."

"Sure." Tony says with a shrug. "Come by for dinner tomorrow evening. In fact, why don't you all come by? May and I are cooking."

Bruce looks at him as if trying to decide whether that is a joke or not. He just shakes his head. "You know what, I'd love to. Hopefully we'll be celebrating an agreement on the accords."

The meeting goes better than anyone ever expected. It's almost too good to be true. They lose on some points, they win on others.

A lengthy discussion is the topic of the tower and the compound.

"Stop." Tony says. "you're all talking in circles. The Avengers Tower is Stark Tower again. Home to Stark Industries. Labs, offices. _None_ of your business is in that building. Nothing more than a few guestrooms on the old floor. The Avengers will be able to reside at the Avengers compound upstate."

"But wouldn't it be easier if-"

"I don't _care_ if it is easier. It's _my_ _ _company__ _ _.__ _ _ _My___ _ _ _building.___ _ _ _ _My____ _____money._____ So why don't you all shut up and move on."

They do move on, then, and their last point to talk about is the rogue Avengers.

"As soon as you sign, the first draft will be null and void. All of the Avengers will be allowed to come back and you all can be a happy family again." Ross smirks at Tony.

Tony wonders if Ross knows how far away from reality that is. Knowing Ross, he probably does. He is trying to hurt Tony, make him remember how much they had lost over the accords.

When they stumble off the plane again at seven, it's Vision of all people who suggests taking an elevator up to the old common room and raiding the bar.

They sit around and share stories and by the time Tony gets home it's late andhe is plastered.

"Tony?" May calls from the kitchen. He tries to take off his shoes but almost falls in the process. "Are you _drunk_ _?"_

"Uhm." Is that a trick question? A trap? Pepper would have asked him the same question. She got mad when the answer was no because he was obvioisly lying, but she also got mad when he said yes because he was drunk.

"Don't get mad." He whines and he vaguely realizes that he sounds a lot like Peter.

"What?" May asks.

"Don't get mad at me." He whines again with a frown. "We didn't mean to."

May comes closer. "Maybe I should be the one putting you over my knee now, huh?" She reaches out to run her fingers through his hair.

Tony thinks about that for a second but decides he doesn't like the Idea. It's way, _way_ too submissive for his liking. That wasn't him. He liked to be in charge in the bedroom, liked the power of it.

"Noooo." He sings. He means to explain, _why._ But that seems like too many words.

May bursts out laughing. "Oh my god, you sounded just like Peter when he was like eight and explained why he shouldn't be punished for taking money out of Ben's wallet without asking first."

"What was his reason?" Tony asks while trying to untagle his shoelaces again.

"It was for a mothersday's gift for me."

"Oh. That's a pretty good reason."

"That's what Ben said, too. Well, he said it to me. Not to Peter." She bends down and unties his shoelaces and pulls them off his feet.

"Oh god, thank you, that's better."

They are both sitting on the floor now, and May cups his face. "How did the meeting go? Was this a celebration or ..?"

"Yeah." He brightens. "But can I tell you about it tomorrow? I don't actually remember everything right now. But there was something with..something with signing. And signatures. And signing. Yup."

May howls with laughter. "And is there any chance there was signing involved?"

"Yes!" He calls out. "How did you know? Did Rhodey tell you?"

May cackles. "I doubt he would be able to if he drank as much as you."

"Oh. He drank more, I think. Wasn't able to walk anymore with his braces so Happy had to carry him bridal style. That was hileri-hilarious." He thinks and then brightens. "But Happy was too drunk, so they fell."

May laughs again. "Can I please, pretty _please_ be there next time?"

"So not only are you not angry I'm drunk, you also wanna come next time?"

"Should I be mad? Did you flirt with any hot bartenders?"

Tony huffs. "Nah-uh. We were at the tower. Happy almost cried when he realized he practically got drunk at _work."_

 _"Sounds_ like you had a good night, hm?"

Tony smiles brightly. "Bruce is back. They are all coming to dinner tomorrow. Oh. _Oh._ Ohoh. Is that okay?"

May cackles again. "Perfectly fine."

Tony looks at her for a second, and turns serious. "You're not Pepper."

He sees May's face fall. "Wait, No. That came out wrong. I just meant that Pepper would have killed me for tonight. And you are.. you. And I love you. I'm not making any sense, Am I?"

"Not really." May says and reaches out to run her hand over his arm. "But I know what you are trying to say."

"Oh. That's nice. Don't stop." He says and can't keep himself from purring. "Where's Peter?"

May humms softly. "He's still on patrol, I said he could stay out until midnight."

Tony perks up. "I think we should have sexy time right here, right now."

May laughs again. "I think you'd fall asleep. You're hammered, Tony."

He pouts and shakes his head no. "You know, I don't appreciate you not trusting me to satisfy you. I'll let you know that I have satisfied more women than I could possibly count while I was drunk."

May just looks at him.

"Okay. That was a dickish thing to say. I take that back. Well, I don't, because it's the truth. But I apologize." He smiles a lopsided grin. "But you can't be mad at me because that would be dickish too."

Tony tries to stand up but when it doesn't work just curls himself Into May's lap. "I'm gonna take a nap. I'm gonna take a nap right here."

She laughs and leans back and runs her hair up and down his scalp "Did you just reference a vine?"

When Tony wakes again the next morning, he is still laying on the carpet, but there is a pillow under his head and he is covered by a blanket.

He groans. His head hurts and his back does, too. He really is too old for this shit.

"Good morning." May practically yells. God, was she always this loud? He can't remember.

"There is two advil, a bottle of water and a cup of coffee right next to you. I want all of that gone by the time I get out of the shower."

He sits up, slowly, and practically runs to the sink to throw up. He washes out his mouth with water and pops in the advil. He drinks the whole cup of luke warm coffee and then half the bottle of water.

He feels like the shadow of a human when Peter suddenly speaks. "You know, I think I'll never feel the urge to drink, ever again. God, you _reek_."

"Glad to be of service." Tony says slowly and looks up to see the kid in his suit. "And you better not before you're twentyone. I might just have to kill you otherwise. Now, get out of here. I'm going to go join your aunt in the shower."

" _Ew_ _._ I'm.. oh, _ew."_

Tony laughs and presses a kiss to the kids face.

"Hey Tony." He calls after him. "Maybe you should brush your teeth first."

Well, the kid wasn't wrong. By the time he is ready to follow May into the shower, she is long done.

"How about you get cleaned up and I promise I won't get dressed until after?" She says. Tony decides that sounds heavenly but by the time he is done in the shower, he is throwing up again.

May is standing in the doorway, fully naked, and he hates the unfairness of it all. "Okay, Well, I guess I'm going to get dressed now." She picks a robe of the hook by the door and puts it on before kneeling on the floor next to him and pushes his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Do you think that was all of it?"

He nods. "I'm done."

"Brush your teeth, get to bed. I'll get you some more advil." She whispers before trailing her fingers down his nacked back.

Tony falls asleep again after he takes the advil and he feels fine when he wakes up the next time. May is there, running her fingers over his hair and he leans into the touch.

"Sorry you had to see that." He mumbles.

"Tony." She says softly. "I'm a nurse. I have a kid. I have seen and cleaned it all. Like the mess you made in the kitchen sink."

"Oh, god, I'm sorry." Tony can't help but feel embarassed.

She laughs lightly. "Don't be."

She lets her hands trail up and down his arm. It gives him goosebumbs, and when he looks down he realizes he never did get dressed before getting back to bed.

"What do you want?" May asks and sits up. "Water? Food? Coffee?"

"You." He says and pulls her down. "Now."

She smiles into the kiss and Tony can feel the Butterflies in his stomach. May climbs on top of him and her hands are everywhere.

His face, his shoulders, his balls.

And suddenly, she's _on_ _ _him__ and Tony hisses. "God, May."

He tries to thrust his hips upwards, but May isn't having it and she gets up on her knees so his penis isn't in her any longer. He whines at the loss.

"Then stop that and let me do it for once." She waits for his nod and gets down again.

It's _hard_ not to be in control, not to be allowed to decide how to move. Not to move at all.

May feels good. More than that. The way she moves her hips is amazing, makes him feel like he is walking on clouds. He reaches out to rub her clit while she rides him and it doesn't take long for her to come and he follows soon after.

"That was different." He mumbles.

"You didn't like it." She huffs.

"I didn't say that, May." He says. "I said it was different."

She just leans down to kiss him. "It's _okay_ that you like to be in control. I like you in control. So consider this your punishment for leaving me wet and horny yesterday. And next time, you get to thrust up all you want."

He huffs. "Deal."

They are silent for a few minutes before Tony speaks again. "I had a phase in my twenties where my goal was to try _everything_ once."

Oh. He hadn't meant to say that.

May laughs. "Everything? So, like drugs?"

Tony nods. "Yes. I'm pretty sure I tried every drug out there."

"Wait." May says. "Have you ever kissed a man? Oh. Have you ever _been_ with a man?" At Tony's nod she goes on. "Okay, but so, were you.."

"Top or bottom? What part of "try everything once" don't you want to accept?" He says with a shrug.

"Oh."

He looks at her and blinks. "Wait, does that change things between us?"

"No. God, no. I am just thinking about how many things there are that I don't know about you."

"Well," Tony says when he flips her over and gets on top of her. "You have the rest of our lives to figure that out."

He is hard again, and May is still wet so he pushes in without trouble. He is moving in the way she likes, thrusting hard into her and she is screaming in minutes.

"We need to get ready and get dinner started before your friends get here." May says not five minutes after they are done. She is laying in his arms, head on his chest. He is trailing his fingers up and down her arm while she is drawing circles around his nipple.

Tony groans. "Can't we just lay here for five more minutes?"

The elevator dings just as he says that, but he doesn't move apart from pulling sheets up around May's body.

He can feel her smiling against his chest.

Peter walks by their open door and suddenly pops his head in. "Hey, I'm back." He smiles. "I'll hop in the shower and-" he stops talking abruptly.

"Well," Tony says. "Get going, Tiger. Because I'm getting up in thirty seconds and I'm pretty sure you don't want to see that."

"No." Peter grumbles. "I'd be scarred for life." He thinks for a second. "I actually think it's scary how used I am getting to this. That's _horrendous_. I wonder what CPS would have to say about that."

Tony roars with laughter. "Okay, squirt, go get ready. We are having people over for dinner."

Peter is setting the table when FRIDAY speaks.

"Boss, your guests are on their way up."

"Thanks, honey boo boo." Tony puts the knife down to wash his hands. When the elevator opens he waves, without looking.

He turns around when Nobody says anything and his eyes wander over the kid's big eyes to the elevator. Vision steps out, together with Rhodes and Bruce. Behind them is someone else, her hair flaming red.

"Natasha?"

He can hear May walk back into the room but doesn't pay her any mind, for once. He walks towards the elevator and this time, the greeting surprises everyone, but most of all Tony.

Natasha practically jumps into his arms. "Thank you."

At first he stays completely stiff, then his arms betray him and sneak around her. He doesn't know what he is feeling. He is hurt, mistrustful. But she is here and _god_ he had missed her. He knows that he'll have to deal with his feelings later, but right now.. he just wants to let himself be happy.

They end their embrace as suddenly as it had started.

"I'll set another plate." Peter says and moves back to the kitchen.

"Hey! You're Spider-man." Natasha says, mildly surprised. "I was right. Clint owes me fifty bucks."

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped placing bets on my kid."

Natasha's eyes snap up to him and she lets them wander around the apartment, over the pictures and trinkets. "So the rumors are true, huh? You're practically a father now?  
Guess I owe Clint fifty too, so I guess we're even."

Tony looks at her in question.

"I said you weren't ready for the responsibility. Clint said you were ready to be a dad and would step up If it came to it."

"Hm. Well, May." He says and pulls May closer to introduce her to Bruce and Nat.

May smiles at them and shakes their hand and Tony puts his arm around her hip.

Bruce and Nat share a look. "Oh, how the tables have turned."

"Peter." Tony beckons him over with his hand. "Come say hi."

The kid bounces over and stops on Tony's other side to shake Bruce's hand. "Dr Banner, I have read all your essays and your work on anti-electron collisions was so fascinating. And _I_ think the Hulk is pretty awesome."

Bruce stares at Peter then Tony and then back at Peter. "There's two of them."

Nat bursts out laughing. "Hey, spiderling. I'm-"

"The black widow!"

"Well." She says mildly. "I was going to say I'm Nat, but yeah, sure."

Tony chooses to ignore everything and just enjoys the night, and their evening is fun and easy. They laugh a lot and Tony is pretty sure that he sees Bruce and Nat touch for just a second too long for it to be just friendly.

"Peter," He says at eleven. "It's time for bed."

The kid looks torn. He _obviously_ doesn't want to go, but he also knows that he is going whether he wants to or not, so arguing infront of the Avengers probably doesn't make a lot of sense. Tony can practically hear him thinking.

A few seconds later he gets up like Tony knew he would.

"Goodnight everyone," he calls. "It was nice to meet you." He brightens at Natasha's promise to train with him.

Tony waits until he hears Peter's door shut. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Romanoff."

She narrows her eyes. "I intend to keep it."

"Well, I'm sure you intended that before, doesn't always work out now, does it?"

May kicks him under the table and he sighs and rubs his face with both hands. "Nat, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Bruce looks between them like he isn't completely sure what is going on it occurs to Tony that nobody has completely filled him in yet.

Natasha surprises him yet again. "I'm sorry, too." She says it quietly and for a moment it's as if everyone is trying to figure out who spoke.

May looks between them with a smirk. "Please tell me this is just about Germany and that you didn't have some sort of affair."

Tony laughs and leans over to kiss May on the cheek.

Later, when they are in bed he pulls her close. She tries to kiss him, to touch him but he pulls back a little.

"Can you just hold me tonight?" He doesn't know how to explain that he needs her close in a non sexual sort of way. Needs her to ground him, to hold him, to just be there without any sexual innuendos.

That he is feeling lost, that with the arrival of Nat and Bruce he is painfully reminded of the loss of Steve. That he misses Clint more than he ever thought he would. That he even misses Wilson and Wanda.  
They are so close to getting back to normal, yet so far from it.

But he doesn't need to explain anything to May. She just looks at him and tucks her head under his chin.


	20. Twenty

It's monday, Halloween, a month later when Peter is pacing up and down the living room.

He is thinking about how to ask about the Halloween Party at Flash's house later that night. _If_ he should ask at all.

He could have done it dozens of times, should have, too, probably.

The problem is that the party is a secret. None of the parents know, especially not Flash's who wouldn't want a hoard of kids and underage drinking at their home.

So, he can't exactly ask May for permission to go.

Plus, May has been on edge all weekend, because Tony had been gone for a few days. It's his first real Avengers mission since they started dating and May doesn't quite know how to handle it.

And May being on edge makes Peter on edge and now they are both anxious for Tony to get home.

So he could really, really, use a party. And now the party starts in an hour and he still doesn't know what to do. Plus, it's a school night. He wonders briefly if all his friends are struggling as much as he is right now.

He couldn't say he's spending the night at Ned's or Flash's house either. A few weeks ago he had lied about it to stay out all night patrolling.

May and Tony hadn't had any reason to question it, but when he broke his arm and needed to call Tony to pick him up because he couldn't swing back from the rooftop he was on, they had been less than impressed.

So now, May confirmed sleepovers with Mrs Thompson and Mrs Leeds ahead of time. Flipping great.

If he would have known that everything would work itself out, he wouldn't have worried so much.

He opens the fridge and takes out a can of coke before sitting at the kitchen counter when May walks in with a basket full of laundry.

The Phone in the kitchen starts ringing and May picks it up. "Yes? This is she. Uhuh. Uhuh. Okay. What time? Of course. That's not a  
problem, sweetheart. Of course."

May ends the call and turns towards Peter. "I need to cover Stacey's nightshift, one of the twins is sick. I won't be back until early morning." She frowns. "Can you do me a favor and not go patrolling tonight? I can't worry about both of you."

Peter huffs, but it's more for pretense. May had been hesitant to let him go out on patrol ever since Tony left and they had been arguing back and forth. He's sure that May would be suspicious if he said nothing at all.

"May, it's _Halloween._ All kind of things happen tonight."

May's frown deepens. "Please, Pete. Just tonight?"

"Fine. But I'm ordering pizza."

May smiles and plasters his face with kisses.

Peter feels his stomach churn with guilt. He never _planned_ to disobey May. Sometimes, it just happened. But delibaretely scheming and telling half truths? That's just not him.

He waits until May leaves to walk over to the bar. He carefully opens the cabinets to peer in and wonders what he could swipe without them noticing.

His whole body trembles with the thrill of doing something so forbidden. Actually, he is pretty sure that one of Tony's first rules had been to stay out of the bar.

He decides on a bottle that reads _Kors_ _ _Vodka,__ and a bottle of Dom Perignon.

He drops the bottles into his backpack and pulls his hood over his head. He leaves his phone on the counter just to be save and takes a few bills from the money drawer from the bureau in the corner.

While he knows he is allowed to use the money, Peter is positive that Tony would not approve it being used to pay a cab to sneak out.

He takes a deep breath and walks out.

When he gets out of the cab he is buzzing with excitement and practically runs towards the door.

"Parker!" Flash calls. "Finally. I thought you were going to bail."

"Nah. Just needed the perfect moment to sneak out."

"Nice." Flash whistles as Ned makes his way over with Michelle. "You keep surprising me."

He is surprising himself, today. He doesn't know what exactly he is thinking but he feels the need to do _something_.

It all had started last friday when Lia from his chemistry class, who he was friendly with, had asked him to skip class to climb onto the roof with her.

When he had declined she had said that he was always playing it safe, a typical goodie goodie.

She had been joking, but it had struck a cord.

As Spider-man, he took risks, screwed up, missed curfews, broke rules.

As Peter Parker, he stayed out of trouble, the worst he had gotten in trouble for as _Peter_ was talking back.

"Hey, Loser." Michelle says to Peter with a lopsided grin. "Thought you weren't coming."

Peter can feel something in his stomach jolt. "Michelle."

"If I have to tell you to call me MJ one more time, I'm going to hit you upside the head."

Peter laughs and looks around what he can see of the house. There are a lot of people, and he can see Jason Scott and Sophia Lisbon making out in the corner.

The whole night is a blast, he plays beerbong with Flash against Michelle and Ned, plays his first ever game of never have I ever and danced on the kitchen counter with Lia Koch.

A while later, he finds himself standing next to Michelle in the kitchen.

It's nothing like Tony always explains the way everything is with May, it's not effortless and easy.

It's very awkward at times and he can't tell what she is thinking, but Peter gets the overwhelming urge to want to impress her.

But Michelle is never easily impressed,or at least she doesn't show it, so what would he say, really?

They are both nipping on a cup of beer and Peter can't help put feel disappointed. This isn't how he had hoped his conversation with the girl would go.

When she goes to the bathroom, he turns the other way and walks straight into Lia.

He doesn't know if it's the alcohol talking or his resoultion to be more bold, but this time it's _him_ who asks _her_ to come to the roof with him.

So they climb up the stairs with the bottle of Kors Peter had swiped and sit there to watch over the city.

"I like this new Peter Parker." She smiles and shakes her blonde hair over her shoulder and takes a long swig from the bottle before scrunching up her face "Wait, Is that _Kors_ ___Vodka___ _?_ That's a little extragavant, even for Flash's parents."

Peter startles. "Actually, this one comes from mine." He says with an uneasy feeling creeping up. "Why? Are those expensive?"

Lia throws her head back and laughs. "Impressive, Parker. Pretty sure that bottle costs 25k plus taxes."

Peter feels like he needs to throw up.

He knows that it would make no difference to Tony If he had swiped a twentyfive dollar bottle or one for _twentyfivethousand_. He'd get in trouble either way.

But that's a lot of money. May would most likely kill him. Maybe drown him in a tub of Vodka, that would be fitting.

"Come on, _relax_ , Parker. Live a little. I can _assure_ you that your new daddy doesn't want the bottle back after we have been drinking straight from it."

When he doesn't say anything she goes on. "Or how about you worry about it tomorrow? And now, we are going to enjoy ourselves a little?"

He takes the bottle from her and keeps drinking until she takes it from his grasp. "Jesus, Parker, let's not try to get alcohol poisoning, huh?"

He laughs while he considers this. He hadn't been sure about how alcohol would affect him. If it would affect him.

Well, it definitely did. Maybe less than his friends if they drank just as much. But hell, it did.

"Okay." He says. "Let's live a little."

She laughs and suddenly it sounds like music to his ears.

"So," she says. "Then do something you've never done before. Something you are afraid of."

She leans closer and suddenly, her face is right in front of his. And suddenly he really, _really_ wants to kiss her. In his slightly foggy mind, there is no Liz or Michelle, there's only Lia.

His breathing hitches, and before he can change his mind he leans forwards to press his lips to hers.

It's soft, and sweet, and suddenly it's not enough and he has his hand in her hair.

"Are you _sure_ you haven't done that before?" She grins when they break apart. She reaches out to caress his hand with her thumb and lets her hand travel up his leg softly.

Peter is pretty sure that all the blood in his body is going to his groin and it makes it hard to form a coherrent thought.

That is new. Well, not new. He had had a hardon many times, but never in reaction to being touched.

"Uhm." He says and his voice cracks. "Let's, uhm, let's go back downstairs."

She snatches her hand away immediately. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't." She kind of did. Also because he _wants_ her to _touch_ _ _him__ _ _ _there___. But she is not even his girlfriend. They are tipsy, maybe even drunk. They would regret it. It was _wrong._

"I'm sorry." She says. "I wasn't thinking. I'm just used to .. doing more, you know?"

She turns to look at him and Peter can understand why people _want_ to do more with her. Why part of him wants to.

Lia is absolutely gorgeous in a sexy kind of way. She is almost as tall as him, and her clothes are tight, her curves make her look older than she is. He blonde, wavy hair falls almost all the way down her back and she has a ring in her nose that gives her the vibes of a rebel.

"I have more piercings than this one." She says sweetly and Peter can't help but wonder _where_ those piercings are. He gulps.

She starts playing with the hem of her dress and Peter is trying everything not to look down at her long legs.

"You're sweet." She says. "One of the good ones, huh?"

Peter doesn't know what to reply so he just grabs her hand again.

"You're just turning me on so much right now." She huffs and Peter can feel his face go red. "I've never been with a good boy before."

Peter ignores her and starts talking about their chemistry homework instead. Lia smirks and Peter is not sure what to make of it.

All of the sudden the door bursts open and Michelle stands in the doorway. Her eyes wander over Peter and Lia, the way they are holding hands. Peter's insides freeze.

Michelle frowns for a second and then clears her face of any sign of emotion.

"Flash's parents got back early and are calling everyone's parents. If you guys don't want to get caught, you should get out of here."

She turns around and leaves and Peter feels the urge to call out to her. To explain, that - explain what? That he likes her, because she makes him feel like it's okay to be him? But that he likes Lia too, because she makes him want to try out new thing, makes him feel adventurous and brave.

So he doesn't say anything, and instead gets up and pulls Lia up with him. "Let's get out of here. I really can't get caught."

She grins. "But getting caught is half the fun."

"It really isn't," he says with slight panic. "And it's _the_ _ _risk__ of getting caught is what's fun."

Lia laughs. "Okay, fine. You're buying me Pizza."

So they run down the stairs and are out of the house minutes later. They are still holding hands when she pulls him into a 24 hours diner. "Let's get burgers instead."

After they are done eating, Lia looks at him. "I dare you to leave without paying."

 _"What?_ That's _illegal._ "

She just shrugs her shoulders. "If you're not up to it.."

"No, I am." He says quickly. He wonders why he needs her to think that he is cool, but he does. He tries not to picture the face Ben would make if he could see him now. How dissappointed he would be.

How dissappointed May would be, if she found out. His stomach makes an uncomfortable jolt.

He pushes all that from his mind when he pulls her out of the building and starts running.

They stop a few blocks down and round a corner to hide where they collapse, laughing.

Lia comes close and kisses him softly. "I like bad boy Peter."

Peter feels proud in a way that makes him feel sick at himself in the same way.

He takes Lia home and climbs into the cab. It's five in the morning when he gets home. "Fri," He mumbles. "Is anyone home?"

"No, Peter, you're alone."

"Has anyone noticed that I was gone?"

"No, Peter, not to my knowledge."

"Fri, are you going to tell anyone I wasn't here?" He holds his breath while he waits for the answer.

"I will not, Peter, unless asked directly."

He huffs and feels relieve flood his body, blending with the strong feeling of guilt.

The guilt doesn't go away when he drinks a glass of water.

It doesn't go away when he takes a quick shower to wash the smell of the night of his body.

It doesn't go away when he thinks of Lia.

It gets worse when he thinks of her and touches himself.

When he is finally in bed, it's six in the morning. He doesn't fall asleep before May comes in to tell him it's time to get up for school.

"Have you heard from Tony?" He asks her and doesn't know what he wants to hear.

"Yes." She smiles tiredly. "He'll be back tonight. No major injuries, but they need to debrief or something like that. I'm going to sleep, get up and get to school, Baby."

When he gets to school, Ned and Flash are already waiting for him at the door.

"What happened last night? Michelle came running to the roof and told Lia and I to sneak out because your parents got home?"

Flash looks up at him and rolls his eyes. "My parents decided it's time to start acting like parents again, so they yelled for a while after everyone got picked up and they said I'm grounded until thanksgiving. That they can't trust me and wouldn't leave on business trips at the same time again, yada, yada, yada."

Somehow, he doesn't look pissed about the fact that he got grounded for almost a month. Peter thinks he knows, why.

Flash looks between them and Peter knows that his next words are a sentiment of how close they had gotten. "But it's whatever, you know, because it's nice to have them back."

Ned groans. "Dude, it's nice that you're enjoying your punishment, but I'm never doing that again. Ever. My mom yelled for an hour and kept smacking me with her freaking slippers before dragging me to bed. Sometimes I hate not having typical white parents."

They all burst out laughing.

"Hey, what were you doing on the roof with Lia?"

____________________________________

Tony flinches when the doctor finishes the stitches on his arm. He flexes, and then gets up to get dressed. The cut on his arm is the worst of his injuries, so it could have been worse. A lot worse.

He walks out of the room and starts walking from the medbay towards the common area.

His whole body is tense. He would rather, much rather, be at home instead of walking towards the conversation he is walking towards at this moment.

When he opens the door and walks in, all eyes turn towards him. He walks towards the windows and stands stiffly.

"Tony." A voice says.

"I don't want to fucking hear it." He says. "Not right now. I'm tired, it's late, I want to get home to my girl and my kid."

"Tony, please, just five minutes."

"Rogers," Tony snaps. "We can be on a Team without having to be buddies. We've done it before."

He sees the older man flinch, and his heart hardens.

"That's _enough._ "

All eyes snap towards the person who had just yelled. Because Bruce never yelled. Never got angry at them like this. Was always on the quiet side.

He huffs. "I wasn't there, but a lot of things went wrong. And you guys are going to talk about it."

"Not tonight." Tony says.

"Yes tonight." Bruce snaps. He stares Tony down. "Call May and tell her you're staying here until it's resolved."

He glares. "Fri, call May."

May picks up right away and her voice fills the room. "I hope you are not calling to tell me that something came up and you are not coming home today?"

Tony can see Rogers flinch at that while Rhodey laughs.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back tomorrow, I hope."

She sighs. "I figured. Okay, then I guess I - Peter, you better put that coffee down, it's 9pm! - I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully. I love you."

He tells her he loves her back before the call ends.

"Now let's get this shitshow started, cabbage patch kids, I want to get home."

Sam just stares at him. "Who are you and what the hell have you done to Tony Stark?"

Tony first makes it home wednesday night and is absolutely exhausted.

When he walks in, May is yelling at Peter and for a second he contemplates just walking out again. Or maybe sneaking by to go straight to bed.

The kid looks annoyed. Normally when he is in trouble he is very apologetic and looks miserable.

Peter tries multiple times to say something but May doesn't let him.

"What's going on here?" Tony asks and drops the small bag he was carrying.

May stops yelling and looks at him. "Well, apparently I raised a thief."

Peter huffs.

Tony had wanted to come home, hug Peter and May, get some food, maybe take a shower with his girlfriend and then just fall into bed and _sleep_.

Apparently that had to wait.

Not exactly the welcome he had been hoping for.

"Excuse me, what?" He looks at Peter. It's not like the kid _needed_ to steal. The money-drawer alone held enough cash to buy a used car.

"I just left a diner without paying." He mumbles.

"Just?" May snaps. "That's not a _just situation."_

"It's not like I robbed a bank, Aunt May."

"I'm confused." Tony says. "Why? Didn't you have enough money?"

Peter looks at the ground. "I did. I just wanted to do something adventurous."

Tony raises his eyebrows. "Mhhm." He turns to May. "How did you find out about it?"

May glares at Peter. "The woman working at the diner recognized Peter from some magazine. Her husband is an officer and he used to work with Ben a few years back. They thought we would like to know."

"Are they pressing charges?"

May shakes her head no.

"Who were you with?" Tony asks. He is pretty sure that Ned wouldn't do something like that, Flash maybe. The kid would do about everything for his parents' attention.

Peter shrugs his shoulders. "You don't know her."

Tony rolls his eyes. Of course this is about a girl.

May huffs. "We're going by there tomorrow. You're apologizing, and you're bringing money to cover the bill and a generous tip."

"Yeah, whatever."

Tony almost smiles. It's not like it would hurt the kid to pay the bill with Tony's money. But apparently, May is thinking the same thing.

"We'll give you a list of chores to complete to work it off."

Peter has the audacity to roll his eyes. "Can't I just use my own money?"

Tony fights to keep a straight face. He is so tired that the whole situation almost seems funny, not really like a big deal. But he would never say that out loud. Not in front of Peter and especially not in front of May.

God, he is tired.

"Yes." May says. "If you hand over your credit card and we put a lock on the drawer so you can't just take it back out. And we-"

"Okay." Peter snaps. "I get the point. I'll do the chores."

"Watch your tone." May warns. "You're on thin ice."

"Can I go now?"

When May allows it, he stomps past her with a glare and then past Tony before stopping and turning around to hug him quickly. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, kiddo." He watches the kid leave and flinches when he slams the door.

He stops May when she wants to follow Peter, no doubt to berate him for his exit. But he's waited days to hold her close and he doesn't want to wait any longer.

He pulls her into him. "Don't go, please. Ignore him. I missed you and I was kind of hoping for a more heartfelt welcome."

She relaxes into his hold. "Well, just so you know. I'm wearing some incredibly sexy underwear to welcome you back. Plus I missed you so much, I'm pretty sure you could talk me into anything."

On any other night, he'd have a hundred things to try out. "Baby, that sounds wonderful. But can we just take a bath and go to sleep?"

May is sitting down to pee while he is running a bath.

"So, that's where we're at? No respect for boundaries anymore?"

May just laughs. "We share a bathroom, Romeo, I've cleaned up your barf, you've seen every inch of my body. And normaly you even put your head up there to suck at other bodily fluids, so why don't you shut up."

"I didn't mean.. you know what, okay. You can piss in front of me all you want, for the rest of your life."

May walks over to take of his suit jacket to drop it on the floor, and then starts at his button down. There is nothing sexual about it, and he, for once, is grateful.

"When's the last time you slept? And I don't mean a long nap."

He sighs. "Since before I left on the mission. You know, before I met you I used to be able to survive on coffee alone, I could go days without any sleep at all, no problem. Don't know whether to thank you or blame you."

May smiles and starts playing with his hair. "Thank me, definitely. Sleep is healthy, big shot."

He almost falls asleep in the tub with May shampooing his hair and washing his body. Her movements and touches are soft yet firm and precise. He doesn't think he has ever felt so _at_ _ _home.__

"Oh, I forgot. The Team is coming by tomorrow."

"Okay."

"They are... Uhm. Rogers is coming along."

"Excuse me, _what?"_


	21. Twentyone

May doesn't fall asleep for what feels like a long time.

Tony is out cold, so she is listening to his deep breathing and his occasional snore. It soothes her.

Their big bed had felt so incredibly lonely without him and she had moved to the couch once or twice to get some rest.

She had missed him so much it had hurt, and that mixed with the constant worry.. it had not been pretty.

Now, that she is in his arms, she lets her mind wander to Peter and wonders if she had overreacted earlier. She doesn't _think_ so, but Tony hadn't felt the same anger and disappointment she had.

She had yelled at him for so long the kid had gone from apologetic to outright annoyed. Which, in turn, had pissed May off even more.

So she had yelled some more.

She rarely yelled. Especially not for twenty minutes without letting the kid explain _shit._

She knows that part of it had been because Tony hadn't been home yet. Hadn't been home to calm her down, to discuss the whole thing with. That she had been missing him so much.

But he had _stolen._ Had risked getting into much deeper trouble.

May is still thinking about it all, when she finally falls asleep.

The next day is her day off and it's after noon when she wakes. Tony is still asleep, and she goes into the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth.  
"Fri, where is Peter?"

She normally always got up with him, sent him off to school. She just doesn't hope he took advantage of her not getting up to stay home. She doesn't think he would, but she also didn't think he would leave a restaurant without paying, so what did she know.

"Peter left at 7.20 this morning when Mr Hogan came by to drive him to school."

May breathes a sigh of relief. She feels horrible a second later. She shouldn't be mistrusting Peter so much because he fucked up once.

But she does.

She walks into the bedroom to see that Tony has woken up.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He smiles. "I have a few hours before I need to be at SI. So why don't you come join me in bed?"

She practically runs over to him. To get the closeness she had been craving for almost a week. He had been too tired yesterday, but now she needs to feel him as close as possible. To feel him inside her.

There is no foreplay, just deep kisses and deeper thrusts. It's sloppy and helpless but it's exactly what she needs.

The second round is slower, more delibarete. May is trying to pull him closer, trying to desperately get as close to him as possible. Normally, when she scratches at his back it's because it's _good_. Today it's because she is trying to feel every inch of his body against hers.

She lets her hands wander down to his ass and with every thrust she pushes her hips up to meet him and pulls him closer with her hands.

They are still tangled with each other, he is still inside her softening, a few minutes after they are done.

"What was that?" He asks slowly, as if trying to find out if something is wrong or if May was just incredibly horny.

May doesn't know how to explain it. So she doesn't. She just smiles, kisses him, and puts on a robe to prepare some food while he is showering.

He walks in fully dressed thirty minutes later.

"May, are you _crying?"_

She hadn't even noticed she was. But she is, and now that she has noticed, she can't hold back a sob.

"Baby," he rushes over to hold her close. "What's going on, hm? Talk to me."

"I don't know." How is she supposed to explain it? "It's just.. relief. It's hard to explain. I missed you so much, and I was so worried, and now you're back and safe and healthy and I'm so relieved you're back."

He holds her closer at that and she whispers her next confession. "I was so lonely. And then suddenly I didn't just miss you, I started missing Ben again. Like not the normal I-wish-he-was-here missing, but like right after he died. And then I felt horrible because I missed you both _like_ _ _that__. And then Peter acted out and it was Ben's colleague who came by and I just.."

"May." Tony says, his voice sounding serious. "You're allowed to miss Ben. Always. I'm never going to hold that against you. Ever." His hands are trailing up and down her back. "And I'm sorry for making you worry, okay? I'll text more from the next mission. Hell, I'll send selfies from the Battlefield if you want."

They eat their food in silence and while she wishes he could just stay home with her, she knows that he is looking forward to it because it's thursday and Peter's internship day and he had missed he kid.

"Are we ordering in tonight or do you want me to cook?"

Tony looks at her and shrugs. "It's whatever you want, love, but we'll be quite a lot of people."

"Who's coming?" She knows her face can't hide the fact that she isn't exactly happy about the dinner. She likes the Avengers she's met just fine, even would go as far as to say _really_ likes Bruce and Rhodey.

But she doesn't want to meet Steven Rogers.

The man is the reason for a lot of Tony's hurt, and it's her right as his girlfriend to dislike him. Isn't it?

"Well, Rhodey, Bruce, Nat, Clint, Rogers and Wilson. Wanda and Vision are staying at the compound, I think."

May humms non commitically. "I'll cook."

"Thank you." He kisses her temple and May leans into him. "Peter and I will be back by seven, the others should get here at eight?"

It's hours later and May is setting the last pieces of silverware on the table when FRIDAY announces that guests are on their way up.

May doesn't really feel up to entertaining the Avengers on her own, but Tony and Peter are late, so she'd have to. Or they'd entertain themselves. They're grown ass people.

When the door opens she smiles warmly and walks over to greet them.

She kisses the people she already knows on the cheek and shakes the others's hands. "It's nice to meet you."

She watches as the eyes of Steven Rogers, Sam Wilson and Clint Barton wander over the Appartment. Sees them furrow their brows and widen their eyes at all the signs that it is a _family_ that lives there.

One of them whistles.

She directs them to the bar and orders Sam to make drinks for everyone while she declines all other offers for help.

The elevator dings again and Tony walks out with a frown on his face. He walks over to kiss May softly and glares at everyone else.

"Where's Peter?" She asks, because they rarely come home seperately.

Tony just shrugs his shoulders and May assumes that they have had a disagreement. She doesn't pay it any mind and instead lets Tony carry the bowls to the table.

Dinner itself is a very mixed affair. They laugh a lot, but there's a lot of silent stretches too. It's tense and awkward but also relaxed. All in all it's very weird. It's a lot like everyone is walking on eggshells.

It's half past ten when Peter walks in and stops dead when he sees everyone sitting there. He steps closer. "Nice to see you guys."

Before anyone can reply, Tony speaks up. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

Peter shrinks back. "It's not my curfew yet."

"No. It's not. But we also have the agreement that you let us fucking know where you are."

May puts a hand on his arm, but he shrugs her off. May frowns. That is not exactly how they normally act with each other and she is starting to get concerned. She looks between the two of them and can see that everyone else is, too.

Tony has to be really pissed to do this in front of guests. Or maybe, that means that they are on the right route to becoming friends again. She doesn't know.

"I forgot. It's not a big deal." Peter snaps.

"You don't get to decide that, Peter Parker." Tony snaps back. "I was worried about you. And you turned your phone off, so we we had no way to reach you."

"My phone died." Peter says curtly.

"I was supposed to take you by the diner today." Tony huffs and May can see a look of embarassment flood Peter's face for a second. She had forgotten about that, and apparently Peter had too. Tony hadn't.

"And it's thursday. I don't _care_ if the opportunity of hanging out with your little girlfriend arises, that internship is still a _job._ _ _A__ _ _ _paid___ _ _ _ _job.____ You can't just decide to not show up. Do you realize just how many people would kill for that oppurtunity? Everyone else pulling a stunt like that would be fired on the spot."

"Well, everyone else didn't get their spot because their aunt is screwing the boss, so I guess it's whatever."

The whole room goes silent. It seems like everyone stopped breathing.

Peter realizes what he had said right away and starts apologizing immediately. "Tony, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, really, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't." Tony says. "You're back to the labs with Greg. And next time you decide to not show up without calling, you're fired."

"No, Tony, please, I'm _sorry._ " Her kid sounds close to tears and she wishes the Avengers were someplace else.

Tony just shakes his head. "It's late."

Peter understands his dismissal and walks out with sagged shoulders. May knows how much the kid loves his time in the workshop with Tony. And how much Tony loves having him there.

"Tony," she starts but he cuts her off.

"It's late." He repeats. "I'm going to bed."

May just stares at him.

"You can let yourselves out." He says to the Avengers and leaves the table.

"I'm sorry." She says to the others. She was going to tear that man a new one.

"It's okay." Nat says quietly. "He wasn't ready for this and we pushed him. We thought that.. well. It's going to need time."

"I'm sorry." Rogers says slowly. "But you do have a lovely home. And fatherhood..it suits Tony somehow. It looks like he really cares about the kid."

May just smiles. She doesn't know what to say to the man, doesn't know how to speak to him.

"Hm." Clint says. "I have kids, too. And this little scene made me miss those monsters even more. I think I am going to get going." He smiles at May. "Thank you for a lovely dinner."

When May walks into the bedroom an hour later, Tony is waiting for her on the bed. "Hey."

"Don't __hey__ me." She snaps. "You left me there _alone._ If you ever do that again, I swear I'm going to drag you out there again by your balls."

Tony smiles weakly. "It won't, I promise."

"What is going on?"

Tony huffs. "Nothing is going on."

May glares at him and then just sighs. "Okay, what do you need from me? I can help."

Tony looks at her for a few seconds and then gets up. He kisses her, hard, and then roughly deposits her on the bed.

He pushes her forward until she is situated against the headboard. He pulls her up to kiss her, before dropping her back down, her head hitting the wood with a thump. He doesn't apologize.

He turns her around and pins her hands painfully behind her back, pushing her head into the matress, turning her head with a sharp yank of her hair. Tony's grip on her hips feels hard enough to leave bruises.

After Tony is done, he gets up and goes to the bathroom. When he gets back, he sits on the edge of the bed.

May sighs and crawls to where Tony is sitting. She hugs him from behind, softly."What's going on, Tony? Talk to me."

He turns his body around to face her.

He breathes out, and May can see him fighting tears. She catches one with her fingers. "You need to tell me, Baby. Because you know I love me some rough sex, but this was.. this was almost scary, Tony. Like you forgot it was _me_ and you were trying to compensate for something."

At the guilty look on his face, she knows she has hit close to home.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "That was unacceptable, I'm sorry. Most of the things are.. there's trouble at work, I screwed up a very important contract. I don't want.. Steve is back and I just hate the fact that he expects everything to go back to normal, there were a few things he said and he.." He breathes in and out slowly. "I was just so angry."

"Okay." She whispers back. "Okay. I get that."

"A lot of the things I'm angry about, they're..they're classified." His breath catches. "But I _need_ to talk to you about it. But I can't, because it could put you in danger and I-"

May doesn't know how to calm him down, so she just kisses him to shut him up.

When they are laying in bed later, and Tony is massaging May's back, she can't help but wish that Steven Rogers had stayed out of their lifes.

"I don't need to see them again until christmas." He says softly. "Unless there's a mission, and I kind of told them not to call me unless it's important. Around christmas, there's always a big party, and everyone brings their families and friends. It's nice."

May just humms.

"Tell me about your family." He says softly. "You never mention them."

"We're not close. A lot of things happened. You probably won't meet them before the wedding."

"Wedding, huh?" Tony says and stops the movements of his hands and May's breath hitches.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean.. I just meant.. that if I'd want.. oh god." May closes her eyes and wills Tony to just ignore it, and keep massaging her.

But he doesn't, he climbs off of her and lies down on her right side, waiting for her to turn around to look at him.

When she does, he speaks. "If there has ever been one woman, I wanted to marry, it's you."

May reaches out to trail his lips with her thumb. "I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that you love me."

Tony smiles against her finger. "I know you don't. But it would still be nice. Plus, I'd know you'd be taken care of If something ever happened to me."

May frowns, pulling her hand away. "Well, nothing is going to happen, so that argument is invalid."

Tony pulls her into his chest then, and she is kind of relieved that they both get to speak into the room. It's easier that way.

"Okay. Fine. Then maybe I'd just like that piece of paper to prove to everyone that I did, in fact, get you to agree to spend your life with me."

May smiles at that, closing her eyes for a second to imagine how it would be to marry Tony one day.

"So let's say you do ask-after an appropriate amount of time-, and let's say I do say yes- what then?"

"Then we'll have a house full of children and live happily ever after."

That answer surprises May. They hadn't once talked about kids. "Tony, do you want children?"

"I mean," Tony says slowly. "I always thought I didn't, you know, because I had Howard as a rolemodel and he was quite a shitty one.. but then, Peter came along and I think I'm doing okay. And If I love him that much after just a few months, I don't know. Maybe."

May doesn't know what to say. "Yeah, you'de be an amazing dad. _Are_ a good dad." She takes a deep breath. "Tony, there's a chance I can't have children."

Only silence greets her and she can feel her heart break a little.

"I had a miscarriage around ten years ago." She says it slowly, softly. "I didn't get pregnant again. We didn't do any tests, so I don't know if it's because of me or of Ben, but we Just thought maybe it wasn't meant to be. We didn't have the money for any procedures anyway, and then we took in Peter shortly after."

She holds her breath, waits for Tony to speak. When he doesn't, she goes on. "When he died, I didn't think it would matter ever again. I didn't think I'd be able to love someone again. And then, when we started dating, you never said anything about kids, so.." she lets her voice trail off.

"Oh." Tony's answer is short and unsatisfactory.

"Tony." She begs. Lays everything into that word.

"I didn't think having kids was in my stars. I don't _need_ Kids to be happy. You and Peter, you're all I need. But there are options, you know. If we decide to do that. There's operations, and artificial insemination and surrogates, or we could adopt. We don't need to worry about money."

May sighs in relief. "Yes. We could do all of those things."

Tony turns her face to kiss her softly.

"What about Peter? After we get married?" She asks it non commitically, because she knows that he knows what she means.

"Well, I'd adopt him. If he wanted me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much love for May and Tony. 
> 
> You'll find out what Peter has been up to lately next chapter. 🥃🍻


	22. Twentytwo

It's a week later when Peter gets up early to leave the apartment. He gets ready and leaves before May or Tony even get up. He has been doing that every day for a while now. He leaves early and gets home late because if he's not there, they can't ask him questions and he doesn't need to see that look in their eyes.

He knows he has been screwing up left and right the past two weeks, and he feels like he is being constantly yelled at.

Not that he doesn't deserve it. He does, and he knows it. And it's not like May and Tony know half of what's been going on. If they did, he probably wouldn't be alive right now and the thought of them finding out any of the things makes his stomach churn.

He had backtalked as much as he dared, slowly testing out where their lines were. That May hadn't snapped and slapped the shit out of him surprised him, if he's being honest. It's not exactly a secret that while she is the most loving, amazing mother-figure he could ask for, she has a temper.

Italian fury, as Ben used to call it.

She had shown that temper quite a few times when he was younger and it had ended with quite a few tears on his end.

Ben would be so disappointed of him and that knowledge alone makes Peter want to throw something. Plus the fact that May and Tony would be disappointed as well..

But whenever Lia suggests something, Peter says yes.

He said yes when she pulled out a joint in free period.

He said yes when she said they should go skinny dipping in the Hudson even though it had been absolutely freezing.

He said yes to taking a subway without getting a ticket first- the ticket was what made Lia want to do it, Peter doesn't think that she knows that he isn't allowed to take the subway at all.

He said yes when she suggested that they spray paint the gym hall behind the school.

He said yes when she suggested they make out in Tony's office, a place he wasn't allowed to set foot in if Tony wasn't there.

He said yes when Lia said they should steal the key to the swimming hall and break in after school today.

"You're so badass, Parker." She purrs into his ear when they are standing in the broom closet.

His whole body reacts and he feels that everything is worth it if Lia thinks he's a badass.

She lets her hands trail downwards and she cups his groin over his pants. He groans and has to concentrate not to come.

They had started doing things, lately. He had touched her boobs, and thought it was easily the most amazing feeling _ever_ until she had touched _him_. Softly and delibaretly and it had been like a very awkward but incredible gift sent from heaven.

He has to admit that Lia is a lot more mature than him when it comes to those things. She is impatient in a way, and while she doesn't put pressure on him he can feel that she is disappointed everytime he says he wants to stop.

He desperately wants to talk to someone about it. He has tried to, with Flash and Ned but they think he is an Idiot because he hasn't done it yet.

He wants to talk to Tony.

Wants to tell him about Lia and his conflicted thoughts, that of course _he_ _ _wants__ _ _ _to___ but that he also doesn't feel ready yet.

He doesn't know if that's the kind of conversation a boy should _want_ to have with his father, but he yearns desperately for Tony's advice.

But he'd have to face the man to ask him, something he has been trying to avoid since the man had practically yelled and fired him, in a way, in front of the Avengers.

Peter misses him. And Peter misses May. But whenever he is around them, there is just so much guilt that he'd rather just spend all of his time with Lia.

He knows that if he'd go home today and just _tell them_ all the things he had done, they'd scold and forgive him, and maybe not even punish him that harshly.

But it's not like he can do that, so he'd just have to hope that they didn't find out and If they did, he'd have to face the music.

"We have to get to chemistry." He says quietly and softly pushes Lia away. "Come on."

She frowns and Peter knows he's pissed her off.

"Okay." He says, desperate to get that frown of her face. "Or how about we ditch and get that key right now? It's not like there's practice today, the hall will be empty."

Lia perks up. "Okay. Let's go."

Well, apparently ditching was going on his ten feet long list of things he'd get killed for if his parents found out.

"Or are you scared?" She asks slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I be scared?" He huffs. It's not like he'd ever admit it. Not to Lia.

"Mh." She humms. "Getting caught, I'd say. Making Mommy angry? Being punished like a little boy, maybe. Being put over Daddy's knee for a spanking-"

"Very funny, Lia." He snaps. "I'm not scared, okay? Let's just go."

She just laughs and ignores the way he is kicking at the shelf.

"Oh, come on, Peter. You know I was joking."

He does know. He also knows that she knows exactly what to say to make him want to act. He still doesn't know what to think of it, but he knows he wants her to like him.

"It's whatever, Lia, let's just go."

She walks out of the broom closet and into the hall, and Peter can't help but look at her butt. As far as butts go, it's a really, _really_ nice one.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asks quietly.

She looks up at him. "I'll distract them at the office and you take out the key. Be quiet about it, getting caught _before_ going swimming would be idiotic."

Peter ignores the wave of excitement and guilt that rushes through his body. He's become quite familiar with it lately.

"Oh, by the way, I'm throwing a party tonight. You gotta come. Like, got to."

He smiles softly. "Sure."

"Maybe you could sleep over. We don't have to do anything, you know. I'd just like to fall asleep with you in my arms."

"I want that, too." And he does. He just doesn't know how he would get May to agree. Tony would allow it, probably, but he wouldn't do so without talking to May first.

And May wouldn't let him sleep over at a girl's place she hasn't met yet. And it's not exactly like he can take Lia home to meet his parents. That would only come back to bite him in the ass.

"You could tell your parents you're sleeping at my brother's. If you think they'd allow that." She looks at him and he hates that she guessed what he had been thinking.

"Yeah." He says. "It's just.. they're stricter than your parents."

"Well." Lia smiles sweetly. "It's hard to care if you've swallowed enough anti depressants for a small country."

Peter tries hard not to stare because it's the most personal information Lia has ever revealed.

"Don't you dare look at me like that, Parker, and go get that key." She orders and Peter is quick to oblige. He doesn't want her annoyed at him.

They get the key quicker and easier than he had dared to hope, and they are in the swimhall half an hour later.

"Well, If I would have known this would work, I'd have brought a swimsuit."

Peter watches her slip out of her dress and taking off her bra. He is grateful when she leaves her thong on, but he still has a hard time looking away from her breasts.

He slips out of his clothes and leaves his briefs on, too. He pushes her in and jumps in after her.

Lia is squealing when he picks her up and throws him and her breathing quickens when he kisses her softly while they are swimming around each other.

If this was a romantic movie, this would be a damn good scene. But if this was a movie, they probably wouldn't get caught, either.

"Miss Koch, Mr Parker. I'm almost positive that you should be in class right now. How about you get dressed and walk yourself to the principal's office."

Peter's heart plummets. Peter is almost positive that being sent to the office always ends in a call home.

He watches in horror as Lia climbs out of the pool in only her thong to walk towards her clothes with swaying hips.

The coach turns around so Lia can get dressed. "You too, Mr Parker."

He feels like he can't move for a moment. His insides feel like ice and he sees Lia's eyes wander towards him. When she frowns, he climbs out.

He doesn't say a word until they are seated in Principal Morita's office.

He wishes Lia and him had talked about what to say if they got caught.

He doesn't need to worry about that because Morita seems to give them equal blame.

"Cutting class? Stealing? Breaking in?" He asks sternly. "I don't think I need to remind you two that the wait list of this school is very long. There is a lot of children who would like to take your place If you don't appreciate the oppurtunity."

Peter catches a glance at Lia and sees that she just glares up at the man. Peter on the other hand feels like he wants to cry.

There is a knock on the door and Peter doesn't turn around when he hears the secretary announce that the parents are there.

He doesn't want to find out if it's May or Tony who had come. He doesn't know what would be worse.

When Tony's familiar smell - expensive aftershave and a hint of motor oil - fills his nose, he wishes it had been May.

He doesn't look up from his knees when Tony sits down next to him.

He doesn't look up to see the woman sitting down next to Lia.

"Well." Morita says. "I'd like to have welcomed you into my office over better news."

Peter listens to the principal explain their misdeeds. When he talks about those things out loud, he makes them sound a lot worse than they had been.

He can feel Tony stiffen next to him, can hear his breathing change. He doesn't need to look at the man to feel him staring a hole into Peter's temple. Peter is trying everything in him to try to hide his wet eyes.

"As you know, Mr Parker," Morita says next. "You're here on an academic scholarship. You know the rules, and the scholarship will be going to another student."

Peter's breath hitches. "Are you.. are you kicking me out?" It's the first time he's spoken since entering the office.

"No, I don't think so." The man replies and throws a look at Tony. "Granted that someone is paying your student fees. But you're on thin ice. I don't care how bright you are, I won't tolerate such behavior."

He turns to Lia. "Miss Koch. This is your last warning, at the next offence you _will_ be looking for a new school."

"They will both be suspended for-"

"Wait." Tony says quietly. "Is there a way around that? I would prefer a punishment that doesn't show on his school records. I'd be happy to make a donation to the school to compensate for the additional trouble."

Tony's voice is calm, collected. Very much the persona he shows at meetings and it sends a shiver down Peter's spine.

Morita looks at Tony for a long second.

"Alright. They will both be serving in-school detention until thanksgiving and Peter will _not_ be joining his decathlon team on the upcoming trip."

At that, Peter can feel a few tears drop out of his eyes and he hopes that Lia hasn't seen. He had been over the moon when May and Tony had said yes to the trip on the condition that there would be no Spider-manning and he'd stick to the rules. It had been a _huge_ deal, and now he'd mucked it up before even going on the trip.

When Morita dismisses them, Tony practically hauls Peter out of the chair by his arm, and Peter wishes Lia didn't see him being dragged out of the office and towards the parking lot, but he doesn't dare shake Tony off.

"What's going on with you?" Tony asks. He is driving himself, no driver, and Peter doesn't remember ever feeling so small like he does in that second in Tony's passenger seat.

"So now you're not going to talk?" Tony asks calmly when Peter doesn't reply.

"Yes, I mean No, I'm talking." Peter replies. He doesn't want to make the man angrier by seeming disrespectful.

"Then why don't you explain what-" he stops talking when FRIDAY announces that there is an important call. Tony sighs and presses the button to connect and Pepper's voice fills the car.

"Anthony Edward Stark, that meeting was important. You can't just walk out of a board meeting. Have you actually lost your mind?"

Peter doesn't dare look at Tony.

"Sorry, Pep, family emergency." He says stiffly. "Promise it won't happen again."

Pepper fills Tony in on what he's missed and they get home much too quickly for Peter's liking.

Tony doesn't start speaking again until they are in their living room. "Peter, talk to me. This isn't you."

Peter wants to cry. That look in Tony's eyes is exactly what he had been trying to avoid seeing.

"Nothing is going on." He says instead. "It was dumb. I promise it won't happen again, really, Tony. We just wanted to have some fun."

Tony looks at him long and hard. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Mh. Don't make me regret this. May is at a conference right now. I don't want to start our weekend of on a bad note, Petey. But all of this .. it has to end. I mean it. I'm willing to let this go, but if you set another toe out of line, it won't be pretty."

Peter is pretty sure his heart stops beating for a second. He had forgotten May's trip, and he hadn't even said goodbye.

"Yes." He whispers. "Tony?"

Tony looks at him.

"I'm sorry about losing the scholarship."

Tony humms. "It wasn't fair for you to have it if we can afford it anyway. It will do a world of good for someone else."

"So you're not mad?"

"Not about you losing the internship, no. I'm more concerned actually." Tony sighs. "I need to get going, Peter. I have a lot of very important meetings today and won't be home until late. We will talk more about this later."

"Looking forward to it." Peter mumbles.

He looks at Peter and adds a quick order to behave.

Peter wonders, If he is getting off so easy because Tony is busy or if he just doesn't think it's a big deal.

Peter waits until Tony leaves to get into the shower and get dressed. He's ready to leave at six and walks over to the bar to swipe a bottle or two for the party.

He lets his eyes wander and decides on an old looking bottle of wine and a simple looking bottle that reads Lalique 55-Year-Old Single Malt Whisky.

He puts them into his backpack and sneaks out of the door.

It's not like Tony had ordered him to stay at home. He knows that Tony expects it, but since he hadn't said anything, it's not like Peter is breaking any rules.

Apart from stealing, setting foot in the bar, drinking alcohol and not letting Tony or May know where he is.

He breathes in deeply and wills the bad feeling in his stomach away.

The feeling disappears first when he gets to Lias building a few minutes later and she is opening the door for him.

"Babe!" She calls and leans over to kiss Peter hello. That kiss turns into a whole make out session right on the doorstep.

"Did you sneak out?" She asks and when he nods, she looks at him with those _eyes_.

"Come on, everyone else is not getting here until eight. We have plenty of time for your reward."

She pulls him up the stairs and into her room, and deposits him onto her bed. Before he can say anything, she is opening his pants. Every doubt is washed away when she takes his penis out, running a finger up and down his length.

Peter knows he wants to say something, but with all his blood shooting to his groin, he can't seem to find the words.

Lia's starts licking and sucking all of the sudden and it's clear that while this is his first blow job, Lia definitely has done it before.

He comes in seconds.

"Always such a bad boy." Lia whispers and Peter doesn't know where to look. She takes his hand and guides it under her dress. Peter realizes that his whole body stiffens, but it's not like he can just pull back.

He is saved from a decision when the doorbell rings.

The party is in full swing not long after and Peter is throwing back shot after shot while Lia is staying sober.

He wishes that Flash and Ned were there, but Flash is still grounded and Ned is sticking to his not-going-to-a-party-without-permission resolution and since it's hard to get permission to go to a party without adult supervision, he had decided to stay home.

It's ten when Lia walks over to tell Peter she is bored. "Let's do something, baby."

When she suggests going for a drive, he is so relieved she hadn't suggested sex, that he says yes right away.

"Good." She says. "I kind of think we should take one of your daddy's cars. We could go to your garage, pick one out?" She trails off.

"Yes." Peter says. "Splendid idea."

So, they walk out with Lia letting her brother know she is leaving their party and towards the SI building. Peter actually knew all the security codes, so it shouldn't be too hard.

He is too tipsy to really care about the prospect of getting caught when Lia points out a bmw convertible. They drive out of the garage with the top down, music blaring moments later.

Peter is laughing, he hasn't had that much fun in a long time. He looks at Lia and how beautiful she looks, so carefree and laughing with wind blowing her hair around.

He is feeling great when he suddenly hears and sees the sirens of a police car. Please, please, please let them drive by.

But they aren't that lucky. He had been testing his luck too much lately.

When the cop walks up to Lias side and asks for her licensce and registration papers, Peter pulls the latter out of the glove compartment.

He hands it over and looks at Lia who looks way paler than Peter has ever seen her and suddenly he realizes that she is fifteen, like him, and she doesn't _have_ a licensce.

The cop realizes it, too, and looks sternly at them before glancing at the papers. "This car belongs to Tony Stark."

The man shakes his head. "So driving without a licensce _and_ stealing? Guys."

"No, wait." Peter says and hates how panicked his voice sounds. "Tony Stark, he's.. he's my dad. Well, kind off. So, we didn't steal the car."

The older man glances down at him. "So you're telling me that your kind-of-dad allowed two fifteen year olds without a driving permit to borrow his car in the middle of the night?"

At Peter's guilty look he sighs. "Come on, guys, out of the car. I'll be taking you to the station, and call your parents. We'll see if _Tony_ _Stark_ wants to press charges or not."

Peter's inside coil at that. Tony had said that if he stepped another toe out of line it wouldn't be pretty.

Somehow he thinks that this mess qualified as not just stepping a toe out of line, but as jumping with both feet while tearing down the line all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your feedback. never fails to make me smile ❤️
> 
> I spend a lot of time googling "most expensive" everything for the next few chapters. Cars, clothes, alcohol- Just think that Tony owning a 150.000 bottle of Whiskey is not completely unrealistic 😁


	23. Twentythree

Tony is still sitting in his office, across from Pepper, containers of chinese and paper work between them when Happy barges in.

"I just got an alert from the security downstairs that one of your cars was taken from the Garage. And seeing that you are still here, and I had a moment, I had it checked out."

Tony raises his eyebrows. "How is that even possible?"

"Well," Happy says carefully. "Only with the access codes. And it appears.. the security footage shows that it was Peter."

" _Peter?_ " At Happy's nod he pulls up the security footage with a wave of his hand and the help of FRIDAY.

Peter is stumbling around the garage with a beautiful blonde girl, laughing and kissing, and letting her pick out a car.

Tony can feel everything in him tense. Not only did Peter steal a car, he was obviously drunk. "Shit."

His Phone on the desk rings a second later. "What is it, I'm kind of- yes, I'll take the call. This is him. Yes. Okay. I'm on my way."

He takes a very deep breath. "We'll have to finish this another day, Pep. Seems like my kid got himself arrested. Can you-"

"Try to keep the media out of it?" She says with a knowing smile. "Sure. I'm kind of an expert on it, if you remember."

"I do, yeah." He says with a smirk, kissing her softly on the cheek before walking out.

"Anything for you." She says, just as softly, and he wonders if he had even be supposed to hear it. But he had, and his heart longed to hold her, but he ignored it again, walking out of his office. He had more important things to take care of.

When he gets to the station, an officer leads him to an office where he is presented with the facts and he can feel his blood begin to boil.

"The kid said you were his father, but I'm guessing that has been a lie as well."

"No." Tony says with a sigh. "No, that wasn't a lie. I'm not biologically, but it wasn't a lie." He takes another deep breath. "Is there any way we can make this go away? I don't want my kid to have a _record._ And I promise he'll be dealt with at home."

"Well, it's up to you if you want to press charges." The man answers softly.

"Of course I don't." Tony has to keep himself from snapping. He wasn't angry at the officer doing his job.

"Okay. You'll be able to take him home, but you need to finish the paperwork first and as he's a minor we'll need proof that we are allowed to release him into your care."

Tony nods, thanking every god out there, even Loki, that May had set up some sort of document for exactly those kind of situations.

He is being lead towards where Peter is waiting next to his girlfriend minutes later. He recognizes the girl not only from the security tape earlier, but of course she is also the girl Peter had broken into the swimmingpool with earlier that day.

Peter looks desperate. "Tony." He says in a small voice, he sounds equally relieved and scared. Good.

"I don't want to hear it." Tony snaps.

"Please, just let me explain and-"

"At home." Tony's curt answer seems to deflate the kid, but he doesn't move from his seat. Tony can feel every eye in the large waiting and office area on them. It's busy for that time of night.

"Peter. Move. Now."

"Lia's parents aren't here yet."

Tony takes a deep breath. "Do I look like I care?" It wasn't his job to sit around to wait for that girl's caregivers. Not when there was a room full of adults who were more than capable, and he had his own kid to take care off. "Now last chance to move on your own, before I make you."

He sees Peter glance at Lia with red cheeks, and he decides he has had enough.

He reaches out to pull Peter out of his seat roughly. Maybe more roughly than strictly necessary, but he can't bring himself to care. He doesn't let go of Peter's arm until they are at the car.

Peter doesn't speak again until they are at home and Tony is grateful. He doesn't know how he wants to handle the sitution, how he should. Peter has been acting like someone else for two weeks and they had kind of let him. They had thought he'd snap out of it soon.

They should have punished him stricter. This is the second time _in a_ _ _day__ that his actions could have had _much_ bigger consequences for his future.

"Sit." He orders and Peter hurries over to the couch while Tony begins pacing. "Explain."

"We just wanted some excitement."

"That's your explanation for stealing a car? You were _bored?"_

Peter looks close to tears. "We just.. we thought.. I didn't think that.."

"No." Tony snaps. "You weren't thinking. Again."

He continues pacing. "You almost got expelled today and lost your scholarship as well as the trip with your team mates, you got _arrested_ , and all of that because you were bored."

He doesn't say anything for a few moments, waiting for Peter to speak up. He doesn't.

"Where did you get the alcohol?"

Peter's eyes flicker towards the bar for a second and Tony feels his anger surge once again. He stalks towards the bar and opens the doors, looking into the considerably emptier cabinets.

"I told you to stay out of this bar." He is shouting now, and he can see Peter fighting to hold back tears. "And instead of obeying, you stole alcohol worth hundreds of thousands of dollars."

"I know I screwed up, I'm so-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you're sorry when all you have been doing for the past two weeks is misuse our trust and break about every single rule we have set for you."

Tony is trying to keep his voice from yelling, but he can't. "You are stealing, drinking, you are ditching class, you are lying, you are sneaking around, being disrespectful, you are putting yourself and your girlfriend willingly in danger. Are you actually out of your mind? You are _fifteen_ years old."

Peter is crying silently, but doesn't try saying anything.

"Okay." Tony says calmly. "You know, I stole a car once. My father sent me to a boarding school after, didn't have much patience to deal with me."

Peter's breath hitches. "Please, Tony, don't send me away, I'll be better, I promise."

"I'm not going to send you away. But I promise you that your punishment will suck so much you'll wish I did."

Tony sighs again, tiredly. "Go to bed. We'll discuss this when May gets home."

Peter gets up off the couch slowly. "Don't hate me." He is crying, still.

"I could never hate you, bub." Tony says pulling Peter into his chest carefully. "Never. But I want you in bed, now."

He stays in the living room, waiting for May to get home from that conference long after he has sent Peter to bed.

He can't help but wonder if it's _his_ influence that Peter is acting the way he is. He isn't the best influence out there, not fit to be a father figure. The kid just had to google his name and the first five hundred entries were probably about some shit He had done wrong. Drugs, alcohol, strippers, threesomes with actresses.

He can't believe it's only been days since he and May had talked about having kids. What had he been thinking? That just because he loves the kid he was a good dad-replacement? That he could be a good dad to a child of his own?

Tony feels sick to his stomach. He gets up to pour himself some scotch and looks over the emptied shelves again.

He had stopped drinking as a way out a long time ago, now only drinking for pleasure, not as an escape. He would have noticed Peter stealing sooner if he hadn't stopped drinking so much.

He is about to pour himself another when May walks in, and he puts the bottle back and makes his way over to her in seconds.

He pulls her into him and takes a deep breath, smelling the comforting smell of her shampoo and perfume.

He pulls her to the couch to fill her in on everything that's happened. When he is done, he doesn't expect May to apologize.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asks slowly.

"Because you didn't ask for any of this." May explains calmly. "You didn't ask for this and yet you had to take care of so much lately."

"You know I don't feel like that." He says curtly. "You know that's not what I'm thinking. He's my family, now, too. You both are."

She crawls into his lap. "I don't know what to do." She whispers softly. "I'm worried. This is so unlike Peter it's not even funny anymore."

They stay like that for a long time before going to bed and falling into an uneasy sleep.

May gets up early to make coffee, and Peter is already sitting at the table, eyes filled with tears, when Tony joins them in the kitchen, it's obvious that the kid had just told his Aunt his version of events.

May's face is concerned while he can feel his own face harden.

"Were you at Flash's party on Halloween?"

_"_ __What_ _ __?"_ _

"Just tell me, Peter. I just got a call from Mr Thompson concerning a meeting we had set for next week, and he mentioned the party that landed your friends in deep shit. So, I'm going to ask one more time. _Were_ __you__ _ _ _there?"___

Peter looks between him an May silently before nodding his head yes. He looks absolutely miserable.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Tony snaps at the kid.

Peter is quiet for a long time. "Yes." He whispers. "I tried pot."

"Of course you fucking did." Tony sighs. "Peter you're _fifteen_ years old."

He doesn't know how often he's said that sentence lately.

He glances at May, but she seems to want to let him handle it. He doesn't know why, but apparently she trusts him with this. She looks just as miserable as the kid.

"Okay. When we're done here, you're going to your room to get your mask, your phone and your laptop and give them to me. You're grounded indefinitely. You'll go to school and back, and when you're at home you'll spend your time in the living room,  
or in your room with the door open, because apparently you can't be trusted to be alone."

Tony looks at the kid, looks at the silent tears. " _Look_ _ _at__ _ _ _me___. You'll be wearing a StarkWatch with a tracker. You'll be able to call us, and we you, and that's it. There will be no sneaking out to see that girl. You'll go to class, you'll do your homework. If you don't, we'll have you homeschooled until you're ready to behave again."

Peter's breath hitches. "I promise I'll go to class."

"You better." May says calmly, stepping closer and joining Tony and Peter at the table. "Baby, we don't _like_ doing this to you. But we're _worried._ This isn't like you." She sighs.

Peter looks up at that. "I know." He whispers slowly. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Peter." Tony says sternly. "If you break this grounding, I'll have someone walk you wherever you go. I mean that, you'll have a babysitter with you in every class."

"I'll be good." Peter says. "I swear I will." He gets out of his chair and stumbles towards May and Tony. "I'm _sorry."_

Tony will never understand Peter's need to be close to them after he's been punished, but he finds himself with a sobbing teenager in his lap seconds later.

May scoots over and he suddenly has the two most important people in his life in his arms, holding them close.

He is soothing both May and Peter, pressing a kiss onto both their heads. "We'll be okay, shh, everything's going to be okay."

"This all has a bright side, too." May says suddenly. "Since Peter isn't allowed to go on that school trip and is definitely not staying here by himself, we can all go to Japan together." 


	24. Twentyfour

That night, Peter can _finally_ really sleep again because that constant, nagging feeling of guilt is _finally_ gone.

It's like his whole body is lighter again.

It's still uncomfortable to think about the look in Tony's and May's eyes, but at least he is a lot closer to forgiveness.

The next weeks aren't exactly fun. Michelle yells at him in school for being excluded from the decathlon trip to south carolina. He has a feeling that it's about something else but she rarely speaks to him lately. She had gone back to mostly ignoring him ever since Flash's party, and it hurt.

Lia isn't really happy about his punishment and the fact that they only get to spend time at lunch together, and then Ned and Flash are there most of the time, too.

But he can't bring himself to feel bad about it, because things at home are finally good again. Or, at least getting there.

He still isn't allowed to go anywhere, basically, but he is finally spending time with May and Tony again. While it feels like they don't even trust him to go to the bathroom by himself, they are at least togehter. As a family.

He hadn't really realized how exhausting and draining it had been to keep all those secrets and to fight being around them.

Today is the day that they are flying to Japan because Tony has to work. He doesn't exactly know, how his grounding his going to work over there because he really, really wants to go explore and he hopes that May and Tony will let him.

He doesn't dare ask until they finally - finally - arrive at their hotel in Tokyo.

"Uhm. So. Am I.. you know. Staying here?" He asks slowly and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

May looks at him. "Actually, you'll be joining Tony at his meetings, and when he is done working, the three of us will be spending time together."

Peter thinks about that for a second and sighs. It's okay as far as punishments go, he loves working with Tony, and he hadn't actually got to join him in quite a while.

"Hey." May says and walks over to him. "I promise we'll do something fun, hm? It's not just going to be work."

"Yeah." He says slowly and leans against her. "I just wish I could take it all back."

May just humms. "Let's order some roomservice and watch a movie."

She waits for Tony to get back from the bathroom to call in, and they settle onto the couch. Peter wonders if it's an unwritten rule that parents have to forgive their kids for everything they do, everytime they screw up.

He realizes with a jolt that neither May nor Tony _really_ are his parents, so what If they didn't forgive him? Not truly?

He jumps up off the couch and sits on the table to look at both of them.

"Peter, is everything okay?"

He knows his thoughts are ridiculous and embarassing at best, but he _needs_ to know.

"Is there anything I could do that you wouldn't forgive me for? That would make you love me less?"

May just looks at him, but Tony seems to understand.

"I just mean, you don't _need_ to love me, you know. Because I'm not _really_ your son. I'm not related to you by blood, not even to you May, and I just-"

"Stop." May says firmly. "Stop. We are related in every way that matters, Baby. There is nothing that you could do that would make me love you any less. And maybe I love you even more for not ruining my body and vagina."

Both Tony and Peter laugh weakly at that. "Okay, Aunt May, that's _disgusting."_

"Kid." Tony says slowly. "I'd never try to replace Richard, or Ben, but you're my kid, you know? It doesn't matter that you're not mine biologically, you're my kid."

Peter knows that it's a big sentiment from both May and Tony, that their words mean _a_ _ _lot.__ He can feel the weight settle on his heart. But it's a good weight, like a comfortable heavy blanket.

He scoots off the table and between Tony and May. "I love you."

____________________________________

He finally gets his Phone and Laptop back after their Thanksgiving Trip to Japan, and things go slowly back to normal.

Soon after he is allowed to stay out after school and until dinner. He is getting slightly tired of having to be back by seven, but his freedom in the afternoons was worth it and he doesn't dare complain, afraid of May and Tony taking it back.

He is going back to his internship and to decathlon practices and even gets a few hours of patrol in. It's small steps, he guesses.

He is really hoping that everything will go back to normal by Christmas next week. Or maybe by new years.

"Peter?"

"In my room." He calls back and stares at the open door, waiting for Tony to appear. When he doesn't, He heaves himself of his chair and into the living room. "What?"

Tony looks up from his StarkPad with one eyebrown raised.

"I meant; whatever could I do to assist you, oh amazing Tony Stark?"

Tony laughs. "Where do you want to go for christmas?"

"Wait, what?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "We talked about it at dinner yesterday. Were you not listening? Okay, whatever. It's your choice. We can go to the alps if you want snow, or to Australia if you want summer. But I'd like to take care of it soon."

"Oh." Peter says and thinks. "I get to choose?"

Tony rolls his eyes at that. "Yes. You do."

"Uhm, I mean, The alps sound amazing. I've always wanted to try out snowboarding. And snow, it's christmassy."

Tony nods and types away on his tablet. "Okay, the alps it is. We'll be back for New Years. You can decide whether you want to celebrate with your friends, or if you want to invite them to the Avengers party."

"Wait." Peter says and he can feel his breath quicken. "Are you saying I'd be allowed to go on my own, without you?"

At Tony's nod he almost squeals. Even if he knows he'd be going to the compound, because really who wouldn't, the fact that he gets to choose is a big deal.

"I want to celebrate with you."

Tony's smile widens at that. "Good, invite your friends." His face gets serious for a moment. "If you invite your girlfriend, I want you talk to her about rules and boundaries."

Peter thinks for a second, because he still _needs_ to talk to Tony about Lia. Without May there, so now would be the perfect time.

"Uhm, actually, can I talk to you for a second?"

Tony looks alarmed right away and puts the tablet to the side. "Always."

"It's just.." Peter takes a deep breath. He could do this. "Lia, she wants to, uhm, she wants to sleep with me."

"Mhh." Tony says. "And do you want to sleep with her as well?"

"I don't know." Peter says in a whisper. "I mean, of course I do. All she does, it feels good, you know. But I don't know if I'm ready."

He can't look up at Tony, he just can't. His face is so warm, he feels like it might burn right off.

"Kid, if you have to ask yourself If you're ready, you're not. I don't know if it's because you're just not ready or if you know, deep down, that she is the wrong person, but those doubts - they mean something."

Peter breathes in and out a few times. "What if she breaks up with me because of it?"

"Then she is definitely not the right girl for you, bub."

He can feel Tony's eyes on him. "But while we're talking, Kid, please promise me to use protection when you do have sex. Use condoms, I'll happily pay for them. It's not just about pregnancies but about STDs as well. We don't know how they would affect your body, but better to be safe than sorry. And always, _always_ make sure you are both comfortable. Consent is sexy, you know."

Peter nods at that. He can feel his embarassment die down, If there is an expert on sex out there, it's Tony.

"And if you have any questions, you can talk to me, always. Do you hear me? Always."

"Uhm, I do. Uhm. I actually, uhm, have a few questions."

"Shoot. I promise not to laugh."

Peter finally looks up at Tony. He could do this. "What if I, uhm, are bad at it?"

"Bub, almost everyone is bad at it at first. It's awkward, but then it gets  
better. It gets really good. Don't stress yourself. But remember that it's not just about _you_. This is not an in-out until you come kind of situation, there's another person there and you have to learn to be considerate. To make it enjoyable for them, too. To read their body."

Peter just stares at Tony. He knows that Tony knows what he's talking about. There had been _plenty_ of interviews of normalos, singers and movie stars who had talked about what an amazing lover the man was.

But he is practically his father, sleeping with his aunt, and knowing that their sex life is _enjoyable_ is just weird.

But it is good advice.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." Peter takes a deep breath. "Where would I sleep with her? If I.. Uh.. Am I allowed to take her here?"

Tony looks at him for a long moment. "If you are going to have sex, you are going to do it either way, so I'd rather you do it here. But keep it to your bedroom and lock the door. I really don't want to walk in on you, and May doesn't want to either."

Peter laughs at that. He is getting more and more comfortable with the conversation. He had hoped that Tony would be awesome. And he is.

"Kid, If it were up to us, we'd make you wait a little longer. Have you stick to watching porn and jerking off, making out with your girl. But it's not up to us, and you don't need our permission. Just promise that you wait until you're ready. I don't want you to regret it, because the first time is a big deal. It's something you remember for the rest of your life, maybe even tell your kids about one day."

Peter looks at Tony. "How was your first time?"

Tony smiles softly. "I was very, very drunk. I don't remember much of it. But it must have been good, because I started sleeping around soon after."

"If you could take it back, would you?"

Tony sighs and looks out of the window for a moment. "That's a hard question, squirt. I think everything happens for a reason, and it made me _me_. But yes, I wish it would have been different. I wish it would have meant something."

Tony shrugs. "But it's okay. I have had many years to make new memories to someday talk about, to embarass my kids."

Peter feels his eyes widen. "Tony, promise me that you will never tell me things about your sexlife with May. No kid needs to hear that about their parents."

Peter doesn't miss the way Tony's face softens as he calls them his _parents_. He knows that he would never start calling Tony dad to his face, because he's had a _dad_ , just as he had never started calling May mom, but calling May and Tony his parents seems only right. 

"Yeah, I promise." Tony says and ruffles his hair. "Let's make dinner, your aunt will be home any minute."

They are sitting at dinner an hour later when Tony says that he has something to talk to them about.

"The floor below us is going on sale, and I'd like to buy it and turn it into a workshop. I miss having a workshop close by, and I thought it would also be easier for our intership days."

May huffs while Peter stares. "You've already made up your mind, haven't you?"

"I mean," He says sheepishly. "No. Maybe. If you have any objections- beside Money, because really that one doesn't count- I'll listen to them, of course."

"Wait." Peter cries. "Are you saying that I'll get to work with you again? Instead of Greg?"

Tony smiles at him and he can see May smiling, too. "Yes, I am. May and I talked, and we think it's best to start over after the break. Clean slate."

Peter smiles so brightly, his face hurts.

May pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "But if you screw up again, Pete, we won't let it go without any punishment this time."

He just nods. He hadn't expected any less, to be honest.

"Oh." May says suddenly. "I printed and framed the pictures for the wall."

She gets up and picks up a bag from some store whose name Peter doesn't recognize.

She pulls them out and puts them on the table. There's one from their night at Hamilton, and two from their trip to Japan. He can also see one from San Diego and one from LA. They look so happy in the pictures that it warms his heart.

She pushes two over to Tony, and two to Peter. "It's the ones you asked for."

Peter catches a glance at Tony's pictures. He knows he wants to put them on his desk in his office at SI. One is a selfie he himself had posted to Instagram after their trip to California. He loved that picture. The other is a picture of Tony and May kissing. He doesn't know where it had been taken, but it could have been at their dinner in California.

Peter smiles softly and looks down at the pictures he had wanted for his room. They are both black and white. In one, the three of them are sitting in front of a temple, backs to the camera. In the other picture they are all sitting by a small lake, bubble tea in hand, smiling into the camera so brightly that their smiles seem blinding.

"We'll add pictures from the alps soon." Tony says and Peter can see him looking towards the fridge, where they had recently added a magnet from Tokyo.

"Oh, so you decided?" May says with a smile.

Tony humms. "I know you are going to smack me for this, but we'll need to go shopping first. I doubt the two of you have _snow_ clothes."

Peter laughs at the way May throws a carrot at Tony.


	25. Twentyfive

May smiles when she steps off the elevator and pushes her suitcase into the room.

Their christmas break had been a week full of bliss and joy and laughter. Peter and Tony had spent most of their days on the slopes while May had read in front of the fireplace.

Their christmas itself had been lovely. They had agreed on small gifts, but small was relative when it came to Tony. He swore that the necklace was fake and practically worthless but she _knew_ it wasn't.

Her fingers reach up to touch the small, beautiful heart around her neck and smiles at the memory. She hadn't taken it off since Tony had put it on her, and she doubtet she would take it off ever again.

Peter had gone absolutely nuts over the new Laptop Tony had gotten him, since it apparently wasn't even on the market yet and had squealed in joy when he had unwrapped the Lion King tickets. He had squealed even louder when May unwrapped three tickets to Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, complete with a Trip to London over springbreak. So yes, Tony's Idea of not spending much Money was very relative.

She had scolded him lightly, later, but as Tony declared that he just enjoyed having people to shop for, she had shut up.

May had made Tony a scrapbook. Because really, what do you buy for a billionaire? She had spent hours and hours on it, and she almost cried when Tony opened it and told her that it was the most beautiful, thoughtful gift he had ever gotten.

She had actually cried, half of laughter and half of everything else, when Peter had given Tony a sweater with an Iron man helmet on it that read "Iron dad" showing him his matching sweater that read "Iron son". Tony's face had been priceless.

It had been perfect. Everything had been perfect.

She turns around to look at Tony, who is half carrying, half guiding a barely awake Peter towards his room. The sight makes her heart warm and she presses a kiss to his cheek when he walks past.

She leaves the suitcases where they are and walks straight into their bathroom, getting undressed and under the shower to wash the day off of her.

She smiles again when she feels Tony step into the shower behind her, sneaking his arms around her from the back. "Mhhm."

She leans into him, letting the water drop down over both of them. She can feel him hardening against her back. She reaches back to put a hand against the side of his neck while bending slightly over and bracing herself against the wall of the shower. 

She moans when he pushes softly into her, she watches her hand slip down with the water, she loses her grip and falls forward only for Tony to catch her softly, holding her against him. She bites into his hand to keep herself from screaming as he brings her to the edge.

She relaxes into his hold and they stay that way for a moment before Tony steps back to pick up May's shampoo, washing her hair so softly she would never guess he had just pounded her into the wall like there was no tomorrow.

She looks up at him with a smile. "I really, really love you, you know."

"Head back." He says softly. "And I really, really love you too."

May takes the shampoo bottle from him and reaches up to softly massage it into his scalp. "I hope you'll like smelling of apple." 

He laughs and presses a kiss to her nose.

There is something so peaceful about them standing there, wrapped in towels, brushing their teeth.

Tony watches her brush her wet hair when he suddenly says that he needs to take a piss.

"Do you want me to leave?" She had taken to peeing open with the door open weeks ago, not caring whether he was in the room or not. It's just how she is. She had never really cared about those things.

Tony rolls his eyes everytime she does, but had sent her from the room everytime he needed to actually _use_ the bathroom.

He looks at her for a long second. "Uhm. No. It's fine. But turn on the water."

She doesn't watch him when he opens the lid to pee standing up, but she smiles softly to herself. She wonders how many people, especially in Tony's circle, would deem this absolutely disgusting.

She had decided long ago that rich people where something else entirely. And as much as she adores Tony, he could be more than a little ecentric.

She had actually yet to meet someone she liked from that circle of people Tony associated with. But she doesn't think they like her very much either, so it's fine. She doesn't feel accepted at _any_ of the functions or galas Tony takes her to.

She turns to look at him again when he washes his hands.

"Do I get a reward now?"

"What do you want?" She looks at him expectantly. "A sticker on your potty chart?"

"Very funny." He says with yet another eyeroll. "How are the chances of me talking you into taking-"

"Tony Stark, if you want to suggest sticking it up my butt, I'm just going to stop you right now: no. I have seen all the mishaps that could possibly happen at work, and after seeing a woman that will never be able to take a shit without a tube again, I decided it's just not for me. You're not sticking more than a finger up there. Have you actually seen your dick? It's not exactly small."

"Fine. Somehow you made me sorry for even mentioning it." Tony smiles a cocky grin. "So, my dick isn't exactly small? Do you want to rate it on a scale of one to ten? I'd be great for my self esteem."

"Well, I'd give it an eight, I'd say. But your skills are a solid twelve at least, so I'd give both ten out of ten."

Tony smiles at her and May can feel her heart flutter a little. Isn't she too old for feeling like this?

"Well, I'd give you full points for everything too, you know. Especially your perky little butt. Speaking of butt, can we go back to you allowing me to put a finger up there?"

May throws her head back in laughter when she opens the bathroom door to walk into their bedroom. "Peter?"

"Hey." Comes the small voice of their kid who is obviously waiting for them on their bed.

"Let us just get dressed, and we'll be right with you." May grabs some shorts and a light sweater for her, and sweatpants and a shirt for Tony from the closet and pushes him back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"No underwear for me, huh?"

This time it's May's turn to roll her eyes. "I forgot to grab some, just put on your sweatpants and stop complaining."

She opens the door again and walks towards Peter, hugging him tightly. "Are you alright, Baby?"

"Just a dream." He says it like it's no big deal. But May knows that if he has made the effort of getting up to get out of his room to come into theirs, it had to have been bad. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks softly.

"No." Peter answers tiredly. "Just needed to see that you guys were safe."

May shares a look with Tony. "Baby, do you want to stay in here tonight?"

"Can I?" That question alone had to be the biggest proof that Peter was _not_ okay. While he has slept in their bed multiple times, May can't remember him _asking_ for it.

"Of course you can." She pushes him gently up the bed and Peter crawls under the covers. He is laying right in the middle, so Tony and May each get in on their side.

"Can you come a little closer?" Peter says in a small voice and May wonders just how bad the dream had been. She scoots a closer, allowing Peter to crawl into her arms. She can feel Tony doing the same.

She smiles softly. There had been a few weeks in November where Peter had seemed so far that moments like this had seemed a life time ago.

She wonders, just for a second how it'll be when Peter leaves for college in a few years.

The kid had, to Tony's great horror, started talking about CalTech lately. Having him be on the other side of the country would break May's heart, but If it was what he wanted- well, she'd have to suck it up.

Even MIT and its four hour drive seem like a good alternative to that. But May would prefer Columbia or NYU. Having Peter close to home- well.

Tony had told May that there was no way that Peter _wouldn't_ get into all his choices. Not with his grades, his Internship at SI and a raving letter from Tony Stark himself.

May had joked that Tony should use his power to get the kid blacklisted at all the colleges on the westcoast. Peter had not laughed.

Tony's voice pulls May from her thoughts. "So, New Years?"

"Yes." Peter replies quietly. "I invited Ned and Flash, and Lia." May can hear his breathing quicken. "And you have to be nice to her."

"We don't have to do anything." Tony says and May can practically see him raising his eyebrows. "But we'll probably be nice anyways."

May smiles softly. She isn't a fan of Lia, she still blames her for all the shit Peter has done, even though she knows it's not fair. Peter has a mind of his own.

"And Michelle?" She asks slowly. Peter hadn't mentioned her in a while but he had been really fond of her. May had kind of expected _them_ to start dating. But then Lia happened.

"I don't think she'd come. She's ignoring me, kind of."

"What did you do?" Tony's voice sounds amused.

"Nothing. She stopped talking to me after she found Lia and I on the roof.."

"What roof?" May asks right away. "You know what, I don't want to know. Don't tell me."

Peter giggles and doesn't make a move to tell her anything.

"Sounds like she has a crush on you. Or maybe had." May can hear the smirk in Tony's voice and rolls her eyes.

"Michelle?" Peter's voice cracks. "No, she would have.. Wait. Oh god. Do you really think so?"

May and Tony say yes at the same time, and Peter lets out a quiet "Fuck."

May reaches over and slaps him lightly on the cheek. "Don't talk like that."

"You and Tony talk like that literally _all_ the time." He huffs.

"Well. It's a do as I say, not do as I do situation." She says with a smile.

"I can't believe I didn't know Michelle had a crush on me. I wouldn't have-" he stops talking, sounding slightly panicked.

"Wouldn't have what, Buddy?" Tony sounds like he already knows the answer to the question.

"I wouldn't have started seeing Lia." Peter whispers quietly. "I wouldn't have. I mean, not in front of Michelle."

"Yeah Kid." Tony says quietly. "You're not ready."

May feels like Tony is refering to something they had talked about without her and she doesn't think she wants to know what it's about.

"Yeah." Peter whispers quietly. "I guess I am not."

May wakes to Peter climbing out of the bed. "Where are you going, Baby?"

He turns around slightly. "Patrol. Thought I could get a few hours in before we have to leave for the compound."

May rolls her eyes before closing them again. There is nothing that could get her out of the bed and into the cold outside right about now. "Mhh. Be back by two to get ready."

She snuggles closer to Tony and let's her hand travel down his stomach and into his sweatpants lightly.

She waits until she sees the smile on his lips before she starts actually rubbing her hand up and down his length. She trails soft kisses down his stomach until her mouth joins her hand, licking around the head.

"Oh _god_."

She doesn't stop until Tony comes down her throath. "Okay, can you wake me like that every morning?"

She crawls back up and presses a kiss to his lips. "Stop flinching, if I can suck your dick, you can kiss me after."

He huffs slightly. "Have I ever complained?"

"Not with _words_."

"Oh come _on,_ May. You can't get annoyed at me for things I didn't even say."

She sits back and stares at him. "Is that a challenge?"

"Absolutely not. What's going on?"

May sighs and puts her head on Tony's chest. "Pepper is going to be there today."

"May." Tony says softly. "How often are we going to have this conversation? Fuck Pepper. Well, don't, not literally. Or maybe do, that would be amazing to watch."

May laughs while she smacks Tony's chest. "You're horrible."

Tony starts running his fingers through her hair and May has to keep from purring like a cat.

"I'll make you a deal. You stop worrying about Pepper and I stop worrying about Steve."

"That easy, huh?" May pushes herself up on her ellbows to look at Tony, searching for something in his eyes before plopping back down. "Okay, deal."

Their deal doesn't stop May from worrying though, when she prepares lunch. It doesn't stop her thoughts when they are driving up to the compound with multiple teenagers in the car. It doesn't stop her from wanting to bite her nails when they park the car and walk in.

She doesn't know _why_ Pepper still bothers her so much. It doesn't make sense, Tony is with _her._ Not Pepper.

If she is honest May knows that it runs a lot deeper than just Tony. Pepper is the Type of woman she always thought she would be. Succesfull. Working hard. But then she met Ben and she had decided to go to nursing school after college. And then they had Peter.

She wouldn't change anything about her life, she doesn't believe in regrets, never had. But still, something about Pepper makes her so insecure she wants to hit something. Preferably Tony, because it's his fault that she even _knows_ Pepper Potts.

While the teens babble excitedly Tony looks at her, and she knows she isn't the only one who broke their deal. He is worrying too. May reaches out to him and they walk in hand in hand.

Everything is worth it, though, when she sees Ned, Flash and Peter talk to Natasha, big smiles on their faces.

May wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone but Tony, but she is glad that Peter hadn't invited Lia along after all. She had her doubts about the girl and they still hadn't been properly introduced.

"May, Tony." A voice comes from their left and she knows who it is before she turns.

"Pepper." She glares internally when Tony kisses her cheek.

"I just wanted to say hello, I actually have to get back to the city in a little while. May, I wondered if we could talk for a moment? Tony, do you mind getting another round of champagne?"

May would very much like to drown Pepper in some champagne, but it's not like that would help. She wishes she could stop Tony from going towards the bar, but he walks over with an uneasy nod.

"What can I do for you, Pepper?"

"I just wanted to touch base with you after California. Our get together was a little awkward and I don't want our.. situation to stand in the way of business If you do join one of our trips together. But I really need to get going now, May. Happy new year."

"Ah." May doesn't exactly know what to say. Pepper isn't outright rude, but her tone isn't pleasant either. "Yeah, consider the base touched. Happy new year, yada yada yada."

Tony walks over with two Champagne glasses and hands one to Pepper and one to May.

"Pepper is actually leaving." May says.

"Can she take Rogers with her?" Tony whispers into May's ear and she snorts into her champagne while she watches Pepper walk through the groups of people.

They say hello to so many people that May is beginning to forget all names before they are even spoken to her.

"Let's dance." Tony says with a small smile.

"Tony, noone else is dancing yet."

"So?" He grins and downs the drink he had been holding. "Who cares. It's basically my house, so my party. And I want to dance with my girl and embarass my kid."

May lets herself be pulled to the area where a dancefloor has obviously been set up.

She laughs when Tony starts twirling her around to Wake me Up before you Go-Go and she laughs even harder when they starts jumping around to a Chris Brown song.

She can feel all eyes on them, but with all the champagne in her system, she couldn't care less.

"I need something to drink." She says and pulls Tony towards the Bar where she orders two Pina Coladas.

"Really? Do you know how much shit I'll get for this later?" Tony says but takes the drink anyway and pulls Peter out of nowhere. "Having fun, Kid?"

"Yes." His smile is so bright that May can feel her own mimic his. She's in a good mood anyway, but his joy makes her feel even lighter. She holds her drink out for him to try.

"Really?" He says, eyes widening. "Can I try?"

"There's a big difference between taking a sip or having some champagne at midnight if we allow it and swiping vodka and getting shitfaced with your friends without letting us know." May says, but there's no heat behind it. They'd had that conversation multiple times.

"Did you know that the legal drinking age for beer, wine and champagne in Germany is sixteen? And strong alcohol at eighteen." Peter says excitedly. "And if parents allow their kids to drink a glass of wine at fourteen, it's _legal."_

Tony looks at Peter with a smirk. "So maybe we should go to Germany next summer, so we can legally get drunk together, huh?"

"Oh god, can we? That would be amazeballs."

May rolls her eyes. Of course the kid would be excited. "Well, but we're not in Germany right now, so I don't want to see you with a drink in your hands unless Tony or I gave it to you."

"Well, can you give me a drink _now?"_

May looks at Peter for a long moment before turning back to the bar. It's not like Peter would get drunk or even tipsy fast with his metabolism. "Can I have another one of those? But with like, as little alcohol as you can put in that thing without it being a virgin." She pulls a twenty from her bra and puts it into the tipglass.

"Did you just pull that out of your cleavage?" Peter says with a frown. "I can't decide if that's absolutely embarassing or awesome."

Tony laughs but stops when Steve steps over to them. "Tony, May, Kid." He says with a smile. "Good to see you."

"Captain." Tony says calmly. May finds that she can't do much more than smile pleasantly and Peter frowns at the floor. She wonders when he had gotten so perceptive.

"We're actually kind of in the middle of something." Tony says politely.

"Yes, with giving a child alcohol." Steve says mildly.

"Yes." She says with a sweet smile. "Important mile stones and all that."

Steve just humms and Tony rolls his eyes. "So you also have a problem with my parenting choices?"

Steve looks surprised and takes a step back. "No, not at all. I didn't mean.. come on, Tony, you know that's not what I meant?"

"Do I?"

"Peter, why don't you go find Ned and Flash?" May says slowly. If Steve and Tony were getting into it, she doesn't want the kid there. Actually, she doesn't want to be there, either.

"It was so nice to see you again, Captain. But I just discovered Bruce and Natasha and I really need to say hello." She wanders over to them, ignoring the way Tony looks at her like she just betrayed him. She probably just had. She breathes out, fighting the urge to walk back.

"Hey you two." She says pleasantly and kisses both Natasha and Bruce on their cheeks. "Nice to see you again."

She notices the way that Bruce takes his hand off Natasha's back and wonders If there is something there. They would be an unusual couple, but on the other hand, so were she and Tony.

They talk for a few minutes before Tony steps over, greeting Natasha and Bruce and then turning to May. "Traitor."

"I'm sorry." She says with an innocent smile. "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

May laughs when Natasha whistles and Tony pulls her in the direction of the dancefloor when Jessie's girl comes on. She has the suspicion that he only wants to dance so he has an excuse not to talk to people.

It's sad, really, if May thinks about it. Some of the people there had been his closest allies for so long, and now he can't stand being around them for too long. She just hopes it would get better again, because as often as Tony says that he only needs her and Peter to be happy, she doesn't really believe him.

She pulls him out on the balcony shortly before midnight, taking a cigarette from her purse and lighting it.

"You _smoke_ _?_ "

She shrugs. "At Parties. Sometimes."

"I can't decide if I find that absolutely disgusting or smoking hot. See what I did there?"

"Can we agree on hot for tonight? I'm not in the mood for a lecture. I'll get one from Peter when he smells it later."

"Sure." He takes the smoke from her and takes a drag. "Absolutely disgusting. But so good. I used to smoke when I was younger, you know."

She takes it back from him. "Then don't do that! I don't want you starting again." He just looks at her expectantly and she groans before putting her cigarette out. "Happy?"

"Very." He says lightly and kisses her. "Mhh, like licking an ashtray."

May throws her head back and laughs. She can hear the countdown inside, and she is freezing, but kissing Tony, without two hundred people around seems like heaven.

She reaches up, cups his face and kisses him softly. He puts his arms around her and kisses her back, not letting her go until after they hear the happy new year wishes from inside.

"Happy new year." She whispers against his lips.

"Happy new year." He whispers back.

Not a second later, Peter jumps onto the balcony and in between them to hug them both.

"Happy new year." He calls. "Can I have some champagne now, _please?"_

"You created a monster." Tony says to May. "Basically an alcoholic."

"That's not true." Peter shrieks. "I swear, I don't need a glass. I take it back." May laughs and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't listen to Tony." She takes Peter's hand and sneaks her arm around Tony's waist. "Let's go back inside."

"May." Peter says suddenly. "You smell of cigarettes." Tony laughs while May just groans.

There is a lot more people dancing when they get back inside, and to May's surprise Peter pulls both of them onto the dancefloor. The next song that comes on is from Hamilton and he just smiles up at them. "What a coincidence, huh?"

When Tony ushers their kid of towards their friends ten minutes later and pulls May in the direction of the bar, she finds herself pulled in a deep embrace. "I'm so glad you're here."

She pulls her head back to kiss him. "No place I'd rather be."

Their kiss turns from chaste and soft to something more, and May forgets everything around her when she deepens the kiss. She moans into the kiss when Tony's hand trail down to her ass and pull her closer.

"How about the two of you go find a room?" Sam Wilsons voice booms over the room. "And you stop scarring your son?"

May and Tony pull apart only to see that there is a _lot_ of people looking at them. She huffs.

"Yes, I think we will." Tony calls back and picks up a laughing May to carry her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drinking laws in the united states are weird and one of the things I was complaining about most while living there, just want to put that out there haha
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always. I hope you're all still enjoying the story. Byeeee ❤️


	26. Twentysix

Tony's head hurts when he wakes up. He notices two things at once: he's not in his own bed, and May isn't there. He had turned over to drape his arm around her, but had instead toppled to the ground. "Ow, fuck, _shit."_

He looks around and realizes that he is still at the compound, and he had slept with his head on the other side of the bed than he would at home. He pushes himself off of the floor slowly, wincing as he does so.

He shuffles out of the room and down the hall to the common area where he could smell coffee. And bacon. So, actual literal heaven.

"Couldn't be bothered to put a shirt on?" Clint's voice comes from somewhere over by the table and Tony decides that he wouldn't talk to anyone until after he's had a cup of coffee.

"Wait, are those love bites? What are you? Thirteen?"

Tony cringes. He drowns the rest of the coffee. "Yeah, well, what can I say."

Of course, _of_ _ _fucking course__ , the teenagers choose that moment to walk into the kitchen area, followed by May.

"You should really learn to control yourself, woman." Sam says with a smirk.

"What are you talk- oh." Her eyes widen at the same time as Peter's do and Tony can't hold back a laugh. He is, once again, grateful that situations like those stopped embarassing him twentyfive years ago.

"Well." Peter says cheekily. "I'm glad you had a good night, you know."

"The _disrespect_." Tony says with an eyeroll. He was amazed at how Peter was slowly becoming more comfortable around situations like this. He isn't really sure if it's a good or a bad thing. But Tony has always considered Sex a beautiful thing, something that shouldn't be tabooed. And he would rather want his Kid to not be _completely_ embarassed by sex. "We're leaving after breakfast."

"Tones, you could-" Bruce begins to say slowly.

"Not today." His answer is curt, and he wishes, once again, that things were different. "But I, uhm. I'll come by for training next week."

"Oh, can I come?" Peter asks excitedly.

"Yeah Tony, Spider-man shouldn't be missing out on training sessions." Clint says with a nod.

"Excuse me." Flesh says slowly and turns his eyes on Peter. "Did you just say Peter was Spider-man?"

"Clint, you're actually a fucking moron."

"Wait. You're _actually_ _ _fucking__ _ _ _Spider-man___ _ _?"__

"Language." Steve says weakly and Tony actually can't stop himself from laughing.

The atmosphere in the room is awkward, even after Peter pulls Ned and Flash from the room. Tony pours himself another cup of coffee and hands one to May. "That was smooth, even for you, Barton."

"About as smooth as your breast, Stark. Does your whole body look like that? It's like a baby's butt." 

"Actually, Clint, some people here care about their looks and I prefer to look like Adonis and not like King Kong."

"Maybe you should get back to the gym, then." Nat says dryly and Tony snorts. He had missed this bickering a lot.

"Well, as lovely as this is, I'm going to pee." May says and presses a kiss to Tony's cheek as she walks by.

"Thanks for sharing." Wilson says and Tony laughs again. He can feel his mind relax more and more, and it's like his body is slowly remembering how easy it used to be. How comfortable.

"Tony." Peter says and walks into the room. "Can we get going soon? Ned needs to be home by lunch."

"Of course. Get your things into the car, and we'll get going as soon as you're ready."

"You should get dressed first." Peter is looking at his shirtless form with an eyeroll. "Not sure May can contain herself otherwise."

Tony stares at him for a few seconds. "Peter, I swear to god, if you're drunk right now I'm going to go Jack Torrance on you."

"I feel like that would be just a tiny bit extreme." Peter says while taking a small step towards the hallway. "And after your make out session in front of practically a million people, I decided that I'll try a new approach. Take it with humor. I don't know If it'll work, but seeing you carry May out after saying- well, disgusting doesn't even begin to cover it."

Tony throws his head back and laughs. He liked that explanation a whole lot better than Peter sneaking into the leftovers of the party and getting wasted before breakfast. "Okay, Kid, go get your stuff."

It's weird being at the compound with everyone there. There had been a while when he would habe done _everything_ to get back what they used to have. But now- now, he wouldn't trade his new family in for anything. He was still hoping to have both, one day. But he still couldn't be around them for longer than an hour without the undeniable feeling of betrayal seeping into his body. Babysteps.

He snaps back to conciousness when May throws a shirt at him. He pulls it over his head and smiles at her. He smiles even brighter when she hands him two advil. "You, May Parker, are officially my favorite human in the entire world." 

He ignores the looks his fellow Avengers are sharing, and just starts to look for his shoes.

He doesn't fully relax until he is stitting in the passenger seat of the car, listening to the lion king Soundtrack and to the Kids' excited babbling and he falls asleep faster than he can say "hungover."

He doesn't wake when they drop of Ned and Flesh, so he feels worlds better when he stumbles into the elevator. "Okay, Netflix and Pizza?"

"Yes, _please_." Peter whines. "That evening was as much fun as it was exhausting. Hey, can we watch prison break?"

May laughs and turns to Tony with a smirk. "The first time we tried that show, Peter got so scared that he slept in our room for a week straight."

"I was _ten!_ "

"Peter, can you go grab some blankets and drinks while I order pizza?"

Peter looks at him for a long second, and Tony can see him thinking about the deal. "You know, Tony, I'm just so _exhausted,_ why don't I just tell Fri to order pizza and you just go get the other stuff?"

"Has noone ever told you to heed your elders?"

"Mh." Peter says toughtfully. "They told us to respect our elders, but ignore dinosaurs."

Tony doesn't care how hungover he is, he crawls over to Peter's spot on the sofa and begins tickling and pinching the kid, smiling at his loud squealing. "If you don't stop _screaming_ my head might actually explode, you know."

"Well." Peter says breathlesssly and smiles a cheeky grin up at him. "You're so old, you might die next week, so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Wow." Tony says while looking down at the kid. "The _disrespect_ _._ What have I ever done to you, Parker?" He continues tickling the child and is rewarded with more breathless laughs.

"Are you too old for a spanking? Because I think you deserve one right about now."

Peter laughs and scoots away from him. "Yes, _much_ too old. And I don't think that's even legal."

"Actually," May says and plops onto the couch and throws the blankets she had just collected next to her. "It's legal, but within _reasonable_ _ _limits__. Ben and I reasearched that when we first took you in."

Peter groans in embarassment and Tony can't help but howl with laughter. "Thanks, Aunt May, I really needed to be reminded of that."

"Glad to be of service." 

The rest of their day passes in peace. Tony has his head in May's lap, drifting in and out of sleep with her hand curled into his hair. Peter wakes him everytime something exciting happens and he is so tired and hungover that he thinks he might actually hurt the kid if he shakes him awake roughly one more time.

He wakes again when May whispers into his ear. "Come on, big guy, it's bed time."

He groans and pushes himself up, eyes flickering towards the clock on the wall. It's way too late and he decides that the fun the night before will never again be worth of the hangover he has the next day. It just doesn't seem fair that May just seems _fine_ the day after. No headache, no nausea, no tiredness. It isn't fair.

On monday morning, Tony is on his third cup of coffee when May walks in and takes the cup out of his hands to drink it herself. "Good morning, my love, can I offer you a cup of coffee? No? Why don't you just take mine, then." He says sarcastically while pouring himself a new Cup. "I need a vacation."

May laughs at that and kisses his cheek. "We just had two weeks off, we went to the _alps,_ and now you're telling me that wasn't enough?"

Tony looks around the room. He _likes_ being at home. It's, well, home. But showing May and Peter all those places- it just seemed like the most amazing thing to do.

He huffs. "Sleeping in, waking up to you naked every morning, morning sex-"

"So almost like here, apart from the sleeping in. Can you see if Peter is up? I'll make some waffles."

Tony looks up carefully when they are sitting at the breakfast table. "I put an offer on the apartment below. If it goes through, there will be some workers coming by this week to soundproof it, and to  
solidify and strengthen the walls, change the layout. I'll be paying a lot of money to have it done at the end of the month."

Peter looks thrilled while May.. doesn't. "And you didn't think to talk to me about this before?"

"I'm talking about it with you, right now."

"You're _telling_ me. It's not like you're asking for my opinion." Tony sees Peter look between them, opening and closing his mouth. The kid is probably thinking about whether to put his two cents in or not. He'd love the kid's support, but for his sake he hopes that he's smart enough to keep it to himself while May is in this mood.

"What's your problem with it?"

"I don't want you working all hours of the night. I don't want you sneaking down there everyday or everytime you're upset or, or, or- I don't know. I just don't want you taking your work home." May's voice is annoyed and Tony can't help but sigh.

"Oh." He thinks for a second. All the things she has just said he had been doing for as long as he can remember. He had just kind of stopped when he moved here because there had not been _space_ for a lab. So, May didn't know him like that. She knows him as the family-man who is home for dinner at least four times a week, who is always home on sundays, who goes to bed at the same time she does.

"May, but wouldn't it be nicer for me to spend time in a lab _here_ where you can drag me back out instead of being blocks away in a huge tower?"

"Yup." Peter quirks in and Tony wonders If he has a deathwish. "Besides, shouldn't it be a family decision? Because then it's two against one, you know."

Tony sighs again when May just gets up from the table and walks towards their bedroom. "Thanks for the support, bub, but-" he is interrupted when Friday announces that Jeff is downstairs to take the kid to school. "Okay, why don't you get going and I'll see you for dinner."

Peter looks at him with those big eyes. "I was kind of thinking of just going patrolling after Decathlon, you know, so I wouldn't be home in time for-"

"I'll see you for dinner, Peter." Tony says with an eyeroll. "You can go back out after. Curfew is back to eleven, so it shouldn't be a problem, hm?"

At Peter's reluctant nod he ruffles his hair before walking after May. He wonders if the kid really wants to go patrolling or have some sort of date with that Lia girl, but they had decided to trust him again. Or at least try to, so when he said something- they didn't want to go all Patrick Jane on him anymore. Just take his word for it.

When he walks in, May is in the closet putting on jeans. "May, can we talk about this?"

She brushes past him and he wonders If there is something else he's done or If this is really about buying the space for a workshop. "I'm late for work."

He sighs, again. He feels like he has done nothing but sighing this morning. "I'll drive you, we'll talk on the way."

May doesn't speak until she is in the car, and she looks out of the window when she does. "I got my period this morning."

Tony is confused now. May never uses her hormones as an excuse for being snappy, and the one time he had suggested it, she had thrown her phone at him. So, while he knows that she is definitely not always in the best of moods, she definitely wouldn't admit to that.

"Oh?"

"I just thought.. I don't know. We haven't exactly been careful with contraception lately, and I just thought that.. I don't know."

Tony takes a deep breath. "You thought you were pregnant?" A surge of _something_ curses through him, something he can't really identify.

"I don't know. Maybe. I was a few days late and I am _never_ late and then I was panicking and suddenly I thought that maybe my body _isn't_ broken and that having a mini-you running around wouldn't be all bad, you know."

"Yeah, I know." And he does know. It's something he had been thinking about since their conversation on the topic weeks before. "May.."

"I'm almost 35, Tony, and I-"

"And I'm ten years older than you, so what? If you'll get pregnant, great. We have enough sex for you to conceive a hundred children. If not, then we'll figure that out too. We have only been together for what? Six months? Seven? We have time. And we haven't even talked to Peter yet. If the whole thing still freaks you out, I'll get you an appointment at the best fertility clinic in the state, hell, in the country and then we'll find out if everything is alright and you can conceive children."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Does that mean I get to build my workshop?"


	27. Twentyseven

Peter hops off the elevator and into the workshop about a month later. The whole floor is turning out absolutely amazing and his new favorite place to be. It's absolutely huge and _amazing._ Just overall amazing.

Tony had redesigned the whole layout. The only solid walls in the open room were where the bathroom was. There were bulletproofglass walls around the chemistry area of the room ("Believe me, that's for the best.") where Peter would get to make his web fluid.

The far right wall next to the balcony was lined with his Ironman suits and the wall closest to the elevator was decorated with an enormous, spraypainted periodic table. There were workbenches and expensive tools all around the shop, and a car in the corner that Tony claimed allowed him to think if he sat in it. It was absolutely nuts in the best way possible.

"Hey, bub." He turns around to see Tony bend over his Spider-man suit. It annoys him that he hadn't noticed the man before he had spoken- what good were hightened senses when he didn't pay attention to what he hears and smells?

"Hey." He walks over to the man and drops on an empty table near by.

"What, those twenty thousand dollar couches aren't good enough for your spoiled behind?" Tony asks with a look over his safety goggles. "You picked them out, you know. I liked the black ones better, but _no_ , Prince Peter _needed_ the grey ones."

Peter just ignores him with an eyeroll. Of course the couches were amazingly soft, but neither of them would spend much time in it, he was sure. "I need to ask you something."

"Hmm. You always do. Shoot."

"I was wondering if I was allowed to sleep over at Lia's this weekend."

Tony let's the wrench he had been holding drop at that at gives Peter his full attention. "Wait. You're still together?"

"Uhm. I'm not sure. I think so. And she invited me over and I thought it was better to ask than to sneak out and over there."

Tony looks at him sternly. "Definitely a good call, yeah. I'll talk to May about it, okay?"

That had been exactly what he had been hoping to avoid. He knows that May wouldn't forbid him from having Sex, if he chose to do so, but he'd much rather have her find out _after_ he'd done it. No boy wanted to discuss this with their mother. That's what they have their dads for- right?

"Can't you just allow it and we'll keep it from May?" He asks but at Tony's look he realizes that that had been a stupid thing to say.

"Or I'll ground you right now and we'll keep the reason from May?"

"No." He huffs. "Okay. I take it back."

"Good. And now sit down properly, I want to show you a few things and talk to you about workshop rules."

Peter can hardly keep himself from groaning. They'd had that talk when he had first started his Internship, and he didn't think much had changed. And if anything had changed it would probably only be his punishments seeing as Tony now had much more authority over him than eight months ago.

"Some are common sense, but seeing as you can be as daft as you are brilliant sometimes, I'll spell them out for you." Tony says with a teasing smile before turning serious. " I know that they look ridiculous, but I want you to wear safety goggles whenever you are working on something. If you break something let me know so I can replace it, so don't just hide it, okay? Same if you finish any of the materials, please add them to the list."

Tony waits for Peter's nod before he goes on. "There is a book on your table, I want you to keep tab on your experiments, especially on the afternoons of your internship days."

Peter keeps himself from rolling his eyes, instead nodding obediently and waiting for Tony to continue.

"I don't want you taking anyone down here. It's dangerous and there are a lot of confidential blueprints and documents around here that are worth millions of dollars and could do a lot of horrible things in the wrong hands."

"Okay, I promise."

"Actually," Tony says with a small frown. "I don't want you down here by yourself. Or at least not without permission."

Peter startles at that. "Wait, _what?_ Tony, that's absolutely unreasonable."

"Funny." Tony says and glares at him softly. "You consider pretty much all of our rules unreasonable, yet they are in place to keep you safe."

"Yes, but, I know how to act around the place. I worked in your labs at the tower for _months_."

"Yes." Tony says slowly. "But there was always staff close by, able to help. I don't need you blowing up our home. May would kill me, then kill you, then kill me again."

 _"_ _Fine_ _._ " Peter says with as much attitude as he dares. "But then I want you to promise me to not stop the internship if I do something against the rules. Then you need to keep your son and your employee on two different sides of it all. And because it's in our building, my internship shouldn't be influenced if I'm grounded, either."

Tony looks at him for a long second and Peter doesn't miss the way his eyes had softened when he had called himself his son. "Okay. Fine. I promise. But I _will_ use taking away your non internship-lab-priviledges as a punishment."

Peter wants to keep arguing, but he doesn't think he'll get a better deal than this. He takes a deep breath. "Can I have some ice cream?" He asks and moves towards the refigerator. "I know you keep the good stuff down here."

"You're unbelievable, you know." Tony says with an eyeroll. "Hand me a tub of Chunky monkey, will you?"

Tony brings up Peter's weekendplans at dinner and Peter doesn't dare look up from his risotto. He is grateful that Tony doesn't make him ask himself, because he doesn't think he could get a word out.

"Sleep over there, huh?" May says with a small frown. "I don't see why not. Have her parents call me, though, otherwise it's a big no. And- Peter, can you look up, please- I don't care how embarassing it is, I want you to promise me that if you sleep with each other, you're going to use a condom."

"May." Peter groans but when he feels Tony kick his leg lightly, he relents. "Yes, fine. I promise. If we ever have Sex, I'll be using a condom."

"Splendid." Tony says smiling. "We have a drawer full of condoms that you can use. It's not like we need them anymore."

"Tony!!" May says at the same time as Peter asks "Why? Are you..are you pregnant, Aunt May?"

He pushes his plate from him, suddenly not very hungry at all, his stomach is filled with dread instead. He barely sees May glaring at Tony.

"No, Baby, I'm not pregnant. But.. but Tony and I have been talking about it lately. That we maybe want a kid, you know. So we thought we'd stop with birth control."

Peter can feel his insides go to ice. Nothing __-nothing-__ about May's confession makes him want to do anything but scream.

"Does it matter what I think about it?" He snaps.

"Do you want to try that again?" May asks calmly. "Because I think you just snapped at me for no reason, and I'm not a fan."

"Well." Peter bites. "You keep making decisions and I just have to accept them. It was the same with dating Tony, and moving here. You don't give a crap what I think because I'm a child in your eyes and you don't think I have the right to have a fucking opinion and if I do, it doesn't change shit anyways."

He knows right away that he had gone too far, but he can't bring himself to care.

"Go to your room."

 _"What?"_ He had expected being scolded, not being sent away.

"Don't what me, there's a difference between voicing your opinion and going all Kardashian on us, you don't get to speak like that. So, go to your room. And tidy it up while you're in there."

"Fine." He stands up from the table and doesn't stop to pick up the chair that had fallen over. He storms to his room and slams his door and stops to listen if May is following to yell at him. He is relieved when he doesn't hear her, because May when she feels disrespected is not a pleasant May to be around, especially not if he  
was the one doing the disrespecting.

He suddenly feels very alone and wishes he was back in the living room with May and Tony. He bends down to pick up the clothes that are laying around on the floor. He doesn't want May to get even angrier.

He jumps when there's a knock on the door and looks over to see May standing there with a frown. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He doesn't know how it's happening, but he is suddenly crying and sitting on the floor with his head in May's lap.

"Come on, Baby, talk to me."

Peter knows exactly what's bothering him, but saying it out loud would be more than embarassing.

The position, so close to the woman he considers his mother, makes his internal struggle even more prominent.

"Everything is going to change." His voice is so low he doesn't know if she can even hear him. "If you have a kid, everything will be different."

"Baby." May says just as quietly. "Of course things will be different. There would be a stinky, screaming thing around. What are you worried about? That we won't have as much time for you?"

Peter sits up and sits on his knees in front of her. "No. But as much as you always say I'm your son, I'm not. And if you have a kid of your own you'll love me less and - _ow_ _,_ May, what was that for?"

"If you ever say something like that again, I'll slap you again, understood?" She says with such intensity that Peter has no doubt that he will never say such a thing again. He puts his hand up to his cheek, wondering how that could even hurt with his superpowers.

Suddenly, he is besides May again, her arm around him.

"I love you _so_ _ _much__ and that won't change, you hear me? Ever. If, and that's an if, we have a kid at any point, that little worm will be your sibling, okay? We won't make a difference between you. You hear me?"

Peter nods. But the thing is, if he thinks about it and if he's honest, he isn't really worried about _May_. She had practically been his mother ever since his parents died, she wouldn't let anything change that.

But Tony- Tony hadn't even been in his life for a year. He'd have no reason to be his father figure any longer if he had a kid of his own.

"I need to pee." She says with a kiss to his hair. "Why don't you go to the living room and help Tony do the dishes?"

"So I get to leave my room?" He winces at his tone, he hadn't meant to snap.

"Careful, junior, I've already slapped you once today, don't make me do it again." She presses another kiss to his hair. "And now help me up, I'm getting old."

When May is walking towards her own bedroom, he is making his way to the kitchen. Tony, apparently, is done with the dishes already and is sitting on the couch with a StarkPad on his lap. Peter can suddenly feel the nerves well up again, how was he supposed to explain this without sounding like a lunatic. "Hey."

"Oh, hey, kiddo. May let you out of your cell, hm?"

"Yes. She, Uh, she sent me to talk to you."

Tony looks up at him again and puts the tablet on the table, leaning back and crossing his legs. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I don't know, really."

"Okay, how about I guess and you tell me when I'm getting close?" Peter can't do much more than nod. "Okay, fine. Are you upset that May and I are having sex?"

Peter can't help but snort. "If I'd be upset by _that,_ I'd never be not upset with how much you're- okay, ew."

Tony smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. "Are you upset that we didn't talk about you before? No? Hm. Are you thinking that things would change if we would have a kid? Closer? Okay. Do you think we'd prefer the Baby over you? Or that I would?"

Peter doesn't look at Tony because he doesn't want him to see the answer in his eyes, that he _is_ afraid of that, no matter how childish that seems.

"Hey, bub, look at me. _Peter_. Look at me. I got so close, can you tell me know? I might be brilliant, but some of my other skills are lacking. Help me out here."

Peter looks down again and he is speaking to his knees again. "You know it would be different, Tony. If you have a kid they'll be _your_ child. I'm just here because May and I are a package deal. She got stuck with me ten years ago, and you got practically stuck with me in conclusion. So what would I be? Their cousin who is visiting from college?"

Tony doesn't speak for such a long time that Peter looks up again. Tony looks thoughtful. "Come here."

"You're not going to slap me, too, are you?" Peter asks before slowly walking over and sitting on the couch next to Tony.

"Why would I..and what do you mean, too? Did May- of course she did. What am I asking?" He reaches out and pulls Peter into his chest and trails his hand through his hair. Peter relaxes into the hold, breathing in the familiar scent.

"Listen up, kiddo, because I'm only going to say this once. I might have only gotten you because your May's kid, but that only makes me more thankful for all of this. You are my kid, in anything but blood, you know. And If we have a child in the future, then you'll have a brother or a sister, not a cousin. Okay? Or would you say that any child out there that is adopted doesn't have any real parents?"

Peter doesn't say anything, just puts his feet onto the couch and curls into Tony's side.

"I don't even think I would have wanted to have kids if I hadn't met you."

"Really?"

"Mhhm." Tony humms. "Saw how not-annoying you guys can be. Who would have thought? Hey, I probably will like you better, now that I think about it. No sticky fingers and dirty diapers."

"So.." Peter trails off. He is confused by all of this.

"So, if we ever have ___another___ child, you'll stay our kid. Did you know that May and I talked about what would happen to you if we ever got married?"

Peter startles at that, his lungs suddenly feel a little empty. "What..what do you mean, happen to me?"

"Well, May adopted you when you came to live with her and Ben. And we just talked about that, if you, you know, wanted that, I'd adopt you, too."

Peter sits back and squints up at Tony. The man is nervously looking back down at him, fiddling with his sleeves. "You want to adopt me when you guys get married?"

"Well. Just if you want it. Then you wouldn't have to worry about not being my kid, you know, because you'd _actually_ and _legally_ be my child."

Peter doesn't know what to say, he just scoots forward and wraps his arms around the man. "Thank you."

They are lounging on the couch when May walks back in, dropping down in the smaller sofa. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Oh." Tony says with a smirk. "Our son just told me that you're hitting him, you know, no big deal."

"Yeah." She says and Peter has to laugh at her total lack of regret over the situation. "And if you don't shut up, I might slap you too."

Peter laughs even harder at the look on Tony's face. "Hey, Peter, you hear that? If May and I ever get a divorce, you can tell the lawyers that she _abused_ me."

"Stop joking about that." May says, getting up from the couch and instead walking over and sitting down next to Tony, pressing a kiss to his lips. "It's not funny. And stop talking about getting a divorce before we even get engaged."

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean it."

Peter watches as Tony sneaks his arm around May. He lays his head back down on Tony's shoulder and relaxes when Tony puts on "what to expect when you're expecting."

"See." Tony whispers into Peter's ear. "We're a family already. We'd only be a bigger family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Thank you, thank you, thank you.


	28. Twentyeight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets May's friends and Peter is taking the next with Lia

"Tony!" May's voice pulls him from his concentration and it his haste to turn around he spills his coffee over his notebook. "We made a simple agreement after dinner. You'd come to bed at midnight and that was an hour ago. I don't like to be kept waiting, you know."

"Okay, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I got caught up, but come here and let me show you what I have been working on." He watches May walk over to him and the way her hair flows over her back, the way her hips move, the way her legs look in those shorts.

"Are those mine?"

"What? Those boxershorts you never wear because you like briefs? Hm they might be. Very comfortable to sleep in."

"Really?" He leans back against the table and lets his eyes wander down her body once more. "I want them back."

He watches in delight as May just cocks an eyebrow and wriggles out of the shorts, letting them drop to the floor.

"Fri, why don't you lock the doors for us, sweetheart?" May says and Tony can feel his pants get tighter by the second. He walks over to her and picks her up, sitting her down on one of the workbenches. May flinches at the cold tabletop and tries to get back up but he keeps her in place by kissing her.

He sighs happily when she puts her arms around his neck, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer, putting her legs around his waist, keeping him in place.

"God, _Tony,_ stop dawdling and fuck me already."

He bites her neck softly before pushing into her, his balls tightening when he hears May moan. The sounds she makes are more beautiful than any song he has ever heard and once again he is grateful how vocal and loud she is when they are having sex.

She comes twice before he does and she looks so absolutely happy and exhausted that he picks her up to carry her to the elevator, grabbing a blanket from the couch to put around her, just in case Pete stumbles out of his room for any reason.

"Thank you." She says softly while he carries her into the bathroom.

"Hey, does that lessen our chances of you getting pregnant if you pee right after?" At the look May gives him, he takes the question back. "Sorry. Shower now or in the morning?"

May doesn't answer and steps into the shower while looking over her shoulder in invitation. He drops his clothes and steps in after her, hugging her from behind slowly. She is grinding against him and he is hard again right away. "God, May, what are you doing to me?"

He sits down on the small bench in the showerwall and pulls her into his lap. "How is it possible that you have a stronger sexdrive than I do?"

"Because," May says with a kiss and a twirl of her hips, "you're old."

He reaches around to smack her ass, her squeal and giggle go straight to his groin. When he comes again, two minutes after May, he is absolutely spent and freezing and they hurry with brushing their teeth and getting under the covers.

"I am not comfortable with Peter sleeping over at Lia's tomorrow."

Tony is glad it's dark in the room because he is pretty sure that May wouldn't be amused by him rolling his eyes. "Well, we gave him permission, so we can't take it back."

May sighs and starts playing with the hair trailing up to his navel. "Yeah, well, I don't like her. She's a bad influence."

"I agree. But if we forbid him from seeing her, they are going to do it in secret and I hate the idea of him not coming to talk to us."

"I do too, you know." She says it with a voice so soft that he has to lean over to hear her. "By the way, I invited my girlfriends and their men over for dinner saturday evening."

Tony groans and is rewarded with a light smack to his chest.

"I mean it. We have been together for eight months and the only one of my friends you've met is Sarah and that was only because you came home early from work."

"Yes. And she hated me. I know what all of your friends think of me, May."

"It's not that, come on. We need friends. Couple friends. It's not healthy that the only people we hang out with as a couple are our son and stuck up people you know from work or _before."_

Tony knows that he's lost already. It's funny, really, that he is so dominant in all parts of his life and controlling in the bedroom, yet May is almost always the one who has the last word in real life. "Who's coming?"

"Stacey and her husband Mark, and Becca and Nico." She says softly and Tony can hear the smile in her voice.

"I have been friends with Becca for twenty years, so she knew Ben, but she's only been with her boyfriend for a year and the others never met him either, so you don't have to worry about that. I __know__ you'll like them, and Stacey and Mark have two year old twins, so we can ask them all the questions."

Tony just humms. It's not like he can suggest hanging out with his couple-friends, none of them have a healthy relationship and May would consider them as acquintances rather than actual friends. Plus he has slept with a lot of women in his circle, not an ideal foundation for a friendship May would approve of.

"Can't we just go to dinner with Amy and her boyfriend?"

"Who the hell is Amy?"

"My assistant."

"Tony." May says with a sigh. "Your assistant's name is _Emma_. Please tell me you haven't been calling her Amy since Christmas. And I'm pretty sure Emma has a girlfriend, not a boyfriend."

"Do you think _her_ name is Amy then?"

May laughs but turns serious once more seconds later. "I mean it. My friends are coming over tomorrow night, and since Peter will be at Lia's, you'll get amazing kitchen counter sex after they leave If you behave."

Suddenly, the idea of May's friends coming over for dinner seems like a splendid idea. Much better than just seconds ago. Tony loves Sex in the kitchen. May doesn't so much, she is (understandably) always worried that Peter will come home and since the kitchen counter is the first thing one sees when stepping out of the elevator, May vetoes the Idea everytime. "Okay, fine. But we're ordering greek food."

"Well," May says slowly, "we're actually barbecuing. They won't feel comfortable with you paying the bill if we're ordering in and I want to avoid an embarassing argument."

"Okay, then better not tell them that we'll have to go out tomorrow to buy a grill since we don't actually _own_ one." He pulls out his phone to start looking at grills and turns his phone to let May see. "Okay, we're getting the Fire Magic Echelon Diamond Propane Gas Grill."

"Tony." May says and he has to smile because she sounds so exasperated. "You just googled "most expensive grills" and clicked on the prettiest one. That's 12.000$ plus taxes. You can't just go out to buy something because it's expensive."

It's, of course, exactly what he goes to do the next day. He drags Peter with him with the explanation that a son had to buy a grill with his father to become a man, just like he has to build a house and plant a tree. The kid had been annoyed, but the promise of a milkshake had wiped the frown of his face entirely. Really, cheering the kid up was so easy sometimes. 

With a promise that this is their last stop before he drops the kid off at his girlfriends place, he makes Peter push the cart at Whole Foods while he is putting groceries in, pointedly ignoring a woman in a track suit who is taking pictures, no doubt selling them to a magazine later.

He picks out chicken and beef but walks right by the fish because May would rather starve than eat anything that remotedly tastes like fish or has been in the same pan or container. God, he misses sushi.

"Kid, If you want any snacks or candies for tonight, just put them in the cart." He orders while throwing some cucumbers and tomatoes into a vegetable net.

"Uhm, Tony."

"Yes?"

"Can we go to wallgreens after?"

"Uhm. Sure. Why? What do you need?"

Peter is quiet for a few moments and Tony looks up from the cheese counter he had been expecting. "Can I get a pound of the Feta cheese there? Thank you." After taking the cheese, he turns back around to Peter and notices how red the kid is.

"I, uhm," Peter whispers and Tony has to lean forward to hear him. "I forgot the condoms at home, and I promised I'd bring some. And Lia.. uhm Lia said we'd need lube."

Tony knows he's going straight to hell but he can't stop himself from bursting out laughing. "Oh god, sorry, kid, no wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. She actually gave you a pretty _big_ compliment there, huh? No okay, I'll stop. Yes, we'll go to wallgreens. And now pick out some fancy chocolate for her. And maybe strawberries."

When Tony looks over at Peter he can't help but think that he still has huge doubts that Peter is ready at all. But the kid apparently made his decision and Tony shouldn't say anything.

But Tony being Tony, he says something when they stop in front of Lia's building. "Kid, listen. I want you to promise me something. Look at me- thank you. Promise me you won't do something you're not ready for, okay? Sorry for saying anything, It's just that I have a weird feeling about all of this and I needed to say it. Now, go have fun and _be safe."_

He smiles when Peter hugs him goodbye and watches the kid hop towards the entrance, wallgreens bag hidden in his backpack. He recognizes one of their security guards on a table at a Café next door and is once again amazed by how _good_ they are. On the other hand they should be for the money he is paying them.

Both Peter and May forgot that someone is following them around very quickly into their arrangement, the men hardly noticeable. Tony had fired one for not informing him of his kid stealing his car when the idiot had told him he hadn't considered it a danger.

He had a long talk with May and Happy and the man were now officially ordered to _never_ rat the kid out unless in _danger,_ they were there for his safety, not as a chaperone. So the next time the kid screws up, he can't fire the staff. Too bad.

He still feels a little uneasy when he is driving away and wants to slap himself for acting like a mother hen. The kid is fifteen. Old enough to make decisions. So why was Tony still hoping he made a different one?

When he gets home, May is already dressed and setting the table on the terrace. She has boots on and is wearing a white, wool sweater and blue jeans and looks so effortlessly pretty that Tony just stares for a second before she grins at him and orders him into the kitchen to finish the pasta salad.

Tony is anxious and May keeps telling him to move because he is constantly in her way. "Tony, just go and, I don't know, pick out a bottle of wine."

He doesn't know why he is nervous, why he needs the approval of some of May's friends. Peter had told him once that May has a lot of friends,from work and college and that yoga class she used to go to. He knows that she is mostly just meeting them for coffee or a quick lunch, because all her nights are spent with him, and with Peter If he's home.

He hadn't dared to _really_ ask why May didn't introduce any of her friends to him, but he had the strong suspicion that none of them were Tony Stark or Iron man fans. And who could blame them? He was a mess. They probably grew up reading about his escapades. He wouldn't want himself dating a friend, either. God, fuck, stupid fucking shit.

When Friday announces that their guests will be arriving within the minute he feels like he needs to throw up and busies himself with the Grill.

He smiles brightly when May steps out on the terrace, her friends in tow, and shakes hands and kisses cheeks. He knows that _nothing_ about him shows his anxiety, he had been raised to hide it. He was always at ease in the public, at least to their eyes.

"You have a beautiful home." Becca says with a smile. "It's so- homey. No offense, not really where one would Tony Stark to live."

"Yeah, Well." May huffs. "You haven't seen his workshop yet." Tony relaxes when she steps over and leans into him. He can feel everyone's eyes on them, but he ignores it. If they don't like him, he couldn't change it.

To his pleasant surprise, dinner itself is fun. Relaxed, even. Everyone is telling stories and Tony actually snorts in his wine more than once when the women share new stories from work. His favorite is about a woman who had used a living fish (He had so many questions, but tried desperately to keep them in) to masturbate.

"It was _horrible."_ Stacey groans and leans back in her chair, placing a hand over her head. "But Tony, you must have amazing stories, too."

He humms. "I could tell you a story about the day where May had diarrhea and actually slept in the bathtub."

At first he doesn't know if he overstepped, but it's _May_ he is talking about, the woman who had been telling obscene stories since their first date and had NO respect for boundaries. So she just throws her head back and laughs. "Yeah, well, better out than in. And when it wanted out, it had to go fast."

They are all howling with laughter and Tony finds that he really, really likes those people. When he smiles at May he can see in her smug grin that she'd known he would all along.

He knows that that will be bad for any future arguments, but he'd worry about that later.

When May orders him to get more wine, he lets his thoughts wander to Peter for a second while his eyes roam over the bar. The kid really had swiped a lot of alcohol before Christmas and he wonders if he had done so again before going to Lia's.

He'd promised Peter in no uncertain terms that he'd get grounded without a warning if he took something from the bar again, so he doesn't _think_ so. Maybe He should start to keep book.

He wishes the weather was warm enough to eat __outside,__ thinks about how nice it would be.

"Red or white?" He says and places the bottles infront of May. He has just sat down again when the elevator dings inside and Peter steps over. He hugs Becca and Stacey and then looks at Tony. His eyes are red rimmed and puffy. "Tony, can we, uhm, talk?"

Tony jumps out of his chair right away, leading Peter back to his room. He can feel the others looking after them.

"What happened, bub?" Tony sits down on the small sofa in Peter's room, pulling Peter down next to him.

"It's _embarassing_." Peter frowns but continues talking anyway. "We were in Lia's bed and she..she was putting, uhm, a condom on and I was just so _nervous_ and, uhm, I couldn't, you know. Keep him _up_ for long enough to do anything and then Lia got mad because there is something wrong with me and told me to leave."

"Listen up, kiddo. That's completely normal. It happens to _loads_ of people. Not just teenagers. There's days when I'm completeley exhausted mentally or physically where I can't."

"That's a mix beteeen interesting and tmi."

"Yeah, well, sorry, but you're going to hear it. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. Nothing. And Lia.. Lia shouldn't have said that. Talk to her, ask her to be more patient next time."

Peter takes a deep breath before he sighs. "There won't be a next time. We broke up. Oh god, I'm pretty sure she's going to tell everyone at school. _Shit."_

Tony taps Peter's cheek softly. "Don't talk like that, bub. Are you okay? About the break up?"

Peter sighs again and rubs his eyes. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I'm _sad,_ but we've been arguing ever since we got arrested. She thought that was, uhm, exciting and I didn't, really. It sucked. But she didn't really get in trouble so maybe that's why."

Tony is trying everything in him to hide his relief, Peter and Lia breaking up was a huge worry eliminated. He hugs the kid and puts his chin on his hair, holding him close.

He can feel Peter's shoulders shaking softly and he wonders If it makes him a horrible parent because he is kind of happy while his kid is crying and upset. But the fact that Peter hadn't had his first time with a girl who was so obviously wrong for him _and_ coming to _Tony_ to speak about it.. Well, Tony's heart was pretty full at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the next step was breaking up, apparently. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ❤️


	29. Twentynine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me just point out that I know this chapter is a mess - but it's because May is a mess right now and this is her point of view.

May is standing in front of the mirror at work, staring into it like there is no tomorrow. Turning and angling her head to look for any new wrinkles or grey hair. She'd be thirtyfive in a week and it's freaking her out. She feels _old_ , all of the sudden. When she had mentioned that to Tony this morning, her boyfriend had reacted offended. So she, in turn, had gotten offended right back and it had turned a full fledged fight that they still hadn't made up from.

She doesn't know why it's freaking her out so much, but it is. Thirtyfive. With a teenager at home. Oh god, how had this happened? She was 21 like..yesterday.

When there is a knock on the door, she pushes herself from the sink and unlocks it, looking right into Becca's eyes. "Hey you."

"Hey, honey. Are you okay?" Becca leans forward to put a hand on May's arm and pulls her out of the bathroom. "I'm going to guess no. How about we go outside for a smoke? Come on, let's go."

May lets herself be pulled up to the roof where they hide away whenever one of them is upset or they are just stressed out. "Now come on, May, I have known you for twenty years. Tell me what's wrong."

"I got my period, again."

"Is this where you're finally admitting that you have mood swings whenever you have your period? About time, took you only a million years."

May snorts. "Well, yes. Maybe. But I meant more that.. I'm not pregnant."

Becca stares up at her with big eyes. "May, are you and Tony trying to conceive?"

May nods miserably. "Yeah. Kind of. My doctor said everything is fine and there should be no reason why it's not working out."

Becca leans her head back and takes a drag of her cigarette. "I'm just going to ignore the fact that you didn't tell me, for now. How long have you been trying? You have only been together for what? Nine months?"

May lights the cigarette Becca is holding out to her. "Since around christmas."

"May, that's only two months. Are you kidding me? You're a _nurse._ You know that that's completely normal. There could go years. No reason to be this upset. So, tell me what's really going on."

May takes a deep breath, not completely sure how to explain. "I'm old."

She expects Becca's eyeroll. "Girl, you're a year younger than me. Come on, stop with the half truths."

"Okay, fine." May huffs and takes another drag of her cigarette. "Tony and I were at some award show last weekend. And there were models, actresses and singers _fifteen_ years younger than _me_ who were trying to get with him. They are not even half his age. Like, some of the most beautiful people in Hollywood want ___my___ _ _man.__ They didn't care that I was right _there._ And there were some interviewers who asked me what I had that other women didn't and I came up with nothing. _Nothing_ _."_

May looks around and angrily stomps out her smoke. She can hear the sirens down in the streets and pulls her jacket closer around herself.

"He keeps telling me that he loves me, but I am beginning to think that I'm not enough, you know? If I don't get pregnant, he can just get a new girl and she can produce an heir."

Becca steps closer and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I saw how he looks at you. There's no reason to panic."

"I kissed someone else."

"Excuse me, _what?"_ Becca's voice went two octaves higher, her hand tightening on May's shoulder and turning her around to look at her. "Why would you..who?"

"I don't know why. It was at the afterparty and Tony was basically flirting with Lady Gaga right in front of me and there was this..guy and he..and I thought..I don't know."

Becca sighs. "Does he know?"

May can feel her heart clench. "No. No, he doesn't. I picked a fight this morning so he wouldn't notice something was wrong. It's so ironic, isn't it? That I accuse him of flirting with others and he could have almost every woman on the planet, yet he stayed faithful and I basically cheated."

Becca shudders from the cold and turns back to May. "Honey, hate to break it to you, but there is no basically. You cheated, period. I have no Idea if Tony will freak out about a kiss or not, but you need to talk to him about it. I say this because I love you; god, you're an idiot. I know I wasn't really on board from the start, but you've got a good thing going here."

May looks over the city again and wonders where her tears are, why they are not coming. The prospect of losing Tony makes her stomach weak, yet she doesn't show any emotions.

"When are you done with work?"

May looks down at her watch. "Now. Thought I'd pick up Peter from school, he has decathlon today and should be done in half an hour."

"How is he? Over the break up? God, he looked so sweet when he came out to the terrace to demand Tony. It's weird, isn't it? That he accepted the man so completely."

"You're not helping, Rebecca." May snaps and opens the door to walk inside again. The thought that Peter would lose Tony as a dad.. oh god. What had she been thinking? Nothing, if she is honest. She had been drunk and jealous and wanted to hurt Tony.

That alone made her sick to her stomach. For a fleeting second she wishes that Tony fucked up, too, so they could just forgive _each_ _ _other,__ but she knows that he would never. He hadn't cheated on Pepper, either, even when they had stopped talking all together in the end before she moved out.

Tony had been a playboy, sleeping with more women that he could ever hope to remember, but when he was in a relationship, he doesn't even hug women longer than strictly neccessary. He is faithful and she knows it. Had known that even when she kissed that other guy.

She hops into the car that's waiting for her and tells the man to drive to midtown. When she gets there, Peter is outside, talking to Ned and Flash.

She gets out of the car to wave him over and is less than pleased when he frowns and rolls his eyes at his friends before walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up."

His frown deepens. "You said I could go to Flash's house after school. You can't just take that back, you know."

Oh. She had forgotten about that. The kid had asked at dinner the day before and her mind had been elsewhere. "Oh, yes. Of course. Are you staying there for dinner?"

Peter looks at her strangely. "Yes, I'm, uhm, Ned and I are sleeping over. May, you talked to her yesterday to confirm. Are you alright?"

"Yes, just stressed. Do you guys want the driver? I'm walking home."

"Are you sure? Tony doesn't like when-"

"I don't care what he likes and what he doesn't, I'm walking." She hadn't meant to raise her voice and snap at Peter and she immediately apologizes when he flinches. Nothing of this was his fault. She presses a kiss to his cheek, waves at Flash and Ned and then starts walking in the direction of their home.

It's a long walk, and she only stops when she sees some kind of sex shop on the corner of a street. If she had bad news for Tony, she should at least make sure he was in a good mood when she told him.

They had never really bought any sex toys, so browsing through the shelves was interesting, to say the least. She walks by some paddles and wonders if Tony could be talked into using _those_ and then forgetting the kiss right after.

Probably laughable at best, but she just picks out one and throws it into the basket. She saunters over to the costumes, picking out one for a nurse and one for a student. God, could she get any more cliché?

May's heart is racing as she desperately tries to pick out items that could make Tony forgive her. She leans over a display of plugs, something she had vehemently vetoed so far, but knowing that Tony wanted to, she picks out two and throws them into the already filled basket.

She makes her way to the counter and sees the recognition in the man's eyes, and almost bolts out of the store. But it's too late, now, anyhow. If the guy wanted to tell someone, he could-whether she purchased anything or not.

"We have a bag filled with medical supplies that goes perfectly with your costume. It's on sale for 49,99 plus taxes, would you like to add it to your purchase?"

May thinks just for a second. "Yeah, why not. Go big or go home."

She cringes when her total comes up to almost five hundred dollars. How the hell had that happened? She hands over her own Creditcard instead of the one connected to Tony's account and watches as the guy bags the items.

"I'm sorry." He says slowly with an apologetic smile. "I had to call them. My store is about to go out of business, and I really could use the publicity."

May doesn't need to ask him what he means and she reaches into her pocket to text Happy to send a driver. getting a cab right away would be Impossible and she did not want to stand on the sidewalk infront of a Sexshop, listening to the paparazzi ask rude questions. Happy replies right away, telling her to come outside in five minutes.

So she waits and glares at the man behind the counter. She lets her eyes wander around the store once more and wonders if that's the kind of thing she should have done together with Tony, when her phone beeps with a Text to tell her to come outside.

She had _not_ expected Tony to wait outside in some expensive car and she hops in while hiding her eyes from the flashes.

"Where's your driver?" Tony doesn't even say hello and May glares at him. This isn't exactly how she thought this would go.

"Dropped him off with Peter and walked here."

"You _walked?_ By _yourself?"_ His tone annoys her, it makes her feel like a misbehaving child rather than an adult who made a choice.

"Yes." She snaps back when they pull into their garage. "I walked. What are you going to do about it? Spank me?" She hadn't meant to say that, but the way Tony's eyes widen make it worth it. Her stomach tightens and she pushes all thoughts of that kiss from her mind.

"Let's just go upstairs, I'm not going to have some idiotic fight in the car just because you're in a mood." 

"I'm not in a fucking mood, thank you very much." May snaps and jumps out of the car, completely ignoring Tony.

She grabs the bag from the Backseat and makes her way to their elevator, Tony trailing behind her, but she barely makes it into the house before everything seems to go to shit.

"Fuck!" She says and takes the vase next to her hand and throws it against the fridge. She doesn't know _why_ exactly, but she's angry and upset.

At herself, at Tony, at the vase, at the world.

"May. May. _May."_ Tony holds her arm steady and looks around the kitchen, around all the pieces of broken glass on the floor. "What's going on with you? Talk to me."

May closes her eyes for a second before looking at Tony again.

"I kissed someone."


	30. Thirty

"I'm sorry, what?" Tony knows that his confusion is showing on his face. "When? Who? Why?"

He listens closely when May is talking, watching the way she is waving her hands around, watching as she is pushing her hair behind her ears again. He watches her creased forehead, her eyes.

"Is that what the whole put me over your knee in the car thing was about?" At her reluctant nod, he figures that he should have known something was up right away. Hell, May had bought _buttplugs_ at that store she had been at, and she didn't like that kind of stuff. So- an apology of sort?

Tony walks over the pieces of glass and towards the couch where he drops down, waiting for May to follow. He doesn't exactly know what he is feeling, but he knows he should be upset. Probably more than upset.

"Am I enough for you?" Tony looks up at May's question, completely confused.

"Have I ever given you the Impression that you weren't?"

She shakes her head and he is even more confused than before.

"May, I don't.. I don't know what to say. Am _I_ enough for _you?_ Because _I_ thought we were enough for each other, you know. I thought that we were all in?"

"We are. God, Tony, I swear I am. I panicked, I had just gotten my period, I was drunk, you were talking to Lady Gaga and he just.. He was _there_."

"May." Tony says slowly, raising his shoulders in surrender. "If the whole getting pregnant thing is fucking with your mind that much, maybe we should stop trying. Because I can deal with a kiss, but that's about all I can deal with. I don't want you running off fucking your yoga instructor the next time you're upset." He knows that that was kind of harsh, but _he_ had a _right_ to be upset. Right?

"I'm sorry." May is sobbing now and he can feel his eyes fill with tears, too. "I'm sorry, I know I fucked up, but please don't leave me, Tony. I can't be without you."

"Yeah, I figured." He whispers, scooting closer to her. "Hey, Baby, it was a kiss. And you told me about it. I'm hurt, you know that, but I'm not _mad_. I won't kick you out or leave you or do anything stupid to hurt you _back."_

May hickups. "So you won't go running to Pepper to kiss her as payback?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "Was that you asking for another spanking? Because that's all I heard." He sighs slowly before continuing to speak. "You need to trust me, too, you know. I will never, _ever_ go back to Pepper. Ever. I promise you that, okay? I wouldn't even sleep with her If you _did_ fuck your yoga instructor."

May looks up at him, and he can see every single tear lining her eyelashes. "I don't deserve you."

"Funny." He says with a smile, brushing a kiss to her nose. "I always say that I don't deserve _you._ "

"So you still love me?"

He reaches out to brush a few of her tears away before softly trailing his fingers along her cheek. "I still love you. I still like you, even. And I forgive you and I still trust you and everything is _fine_."

May scoffs slightly, looking at him with big eyes. "How? How can everything just be _fine_?"

"May. I grew up differently than you, you know. I'm pretty sure my dad had more affairs than I could count. My mom was screwing her tennis instructor for the better part of my freshman year. And they never _talked._ They had so many secrets it destroyed them. But we- we're not like that. Am I jumping up and down out of joy because you kissed someone else? No. Am I going to go ballistic and break up with you over a kiss that obviously meant nothing with a guy whose name you don't even know? Also no."

May laughs and blows her nose. "How come that everytime I screw up, you end up comforting me instead?"

He reaches out to tug the tissue fr her fingers and throws it on the floor instead. "Because, that's what couples do. They comfort _eachother_ _._ You were obviously upset for the last four days and I knew it wasn't just because you got your period again, so I started thinking about what it could be, and really, you kissing some no Name didn't even make the top ten of my nightmares."

May smiles weakly and tugs her socks off. "What were some of your top ten?"

"You sleeping with Steve Rogers was number one, believe me. Then I _would_ _have_ broken up with you _for_ _ _sure.__ Also that you went to Vegas and lost all my money.. really didn't like that one, I like having money. Oh yeah, maybe messing up my workshop.. or selling it. That would have been bad."

He leans back into the couch, pulling May with him. He kicks his shoes off and puts his feet on the table, reaching for the blankets on the side.

"Hey, Tony?" May says. "let's order Sushi tonight."

Tony stops moving so he can look at May. "That bad of a conscience, huh? You normally won't even let me _look at_ fish, let alone _buy_ any." When May just shrugs her shoulders he wonders just how upset she had to be for her to willingly suggest buying fish.

"I'll just get some with chicken and without seaweed."

He wonders what he'd have to do to make her believe that she is far more upset by the whole situation than he is. He had forgiven her the second she confessed. Now she just needed to forgive herself.

His dinner is delicious and May keeps very hard from frowning when he is eating it, but she does send him to brush his teeth right after.

When they are making out on the couch later, May looks at him through her lashes. "You can put it in, you know."

"What are you talking ab- May, stop it." He pulls back and sits up. Of course, of _fucking_ course he wants to take her up the ass, what man wouldn't? But _she_ doesn't want it, and her allowing it just because she thinks she has to make it up to him is wrong. Incredibly wrong.

"Baby, look at me, look. I'm not mad, okay? I'm not upset or angry and you don't need to make it up to me with anal sex that you don't want nor will enjoy, okay? That's not how we work."

He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Why don't we just cuddle tonight, hm? And then tomorrow, when you're done with your period, we'll play with that doctor stuff you bought. And If you let me take your temperature I'll be the happiest man in the world."

At that, May finally laughs and he can feel her relax. "I really am sorry."

Tony sighs exasperatedly. "And _I_ really can't hear that anymore."  
They fall asleep like that, cuddled together on the couch, and first wake up when their elevator dings.

"Ah." Pepper's voice says. "That would explain why you didn't hear your alarm." Tony looks up through bleary eyes and smiles weakly. Looks like he's in trouble.

May wakes, too, and with an apologetic smile for Pepper hops of the couch and walks towards the kitchen area. Tony looks at her in envy. He will never understand how May can be so awake so fast, how her back can not be killing her after a night in an uncomfortable position. It's not completely fair.

"Do you want a cup of coffee, too, Pepper?" May asks pleasantly and He can feel his eyes snap towards her. He sees Pepper staring at her in surprise, too.

"Uhm, yes, thank you May, that would be lovely. With milk, please?"

The whole situation is so weird that Tony doesn't know where to look and instead leans back into the couch. "Did I miss a meeting or something?"

Pepper smiles and sits down on one of the chairs by the counter. She takes the coffee with a smile while May walks over to give Tony his own cup and then excuses herself to go to the bathroom. 

May and Pepper would probably never be _friends,_ but he wanted them to be friendly and he wonders if May would at least hold back, now.

He turns all his attention to Pepper. "What can I do for you then?"

"Actually," Pepper says slowly. "I don't know if I'm overstepping because I am here, especially since you didn't tell me about May either, but I felt like it's the right thing to do." Pepper takes a deep breath. "I met someone."

Tony can feel his eyes widen. "What? Who? Pepper, that's great!"

"He works on Wall Street. A very nice guy. You'd hate him."

"So, boring, huh?" He can feel a small surge of jealousy flood his body, but mostly he feels happy for her. "Pepper, that's amazing, really!"

She smiles and puts her coffee down. "Thanks, Anthony." She looks around the room, eyes wandering over the new pictures on the wall. "You know, you do have a beautiful life now. I just wished for a long time it would have been with me."

He doesn't know what to say, so he just apologizes. What else is there, really? He loves her. He wants the best for her. But they weren't meant for each other, never had been.

He was meant to be with May. Even when things were rocky and far from perfect, it was May. Would probably always be her. She had saved him, had given him a life he never knew he was cut out for.

"I'm sorry, too." She says with a smile. "I should have accepted you for who you were. I put the company before us and I never should have done that. I Always wondered why you couldn't settle down, do just a little less of the iron man stuff. If I'd have known that the reason was that I was just the wrong person.. Well, I would have stopped trying a long time before I moved out."

Again, he doesn't know what to say. "I wish you nothing but happiness, Pep. Always. And I'm sorry for all the grieve I caused you."

"Right back at you. We were always better at business partners, huh?"

He watches her walk out and turns to look at the clock. It's already eleven, and he doesn't feel like going into the office before the kid gets home for their workshop time. That's the beautiful thing about being his own boss, he can decide to just stay home... And the worst that can happen is that he has to face Pepper. But as she already knows he isn't in the office.. what the hell, who cares.

"Tony?" May calls from the hallway. "Can you call me a driver? I need to get to work, I'm late."

"Can't you call in sick?" He calls back and thinks about all the things they could be doing if she would stay home with him while he texts Happy.

She hops back into the room, squeezing into her jeans before walking over and dropping into his lap. "I can't today. But I'll be home by nine, so why don't you have dinner ready then?"

"Sure, sounds nice."

May hops off his lap and grabs an Apple out of the bowl before walking towards the elevator. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes. And don't go kissing any strangers."

It had meant to be a joke but when May turns around and looks at him, he can see the hurt in her eyes. "You said you forgave me."

Fuck. Shit. The last thing Tony needed was for May to go back to her anxious state from the day before. He jumps off the couch and walks toward her. "May. May. I did. I do. I'm sorry, it's too early for that kind of joke. I'm sorry."

"No, stop apologizing. It's your right to be mad, it's okay."

"But I'm not!" That's exactly what Tony hadn't wanted. He had meant what he had said to May: He wasn't happy, but he wasn't angry either.

"Okay." May looks doubtful and Tony wants to groan. "But if that changes, talk to me about it."

After May leaves Tony walks down the workshop. It feels like five minutes later when Peter jumps in. "Hey hello hi what's up."

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

"Can we do something fun today? School was exhausting and I want to have _fun."_ Tony looks up at the kid and has to stiffle a laugh at the dramatics of the way Peter has draped himself over one of the tables.

"So, like what? Ditch work and go to the movies? Eat popcorn?"

"Oh god, Tony, is that an option?"

Tony scoffs. "No, it's not an option."

"Oh Tony, please. We'd be back before May gets home for dinner. We could have a father-son day, get tons of unhealthy snacks and watch the lego movie. Come on, that would be so much fun. Pretty please."

The kid had had him at "father son time" and he guesses that that little shit had known exactly how to get him to agree.

"Well, if I say yes, I only say yes if we go in our pajamas. If we get photographed, we might as well give them something cute."

Peter laughs at that and Tony can feel a smile taking over his face. "Cute? Tony, what? We're not cute. We're superheroes. But I'm in. Have I ever told you that you're the coolest kind-of-dad ever?"

Tony leans over and pulls the kid into a hug. His heart warms when Peter leans into it and hugs him back. He wonders if all teenagers are like that or if they really just got a good one. He presses a soft kiss into his hair and shoves him away with a laugh.

"Well, Kingkong, let's go change then. Oh, put on your christmas pajamas, so we can match."

Peter giggles when they get off the elevator. "Tony, are you high? Because people are going to think you're high. They are probably going to think that you gave me drugs, too, if we show up to a movie theatre with pajamas that have _reindeer_ on them end of february."

"Just get changed, squirt. It's 2017, we can do whatever the hell we want. In fact, why don't we put on christmas music in the car?"

They are joking around and laughing the whole way until they are walking up to buy the tickets. The girl behind the counter recognizes Tony and asks for a picture with him and he obliges before he lets the kid go nuts at the Snack counter.

Peter chooses so many things that they have to use a small box to carry everything and he marvels at the fact that Peter would have never accepted as much as a soda when they first met each other, and now he felt comfortable enough to just ..choose about everything, from the looks of it.

Neither of them would be hungry again by dinner time. Or well, Tony wouldn't be. Peter probably would.

The room is almost empty which makes sense since it's a thursday afternoon. They point out the movies they want to see from the trailers and laugh at bad jokes. The movie is absolutely horrendous, but Tony enjoys every second of it.

Whenever he looks over at Peter who is happily shoveling Nerds or Nachos into his mouth, he feels nothing but happiness.

When they walk out after the movie Tony isn't surprised to see a few photographers out on the sidewalk when they walk towards the car. He smiles brightly and waves hello. "Gentlemen, nice to see you. What a _surprise_."

He can hear Peter giggle.

"Do you want some of our M&Ms? We'd be _delighted_ to share." He throws one of the boxes softly at a man with a red cap before he ushers Peter into the car. "Pleasure to see you, as always, but we need to get going. Auf Wiedersehen."

The kid laughs all the way home and they are still in their pajamas when May gets back and she just looks at them for a second before changing into her own christmas pajamas.

Tony snaps a selfie of the three of them, and posts it to Instagram. He knows that it will be talked about a _lot_ , especially as soon as the pictures of their movie adventures will be shared to various celebrity sides.

While they are waiting for their ordered food to arrive, he leans over to May and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I can hear you thinking, May. Stop it. I love you, I love you, I love you. Stop worrying."   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff 
> 
> I should really stop updating so much but I always get so excited and can't wait to post when I get comments that demand an update lol. I have a few more chapters pre-written and will be spending 10 hours on a train on sunday so guess who is going to go wild. (It's me, you don't need to guess. I'm so funny okay bye)


	31. Thirtyone

"Good Moooorning, Karen, what have you got for me today?" Peter is swinging through the city, the wind rushing by as moves forward faster and faster. He never feels as free as he does as Spider-man. He has exactly 37 minutes left before has to be at school.

He had talked Tony into talking May into letting him get up early to get a few hours of patrolling in before the weekend because Tony is taking them on a trip to Miami for the weekend as a pre-birthday trip for May.

He had the sneaking suspicion that they would have rather gone without him, a romantic getaway, but that they didn't trust him to stay home alone. Yikes.

"Hello, Peter. There's a mugging on the corner of 31st and 49th." 

God, how he loved that voice.

He feels _incredible_ after stopping the mugging and walks into the school on a high half an hour later. Ned and Flash are waiting on him in front of his locker and he practically jumps on them to tell them about the way he had backflipped to avoid getting stabbed. The whole day goes by fast and before he knows it, it's his last class of the day.

Mrs. Johnson walks in and devides them into pairs of two to impersonate an interview. Peter doesn't know what to make of the jolt his body makes when he is paired up with Michelle.

"Hey." He wants to jump out the window when his voice cracks.

"Hey loser." Her brows are furrowed slightly and her smile seems uneasy. "Nice to see you without Koch."

He just shrugs. "Yeah, well, that was kind of a mess."

She snorts and he can see her relax a little. "I'd say. If half the rumors are true, you're living a wild life."

He smiles while playing with his pen, throwing and catching it. "Lived. Past tense. Not anymore, back to the quiet life, you know me."

She takes the pen out of his hands and starts fiddling with it herself. "Yeah? How come? Just too much excitement?"

"Well, you try getting yelled at by _Iron_ _Man_ on a daily basis, you'd miss the quiet, too."

When she giggles lightly, he feels oddly pleased at himself. "Hey, what are some of the rumors?"

Michelle looks him in the eyes and raises an eyebrow. "Heard you lost your virginity in Morita's office."

He chokes on his own saliva and can't keep himself from stuttering. " _What_ _?_ That's what people say? Oh god. Okay. That's not true, not even remotedly. I haven't lost anything. Oh god, I just meant- Jesus. Whatever. Let's just.." He trails off awkwardly but can't stop himself from laughing, too, when Michelle obviously can't stop.

"Can we just start the interview? Here, I'll start. What's your fondest childhood memory?"

He listens intently to the story about christmas ten years ago when she got a cat. Cat, whose name is literally Cat, is still alive and happy and Peter likes the way Michelle's eyes lighten up when she talks about him.

It's his turn to answer a question, next, and Michelle smirks when she asks him about the biggest rule he'd ever broken.

He tells her about the stolen car and at her prodding even tells her about all the trouble it landed him in.

"Are they glad that you broke up with her?"

He has to think about that, for a second. "I _think_ I didn't break up with her. It just ended. Like Harry and Cho Chang, you know. And- uhm, I don't know. They never said so, but I know that May wasn't a fan. Tony was really chill about it, actually. But..maybe. I didn't ask."

"Wow, Parker, you could have just said that you don't know." She shoves him lightly and he shoves her right back.

They continue like this. Sharing stories, giggling, bickering. It's nice, easy almost.

"So, do you want to walk to Decathlon practice together?"

Peter looks over at Michelle. Somehow he wonders if that question is a big deal, If it's somehow signaling a change in their strained friendship. He notices the way the light reflects in her eyes. "Uh, my parents are picking me up in like five minutes. We're goingt to Miami for the weekend. I'm really sorry."

"Your parents?"

Peter can feel himself flush and he hopes that his face doesn't look as hot as it feels. "Well, you know, Tony and May."

"Dude, you have _the_ life." Peter can't help but stare at the crinkles around her eyes when she is smiling. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Yeah, and I actually really need to get going, we have a flight to catch. Well, actually, I'm pretty sure the flight would wait seeing as it's Tony's plane and ugh I'm just going to stop talking now." He can feel the heat returning to his cheeks and scratches the nape of his neck awkwardly.

"Aaaaaallrighty. Have a good time in that plane of yours and bring me back a Souvenir." She says it with a smirk and Peter has no doubt that he will be looking for something all weekend.

When he walks down the hall, he sees Lia standing by his locker. "Hey, handsome."

"Hey." It's weird. She was the center of his days for so long and he missed her, but he just doesn't miss the way he was constantly feeling like someone else. "What's up?"

"Not much." She doesn't smile. "Just wanted to tell you something and I know you'll be mad, so I'll make it quick. I was approached for an interview, and they offered a lot of money. Like enough to pay a semester or two of an ivy league college, I couldn't say no. I said nothing bad, and the pictures I gave them aren't horrible and it will probably be a few weeks before they print anything, but.. I just wanted you to have a warning."

She turns around with a wave and  
walks away. Just like that. Doesn't apologize, doesn't offer more information.

Suddenly everything feels too bright, too loud, too much. He stumbles out of the school, holding a hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the sun.

Not for a moment in their relationship had he felt like he couldn't trust Lia, not for a moment had he felt like she could betray his trust and talk to the media. Hell, most of the time he forgot that the media had an interest in him in the first place.

He wills himself to refrain from crying while he is stumbling towards the car. He opens the door and rushes in, happy to see both his parents in the back.

"Hey, Kid, ready for some-Pete, are you okay?" Tony's concerned face is all it took for him to completely break down. "Peter, hey, _Peter_. What happened?"

He sobs for what feels like a long time into Tony's neck. He can feel May's hand caress his hair, softly murmuring reassurances. He can't get himself to speak until they pull up to the plane.

"Lia said, she s-said that she did an, an, an interview." He cries and he can hear Tony curse. He can practically feel May's and Tony's silent conversation, they don't need to speak out loud for him to know what they are saying. Or not saying.

Tony doesn't let go off him while he ushers him onto the plane, and Peter is grateful. The steady weight of an arm around his shoulder grounds him.

They don't really talk until the flight is in the air and they each have a can of coke and a bag of peanuts in front of them. May crosses her legs, bouncing one up and down in thought. "We don't know what she said, Baby, maybe it's nothing horrible. Maybe she said something about what a good kisser you are."

He knows that she is just trying to cheer him up.

"May." Tony all but snaps. "It's not about _what_ she said, it's about that she did it at all."

Peter looks at him with big eyes. He hadn't even thought about the fact that Tony would know how it felt like, hell, he had seen and read so many Interviews _about_ Tony from women he had dated, college friends, colleagues. Of course there was a reason why he kept his circle so small, most people betrayed his trust.

"I know that, Tony." May says calmly and leans back in her seat, staring right at him. "I'm just saying that he doesn't need to worry about that."

"Don't argue." Peter says weakly. "Please, not about this."

Tony looks at him for a long moment and nods before calling the flight attendant and asking for M&Ms and a cardcame. She comes back with Uno and Peter can feel himself relax more and more as the came goes on. He even laughs when Tony lays down a draw four when May has only one card left and May orders him to take it back or he'd be having Sex with himself all weekend.

"Well, I'll just have to risk that, won't I?" Tony replies with a smirk, not making any move to pick up the card.

May huffs. "That would have worked when we first started dating." She sighs dramatically. "Back then, so many moons ago, when you still loved me."

Peter can't help but giggle as he watches, popping M&Ms in his mouth. He had won the game fifteen minutes ago, and was just enjoying the show now.

"Yes, that was before you decided that peeing in front of me and farting in bed _with me there_ was acceptable."

"Well, yeah, it's not _healthy_ to keep it in."

Peter is laughing so hard his stomach is beginning to hurt. He can't believe that he had felt like his world was going to end just two hours earlier.

"What are you laughing at, Kid?" Tony says suddenly. "If there is _anyone_ in this family who doesn't have their gas passing under control, it's _you."_

Peter giggles happily while leaning into May. "I do have _full_ control over it, but you hear the boss, it's not _healthy_ to keep it in."

"Exactly, Tony, listen to the _boss."_ May says while wriggling her eyebrows.

Tony rolls his eyes. "I should be happy that you restrain yourselves in public. And _you_ _ _guys__ should be happy you didn't grow up with my parents."

They are bickering back and forth until they make it to where they will be staying and Peter can't help but gape when they make their way into the Faena Hotel.  
Staff is basically running to greet them and he finds himself with a glass of orange juice faster than he would normally take to open the fridge, let alone pour a glass.

He still keeps forgetting that Tony is... well, Tony Stark. They are ushered into the penthouse suite, a suite so extravagant that Peter doesn't even want to _think_ about what Tony had paid for it.

"Tony." May says after the people who had carried their stuff had left. "Are you out of your mind? This is a two level suite. It has five bedrooms and there's a fucking _piano._ This looks like out of a movie. How much did this cost?"

Peter watches at Tony looks at May with a small smile. "I'd rather not say."

May just cocks an eyebrow and Peter knows that Tony is about to spill. "Well. It was sixty a night, but be proud- I didn't book the additional butler service."

"Sixty _thousand_ a _night?"_

Peter blends out their conversation and walks out onto the balcony. The ocean view is amazing and he can't wait to go to the beach. It's so warm outside he'd be able to go swimming for sure.

"Peter?" May calls and he reluctantly makes his way back inside. "Can you get ready for dinner, sweetheart? We have a reservation at a place downtown."

Peter doesn't really want to go, but he doesn't know what to say to get Tony and May to go without him. They'd just offer to stay back at the Hotel with him, ordering room service, watch a movie. Probably do whatever he wanted. Sometimes, he felt smothered and sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve them. Right now it's a whole lot of both.

"Yeah, sure." He carries himself back to the room where his bag had been placed.

Their dinner is great. About the best thing Peter has ever eaten. His steak is so soft that it feels like it's melting on his tongue, the potatoes so well seasoned that he would happily eat nothing else for the rest of his life.

"This," May says around a spoonfull of Tiramisu, "is better than Sex."

 _"Excuse_ _me?"_ Tony brawls and pushes his plate away from him. Peter cackles when May rolls her eyes. Admittedly, it's not like he's _really_ had sex yet, but the Tiramisu is so good that he doesn't doubt May's words for a second.

"Maybe you need to step up your game, Stark." May is shrugging her shoulders, pulling Tony's abandoned plate towards her and Peter.

"Fine," Tony huffs. "I'll step up my game tonight, until you take that back, until you are writhi-"

"Okay." Peter interrupts as fast as he can. "That's quite enough, thank you."

May is howling with laughter and he wonders when the woman stopped getting embarassed at all.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Tony says sheepishly. "Kind of got carried away. Are you full or do you want anything else?"

"I'm full, thank you."

They are walking back to the hotel and Peter does his best to ignore the two security guards that are walking close by. In New York he rarely ever notices them, here in Miami they are in plain view. It's weird.

He doesn't mention it until they are back in their suite.

"Well." Tony says with a shrug. "You know that Happy is my head of security, right? So he is always on stand by to be there to do his thing, if anything were to happen. Noone I trust more than him. But it's a little different here. Some dangerous people who aren't exactly my friends work here. The only thing they don't do shit is because they know they couldn't win against _Iron_ _ _Man.__ But Happy insisted, and, yeah."

Peter kicks his shoes of, trying hard to ignore the uneasiness in his stomach. "You know that I could help you, right? I could fight if something were to happen."

Tony graps his shoulders and stares him straight in the eyes. "No. _No._ You couldn't, not without compromising your identity. And that is our _top_ priority, you hear me? I know how incredibly strong you are, Pete, but you're not bulletproof. And those people, they wouldn't exactly fight with fists." He sighs heavily. "Plus, all of this is just a precaution. I have enemies pretty much all over the world, bub, it comes with being _me._ "

"Stop it." May snaps. "That's enough. I don't wanna hear any more about this shit, I want to enjoy this weekend and be a _normal family._ Well, as normal as we can be, living in a 60k per night Suite."

Tony just groans.

The rest of their weekend goes by smoothly, no fights or arguments, just a lot of relaxation. Tony answers bis phone only if Happy is calling and they spend their saturday with a drive down to Key West. They are singing along loudly to the Backstreet Boys Album and Tony refuses to say why he knows every single word to every single song.

"Oh, god, can we go snorkeling? Please! Look they drive out to a reef and you get to jump in miles and miles off the coast! Can we, Tony, please?"

He can see Tony's scepticism but he really wants to _see_ all those fish and corals. "Tony, _please."_

When the man nods with a glance at May, Peter practically jumps around.  
They make their way to a Tourguide and Tony buys tickets before pulling Peter along to a guy that sells waterproof cameras. 

Peter is buzzing with excitement and is practically hopping around the whole boat ride to the reef. Tony stands stiffly by the railing, May's hand softly trailing patterns on his back.

Something isn't quite right.

He has a weird feeling when he makes his way over there. "Is..are you..is everything okay?"

May smiles softly and Tony just glances at him. Peter takes a step closer. "Tony?"

"Water and I.. we have a strained relationship." Tony says with a quick smile that looks more like a grimace. "Pools are fine, but open water, it's complicated, bub. But I'll watch from up here, and take pictures of the two of you, okay?"

A sinking feeling of guilt crushes into Peter's chest like a truck. He didn't _know_ much about Tony's kidnapping all those years ago, because he didn't talk about it. At least not with _him._ But Tony had implied waterboarding once when they watched a movie.

"Oh _no._ I'm so sorry. I'm so selfish, I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to do something _cool_." His voice is shaking just ever so slightly, and the crushing waves seem so much louder all of the sudden.

"No, you're not, stop that. I _want_ to try it too, but I'm just not sure if I can."

Peter reaches out, taking Tony's  
hand in his. It's what he used to with his dad when he wanted his attention, what he still often does with May. He tugs slightly.

"You know." He says slowly. "You could come along. Try it for two minutes. I'm very strong, I could throw you out of the water and back on the boat in two seconds, If you wanted it. And May and I, we could stay right next to you."

Tony looks away from the ocean and to the woman handing out the gear. Peter can see that he is about to say no when he closes his mouth again, thinking.

"Come on," May says softly. "We'll go to the fishrestaurant we saw on our walk to the boat for dinner."

Tony smiles and Peter knows that May offering to go a place with so much fish is a big thing. May hates fish more than Trump hates Obama. May leans over very closely to Tony's ear and whispers something that's too quiet for Peter to hear over the noice of the ocean. When he sees Tony's eyes widen and turn towards May he is eternally grateful. That must have been something incredibly disgusting.

Tony does go into the water with them, and makes it a full minute before he gets nervous. Peter sees him calm instantly when May swims to him to hug him from behind, and he doesn't leave the water until thirty minutes later. They have filled up two cameras by then and Peter hopes the pictures turn out well.

At the end of the day, Peter is so exhausted that he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, and thinking back to the promise May must have made Tony earlier, that's probably a good thing.

"I don't want to go back to New York yet." Peter grumbles over a late Lunch. He is annoyed, because he had thought that they'd stay until after dinner.

"Well." Tony is raising one eyebrow at him and Peter is beginning to really despise that look. He looks so much like an annoyed father with that face that it would be comical if the look wasn't directed at _him._ "You haven't done any of your schoolwork and you have school in the morning so we need to get back."

He rolls his eyes slightly and frowns when he is reprimanded. He doesn't want to end their trip on a bad note so he apologizes softly.

When they make it back to the penthouse in New York late that afternoon he is instantly sent to do his homework and he is dreaming of summer. Tony promised he'd take a few weeks off and take them to Europe. They had made a list with cities to go to, so far it consisted of Milan, Barcelona, Munich, Paris and Kopenhagen. Peter is absolutely excited.

"Peter, Mr Stark would like me to tell you that it's dinner time and that you are to move your ass out there in the next thirty seconds. His words, not mine." Friday's voice suddenly fills the room. He laughs and throws down his pen right away. He'd always choose food over schoolwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a little while until Lia's Interview will play a role again buuuut it will at some point. I know y'all are sick of her at this point, so I'M SORRY. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for your comments and kudos and bookmarks. It means the WORLD. ❤️


	32. Thirtytwo

On the morning of her 35. Birthday, May doesn't want to wake up. She keeps her eyes closed firmly and tries to ignore the "old, old, old, _old,_ _old,_ _ **old**_ " nagging in her head.

She can feel Tony's soothing fingers simply brushing her face, probably the reason she woke up in the first place. "May, come on, wake up."

Tony kisses her on the lips, then, and she kisses him back fiercely. By the gasp he makes when she does, it's clear that he hadn't expected her to react that way. She huffs when he pulls back. "What? I don't get Birthday sex, now?"

"Uhm." The soft cough makes May jump up, and when she looks to the other side of the bed, _Peter_ is there, a cake in hand, looking utterly uncomfortable.

"Oh."

"I just.. I wanted to.. uhm, say happy birthday before I left for school. Yeah. I'm gonna get going." He puts the cake on the bedside table. His face is so red that May has to keep herself from laughing. Seriously, the reason she feels almost no embarassment is because the kid is mortified enough for the _both_ of them.

"No, Peter, come here, I'm sorry." She pulls him into her, holds him as close as she can.

"Happy Birthday, Aunt May." He whispers and his voice is so soft that she can feel tears welling up. "You'll get your present at dinner tonight."

She hugs him even tighter, and smiles when he presses a kiss to her cheek before pulling back.

"I need to get to school but it looks like you'll be busy anyways." He's gone before May can find her words, so she rounds on Tony instead.

"You could have __warned__ _ _ _me___!"

"How was I supposed to know you'd _attack_ me?"

She has to laugh, then, and she lets herself drop back into the pillows. Tony scoots closer and suddenly his handsome face is right above her.

"Happy," a kiss to her forehead, "Birthday," one to her nose, "my love." He starts kissing her, then, with so much passion that May forgets to breathe. For a second she thinks about how she hasn't brushed her teeth yet, but when Tony's hand glides under her shirt and up her stomach, she forgets what she had been thinking in the first place.

"How do you want it?"

She is taken aback by that. Tony isn't exactly one to ask "how" when it comes to Sex. He decides, and if she wants something specific, he makes her beg for it. He's in charge, and she _loves_ it. It drives her wild.

"What?"

"Well." Tony huffs slightly. "It's your Birthday. You get to choose things today. Where we go for brunch, maybe where we go for dinner. You don't get to choose what we do _after_ dinner, because Peter chose that, but other than that.. what do you want?"

"So if I suggest pegging, you'd let me do it to you?"

Tony just stares at her for a second. "No, nope, nah. I'm all for kinky shit, but I don't need you fucking me in the ass. That's _weird._ Not for me, nein danke."

May laughs and leans forward to kiss him. "Okay, I was _joking._ But noted. Then I want you blindfolded. Let me be in charge."

May can see Tony regret ever offering but he nods and climbs off her. She shows him how she wants it and then takes the blindfold Tony normally uses on _her_ from her bedsidetable and wraps it around his eyes. She nudges him so he takes his shirt off before laying back down. She pulls his sweatpants and boxershorts off and takes a moment to take in his almost completely soft penis. She looks for a second, wondering if it's a sentiment to how he would rather be in charge right now, because he is almost always completely hard by the time they are undressed or she touches him.

She bends down, and takes him in her mouth right away, sucking lightly. The feeling of him hardening _inside_ her gives her goosebumps.  
She stops and kisses every part of his body she can reach, before climbing on him with her back to him.

She starts riding him, taking a minute to get used to the reversed cowgirl position, to the different angle.

When she finds her rythm and Tony begins moaning, she puts her finger in her mouth, coating it with saliva before leaning forward, reaching under her boyfriend.

"May, what are you- oh my _god."_

She moves her hips back and forth, still prodding at his prostate with her finger. His hands are deeply buried in her hips now and she wonders if it'll bruise. He comes with a yell a second later and May is incredibly proud of herself.

"What. The. Hell." He sighs before getting his breathing under control and pushing May softly so she can get off of him. He climbs on top of her, letting his tongue and his fingers bring her to orgasm. She feels she might be hoarse from how much she is screaming.

"If you get pregnant today," Tony says with a tired smile. "We're not going to tell anybody that our Baby was conceived while I had your finger in my ass, just so we're clear."

"Who would I tell? You'd be the one telling Jimmy Kimmel."

May is still laughing when they're showering. It's one of those situations where everytime you stop, you just start laughing again.

Tony sits her down on the corner of the bathtub and rubs her hair dry with a towel before he takes the blowdryer out of the drawer by the sink, brushing her hair clumsily with one hand while blowing hot air on hear head with the other. "Have I ever told you how breathtakingly beautiful you are?"

May can feel the corners of her mouth tug upwards. "I think you might have told me before?"

Tony hums softly while he puts the brush and dryer back where it belongs and pulling May up and into his arms. "I should tell you every damn day so you never forget."

She relaxes into his hold, breathing in his scent, clinging to him like there is noone else in the world. He loosens her grip slightly, stepping out of it and taking her hand instead, pulling her into the closet. "Get dressed, you  
nymphomaniac."

There is something so intimate with standing in the huge closet, naked, choosing clothes together.

Tony ends up in dark jeans that May _adores_ _,_ a gray sweater and a black leather jacket. "Jesus, Tony, you look _hot."_

"Hmm." He grumbles slightly while going through May's clothes, eyes roaming over her still almost naked body. "The press is going to have a field day. And I might actually freeze to death."

He pulls out a pair of faded, ripped blue jeans and throws them at May.  
He fishes out a sweater first, and then chooses a black coat before kicking a pair of thigh high black boots at her.

May laughs. "Do you realize that we chose outfits that make it look like we're trying to be younger than we actually are?" She steps over to the mirror, lightly applying some mascara and concealer.

"Can you hurry up? I'm _starving."_

May pulls on the boots before nodding. "So, I get to choose where we're going for breakfast? Nice. I want iHop."

Tony groans but agrees nevertheless. When May gets to the livingroom she can't help but smile. There's flowers on every surface. Roses and daisies and sunflowers and lillies. She turns around to Tony, looking at him with bright eyes. "This is _beautiful._ And wasteful. But mostly just beautiful."

She runs around, smelling on all the flowers she can reach.

"May, please, I might actually _die_ of hunger. Everything is foggy. I'm weak. Can barely stand..Help. Rescue me."

"The _dramatics_ _._ Worse than Peter." But she makes her way over to the elevator anyways, sneaking her arm around his waist.

Tony pulls her into a waiting car for them, cuddling May closely all the way to the diner. "Tony, are you okay?"

"Mhhm. Just want to make sure that your first birthday with me is memorable."

May smiles and traces Tony's knuckles lightly with her fingertips. "You're sweet. The sweetest, actually. How have I ever survived without you?"

May suddenly goes absolutely still, a hand out of ice gripping around her heart. She pulls back slightly, sitting up straight.

"May?"

"I just.. I didn't mean to disrespect Ben. I just love you so much, that it's sometimes easy to forget that there was a life before you. Oh god, I feel nauseous."

Tony pulls her back into his chest, soothing her. "May, stop, we've talked about this. It's okay to love two people. Just because you love me, it doesn't mean that yours and Ben's love was less real. Is less real."

She takes a deep breath, willing her eyes to stay dry, willing every doubt and her bad conscience from her mind and body. She wouldn't think about it. Not here. Not now. Not today.

She is laughing again by the time they are sitting in their booth and Tony is frowning at the dirty menu. "May, those pancakes cost 3,99. I'm sure they come with a side of food poisoning."

"Well, then order an Omelette, that's double as expensive."

Tony just ends up ordering every breakfast on the menu. May should have known that something like that would happen. He takes his phone out and snaps a picture of her staring at all the food. "That's going on my Instagram later." 

The rest of their day is pure bliss and May is in the best of moods when they are picking up Peter. They are driving straight to the met and are walking around until dinner.

"I really didn't realize how _boring_ art is." May says with a frown and Peter nods enthusiastically. "I really thought I'd like it more."

"Philistines." Tony says with a smile and ushers them out and towards the restaurant they'd be eating at.

"Tony. I'm wearing ripped jeans, you have on a leather jacket and Pete is wearing converse. We're too underdressed."

Tony looks at her like she's lost her mind. "May, I'm Tony Stark. I could show up naked and they wouldn't dare send me away. Now come on, you wanted this place and you're going to get it."

Their dinner is lovely and both Peter and Tony are being perfect Gentlemen, sweet and forthcoming. After they've finished their desert, Peter tells her that it's time for their presents and hands her a small package and a card.

When she reads it, she can't swallow back all of her tears. "I love you too, baby."

She unwraps the package carefully and smiles brightly when she sees the Photoalbum. It's not unlike the one she had made for Tony for christmas. She looks through it, realizing that she didn't even know they _had_ so many pictures. She hugs it to her chest. It's obvious he had put a lot of his time into it. "I love it."

Peter beams and she thinks it might be the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.

Tony hands her a card, too.

_May, happy birthday. 53 looking 35! Okay, that was a joke, don't kill me. But seriously, I love you and you deserve nothing but the best. Yours forever, Tony._

_PS: don't kill me for your gift, either, thank you._

Her face had gone from smiling to concerned in a second. She opens the folded papers and stares. "Tony, you _didn't."_

Peter glances around May's hands and looks down. "Oh, _awesome._ Where is that?"

Tony looks nervous now, fiddling with his spoon, eyes trained on May's. "That's in the east hamptons, ocean front. I thought we'd need a place to just, you know, get out of the city. And in case we ever do break up or something happens, you'll have a luxorious place to sell or, you know, live in."

May breathes in and out, slowly. She has no idea what a place like that costs, but it _had_ _ _to__ _ _ _be___ multiple millions. It looked like a small castle. A gorgeous small castle.

"If I don't.. If I don't make a scene now, you have to promise, no _swear_ to me that you won't do something like that again. Ever. I don't need gifts that crazy. Tony.. please, _swear_ it."

Tony holds his hands up in surrender. "I promise and swear. Both."

May smiles softly at that. "God. A weekend home in the hamptons. You're _nuts._ Completely _o_ ut of your mind. I mean that."

"I can't wait to invite my friends there, thrash the place and get grounded until I'm eighteen." Peter says with a bright smile.

May rolls her eyes while Tony sternly tells their kid to not even joke about it.

"Tony." Peter interrupts him suddenly. "We need to _go_ the game starts soon." He turns to look at May. "We're going to Madison Square Garden to see the Knicks play! And we're sitting court side!"

His eyes are shining with glee and May can't remember the last time he has looked so completely careless that she can't help but reach out and caress his cheek. "Thank god it's not a Museum again, hm?"

That evening, when they are lying in bed and Tony is snoring softly, she takes her phone out to look at the Instagram post Tony had talked about.

The first picture is of her looking at the flowers in complete awe, the next is of her staring at the food with big eyes. The last picture is of her, holding a basket full of pretzels at the Basketballgame while Peter holds an arm full of M&Ms. His caption makes her smile softly, nuzzling closer into the arm he had draped around her.

_Everything is not good enough for you. Happy birthday to the love of my life. ❤️ #35isthenew21_

Tony and Peter are sitting in the workshop, tinkering with a small robot that they had begun building that day. It was nothing exciting nor spectacular, something they'd finish and probably never look at again. Peter glances up at Tony before looking away again. The man was different today, tense. Like so often when he comes back from some meeting or training at the compound.

"Tony? Why can't you just, you know, forgive him and start over?"

Tony startles, his eyes darting to Peter and back down to the wrench he's holding. "You know it's not that easy, kiddo. I wish it was, but it's not."

"I'd forgive Ned anything."

Tony sighs. "Maybe. I don't want to talk about this right now, yeah? So please, drop it."

"But If you just _tried-_ _"_

 _"Peter."_ Tony snaps, just short of a yell, and Peter feels himself jump back. The lines in Tony's face deepen and his hand is gripping the tool so tightly his knuckles are turning white.

Peter watches in shock as Tony's breathening quickens and he begins shaking slightly, clawing at the desk, trying to get a grip on the even surface. His eyes widen first, and then they clench shut.

"Sir." Friday suddenly says. "Mr Stark. I need you to breathe in slowly, just like we practiced. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out." She continues until Tony's breathing evens out and Peter finds himself breathing with both Friday and Tony.

When Tony sits down heavily on the couch he steps closer. "Are you..are you okay?"

"Yes. Absolutely fine. Just chipper. Now, why don't you head on to bed before May kills me for keeping you down here too long?"

"But it's eight pm. I can stay with you-"

"Peter." Tony snaps. "Please, for once, just do as you're told."

Peter recoils at that like he'd been slapped. Tony's voice is so cold that he wished the man _had_ slapped him instead.

"Okay, yeah, goodnight."

He walks over to the elevator, no Idea what just happened. He wishes May was home, but she is working a night shift and probably wouldn't be home until early in the morning. He trudges into the kitchen and pulls out some leftover food containers from the fridge, taking it to his room to eat it there. If May saw, he was sure to get scolded later. She always says that they had tables for a reason.

His mind wanders back to Tony and the way the man had talked to him. Had he done something wrong? Part of him wanted to get back down there to demand answers, part of him wanted to hide away for as long as possible.

"Thought you weren't allowed to eat in here." The sudden voice makes Peter jump and he drops an eggroll on the floor.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry. Don't tell on me, please?" He eyes Tony cautiously.

"I'm going back down to the labs. Make sure you go to bed on time, alright?"

And suddenly he is gone. No explanation, no apology, no nothing. Peter can feel anger well up and before he can make a concious decision, he is putting his suit on. It's not like Tony had explicitly told him to stay inside, right?

He swings off the terrace, but doesn't ask Karen to look for anything. Just swings and swings, letting the swooshing of the air clear his mind, the waves of traffic. He finds himself in Queens and isn't surprised. He is surprised, though, when he sees Michelle sitting in a park. He lets himself drop to the ground, taking off his suit behind a dumpster. Without the suit and its heater it's freezing cold in the early march air. But now that he's seen her, he wants to talk to her.

"Hey, Michelle."

"Parker." She squints up at him, taking a drag of a cigarette he hadn't seen.

"You smoke?"

"No." She says silently. She rightens her beanie and pulls at her scarf. "No not really. I do this whenever my parents are fighting, and they are fighting a lot, lately. It's hard being at home, then."

She looks exhausted and Peter thinks it's why she is sharing so much with him. She normally isn't the type.

"Hey." He says with a smile. "I'm kind of freezing, here, and I sneaked out for a walk so I shouldn't be running around. There's a 24hour diner on the corner, why don't we get some hot chocolate? I can tell you all about the beautiful, creative keychain I bought you in Miami." 

He half expects her to decline and is pleasantly surprised when she throws the smoke into an ashtray next to her bench. She pushes herself up and smiles a small smile before falling into step beside him. They don't talk until they get there, but as soon as they are seated, it's like they can't stop.

They are laughing and bickering and sharing stories. Peter doesn't have his phone nor his watch, so he has no idea what time it is, but he doesn't  
want to ask either, doesn't want to be reminded of the fact that this evening has to end at one point.

They are five hot chocolates and two pieces of pie in when Peter looks up and sees Tony walking towards him. Shit.

"Hello." Tony says, dropping down in in the booth, opposite from Peter, right next to Michelle. "Wanna explain what you are doing out and about at one a.m. on a schoolnight and _without_ _ _your__ _ _ _watch___ _ _ _ _or phone?"____

Tony's voice is so calm and collected that Peter wishes he was yelling instead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that late. Honest."

Tony just humms and waves the waiter over and signals for the bill. He glances at it and pulls a hundred out of his pocket and hand it over, the college kid brightening when he doesn't want his change back.

"Come on, we're going home." He waits for Peter to get up and then looks expectantly at Michelle. "Well, Miss Jones, you too. You sure as hell are not walking home in the middle of the night, so move it."

Peter glances at Michelle and thinks it's a sentiment at how scared she is of getting in trouble that she has no smart question or comment to shoot back. They had been gone for hours and he was sure, by the look on her face, that her parents wouldn't be thrilled, either.

"I already have your suit." Tony whispers to Peter and ushers him into the car that's parked right in front of the diner. Peter hops in the back of the car with Michelle and is grateful when Tony turns the heating on. They stop in front of Michelle's house all too soon for his liking and he is horrified when Tony gets out of the car to talk to Mr and Mrs Jones, who are waiting for their daughter by the curb.

"Come to the front. I'm not going to talk to you through a mirror." Tony orders and Peter scrambles to obey. At least the front seats have seat heating.. it's the little things.

"Kid, you can't just run off when you don't like something. Not without letting me know. Scratch that, not without asking permission. And especially not without your watch or your _phone_. And then not coming home at all? It's the middle of the night, on a school night. The only reason I found you was that I tracked your damn suit. I was thrilled when I practically had to go dumpster diving." While Tony's voice is no longer cold, it's a mix between stern and annoyed and Peter kind of would prefer the repellent tone earlier.

"You didn't have to come fetch me." Peter mumbles, and he wishes he would find his voice. "I would have come home soon."

"Mhhm." Tony glares at him before looking back on the road. "Sure. And If I had had a way to talk to you, to know that you were _okay,_ I would have waited for you to come home. But your suit just went offline in an alleyway, no explanation in your feed."

Peter can't really explain the emotions he is feeling, not the mix of it all. He feels guilty, but also annoyed at Tony. He is pleased about his night with Michelle, but also regretful. He feels everything and nothing and he doesn't know what to say now. Tony is already annoyed, and it's not like an apology he doesn't _really_ mean will make things better.

Tony doesn't relent either. They are driving down their street when he finally says something. "Okay, fine, don't apologize. You're grounded until our trip to London."

"Wait, _what?_ Come on, that's not fair. That's like, ten days, Tony! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Tony just shakes his head when he puts in the security code to their garage. "We told you multiple times that you're still in the punishment-without-warning area. And you broke _multiple_ rules tonight, and all just because you're pissed that I don't want to talk about my anxiety attack with you? Come _on_ , Peter."

Oh. _Oh._ An anxiety attack made a lot of sense. But just because he had a name to put to what had happened in the lab, nothing else changed. Not Tony's behavior, not his.

"Don't be so petty-minded, Tony, it doesn't suit you."

"Excuse me?"

Peter doesn't know what he is really trying to say, trying to explain. But Tony is annoying him now and he can't bring himself to be sorry for his rudeness. If Tony had just been a few minutes later, he might have walked Michelle home, maybe kissed her goodnight. Tonight had _felt_ like a date. A real date.

"Go to bed." Tony says with a finality that makes Peter want to have the last word, but there is nothing left to say, so he just glares.

"Peter, _now._ "

"Stop telling me what to do." Peter snaps back. "You're not my father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badumtssss


	33. Thirtythree

_You're not my father._ Had he really just said that?

_You're not my father._

"Tony." Peter doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to take it __back.__

_You're not my father._

"Peter." Tony sounds so tired all of the sudden, like he hasn't slept in days. "Just go to bed." He turns, then, walking back towards the elevator, probably going down to the lab again and Peter watches him go. Longs, yet again, to follow after him, to tell him that he didn't _mean_ _ _it.__ He watches Tony go, and doesn't move until the man is gone.

_You're not my father._

He carries himself into the shower, letting the hot water wash over his body, hoping that it would turn his icy stomach warm again. It doesn't.

_You're not my father._

He adores Tony. _Loves_ him. The man had done everything in his power to protect him, to make sure he's happy. He makes May happy. So much so that it sometimes hurts to watch because it makes Ben's memory less real.

_You're not my father._

He barely rememberes his real Dad. He'd been so young when Richard and Mary died that so many memories of them were more memories of stories told by Ben and May than of events that he actually remembered. Ben was the father figure he'd basically known all of his life, but he'd always been _Uncle_ Ben. It wasn't until _after_ he died, after he knew what was missing, that Peter realized that even though his Aunt May was his Aunt, she did everything a mom would do. Practically _is_ his Mom.

_You're not my father._

And that's how he'd started to see Tony, somehow. As a dad. A kind-of-dad. Because he did everything a dad would do, he protected him, kept _him_ happy, accountable.

_You're not my father._

His mind wanders to all the times Tony had checked his homework. The time he had gone to the parent-teacher conference because May had to work late. All the heart to hearts, the late nights in the lab, the nightmares, the movie nights.

 _You're not my father_.

He walks out of the bathroom and crawls under his covers, not able to shut his mind off.

 _You're not my father_.

He'd loved Ben so much. Still does, of course. But he had never once felt like Tony was trying to take his place or erase him. Tony hadn't been mad or even hurt when Peter and May had spent Ben's birthday alone, just the two of them. He asked questions about him, laughed about stories and was fine with his picture on the shelf in the livingroom. Not once had he felt like he was betraying Ben by accepting Tony as the time went on. He knew that May struggled with it, sometimes, but they both loved Tony. They are a _family_ , now.

_You're not my father._

His mind wanders to how horrible he feels everytime he breaks one of Tony's rules and suddenly, the guilt washes over him. He was so scared that Tony took something from that sentence that Peter wasn't trying to say.

 _You're not my father_.

He had just been annoyed. Angry. Frustrated.

_You're not my father._

He didn't want that sentence to send the message that he didn't respect Tony. Didn't love him. Didn't appreciate him.

_You're not my father._

His mind wanders back to all the nights Tony had been totally okay with Peter coming to their bed. To all the Pizzas he'd ordered without onions because Peter doesn't like the way they squeak when they're chewed. To all the gifts, the gestures, the milkshakes, the scoldings.

_You're not my father._

He falls asleep with his mind racing, doubts shouting, guilt swirling.

_You're not my father._

____________________________________

If Tony had known how upset Peter was, he would have gone up to his room to tell him not to worry about it. That he _understood_. That he had told his mother he hated her at least once a month, never meaning it. That he loved him more than he ever thought he even _could_ love a kid. He would have told him not to worry about it, maybe stayed with him until he fell asleep. He would have told him that _nothing_ between them had changed. That he'd still act like a father, wouldn't take any of it back. Tony would have told him many things. But Tony didn't know Peter was upset, so he didn't go up to tell him _any_ of those things. He pushed it from his mind the second the message for an Avengers mission came in. He wrote May a text, put on a suit and left.

____________________________________

Peter is exhausted when he wakes up. He feels like he hasn't slept at all and grudgingly makes his way down to the kitchen, just staring at May for a second. She is cutting up a banana, putting it into a bowl with granola and first notices him when she turns around to grab yoghurt from the fridge.

"Hey Baby," she smiles softly. "Milk or yoghurt with your granola?"

 _You're not my father_.

He shrugs his shoulders and she pulls out yoghurt. He keeps his eyes on the huge bowl she slides towards him, listening as she pours herself a cup of coffee. The smell of coffee had always reminded him of May, ever since he could remember. Now, it reminds him of Tony, too. Of home.

_You're not my father._

"Heard you're grounded." Her eyebrows are raised. "What happened?"

Peter can feel annoyance rise slightly but he pushes it down firmly.

"So he could tell you I'm grounded but not why?"

May sighs and he looks up at her. Something he can't quite put a name on clouds her face, suddenly. "He's away on a mission. He just texted me a few hours ago."

Worry. That's what's on her face. He wonders if she knows something he doesn't, but on the other hand - May worried, sometimes. But her eyes flicker to her phone and back at Peter and he can't fight the feeling that something is _wrong._ But Tony couldn't have been gone for longer than five hours, how much could happen in five hours?

Ben bled out in minutes.

Suddenly Peter wishes he could just crawl back into bed, pretending everything was fine.

"May. Is.. is something wrong?"

She shakes her head and smiles weakly. "No. I just have a bad feeling, but I think it's because I didn't get to say goodbye. Don't you worry your handsome little head about it."

_You're not my father._

But he does worry. Because when May is on edge, Peter is too.

He doesn't know if he imagines it or if Happy is more tense than usual when he drives him to school.

 _You're not my father_.

He worries when he is sitting in class, he worries when he talks to MJ and she tells him that she is grounded, too. He worries when he makes plans to hang out with Ned and Flash only to remember that he's grounded. He worries when they are eating lunch and he worries when he sits in his last class of the day.

 _You're not my father_.

He _knows_ that the weird feeling in his stomach is there because of their argument the day before. What if that would be their last conversation? If the last thing he'd ever said to Tony was _You're not my father_?

He is sitting on the couch with May, that evening, watching the news when the anchor starts talking about the Avengers, starts showing clips of them fighting robots somewhere in North Carolina. It looks brutal. Peter wishes he was there, too. Because _waiting_ was so much worse than fighting. Why didn't Tony get that?  
May turns off the TV and ushers him to get ready for bed. That night, she sleeps next to him in his, confiding that hers and Tony's bed feels too empty without him there.

_You're not my father._

He knows what May means. It feels like something is wrong, something is off. The air is different, somehow. It's like something has shifted and he doesn't know If he's imagining it.

_You're not my father._

The next day at school passes slowly and he struggles to concentrate.

He is startled out of his skin when there's a knock on the door in the middle of his chemistry class. His eyes don't seem to focus when the secretary steps in, asking for him to take his things and follow her out.

At the end of the hall, Peter can see Happy take a deep breath and May's face perk up in relief before it scrunches up.

Her eyes are red and she looks like she is about to break down. He is scrambling down the hallway a second later.

Something is very, very wrong.

_You're not my father, You're not my father, You're not my father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very weird chapter, but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyhow. 
> 
> Thank you for ... Well, everything ❤️


	34. Thirtyfour

The drive to the compound is slow, turturing, but when they get there she can't remember the drive at all. Happy practically hauls her and Peter out of the car, shoving them into the building.

The few times she's been there, the place had always been buzzing with staff and today was no difference, but the atmosphere was so unlike her previous visits that it made her skin crawl. People are running, hurrying, barking orders at each other. The atmosphere is tense, maybe even dangerous.

She reaches out to take Peter's hand, holding it so tightly that she wonders if it would break if she pressed any harder.

They are lead to a part of the compound May has never set foot in, long hallways full of offices and meeting rooms. Her mind is spinning by the time they are ushered into a room on the right, windows overlooking the lake and forrest. A view that would have been breathtaking on any other day.

"Get the kid out of here. He doesn't need to hear any of this." A man in a dark suit with a broken nose says and May would like to scratch his eyes out for suggesting taking her kid from her. A woman advances, taking a step towards them.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare touch him." May snarls and pushes Peter behind her. She knows him. He would go crazy if he was pulled from the room now, away from information, away from May. He would probably give away his identity by fighting, so she figures it's better to create a scene herself, one to keep him here. All eyes snap toward her and she starts noticing people. Bruce. Natasha. Wilson. Rogers.

"You better tell me what the _fuck_ is going on here. Where the hell is Tony?" A strange feeling settles into her chest, heavy and strong. She can feel grieve well up, the grieve she so barely survived when Ben died. She pushes it down, because there is no way - _No_ _ _way -__ that Tony is dead. "Where the _hell_ is he?" She feels her voice break before she can hear it and she shakes Peter off when he reaches out to pull her back.

Nobody is talking, everyone is just looking at her. She can see the exhaustion in Bruce's eyes, the wary in Natasha's. Sees him reach out to caress her back slightly and the sight makes her _sick_ because it's what Tony would do if he was here. "I might not have super powers, but If you don't tell me where he is in the next five seconds I'm going to hurt you." Her breathing is shallow and she turns her stare on Wilson.

"May." Captain America's voice is solemn, apologetic. He steps around the table, then, walking closer. "Tony gave himself up for the team, for _me._ He stepped in front of me when we were attacked and I didn't have access to my shield and-"

May doesn't let him speak, doesn't let him finish. Because if Tony _died_ for the man who betrayed him, she'd kill him. She _knows_ enough about Captain America to know that her slapping him wouldn't hurt him, but it makes her feel better to see his head snap to the side, eyes wide. She pulls back again and pushes him before slapping him again. She wonders If the only reason he is stumbling backwards is because he is surprised by her attack but she is so _angry_ that she can't hold back. She punches every part of him that she can reach, probably hurting herself more than him, until arms close around her stomach, pulling her back. She tries to fight the arms, tries to get close to Steve fucking Rogers again.

"May, Stop, May, please, you need to breathe!" Peter sounds scared. He is crying and May wonders if it's her fault, if she is scaring him. He knows that she has a temper, but not like _this._ May goes limp in his hold and suddenly she can't _breathe._ She pries his arms off of her, stepping closer to the table, eyeing the people in the room. Stares at Rhodey who had stopped in at some point. Sees the way they are all looking at her. Some like she is crazy, some like she is scary, some like they are impressed. She couldn't care any less.

"You're supposed to protect each other." Her voice breaks again and she can't bring herself to care. She turns to Rhodey, the one person she knew __loved__ Tony. Was like a brother to him. "How could you let him die?"

Rhodey opens and closes his mouth before opening it again. "Tony isn't dead, May. He isn't dead. They took him, but we'll do _anything_ to take him back. We're just waiting for IT to get a location and we're off again." His voice was steady, calm, collected and May reaches out to grab an apple of the table to haul it at him. He jumps out of its way and walks over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She sees his steady arms shake and realizes that the shaking is coming from her body.

"May, it's going to be okay. I promise that we'll do _anything_ to get him back. You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to him, you _know_ that."

And May does know. She knows that after everything that happened in Afghanistan, Rhodey wouldn't allow it. Would do anything he could to get him home safe. He'd said as much over a glass of wine at dinner a few weeks ago. Tony had laughed it off and May had roled her eyes at his antics, even suggested to set him up with one of her friends.

That seemed so long ago.

He explains it, now, about the robots and the guys who sent them, but she can't _hear_ him through the constant buzzing in her ears. She steps back, shaking her head, trying to breathe, looking around frantically, reaching for Peter, trying to breathe, everything is loud and quiet and hot and cold and fuck, she can't _fucking_ _ _breathe__.

"Give her something to calm her down, _now."_ A flash of pain and suddenly everything is black.

When she wakes again, she is laying on a bed, on top of the covers. She sits up, hand travelling to the thumping in her arm. She looks around and her eyes find Peter. He is staring at her with wide, puffy eyes. She opens her arms and he jumps into them and they sit like that for a moment, both holding on as tightly as possible. "Sorry for freaking you out, baby, I'm so sorry."

He just nods into her takes a deep breath a couple of times. "They left shortly after. They have been gone for _hours._ Can we go down to the offices of the medbay? They wouldn't let me go by myself, but they said that's where they'll bring Tony if they find him."

If. _If._ _ ** _If._**_

May stills, takes a deep breath. "Yes, of course." She climbs off the bed before turning to the side and nearly vomitting on the floor. "Fuck. Fuck. Wait, I just need to go to the bathroom." She makes it there just in time, throwing up everything she has had to eat. She gags and retches until there is nothing left to throw up. She opens the cabinets, looking for a toothbrush and toothpaste. She finds mouthwash and is eternally grateful. She tries to push all thoughts of a hurt Tony from her mind.

She walks back out to find Peter waiting for her, worried look on his face. He doesn't say anything and only gives her a grim nod.

They make their way down the hall, Peter pulling May along. He pulls her into a different room than they were in before. There are just as many people but a shit ton of conputers, displays and telephones. She looks around and sees people glance towards her.

"Mrs Parker. Heard you caused quite the scene. Sounds like you and Tony make quite the pair." He reaches out to shake her hand. "Nick Fury."

Tony had told many stories about him and his presence calms her down instantly. Stops her fidgeting.

She looks over at the screens and he takes her by the arm and walks her towards the door. "Mrs Parker, go get some food. We will call you as soon as they have him. They have a location and have just confirmed that he is alive and currently being held in a warehouse in Canada."

May wants to fight him, wants to watch them work, because that makes her at least _feel_ like she is doing something useful. Which, of course, she isn't. She pulls Peter with her and they follow the signs to the Cafeteria. It's so different from the Avengers' commonrooms' and it's kitchen that it makes her feel like they are at a different place all together.

She picks at her sandwich and scolds Pete for doing the same. She looks at him, sees the tears in his eyes and reaches out to caress his cheek.

"I told him he wasn't my father." Hurt and guilt and shame are evident in his voice. May just looks at him, no idea where this is going. "I was annoyed. He had tracked me down and dragged me home and then he was suddenly grounding me because I wasn't home for curfew and I didn't have my phone with me and I was frustrated so I told him that he couldn't tell me what to do. And now I might never be able to tell him that I didn't mean it." Peter's eyes are big, silent tears running down his face. For the upteenth time that day, May can feel all eyes on them, silently watching. They knew who she was, probably what she had done earlier. World traveled fast, and gossip traveled the fastest.

She doesn't get to reply, because Friday speaks up at that moment, calling them to the medbay. She jumps up, running back the way they came from. Nick is waiting for them. "They have him. ETA three minutes. I have no Idea what condition he is in, but please do go and disinfect your hands _now._ His healing isn't as fast as Peter's, we really don't need to risk any infections."

"I'm a _nurse_." She snaps, but turns around anyways.

They are in the wide hallway when a group of people runs by, pushing a stretcher. She follows them into the room, not giving it a second thought. Her anxiety is suddenly numbed, her pulse slows down the rush and the stress of a suffering patient pushing all of her own needs to the side. Not being able to help frustrates her, but she watches everything with hawk like eyes. She sees the Avengers stand in a corner, watching the doctors do their work. Noone gives them a second glance and she wonders if it's a typical occurance, them silently supporting each other. Or maybe if it was, before Germany.

"Don't you _dare_ sedate me before I've talked to my girl. I can fucking smell she's here." May steps closer, pushing the hands of a nurse off her. Tony's eyes are closed firmly and his teeth gritted in pain.

"Hey my love." Her voice is firm, and she reaches out to softly trail her fingers along his jawline. He opens his eyes to look at her, trying to focus. "Why don't we get you something against the pain, hm? So we can stitch you up?"

His eyes are closed again and his breathing sounds pained. "This looks worse than it is."

May steps back to let them do their thing. Her fingers are beginning to shake and she watches them cut away Tony's shirt and pants, leaving him only in briefs and socks. She takes a breath of relief when she doesn't see any deep wounds, most of the blood seems to have come from his nose and split lip. His whole sternum is covered in purple bruises, grazes on his arms

"We're going to take him to get an x-ray and if there is no eternal bleeding we are going to bring him back here for stitches on the cuts on his arm and abdomen."

They are back with him ten minutes later. Ten minutes of silence, of noone talking. 

The doctor turns to Nick Fury, of all people. "Concussion, contusions on his sternum, bruises and grazes on his back. Cuts on his arms and abdomen that need stitches, broken nose and dislocated shoulder that we have already set, but no broken ribs or internal damage. He was very lucky."

May ignores them, stepping closer again and taking the needle from the nurse on her right who had just finished cleaning the grazes. "Move."  
She bends over, letting her habits take over. She knows every single one of those movements by heart, barely needs to think about it or look at the small wounds. She looks at Tony, his eyes are trained on her, but they are still slightly unfocused. He looks out of it, more than likely high from the pain killers.

"You're so incredibly beautiful." His words slur and May smiles softly. "Do I tell you often enough? That I love you? Because I- _ow_ _, fuck_ \- because I do. God, I do. The best thing that ever happened to me."

"You do, don't worry." She finishes with the last small wound, throwing the needle to the side and instead taking the sponge and the bowl with warm water, softly wiping away the blood from his body. He sighs into the touch and relaxes slightly.

"Damn, that feels nice. Only you can make me feel like this, babe. I swear." He takes a deep breath, his voice softer than before, he sounds close to passing out. "Is Petey here?"

May can feel Peter step closer, and she turns to look at him. He looks exhausted. Suddenly, her stomach fills with guilt for not comforting him more. He was hurting just as much as he'd been. She knows the room is watching them, once again, but she ignores it.

"Hey Tony." His voice is small, desperate.

"Hey." Tony takes a few shallow breaths that are way too fast. "Hey kid. Just wanted to make sure you're safe."

May can see his eyes fall shut and she slides off the bed, walking towards one of the two armchairs, pulling Peter with her, ignoring every other person there. "He'll be asleep for a while. Do you wanna sleep in your own bed in the commons? Go shower?"

He looks like he wants to. Really, really wants to. But she knows him and he wouldn't leave without a fight. So she just lets him lay down right there, curled into himself like a cat, head on his arm. She smoothes his hair down, starts softly untangling a few knots. The exhaustion is pulling at her and she finds herself struggling to stay conscious. She steps back to the bed, climbing on top of it, carefully laying next to Tony. Her body fits into the empty space like it was made just for her.

She wakes to soft voices.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tones. You had us scared shitless. Happy fired half of his staff just because he could, and May just about tore this place apart."

Tony's chuckle warms May's heart. "Yeah that sounds like them."

She opens her eyes, slowly, looking around. Rhodey is there, and so are Steve Rogers, Natasha, Clint and Bruce. Otherwise the big room is empty.

She closes her eyes again before anyone notices she is awake. She really wants to hear what's going on.  
She feels Tony pulling her into him softly and she finds herself curled into his side, face hidden in his neck. She wonders what it is with the Avengers and not _fucking_ _ _leaving__. But they stay right where they are, maybe scared of losing the momentum.

He presses a soft kiss into her hair and she is matching her breathing to his, wondering about the looks on his teams' faces at his display of affection towards her.

"So," Tony says and May can feel them both move with the rumbling of his voice. "It was you who pulled me out before they could get started, hm?" He sounds torn between annoyance and gratitude and May knows there's only one person he could be talking to.  
____________________________________

Rogers' face is set, brows furrowed. "It was a team effort, Tony. Because whether you like it or not, we're a _team. It's_ _ _our job."__

Tony huffs and concentrates on the feeling of May's hair against his neck. "Yeah, well, if it's your job, don't expect a thank you."

He glances towards Rhodey and is relieved to see him amused rather than stern.

"Hmm." Natasha says with a smirk. "So no thank you from Stark and no apology from Mrs Stark. Deal with it, Cap."

"What would May have to apologize for?" Tony raises his eyebrows. But well, this is _May._ May has a temper, hell he'd both been _and seen_ Peter on the receiving end of it multiple times. He glances at her before looking over at the others.

"She lost it. Would have been completely awesome if it wasn't so scary." Natasha sounds impressed and Tony knows he'd watch the footage at some point. "She punched Steve."

He splutters, not sure if he heard her right. "Excuse me, _what?"_ Oh, he'd _definitely_ watch the footage later. He smiles proudly, because damn, he'd wanted to punch Steve for months.

"And I definitely won't apologize for it." She grumbles and sits up slightly.

"Believe me, I'm not asking you to." He turns his head to look at May, the lines on her face from where her face had been pressed against him. Her brows are furrowed slightly and her eyes are still foggy with sleep.

"Can you guys get out now? I am in desperate need of some time alone with my girl and you're starting to annoy the shit out of me. Go debrief. I'm fine, happy, healthy, we were lucky yada yada. Now fuck off and go do something useful." He notices that there is no heat behind is voice and it's annoying him. He waits impatiently while they bid their goodbyes and promise they'll stop by later ("just _leave.")_ and then they are finally gone and he turns over to kiss May. She sighs into the kiss and he can feel her relax.

"You punched Captain America, huh? Don't think I could be any more in love with you if I tried. You're my fucking hero."

May giggles and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. It makes him feel at peace, makes it possible to push the last 48 hours from his mind. The way the knife pressed against his throat, the way he thought he was going to die right there and then when Steve fucking Rogers had burst in, panicked, and panting. He pushes it all from his mind, and concentrates on May's voice filling him in on everything he's missed out. He concentrates on her voice but doesn't hear a word she is saying. He cuts her off with a kiss, ignoring the way his stiff body feels, ignoring the thumping in his cuts and bruises.

He knows that he's been lucky. Incredibly so. He watches as May pulls back, running her hand through her hair. She looks at him, long and hard, "please. Please, don't ever do that to ne again. I can't lose you. Be more _careful_ next time."

Next time. She wouldn't make him stop. Of course she wouldn't, he should have known that. He takes a breath and is about to reply when there's a knock on the door and Peter steps in. He doesn't come closer, just Stands there, uncomfortable. He sees May eye him before she sighs. "Okay, I need a shower, I'll be back in a little while." She hops off the bed and presses a kiss to Peter's cheek as she walks by.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Tony raises his eyebrows because that's not typical Peter behavior. "Or are you going to come closer? I just almost died, you know." It was meant to be a joke, but suddenly Peter's eyes fill with tears and his lips begin to quiver. _Fuck._

"I was so _scared."_ Peter says suddenly, still not moving. "I thought that the last thing I was ever going to say to you was.. and I didn't take it back and I wanted to.. and I _needed_ you to know that I didn't mean it."

"Wait, what are you talk- _oh."_ He hadn't really spend too many thoughts on their argument. He'd been in a shitty state mentally, and Peter's words hadn't bothered him. Apparently they had bothered Peter, though. "Oh, bub, come here."

He holds out his hand, waiting for Peter to take it.

"I'm _sorry_. For acting like it was no big deal that I stayed out and for saying that you aren't my father a-and that you, you know, can't tell me what to do, because you know, I- I mean I _want_ you to. Wait that makes no sense. I'm just trying to say that you're, you know, you- I don't want you to stop acting like you're my dad." The kid is rambling, now, nervously staring at his clenching fingers and blinking to hold back tears.

Tony huffs. "Peter look at me- thank you. I don't know how many times I need to say this to make you _hear_ _ _me__. God, kid, I'm not the sappy type, so listen up; I love you. That's not going to change. Not if May and I break up, not if you fuck up, not if you say something I don't like. I might not be your father biologically but _you're_ _my_ _kid,_ and you'll stay my kid even if you aren't yet legally. Okay?"

Peter nods and opens his mouth to say something when the door opens and one of the Avengers' publicist walks in. "Mr Stark."

"Mr publicist." Peter snorts and Tony shoots him a grin. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll make this quick. The mission was covered by every news outlet in the country, and _a_ _ _lot__ of information was leaked. Too much for comfort, so they knew you were taken and they have pictures of your Bodyguard picking up your girlfriend and her kid. We obviously don't want to do a press conference, but we'll need you to put something out there to let people know that Iron Man is okay. A picture, a video, a tweet."

Tony nods and dismisses the man. He isn't entirely surprised, it's how these things go most of the time. He turns to say something to Peter when May walks in, smiling brightly, a bowl of grapes in her hands that she places on his bedside table. "Just talked to your doctors. They'd like you to stay here at the compound for a couple of days, but seeing as I'm _capable_ and that you won't listen to them anyway, we're free to take back home after they've checked you out one last time."

"Yeah, I think we should get home." He says with a smile. "Peter is grounded, after all."

____________________________________

May and Tony are sitting on the couch, sound of the TV can be heard softly in the background. Each have a tub of Ben & Jerrys in their hands, a third can be seen on the table. Tony seems a little bit loopy as if he'd just taken another dose of painkillers.

"Hey. Just wanted to let you know that I'm alive and well and all that jazz. That's it, bye."

A snort can be heard from the person behind the camera, and May rolls her eyes, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
"I think you should tell them that you're grateful for their concern." She shoves a spoon of icecream into her mouth, eyeing Tony with a smirk.

Now it's Tony's turn to roll his eyes and stare at May. "Babe, this was supposed to be a ten second thing, not an Oscars acceptance speech."

"It takes all of a _second_ to say thank you." Someone off camera quips up. "And it's nice to do so. Proper thing to do."

Tony rolls his eyes dramatically and a giggle can be heard from the kid who had just spoken. " _Fine_. Thank you, everyone. You're oh so kind."

Another giggle before the screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies - the next chapter will be angsty again because, well, it's Tony and we all know that Tony fucking Stark he has shitty coping mechanisms. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the story ❤️ your comments make me smile everytime I get a notification. So - thank you!


	35. Thirtyfive

The first night Tony goes to sleep without painkillers, he wakes in the middle of the night with a gasp. It handn't been a nightmare, not quite, more of an assortment of dark shadows and low voices. He rolls over to look at the clock and internally groans when he sees that it's only two in the morning. They had gone to bed at midnight, so two hours of sleep. He turns over to look at May, listens to her quite breathing. His fingers are itching to wake her up, kiss her, sleep with her- but then she'd ask questions and he really doesn't want to talk about the not-quite-nightmare.

He slowly and carefully gets off the bed, deciding that two hours of sleep is plenty, it's more than he used to sleep a few years ago. A lot more. He makes his way down to the lab with a coffee in hand and starts tinkering.

By the time the weekend rolls around the not-quite-nightmares have turned into real ones and Tony hasn't slept in days. Spring break is starting that day and they are flying to London on Monday. He is on edge and short tempered and _so_ _ _tired.__ May still has no idea that he leaves their bed every night, that he never sleeps more than an hour and it's coffee that's keeping him awake and at least somewhat able to function. He had become so used to at least seven hours of sleep a night since he started dating May that he doesn't really know how to handle _or_ hide it anymore. He considers it a win that he hasn't resorted to Scotch yet.

He stands in the kitchen when the elevator dings and Peter walks in with the Jones girl. Tony is trying hard to fight his annoyance.

"Hey Tony." Peter is smiling brightly, but carefully. He had snapped at the kid so much this week that he doesn't blame him. He'd be wary, too. He takes a deep breath and forces a smile.

"Hey, kid. Miss Jones, nice to see you again."

Peter steps closer, smile widening. "We thought we'd celebrate the end of her grounding with hanging out. Thought we'd make Muffins or something."

Tony just nods, forces a smile and walks towards the lab with a reminder to clean up after themselves. When he makes it down there, his hand is shaking and he flexes it a few times. He wishes May was home already, she is about the only thing that can calm him down at the moment. They have been fighting a lot, this week, always bickering. His short temper doing _nothing_ to help. They had gone to bed angry more than once.

It's eight when Friday tells him to come up for dinner. He raises an eyebrow when he sees that Peter has cooked. "Is May back yet?"

Peter shakes his head. "No, she is covering Stacey's shift, too, so she won't be back until two."

The dinner Peter has made, Spaghetti Bolognese, is good and he finds his heart softening. The mood doesn't lighten, though, and he knows that it's his fault. "Next time you bring her, or any of your friends, over - you let me know beforehand."

It had been one of the rules they had set for him when they first moved in here. If this was a normal day and Tony hadn't been sleep deprived for five days, he wouldn't have cared. But it wasn't a normal day and he had been sleep deprived for almost a week.

"Oh. Yes. Sure." Peter has a frown on his forehead now and puts down his silverware. "Tony, are you okay? I mean, I'm sorry for forgetting to let you know that she would be coming over but it was spontaneous and-"

"I don't care if it's spontaneous. A rule is a rule, and you let me or May know or your friends won't be coming over. Understood?" Tony's voice is raising with each word and at the end of his little speech he is practically yelling.

"Yeah." Peter whispers. "May I be excused?"

"Not until you're finished." Tony snaps and watches Peter eat the rest of his food. There is a tug at his heartstrings when he sees the wetness in the kid's eyes and looks down at the dinner that he had so lovingly prepared that Tony had ruined. This just- he couldn't take this out on the kid. Not again.

"Peter." He says it softly, and Peter's eyes snap up. He is obviously still fighting hard to keep the tears at bay. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. This is your home, you get to take your friends here. I _like_ _ _it__ when you do, just maybe not when you're grounded."

He knows he owes the kid an explanation and he is wording his words very carefully. "I haven't been sleeping well, lately."

He sees understanding pass over Peter's eyes. "Oh. Hm. Yeah, I figured."

"You did?"

Peter rolls his eyes. "Well, it's only natural that you'd have nightmares after being kidnapped again, that must open a lot of old wounds. When I wake from a nightmare, I always come to you and May because I can't fall back asleep without comfort, most people can't. And you're not the type to ask for help, so you probably go down to the labs every night and as long as May isn't noticing you'll continue to do so."

Tony just stares at Peter. "Uhm. Okay, well, thanks for that analysis Dr. Phil."

Peter smiles hesitantly. "I know you don't want to talk about it, especially with me but I just want to say that it's stupid. Don't yell at me, but it's just- we're a family, right? And I won't think you're weak because you're struggling. You're pretty much the strongest person I know."

And suddenly it's not Peter but _Tony_ who is fighting tears. "Damn, kid." He stands up and reaches out to pull Peter into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You're really something else."

He can still feel the annoyance underneath his skin when they are watching a movie a little later. He can feel the tenseness when he hugs Peter. He can feel the panic settling in when he goes to bed himself.

"Tony, _Tony._ Wake up, Baby, you're dreaming."

He sits up with a jolt, looking around frantically and stares right at May's big, frightened eyes. She looks like she has just come out of the shower, only wrapped in a towel and hair still wet.

"Are you okay, baby?"

He is not okay. He hasn't been okay in a while. But how is he supposed to explain that? "Just tired. Dreams are keeping me up lately."

Her forehead creases slightly before she leans forward to push his sweaty hair out of his face. "How long have you been having nightmares again?"

He doesn't want to talk about it, not again, so he just reaches out to tug May's towel away from her, pulling her in for a kiss. They hadn't really had sex since before his mission and he thinks that's the only reason he is getting away with not talking about it at all - May _needs_ it.

He pulls her into his lap, kisses deepening, one hand in her hair and the other on her ass. He can feel May getting wetter on his legs by the second. He flips them over so he is on top and sighs when May reaches down to touch him. It feels incredible but he can also feel that he is not getting hard in any way. This time it's her timflipping them over, her scooting down to take him into her mouth, but his dick stays doesn't do more than twitch. " _Fuck."_

"Hey, hey, it's okay." May says with a small smile. "But talk to me. What's going on?"

He leans back and puts his arm across his eyes. He feels reminded of a conversation he had with Pepper all those years ago and for a short moment he misses her so much that it hurts.

"Nothing." He turns to smile at her. "I'm just sleepy. Come here." He pulls her into him, holds her naked body tightly and waits for her breathing to even out before softly untangling their limbs and climbing off the bed. He walks into the closet to get dressed and tries jerking off just to see himself get hard- but nothing happens. He groans in frustration when he makes his way to the labs.

"Tony?" Peter comes into the lab smiling brightly around lunch time. "Can I ask you something? May is already at work."

He raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, shoot."

Peter smiles softly and wrings his hands nervously. "So, uhm, I just wanted to ask If I can get skip family dinner tomorrow night so I can take Michelle out?"

Tony regards him for a second. "No. No skipping on sunday night dinners unless it's an emergency, and that's not one. I'm sorry. Take her out tonight or go to brunch tomorrow."

Peter looks at him with big eyes. "She is in Maine now and doesn't get back until tomorrow evening and I really want to take her out before our trip to London."

"Peter, No. And that's final. May would kill us both if I allowed it."

"It's just dinner-"

"Peter." Tony sighs and puts the wrench he had been holding down. "I said no. Just let it go. I won't change my mind."

Peter scoffs. "That's not fair, I'm here every sunday and that's-"

Tony can feel his annoyance surge again and breathes deeply to fight it. "This is not a discussion. Sunday nights are for family dinners _and_ you're still grounded. So stop it before I make you re-categorize my bluebrints and clean the lab."

"But-"

"Okay, that's it." Tony says with a frown. "Lab duty for the rest of the day." He takes Peter's shoulders and pushes him into the general area of the workbenches softly. He is so tense that _not_ smacking the frown of his face seems like an olympic sport. "Get to work."

They don't talk all day, and Tony is eternally grateful. He doesn't know what he'd do if the kid would bring up Tony's mood right now and he really, really doesn't want to find out.

"Here you guys are." May walks off the elevator and smiles brightly. "I brought Thai Take Out. Why don't you come up for dinner?"

She smiles at them both, smile faltering when she takes in their faces.

Their dinner is subdued and the atmosphere thick. Suddenly Peter speaks up, with a small glance at Tony. Tony really hopes the kid isn't about to say what he thinks he is going to say because then he is going to lose it for sure.

"May, I was thinking. Sunday night, I'd like to-"

" _Peter!"_

Peter frowns but recoils. "I'm just _asking."_

"You don't need to ask." Tony snaps and hits down on the table, making the silverware clir against the plates. "I already said _no._ Multiple times."

Peter flinches and stares down at his plate.

"Petey, why don't you go to your room for a while, hm?" May's voice is soft, encouraging and Tony would like nothing more than to crawl into her embrace. They both watch Peter go before May turns to look at Tony. "What's going on, Tony? That was a bit aggressive."

May gets off her chair and pulls Tony along to the couch, softly caressing his hair and face. "Please, _please_ talk  
to me. You've been off all week and I'm starting to get worried."

He scoots away from her, suddenly not being able to stand the idea of being close to her. Her touch had been all he had craved earlier and now the thought alone made him want to punch something. Not her, fuck never her- but something.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"I don't want to fucking talk, why can't you _fucking_ accept that?"

May recoils, eyes wide and Tony flinches. He knows he should apologize and just..go to bed, but he is so damn tired that he literally can't think straight. He tries, god he tries, but it's like he can only forget those fucking dreams when he is angry. Because then the anger takes over, and he can fucking finally shut his mind off.

"Tony, what the hell is going on?"

He glares at her, running a hand through his hair. "May, I don't want to fight. But this going to end in a fight if you don't fucking let it be, _now._ "

Suddenly she is standing, finger in his face, forehead creased. She still incredibly pretty, and that annoys Tony even more. Fucking hell. "This already is a fight, Anthony. Because you're starting to actually fucking scare the shit out of me. You're like someone else, an entirely different person."

He stands, too, and is actually impressed when May doesn't take a step back. "What is this shit about? Am I suddenly not allowed to parent Peter anymore? Was saying _no_ uncalled for?"

May huffs and throws her hands up in frustration. "You know damn well that it's not about that. That was the right choice and you can raise your voice and scold him all you want, but you've literally done _nothing_ _ _else__ for the past few days."

"Fine, I won't talk to him at all, then, If that's what you want."

May actually stomps her foot in frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me? Stop putting words into my mouth."

"I'm not putting shit into your mouth, stop being so fucking dramatic."

May looks like she is about to hit him. _"Me?_ _I_ am being dramatic? That's rich, Tony, really."

"Well you're into rich, aren't you? That's what you started dating me for, isn't it?" Tony can see the lines in May's face tighten. They both know it's bullshit, how much May had hated Tony's money, that he is just saying it to provoke her.

"Yes." She says sarcastically, picking up a book that she'd been reading earlier that week and putting it back down right away. "Yes, you got me. It was the money. Now that that's cleared up, why don't you fucking start talking. What the hell is going on with you?"

"So you're the one who cheats, but I'm the one who needs to explain himself?"

"No." May yells. "No. You don't get to bring that up, you don't get to use that an excuse to be an asshole to me and Peter. You forgave me and you can't just go back to it whenever you fucking want."

May is right, and that annoys the living shit out of Tony.

"None of this is your fucking business, May, just leave me the fuck alone and do something useful with your fucking time. I really can't do this right now."

May glares and pushes her hair out of her forehead angrily. If she could spew fire, she probably would do it right about now. The whole thing gives him a sick sense of satisfaction and it makes him want to throw up.

"Too bad, because we _are_ going to do it right now."

"You don't get to choose _what_ I do _when_ and _why._ Because unlike what you're thinking, I am a grown fucking man and I don't need your approval. I don't fucking care what you're thinking. I don't need you here right now." He sneers and he can see the hurt in May's eyes now, overshadowing the anger. He ignores it, and the feeling that starts to unfold in the depths of his stomach. "I've been fine on my own before I met you, fuck May, I'll be fine when you leave."

"What are you saying? Tony, what the hell are you saying?" Her voice is breaking. What is he saying? He doesn't know. Well, he knows what he is saying, he just doesn't know why. Just knows that right now, the thought of being around May makes him want to _scream._

"I'm saying that I don't want you here, I just want some fucking peace instead of being interrogated by a woman and a kid I haven't even known for a year. And if you're so annoyed by how I'm acting, why don't you get the fuck out? Take your kid, take your things and fucking _leave."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired Tony is crankier than a toddler who hasn't slept. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	36. Thirtysix

__

"You don't mean that." May is starting to sob. "You don't mean that, stop, just _please_ stop talking like that. This isn't you, Tony, this isn't _us."_

He doesn't say anything, just stares straight ahead, wondering why he doesn't feel anything.

"I'm not going to leave you, Tony, I'm _not_. You can yell all you want, but we're all in, remember? When I fuck up and when you fuck up, because you're it for me, Tony, and I'm not going to lose you because you're struggling. I know you're too damn proud to talk about what's going on with you, but I won't let your pride destroy the best thing in both our lifes, I fucking _won't."_

She is crying so hard that he can barely understand her, and suddenly his heart _hurts._ All the feelings are crushing down on him.

"Tony, _please."_

There is no judgement in her tone, just concern. It makes him want to cry.

And suddenly he _is_ crying. Not sobbing or anything, just a few silent teardrops. "I'm so _tired."_

He closes his eyes and talks. Talks about the gun to his head, how it had felt to know that If he didn't do something his teammates were going to die. He talks about the fear of never seeing May again, never seeing Peter graduate. He talks about the corpses all over the street, all the blood, the constant feeling of never being able to do enough. He talks about the knife to his throat, the threats that they'd have their way with him before they'd let him bleed out. His words are rushed and quiet, but they are _words_. He talks about the way they hadn't let him use the bathroom in those 36 hours he'd been there and he'd practically stood there in his piss when the Avengers had found him.

"And now, I can't sleep. I wake up every night and I go down to work and I'm just so fucking tired that I pick fights with you guys and hell, I can't even get a boner."

When he takes a small breath, eyes still closed, he can feel May crawl into his lap, wet face pressed against his cheeks. She doesn't say anything and just holds him, hands trailing softly down his back.

He is so fucking tired, and he lets himself fall asleep.

He doesn't wake again until the next morning and he hasn't been so well rested in days. He looks over to see May in his arms, still asleep, and leans down to kiss her. Her eyes flutter before she opens them "hi."

"May, wait." Tony says and pulls her back towards him when she makes to get up. "I know this doesn't fix shit, but I need you to know that I'm sorry. I .. I won't let that happen again, I promise."

May smiles softly, just nodding. But it's like a shadow crosses over her face when she does. The knowledge that it's him that put that look on her face and the memory that he'd said things to purposefully hurt her- it makes bile rise up Tony's throat.

"Don't _ever_ let that happen again and I won't mention it. I just want us to be okay." Tony doesn't know what to or say to make this completely okay again. Another wave of selfloathing crashes through his body like a tsunami and he has to look away from her face to keep from crying.

"Tony." May reaches out and tugs his face towards hers. "We'll be fine, okay? We're all in, right? We knew that our relationship wouldn't be all sunshine and daisies. We'll.. we will figure it out. And I'm there for you always, If you want to talk. And If you don't want to talk to me, we'll find someone else for you to talk to."

May is back in his lap and he is more than thankful that she is wearing a dress, because apparently talking and sleeping had helped his little problem and now he can't wait. They don't bother getting undressed, May just reaches down to open his pants and takes his dick out before sitting back down on it. Tony hisses and May moans. The whole thing doesn't last more than three minutes. May stays seated for a moment longer, pressing her forehead against his.

"Can you reach the paper towels over there? Pretty sure that I'd be making a complete mess all over the couch if I try to get up right now." She is smiling down at him, and he reaches over, pulling the towels closer, watching intently as she cleans of first him and then herself.

"Let's go take a shower," she wriggles her eyebrows, "and you know, brush our teeth."

They run into Peter in the hallway and Tony thanks all his lucky stars that the kid hadn't decided to come out of his room five minutes earlier.

"Tony, something is wrong with my door. Friday said the lock wasn't working and she had to reboot everything for me to come out."

Okay, fuck the stars. Apparently, Friday is the one to thank.

"I'll check it out later. We'll go take a quick shower and then come out for breakfast, alrighty?" He smiles when he sees Peter's face scrunch up in disgust and is, once again, grateful that the kid didn't walk in on them having Sex. That would have been incredibly awkward.

Their shower is short and sweet and just when they are about to get out Tony takes May against the wall.

"Ah, oh god, Tony- oh _god_." Tony's heart flutters when May reaches her orgasm and he grunts when he comes, probably sounding considerably less sexy than May.

When they make it to the kitchen, Peter is flipping Pancakes. Tony goes over to him and presses a kiss to his hair. "I'm sorry that I acted like a grade A asshole."

Peter perks up, brightens and smiles timidly. "It's okay, I shouldn't have pushed."

Tony takes takes the platter of pancakes Peter pushes over and carries it to the already set table.

"I haven't changed my mind. You don't get to skip out on tonight." Tony says while they are eating. "But if that girl means so much to you, why don't you invite her over here for dinner."

Peter startles and looks up at him excitedly. "Really? Can I?"

Tony nods and smiles when Peter practically squeals. "Okay, yes, cool. But promise to be nice, yeah? Because she isn't like Lia and I don't want you thinking that because we got in trouble together."

Tony nods again."I promise." He had not, for one second, thought Michelle was a bad influence. Kids were meant to get in trouble to a degree, and he is pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last time that Peter and Michelle would get in trouble together. That was normal. But things with Lia- that had _not_ been normal. With Lia, Peter had been rude, breaking rules just to break them, lying and overall disrespectful.

He glances over at May who is smiling so brightly that it makes him forget what they had just been talking about.

"We could cook. MJ and I, I mean." Peter looks nervous as he squirms in his chair. "Like, for all of us."

"That would be nice, Baby." May leans back in her chair. "Why don't you go call her and ask? And then go do your homework, and _pack_ so we don't need to kick her out at nine."

When Peter bounces out of the room, May looks at Tony with seductive eyes. "Friday, why don't you lock Peter's doors again? Just for a moment? I think I still owe my boyfriend some sex on the kitchen counter."

"Damn, woman." He can feel his eyes widen and watches as May just gets up and wriggles out of her clothes, slowly making her way to the counter, never once breaking eye contact. He gulps. She leans against the counter, her long wavy hair covering both her breasts. He scrambles up, suddenly needing to uncover them, to see every inch of her gorgeous body.

He pushes her hair over her shoulders, gently, and smiles down. "Still Aunt Hottie, huh?"

She throws her head back and laughs. "And one day I'll be a MILF."

He kisses her collarbone softly, then firmer, _"the_ milf."

He picks her up and sits her down on the counter, panting when her legs wrap around his waist.

Suddenly the elevator dings and Tony and May both turn in shock when Steve and Natasha walk in. "Jesus, guys, don't you have a bedroom?" Steve says while covering his eyes. Natasha smirks before turning around so May can hop of the counter to get dressed.

"Well, Steve, I doubt that people only had sex in the bedroom back in your day." May grumbles while she takes the clothes Tony is holding out to her and Tony can't help but grin at her. She only glares back, shrugs into the sleeves of her blouse and stalks off towards their bedroom without a second glance at their backs.

"You idiots can turn back around." Tony says. "What the _hell_ do you want?" 

He'd very much like to throw something at Natasha's face just to get that fucking smirk off her face. He grabs an apple and hauls it at her, frown deepening when she catches it and takes a bite.

"You haven't texted or returned any of our calls. Just wanted to make sure you're okay." Her voice sounds genuine, which aggravates him even more.

"Next time, just check my social media, you mongrels. Do you realize that you just ruined counter sex forever? There's no way I'll get May to do it again." He huffs and walks towards the table, starting to clean it. "It's sunday. Family day. So why don't you hurry off to where you came from? I'm _fine._ You saw it, now _leave."_

 _"_ _ _Fine__ _._ _ _ _"___ Natasha says _._ "Just one last piece of advice: I'd wipe that counter down before your kid comes back in here. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________I_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ canseeitglisteningfromhere."

____________________________________

"Hey, loser." Peter looks up from his spanish homework and smiles at Michelle who is standing in the door opening. "Your Aunt let me in, she wanted me to let you know that she and Tony are going down to the workshop. Did you know that your elevator has a security code and there's like, no doorbell? There's a guy at a desk _who_ _ _does__ _ _ _it___ _ _ _ _for____ _ _ _ _ _you?"_____

He laughs. "I mean, yeah, I live here."

She steps into the room fully and walks over to his shelves, eyes wandering over his books. She doesn't comment, just walks over to the corkboard where all his movie tickets and postcards hang. It makes him nervous, because he is waiting for some sort of approval.

"You have nice little room." She says, looking around the room and smirking. "Only four times the size of mine. The last guy I dated owned a palace, so this little hole doesn't impress me with its walk in closet and enormous bathroom."

He jumps off his chair. "Funny. But wait until you see the terrace, you'll definitely be impressed then." He turns around and smiles. "But I actually don't want you to be impressed. This is all Tony. I mean, this is home, don't get me wrong, but it's not like I paid for any of it." He pulls a grimace. "Please don't tell anyone I said that."

She frowns, pushing one of her curls behind her ear. "Who would I tell, Idiot?"

He just shrugs, thinking back to the Interview that Lia did. It still hadn't been published and he was getting scared. But Michelle isn't Lia. "Yeah, who would you tell?"

He reaches out and takes her hand to pull her out of the room, smiling when she doesn't let go when they are walking into the kitchen. "What do you want to make for dinner?"

She smiles and opens the refigerator. "Woah, now I _am_ impressed. You have basically every fruit and vegetable imaginable in here."

Peter pulls a face. "Please, I beg of you, no."

"Vegetables are _healthy,_ Parker."

"Well, can we stuff them with meat, then?" He grumbles.

MJ perks up. "Yeah, we could actually make stuffed zucchini and bellpeppers. We'll make some with beef and some with," she looks deeper into the fridge, "with bulgur and cheese." She turns around to smile brightly. "Where's your pantry? Do you have rice?" He points to a door and watches her go. She returns a minute later and he once again realizes how naturally pretty Michelle is.

She is a good cook. Peter mostly just does whatever she asks off him, like washing and cutting the vegetables and setting the table.

"Do you think it's weird that I'm meeting your parents?" She says suddenly when she pulls out drinks from the fridge.

"Uhm. No. Should I? I think it's cool."

MJ smiles. "Okay, good, just wondering."

Peter makes his way over to the bar to grab a bottle of wine for May and Tony. He is looking through the cabinets when the elevator dings.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tony says with a raised eyebrow. "Because I'm pretty sure that's not an area where you're supposed to be."

Peter can feel his cheeks redden and he takes a step back while shooting a glance at Michelle. But his embarassment is by far outweighed by his need to explain to Tony that he hadn't been planning on _stealing_ anything. "I wasn't _taking_ anything, just getting you guys some wine." Tony and May make their way over, Tony greeting Michelle while May walks to the bar to show Peter the bottle of wine that she liked.

"It smells great in here." Tony looks so at ease and _kind_ that Peter wonders how he could have possibly thought that the man wouldn't be nice to Michelle.

"I'm just saying that showing your face at the Women's march would send a great message." Michelle says with a raised eyebrow a while later. "And you know, good publicity wouldn't hurt your image, either."

"You are not wrong. But security would be a nightmare." Tony offers with a wave of his hand.

"You're literally _Iron_ _ _Man__." Michelle says with a smirk. "I'm sure you could figure something out."

Their whole dinner is nice and fun and Peter could hug May when she decides that Tony and her would do the dishes and that Peter should show MJ the view over the city.

He grabs two blankets and shoves one into Michelle's arms before they walk out and around the corner so that May and Tony wouldn't be able to see them. He leans against the glassfence, his blanket tightly wrapped around himself, eyes trained on Michelle as her mouth opens slightly.

"This is beautiful, Peter."

" _You're_ beautiful." MJ's eyes snap towards him and he freezes. He hadn't meant to say _that_ out loud.

"You're not entirely bad looking yourself, Parker." Her lips turn upwards into a beautiful smile that makes Peter's heart skip a beat. Before he can talk himself out of it, he untangles his hand from his blanket and reaches out to cup her face. When she smiles, he leans closer, giving her time to pull away. When she doesn't, he brushes his lips against hers softly, pulling back and then kissing her again a little more firmly. It's like every hair on his body is standing up, and his heart is pumping so fast the sound of it makes him almost dizzy.

He pulls back when May steps out, telling them that the driver that will take MJ home is there.

"God. I wish you could come along with the driver. Take me home. That would be romantic." She only sounds half sarcastic and that's about as close as he'd get to Michelle _asking_ him to take her home.

"Yeah." He breathes. "I'm.. I'm just gonna go ask Tony. Can't say more than no." His mind flutters back to Tony yelling at him the das before, but he pushes that from his mind.

He leaves MJ with May and walks over to Tony's office, knocking softly, walking in first when Tony calls him in.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask something really quick. I was just wandering if I could, you know, take Michelle home. I know I'm technically still grounded and that the whole dinner thing was already an exception, but-" he trails off.

"Straight there and back with the driver?" Tony asks. "I think we could release you from your grounding two hours early."

"Sweet, _thank_ _ _you.__ " He bounces over to hug Tony before practically running back to MJ. "He said yes." He takes her hand, smiles at May and pulls Michelle down to the lobby.

"You have a crazy life." She says with a smirk when they are sitting in the back of the rolls royce.

"Yeah." He breathes. "You have no Idea, honestly."

____________________________________

"Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Get up." May is pinching and prodding, trying to get her boyfriend to wake up. "It's eight and you haven't fucking packed yet and we need to leave in two hours." She reaches out to tug his hair and smiles when he finally opens his eyes.

"Mhhhm. Come here." He pulls her in and she kisses him deeply. He lets his kisses wander to her ear, whispering "I promise I'll get up and pack if you give me some motivation."

May wants to say no. She really, really wants to. But when he pulls back and looks at her with those big, brown eyes she suddenly can't remember _how_ to say no. So she just kisses him back, letting her hands slide under the waistband of his briefs, gently rubbing his length. She smirks when his kisses get sloppier. When is body begins to tense, she pulls her hand back. "Mh. If you want to _come,_ come and take it."

He growls and turns her over, stopping only to tug down her shorts before slightly lifting her up so he has better access. His first thrust hits her Gspot and May bites into the pillow to keep herself from screaming, but Tony isn't having it, he likes to hear her so he pulls her head back by her hair to uncover her mouth and May is screaming and panting so loudly that she wonders if the soundproofing will keep the noice inside their bedroom.

By the time Tony comes with a grunt and an _I love_ _ _you__ she has come so many times she's lost count.

"Pretty sure you just fucked my brains out." She mumbles. She squirms away when he is trying to touch her because she is so sensitive and blissful and th _e thought_ of someone touching her makes her want to crawl away. "Now stop smirking and go _pack._ It wasn't _that_ great."

"Not that great, huh?" Tony climbs off the bed with a smack to her ass and, to her great relief,makes his way over to the closet to pack. "You know, I used to _never_ pack my own things. I used to have my assistants do that until you decided that you didn't want them here at home because it makes for a bad example for Pete. And now I stumble around this closet, naked and freezing, simply because you won't permit me that simplest of pleasures."

"Would you shut up?" May calls over and rolls out of bed to shrug on a robe. "Just get ready so we don't miss the plane. I'm going to wake up Peter."

"We can't miss the plane, Parker. It's literally mine. It won't move a fucking inch without my okay." He says loudly in the closet.

Tony is, of course, right. The plane has not moved when they make it to the airport two hours later than planned, mostly because May had forgotten her passport- Tony had been ecstatic about the irony of _that_.

There had been turbulence in the air and May had spend the better part of an hour of the flight throwing up with Tony holding back her hair.

When they make it to London, it's early in the morning, local time and Peter is basically falling asleep in the Rolls Royce that's taking them to the hotel and May herself is absolutely spend. When they get there, May can't help but gape and the Rosewood and it's luxurious foyer. Tony _swears_ that it's not as over the top as their hotel in Miami, and while he isn't lying it makes May's stomach do a summersault when she sees the 12.000/night rate when they are checking in at the front desk.

They all fall asleep in Tony's and May's bed, still in their clothes, and May wakes to Peter shaking her. "What, you annoying child?" She grumbles slightly, trying to keep herself from fully waking.

"I'm _hungry_. Tony is already showering, can't you like, go join him, so we can get going?"

May sits up at that, because if Peter is telling her to do that, he must be starving. She smiles at his state, already dressed, hair still wet from his shower. "May, come on, _please._ "

She laughs before carrying herself into the bathroom, stepping into the shower as Tony is stepping out.

The Café they walk to is cute and the food lovely but Tony dubs it "too french" and decides that they'd go to a Pub for dinner. "So, we'll go sightseeing today, then to Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tomorrow, we're doing the Studio tour on thursday and then we can go shopping on friday before flying back." Tony says with a mimosa in hand, picking at a croissant.

"That's a lot planned." May says with a smile. But it's all worth it, because Peter is as excited as a toddler on christmas every famous sight they go to. He doesn't stop babbling over the Big Ben and Westminster Abbey.

"Isn't it crazy that they have a King and a Queen?" Peter says and shovels some beans into his mouth.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Actually, they have a Queen and a Duke. Her husband didn't get the title when they married."

May gawks, shaking her head slightly. "Why.. why do you know that? Didn't peg you to be into the royals."

Tony smiles slightly, "Uh, yeah. I- well, partied with Prince Harry during his wilder days, before he settled down. So I picked up a thing or two."

May groans as Peter gets excited and the next few hours are spend listening to stories about a game of strip poker gone rogue. May doesn't want to spoil the mood, so she doesn't point what she'd do to the kid if he ever went down _that_ particular road of Tony's past.

Peter is uncontainable the next day, when they make their way to the palace theatre. The play is absolutely magical and May finds herself laughing a lot during part one, and sobbing into Tony's shoulder during part two. She is surprised to see the wetness in Tony's eyes and she reaches over to caress his face with one hand while she reaches out to grasp Peter's with her other.

"It's really, really cool having you as a, uh, kind-of-dad." Peter says to Tony with slightly reddening cheeks when they make their way out of the backstage area and towards their waiting car. "I will _never_ get used to getting to meet the cast. That was seriously so lit. Oh, look, there's a Chipotle, can we get some food?"

The change of topic makes May's head spin but she laughs as Peter takes her and Tony's hands to pull them along. She can see a woman film them and she takes a second to glare at her, but then pushes it from her mind and just lets herself enjoy Peter's excitement over something as simple as food.

"You're a _heathen_." Tony says with a burrito in his hands. "We're in fucking England and what you want to eat as a midnight snack is _Chipotle_ _?_ There's a hundred authentic places we could get food to try out."

May raises an eyebrow. "Well, we _like_ Chipotle. If we ever go to a stripclub, I'd hope that you'd still choose me instead of someone authentic to try out."

May laughs when Peter spits out his drink all over the table. "Why do you guys always have to talk about your.. ew. Why?" He sounds dramatically and reaches out to grab a few nachos. "It's _abusive_ _."_

Tony leans back, reaching out a hand to put on May's knee and she relaxes into the touch. "You're the only kid in the world that doesn't care about his Aunt slapping him but screams abuse when we talk about sex. You're weird."

Peter giggles and throws his napkin in the basket. "I assure you I am _not_ the only kid that feels that way."

Their last two days are just as beautiful as the first two and May wishes that all of their days could be like this, adventurous and fun. Life on vacation is different.

"Okay, we're going straight to the plane from the Camden Markets." Tony says as he stalks in, toothbrush in his mouth. "Are you guys all packed?"

May basically has to drag Peter towards his suitcase and threaten him that they'd eat nothing but salad for a week If he didn't start packing _now._

Their visit to the Market is nice and May can't help but laugh when Tony finds a booth that sells creative Superhero merch and buys one of each piece of merchandise of Iron Man, War Machine and, to Peter's glee, Spider-Man.

They tease Peter when he spends a _lot_ of money on a first edition of some book to buy for Michelle and May wonders If she should worry. Peter had been extremely hurt after the whole Lia-fiasco and she didn't want that to happen again. But she likes Michelle - she had not, in any way, liked that Lia girl.

"I don't think you should eat that." Tony says with a disgusted frown when May buys chicken tenders on the side of the road. "That screams food poisoning."

May just rolls her eyes and eats the chicken. A few hours later, after they have landed in New York, when they are driving back to the Penthouse from the Airport and May is violently throwing up in the back of their car all over Tony's shoes, she wishes she had listened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all stop hating me now, thaaank you. :-) 
> 
> I know that some may find them making up right away unrealistic, but this is a fic where a human spider is one of the main characters so I think you'll forgive me for making them forgiving and in love lol. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments! Even those who said that I ruined my story. It's always interesting to hear what you guys are thinking. But this is my Story after all, and I don't regret shiiiiit. 
> 
> Love Love Love ❤️
> 
> PS: I've seen the cursed child twice and it IS magical. Even though the story is weird and in no way canon for me.


	37. Thirtyseven

Tony feels a mix of slightly disgusted, concerned and helpless while he is stroking May's back. She had been throwing up for hours, and is mostly just dry heaving now. He has spend the better part of the last two hours trying to coax her to drink some water only for it to come back up again minutes later.

"Tony." She murmurs, face pressed to the cool tile next to the bathtub. "You need to leave, now. Need to use the toilet, and I know I'm open ab't those things, but I really don't need you in here when the last contets of my intestines are showing their face." She is trying to sit up and almost topples over. "Help me up b'fore leavn, though?"

Tony ends up helping her sit down on the toilet and almost fights her on staying when May sways dangerously, but when May starts crying and begs him to leave, he leaves the room to find a bucket to place by the bed and waits for her to make her way out, heart screaming as he watches her crawl towards him. He'd never seen her _really_ sick and he didn't know how to handle it. He steps forward and picks her up, carrying her to their bed.

He goes to get wet a cloath and wipes her forehead with it. "You look like shit, babe."

May breathes. It could have been a snort, but she seems so weak that Tony can't be sure.

"I should call a doctor." He says suddenly, a thought that had been in and out of his mind for the last few hours.

"Am a nurse." May says so quietly that Tony has to lean down to hear her. "don't need doctor. Rest n fluids."

Her words are slurred and it makes Tony's mind go to terrible places. Horrible memories. He pulls the blankets up around her because she is shivering but, a few hours later, she is sweating so prefusedly that he wrestles her out of the bed and into a luke warm shower and helps her into his side of the bed after. He wakes her every hour to get her to drink some water, and at one point, falls asleep on the small sofa closest to their bed, ready to help her if she needs it.

"Tony? Tony, wake up." He wakes to May's gentle caress of his face. He looks up and sees that she is freshly showered and while she still looks weak, she has color again and she can move around on her own. "Friday says you've slept twelve hours. You need some food."

He smiles and pulls her down onto the couch with him, kissing her forehead when she snuggles into him.

"And you need more sleep. You worried me there for a minute."

"Don't let this go to your head, but you were right about the chicken. I shouldn't have eaten that. Next time, keep me from making such dumb decisions, yeah?"

Tony snorts. "There's no _way_ to keep you from making dumb decisions as soon as you've put your minds to something. You're stubborn _as_ _ _fuck__."

May giggles softly and Tony can feel her breath even out shortly after. He lets himself drift and wakes when Peter pops his head in. "Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm back from Ned's, and, you know- ask if I'm allowed to take MJ to the movies." He lets his eyes glance towards May. "Is she okay?"

Tony smiles up at Peter. "Yes to all of those. Text Happy where you'll be so he can have one of his guys be there, yeah? And can you do me a favor and  
start a pot of coffee?"

Tony falls back asleep, then, May in his arms and thoughts of uncooked chicken on his mind.

May gets rapidly better over the next few days, but she basically retches again everytime she sees or smells chicken.

"I want that to _stop._ " She angrily says two weeks after they got home from London. "I _miss_ chicken. I _refuse_ to let food poisoning ruin my favorite meat for me. I won't allow it."

But when she takes a bite of Tony's Chicken Alfredo that evening when they're out for dinner, it's all she can do not to gag. She sighs defeated and Tony thinks he has never seen anything so weirdly adorable.

"May, just accept it." Peter pipes up and shoves a bite of lasagna into his mouth. "It's like with me and dumplings. Remember the time I threw up after I ate too many? Couldn't eat them again for _years._ "

Tony laughs when May throws her napkin at Peter's head.

"Actually," Michelle says thoughtfully and looks down at her Risotto. "I had that with chocolate when I was younger. Sad times."

"Michelle." May says and turns to her. "I am really not above throwing Tony's napkin at you. I really am not."

Michelle smiles brightly. "My parents are going to be _thrilled._ They said they'd want to hear fun stories of me having dinner with Iron Man, I'm sure getting threatened qualifies."

Tony and May had decided weeks ago that they liked the girl, and that still hasn't changed. He snorts when Michelle winks at him.

"Pete," May huffs. "Keep your girlfriend in check, won't you?"

Peter gawks and turns red. "We're not..uhm, May, MJ and I.. we're not, uhm..."

"What Peter is trying to say," Michelle says with a wave of her fork. "Is that he has not had the balls to ask me If I want to be his girlfriend yet."

Peter splutters, May snorts and gets wine up her nose and Tony laughs so hard his stomach hurts. He really likes that girl.

Tony's phone vibrates and he glances at it. "I need to take that. Pepper?" He ignores the was May's brows furrow slightly, listening to Pepper talk about an _emergency_ at SI California that probably isn't one. "When do you need me there? And why can't you just do it?"

He holds the phone away from him, rolling his eyes when Pepper's voice is heard loudly scolding him like a toddler. He picks the phone back up. "Yes, by tomorrow. Fine, thank you, bye."

"I think Pepper Potts is awesome. A female CEO in a company like Stark Industries.." Michelle trails off when she sees May's face. "Oh, yeah, exes are a bad topic."

"Yeah, you hate when I say something about Lia."

Tony really wants to reach out to smack Peter upside the head. Idiot.

"I need to go to California tomorrow." He says and takes another sip of wine. "Just for two nights."

May looks at him and raises an eyebrow in question. Tony shrugs. He knows what she is asking and he'd let her make the decision.

"Pete." May says slowly. "If I go with Tony, can we trust you to stay in New York by yourself? Or do I need to stay here?"

Peter perks up and glances at MJ before looking back at May. "Can we, uhm, do we need to talk about this now?"

May just raises an eyebrow and swirls the contents of her still full wineglass. "Yes, we do. Because I'm pretty sure our warnings will concern Michelle, too."

It's comical, really, how both Michelle and Peter redden simultaneously. "Uhm. Okay. Yes, you can trust me to stay home alone. I promise we, or, uhm I won't do anything stupid."

May humms and looks at her fingernails. "Good. Because if we come back to find the house thrashed, you won't be staying home alone until you're eighteen. I mean that."

Tony can see Peter gulp and has to fight to not snort. God, that kid always looked like a scared puppy when he was reminded of rules and consequences.

Peter and Michelle are a very cute couple to look at. They are constantly awkward but adorable and while Tony doesn't think they'd get married after college, they could definitely become eachother's highschool sweethearts. And he'd consider her a good one for his son.

When Tony opens the door for May and helps her into the back of their car he is basically rolling around laughing. Peter was currently sitting in _another_ car that he had begged for so he could take Michelle home without Tony and May watching. It had been as cute as it had been disgusting and Tony has made the resolution to never let him live that down.

"You think we're making the right choice?" May says while looking out of the window.

"Mh. We _need_ to trust him. And If he fucks up, we'll deal with it. Teenagers are meant to break rules, you know? He's a smart kid and I'm not worried. I was, when he was with Lia, but now, with Michelle- even _if_ they did end up getting drunk, we'd at least know that they're good kids."

"We should really stop talking shit about that girl, she's a kid." May giggles and puts her hand on Tony's knee. "And are you saying you're completely fine with Peter drinking?"

Tony snorts. They both know they'd probably always use Lia as a bad example for absolutely everything and anything. "Well, yes and no. He has to try stuff out, you know. And if he fucks up, we punish him and nudge him into the right direction. I read in a parenting book, that-"

May sits up and turns. "Did you just say that you're reading parenting books?"

Tony's cheeks are reddening slightly. _That_ hadn't meant to slip out. "Well, so what If I am?" He can't keep his voice from sounding stubborn. Defensive.

May just stares and glances at the closed screen between them and the driver before she climbs on Tony's lap, straddling him. "It wasn't an attack, Tony. I was surprised, in a good way."

She starts kissing him, hands in his hair, hips rocking slightly against his crotch. If he'd known reading a parenting book would get him limo-sex, he'd have mentioned it months ago.

Tony finds his head pulled back by his hair, and he looks straight up into May's eyes. "You are incredible, you know that? Absolutely incredible."

She leans forward again, lips against Tony's neck when he reaches under her dress. He gasps slightly. "Are you not wearing underwear? You were _definitely_ wearing some before we went to dinner, I _watched_ you get dressed."

May flushes a little. "I took them off in the bathroom right before we left the restaurant."

Tony looks at her, taken aback. He should have known by now that it's _May_ who has the power. He might feel like he does, but hell- it's her.  
He leans back, hands now at his side.

"Oh come _on_ , Tony."

He gets closer to her ears. "Beg for it."

At the sight of May looking at him through her eyelashes and biting her lip he could come right then and there in his pants. Probably would have, if he was twenty years younger.

" _Please_ , Tony. _Please_ _,_ fuck me."

He smiles. "Well, If you ask so nicely.."

____________________________________

Peter rolls his eyes. He had been doing that a _lot_ the last few hours and May had threatened that if she'd catch him doing it one more time, she'd smack the look off his face.

But he can't help it- Tony and May are buzzing around, packing their last things for california, only emerging from their room to remind him of things to do- or, more often, _not_ to do. He'd sat on the armchair in their closet but had left pretty quickly when May started choosing and packing underwear, because that hadn't been underwear he'd ever need to imagine May even _owning_. Absolutely disgusting.

"Peter, I want you to check in with us every day, okay?" She says when she steps into the living room and Peter makes the mistake of rolling his eyes and letting her see. "Did you just roll your eyes at me _again?_ Come here."

Peter scrunches his face and shakes his head, but he gets up anyways to walk towards May. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to let you see."

May smirks and taps his cheek firmly. "Well, don't let me see it again."

" _Ow_ _."_

May laughs loudly and presses a kiss to his cheek. "The _dramatics_ _._ If you have _such_ a low tolerance for pain, we shouldn't let you go out as Spider-Man. Seems dangerous."

"Wait, no, I take it back. Here, slap me as hard as you can and you'll see that I won't even flinch." He is joking, of course, but for a second he is scared that May might really try it out. Because he'd most definitely flinch, probably cry out or do something equally embarassing.

May laughs again and runs her hand through his hair slowly. "God, Kid, I love you."

Peter smirks. "Careful, sounding a lot like Tony there."

"When is Michelle coming?"

Peter startles. He hadn't told May or Tony that MJ would be spending the weekend with him. She'd lied to her parents about it, and while his parents hadn't exactly said that she couldn't come over, _not_ asking meant that they couldn't say no. And If they didn't say no- he wasn't technically breaking any rules. He just gapes at May, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"I'm neither stupid nor _that_ old, Pete, so don't lie to me or I'm staying home after all."

Peter takes a deep breath. "Around eight."

May nods and cocks her head slightly, eyeing Peter. _"Condoms."_ She turns around and walks towards her and Tony's bedroom and Peter can hardly believe his luck. While he didn't plan on sleeping with MJ, the permission to actually have her over was evident in May's embarassing one word reminder. Neither MJ nor him had had sex before and since they only just decided to be boyfriend/girlfriend on the car ride home _yesterday_ that thought hadn't really crossed his mind. Well, sleeping with MJ crosses his mind quite regularily, especially late at night or in the shower, but he _knows_ that they wouldn't be having sex this weekend, but he _is_ hoping for some more passionate making out. Or maybe a little time in the hottub, because seeing MJ in a bikini would be the best thing to happen to him all month.

When, a few hours later, MJ does hurry down the terrace to hop into the hot tub, Peter knows he had been absolutely right. This _was_ the best thing that happened to him all month.

"I think we should make our relationship official."

MJ looks at him, torn between a snort and exasperation. "Social media official?" At Peter's timid nod, she frowns. "Why? Because we need the _permission_ and _opinions_ of strangers?"

Peter takes a slow breath, thinking hard how to bring his point across. "It's just- I know it's selfish, but hear me out, yeah? - there's already pictures of us on TMZ from the time May and Tony took us to Coney Island. And from yesterday's dinner. The whole city is talking about this, and I want them to know it isn't just rumors. That I'd protect you If they get too close to you, _hell_ , that Tony would, too. And I want people at school to know that this is _real_ and nothing like with Lia." He sighs frustratedly when he realizes that he isn't making sense, is doing _nothing_ to help make MJ understand why he wants this so desperately. "It's just .. I really, really like you and I want _you_ to know that and the _world_ to know it too, you know?"

MJ's eyes soften slightly and the frown dissappears while her hair is slightly curling even more thanks to the heat of the water. "Well, Parker, I get to choose the picture."

Peter scoots closer and kisses her softly, marveling at how they are practically back in the space of their first kiss. Their kisses are getting less and less awkward every time they do it, and they are starting to really get a feeling for eachother's movements and vibes. It makes Peter feel giddy and he realizes that he is slowly falling in love with Michelle Jones.

Peter does let her choose the picture and he smiles brightly when she shows him. It's a selfie they'd taken in the car the night of their first kiss. She is rolling her eyes in the picture, but smiling and leaning into him, and Peter's face is slightly turned towards her grinning brightly, eyes trained on her. They look incredibly happy and Peter posts it without a caption.

"I think you should let me choose one for _your_ _ _instagram__ _ _."__ He doesn't expect her to say yes, but when she does he immediately chooses his favorite picture of them. May had taken it a little while ago while they were all playing board games. They'd switched to _Heads_ _ _up__ and picture-Peter is trying to explain something to MJ but she is practically rolling on the floor laughing at something Peter had said. They didn't _necessarily_ look like a couple there, but MJ looks so happy that it makes _him_ happy in return.

They fall asleep on the couch in his room while they are watching Harry Potter ("you know, it should actually be a _crime_ to fall asleep during Harry freaking Potter.") and Peter wakes in the middle of the night to MJ prodding him so they could move to his bed. They are only half awake when they are stumbling across, but Peter is awake enough to realize how _nice_ it is to fall asleep with MJ snuggled into his arms. He had never shared the bed with a girl before and it was so different from the nights when he wandered to May and Tony's bedroom after a nightmare. A very, very different kind of laying close.

He becomes painfully aware of it the next morning when he wakes, with his arm slung across MJ and her back pressed against his chest, and can feel an almost painful throbbing between them.

He feels MJ waking up and he doesn't know what to do. There was no way she _wasn't_ feeling his boner press into her lower back and they'd agreed on no sex- but she is laying on one of his arms, and he couldn't turn around without practically pushing her off the bed.

He sighs in relief when it's MJ who turns around, relieving his length from the almost-uncomfortable pressure. She looks at him with big eyes and smiles. "Can I- I mean..I've never touched a- can I touch it?"

Her cheeks are reddening slightly and it's all Peter can do to nod without basically drooling.

MJ's hands are _very_ unlike Lia's. Lia had known exactly how to touch, where to rub, where to linger- MJ had no idea and Peter realizes with a jolt in his stomach that they'd be sharing a lot of eachother's firsts.

Her fingers in his boxershorts are soft and light, tracing and experimenting, hands pulling back when he gasps. "No, that was good, please don't stop." He relents. "Unless you want to stop? Sorry, that was incredibly rude of me. You can stop touching me anytime."

 _Consent_ __is__ _ _ _sexy.___ The sentence Tony had first said to him all those months ago and it's still something that Peter has on his mind.

MJ smiles, a mix of shy and .. the opposite of shy. "Can I, you know, take him out?"

Peter closes his eyes and nods. He has to keep them close- he really, really doesn't want to come right now, and looking at MJ any longer.. well. He feels his boxers being tugged down, feels MJ's fingers on him again, around him, and he can't keep his eyes closed any longer. Her eyes glance between him and his penis, reading his reactions to certain touches.

"MJ, uhm, I'm going to- ugh." He moans when she lets her thumb glide over the head, and he watches in horror as he comes over her hand, but MJ just watches curiously, almost musters the fluid clinically.

"Huh." She says. "Interesting." And then she laughs and it's so incredibly pretty that Peter just stares at her for a few seconds.

His heart is racing when MJ speaks up next. "We could, you know, shower together if you want?" He nods and kisses her nose before pulling her up.

"Let's do it."

"Peter, wait. I just.. I'm not ready to have sex yet. Maybe not anytime soon. And I just- I don't think that you're the kind of guy who would break up with a girl over that, but I just need you to promise me that you're fine with doing things at my pace. I just need to find out a few things, where my borders are, what I'm comfortable with. Is that okay?"

She looks nervous, almost scared and Peter reaches out to put both of his hands on her shoulder, the same way Tony always does when he needs Peter to _hear_ _ _him.__ "I promise. I'm more than okay with it, we'll just figure it out together, yeah?"

She smiles up at him. "I just hate that society makes us feel like we need to lose our virginity at fifteen, that we're somehow less of a teenager if we don't go that far. I don't want to sexualize my body in that way just because others do, you know? I'm fine with being naked. Showering together sounds _fun._ It doesn't need to be sexual- right?"

She sounds absolutely certain and uncertain at the same time and Peter can't help but be impressed by her. God, he is falling and he is falling fast.

The rest of their day is absolutely amazing. They make pancakes and watch One Tree Hill and he is absolutely content until his phone starts vibrating. "Can you throw that over?" She does and he glances down, insides turning to ice immediately. He tenses and MJ turns her attention towards him, muting the TV.

"What's going on, Peter?"

He doesn't answer right away, just keeps scrolling before looking up. "The first part of Lia's Interview is out." He takes a deep breath. "It's not- it's not pretty."

He takes the remote control and throws it at the wall with such force that it explodes into a hundred pieces.

"Oh. Can I .. read it? Can I do something to help you?"

He shakes his head and MJ frowns. "What do you want to do? What do you need?"

Something inside of him hardens, shutting out the voice telling him that it was a bad Idea, that May and Tony would ground him- and then kill him.

"You know what? I just realized what I really need is a party. Good thing we have an empty penthouse with a full bar at our disposal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing sexual scenes for Peter seems so wrong because he is a small bean and a literal child and it just seems wrong, I cringed the whole time writing it, so there won't be much more of those scenes lol   
> Plus my sex life is a lot more like May and Tony's than the awkwardness that is Peter's. Okay, TMI, I'll stop 
> 
> Now let's all just join together in prayers to Thor for Disney and Sony to find an Agreement because I'm not ready for the next two Spider-man movies to suck. And I NEED Tom Holland AND Peter Parker in the MCU. 
> 
> Ugh. 
> 
> But thank you lovelies for reading, as always, even if my Notes are a mess today. I blame it on a long night partying with my friends and four hours of sleep. 🍻❤️


	38. Thirtyeight

__

Peter is standing on the kitchen counter, listening intently to Flash explain that there's _no_ _way_ that they wouldn't get caught while Ned voices his agreement. He wants to be annoyed but he is just relieved that they had accepted his refusal to speak about Lia's interview, about the pictures.

"You invited too many people, Parker. Have you learned nothing from the desaster that was my party? Those things don't end well. They never do."

"And yet, you came." He huffs. "I'm just saying it'll be worth it."

"Of course we came, we're your best friends." Ned says with an eyeroll. "We get killed together, right? Our parents will probably team up anyways." Peter doesn't doubt it. Their parents had been talking regularily since their trip to California and were friendly, maybe on their way to becoming actual friends.   
He also notices that neither Ned nor Flash fight him on the "it will be worth it" but he shouldn't be surprised. They all know it's true, Peter Parker was throwing a party at _Iron_ _ _Man's house,__ a ticket into his personal life. Peter chooses not to dwell on it, the hurt Tony would feel. He'd locked his office, the workshop and their bedroom, so it couldn't be all that bad.

He turns when he hears MJ walk in, dressed in tight jeans and a white shirt that showed part of her stomach. She looks very unlike her usual self with the outfit and the mskeup that she doesn't need. He smiles at her. "You look hot."

She huffs. "Yeah, because that's what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend." She stalks towards the fridge to fish out the fresh fruits for the punch they planned to make.

"You're a couple now?" Ned beams and Flash hits Peter on his back. "Congrats, guys. Took you long enough!"

Peter went to the side to give instructions to Friday ("Dim the lights, please. A little more. Open the elevator. Make sure to _completely_ _ _block__ _ _ _of___ _ _ _ _the____ _ _ _ _ _Workshop_____ _ _ _ _ _ _"______ _ _ _ _ _)_____ and had just finished off when People started to arrive. The party was in full swing a while later and he pointedly ignored people from school taking pictures. Maybe, just maybe, a small part of him wanted Lia to see them, to realize that he doesn't need her, that she isn't important to him any way, that all those things she'd said don't hurt him. But god, they do.

Who wants to read things like that?   
His mind races back to what he'd read earlier, what was probably analized on dozens of YouTube channels at this very moment.

 _"_ _ _We__ _ _ _dated___ _ _ _ _for a____ _ _ _ _ _couple_____ _ _ _ _ _ _of______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _months,_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _last________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _year. He'd_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _just__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _moved___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _with_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stark_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Nobody_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _had__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _asked___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _him If He wanted to move,____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _his______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _aunt_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _his_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _new__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _father___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _were____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _too_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _busy______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _bedroom_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _notice___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _how____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _lonely_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _was_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _big__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Penthouse___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _of____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _theirs_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _._______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He isn't________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _really_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _my__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _type,___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _but____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he was_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _kind______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _of cute,_______________________ _and I_ _ _felt__ _ _ _bad___ _ _ _ _for____ _ _ _ _ _him_____ _ _ _ _ _ _so______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _when_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _asked_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _me__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _out, I___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _said____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _yes._____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _was_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _desperate_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _need__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _of___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _his____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _parents'_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _attention______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _did_________________________________________________ __________________________pretty__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _much___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _anything____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _get______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _it. He wasn't above stealing his daddy's cars or stealing his licquor. It was practically a relief to him when he got caught and Stark got more hands on. He left me, after that, because I'd served my purpose. I felt incredibly used.______________________________________________________________

The pictures next to the article were selfies they'd taken. They were very, very different from his pictures with MJ.

Lia always looked perfect, not a hair out of place. Peter looked smug in some, arrogant in others. He had cringed especially at a picture they had taken in front of her mirror, she's standing in a sports bra and running shorts, he is wearing sweatpants without a shirt, every single one of his muscles prominent. Neither of them is smiling, but they look, for the lack of a better word, sexy. Ruthless. Narcissistic. Nothing like _him._ He had wanted to scream when the last sentence of the article had been a promise for a part two. He _knows_ what pictures would follow next week. Lia in his lap, them kissing, if she was very bolt maybe the one where he is lifting her up, both just in swimwear, her legs around him so they could fit into the small mirror at school.

He pushes it all from his mind and pulls a bottle of Whiskey from the bar, pretending to mix a drink but adding nothing else into his cup. He needed a lot to get drunk, and well- tonight, he needs to get drunk.

MJ is tipsy, too, and she walks over towards him, kissing him firmly. "I have been asked ten times if our instagram posts mean that we're dating and I just need to, you know, shut them up."

He smiles and leans forward to kiss her, putting his hands on her waist. She leans into him, encouraging him silently, probably making sure that he knows that this is fine, this isn't too much.

When they break apart he can feel the alcohol settle over his brain. He doesn't want to lose the feeling, so he pulls a bottle of vodka closer to empty the rest of the bottle into a red solo cup. He ignores the beer that's next to it completely, he knows it wouldn't do anything for him.

"Dude." Flash says excitedly as he scoots closer, hair wet. "I was just in the hottub with Luke and suddenly we're making out and - oh god, I can't believe I'm saying this, but can I, like, use a room?"

"Wait." Peter says with a sip of his Vodka. "You're into guys?"

Both MJ and Flash stare at him. "That's not exactly a secret, Parker." An eyeroll, a smirk, a pat on his shoulder.

MJ giggles. "Hey Eugene, meet the last person to find out you're gay, one of your closest friends."

Peter frowns. "But why have you never said anything?"

Both stare at him, but it's MJ who answers slowly, like he is too dense to comprehend what she is saying. "Pete, love, it's 2017. You should _never_ define a person by their sexuality unless they want to be defined that way. And love is love, you didn't out yourself as hetero so Eugene really shouldn't _have to_ explicitly state that he prefers guys over girls."

He regards MJ for a second longer before turning to Flash. "Dude, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry. Of course, use any room and go dick Luke down- or get dicked down, whatever floats your boat." He sighs proudly when both MJ and Flash burst out laughing. "Have you seen Ned?"

Flash just points into the corner where Ned is talking to Betty freaking Brant, making her laugh. Peter had always thought she was kind of, well, crazy. But he'd considered MJ the same thing when he was younger. Funny how things change. When he looks back, MJ is deeply in conversation with a girl from their spanish class and Flash is walking away with Luke. Peter looks at the clock on the wall, realizing that it's three in the morning and the party isn't even close to dying down. He smiles. If he'd get killed for this, it really should be a night to remember.

Suddenly the new Justin Bieber Song comes on and he sees that a few guys are pushing the couch to the side, making room for a bigger dancefloor. Suddenly people are dancing and jumping around.

"So, we have two choices now. We stop it and send them home before anything expensive gets broken that we can't replace and May and Tony will definitely notice _or_ we ignore everything and go wild now." MJ says into his ear, hand on his waist. "You choose, and I'm with you. It's whatever you need, tonight."

Peter can feel his throat tighten. "Let's just- let's just party, yeah? Even if I wanted to end it, there's no way they are not going to notice. I don't think there's anything left in the bar."

She just smiles and pulls him onto the dancefloor and they are jumping around with the others, dancing and laughing and sweating until they are making their way down to his room to make out. They walk in, giggling, but the room is already occupied by three people he can't really recognize while they are under his covers. They run out and try the next room, and the next, and the next. But they are all.. occupied.

"So," He says and looks down at her, smirking. "The only free rooms are my parents' bedroom which is a big no, and Tony's office and workshop which I'm not supposed to be in, let alone bring people to."

"Living dangerously, Peter." She rolls her eyes. "I think the office will get you in _way_ less trouble. Are you sure you want to do this? It's just adding onto a list of broken rules and I like you, you know? I like coming here and being invited over for dinner and game or movie nights and now that we are officially exclusively dating, I don't want them to hate me." She speaks softly, almost too quiet with the music blaring in the living room.

He just unlocks the door, pulling her into the room and towards the couch in the corner.

"I know you're doing this because of Lia and it shouldn't be bothering me, but it is. You broke up _forever_ ago, and we're together now. Why do you still care what she says?"

"Because she is spinning the truth and people are going to believe her. That I'm a troubled kid in need of attention and discipline. They are going to take this as proof that Tony is a bad dad."

MJ crosses her legs and folds her arms, staring at him. _"That's_ what you're worried about? And so you decide to throw a huge party the first time you're unsupervised, invite fifty people into your home, underage drinking and drugs all over the place. You _know_ the pictures and videos will make it to Instagram and Twitter and wherever else. People are going to see and the whole shitshow here combined with that Interview- of _course_ they're going to think all that."

Peter stares at her, the realization that she is right settling into his stomach. "I - fuck, I hadn't seen it like that. I just wanted.. I wanted to forget and have fun and _fuck."_

MJ's frown dissappears, pity appearing instead. "Don't talk like that, Pete, it's _weird_ when it comes out of your mouth. Hey, look, the bright side is that we'll all be in this together, at least somewhat. If the pictures make it into some magazine, there's no way our parents won't see."

He pulls her down on the couch with him, positioning so he is spooning her. "Can we just.. lay here for a moment before I kick everyone out?"

It had meant to be just a moment, but somehow they'd both fallen asleep, the music just a very dull, relaxing sound through the thick door. When Peter wakes, the clock on the wall shows that it's well after noon. He jumps, MJ toppling of the couch in the process. "Oh, shoot, oh no, please _no."_

Tears are springing to his eyes, ready to fall when he realizes that May and Tony would be getting home around three. He can't even bring himself to care that MJ sees him like this.

"Okay, let's go, clean up as much as we can, yeah?"

They make their way down the littered hallway and Peter chokes when he walks into the livingroom. There is still a few people there, sprawled on the couch. Empty bottles and cups are everywhere and the couch and carpet are full of stains. There's food everywhere and the balcony doesn't look any different. "I'm dead. I'm actually dead." He doesn't move, so MJ springs into action, shaking the people awake and telling them to leave because Peter's parents are on their way home- that line worked wonders. She presses a garbage bag into his hands and he begins picking up garbage and watches as people emerge from the bedrooms where MJ had barged in to kick them out to change the sheets and straighten up. Luke and Flash join him in the living room to clean up and he is grateful that they didn't bolt at the prospect of facing an angry Iron Man.

They are working hard but whenever the worst in one corner seems tackled, he turns to see the next area and by the look of Flash and Luke's grimaces he wasn't being dramatic.

He sends them all home around an half hour before May and Tony should be getting home. He doesn't need his friends there for that confrontation because he knows it won't be pretty in _any_ way and he didn't need the embarassment of that added to all of the other things that would be taking place.

He makes his way down to the Lobby to wait for his parents because giving them a warning seems like a good idea.

May and Tony enter a few minutes later, deep in conversation. "Peter?"

"Hey." He looks at them nervously and steps aside to let them enter the elevator, stiffening when May kisses his cheek. "I just.. need to tell you something."

He sees them both stiffen and May groans. "What did you do?"

"Can we go.. like can we go to lunch so I can tell you first?"

"Oh, _that bad?"_ Tony smirks and ruffles Peter's hair. He pulls him back in the direction of the glass doors.

"Well, I'm just guessing that I'll be only leaving the penthouse to go to school for a while, so I kind of just want a last supper."

"Did you just ground yourself? And did you just use the bible to do so?" May smirks and kisses Peter's cheek again while she walks.

"You guys are incredibly chill.. is something going on?" Peter looks between his parents because he had pretty much expected them to haul him up the elevator, not walk towards the steak restaurant down the street.

May and Tony share a look that's so tender and happy that it makes Peter look down at May's hand for a ring. But there isn't one and before he can dwell on what's going on, Tony speaks again.   
"No, but If it's as bad as you think it is, I expect there will be a lot of yelling so I'd like to spend at least a few hours of pleasantness with my girl and my kid."

And damn, Peter wants that, too. He _hates_ being yelled at, but he also knows that the chances of getting out of that are pretty slim.

To his surprise, neither Tony nor May ask about anything, instead telling him about the trip and the fact that May had almost gotten Tony to get a tattoo of Spider-Man on his leg.

"That's not _true._ I just said I'd rather get Spider-Man than Captain America."

"Yes, but you did say you'd get a tattoo of my face when we get married."

Tony rolls his eyes. "I said I'd get a matching tattoo with the two of you, If you allowed Peter to get one in Germany this summer."

Peter beams. "That would be so cool. Did you say yes, May?"

May looks at him like he is crazy. "You're fifteen. You're not getting a tattoo. Tony just suggested that because he knows I'd say no."

They make it back to the Penthouse all too soon for Peter's liking, and before they've even talked about anything, really.

Tony lets his eyes wander. Slowly and Peter closes his eyes because he knows what he is seeing and he really doesn't want to see their reaction as they are taking it all in. The missing plants, the stains on the ceiling from a keg that went haywire, the expensive couch and carpet completely ruined, the smashed window in the corner, all the filled garbage bags- the proofs that he couldn't get rid of before they got home.

When he opens his eyes again he is almost convinced that May glances at Tony with a smirk, maybe in response to a conversation they had had another time. But the look is gone before he can be sure. "What..what happened here?"

"A..a small party." Peter eyes Tony carefully. Silently begging him to not get mad- but he knows it's to no avail. As soon as Tony sees the emptied bar he'd be yelling.

"A small party." Tony huffs. "This looks a lot more like project x than anything else. How many people were here?"

Oh. _Oh._ "Around fifty."

This time it's May who gasps. "Fifty- _fifty_ people? You let _fifty_ people into our home?"

He just looks down. He had _invited_ fifty people. He is pretty sure that a lot more had shown up.

"Is that Ecstasy?" May suddenly says and picks up a pill from the carpet.

"I don't know, I swear I didn't take any of the pills!"

"Well, I'd hope not. Did you know others were taking the pills here?" May's question is concerned and he thinks that she doesn't want to hear the answer she already suspects. He nods slowly.

"Why?" May asks suddenly. "This isn't exactly like you, how did this happen?"

He nods and shrugs. He knows that.

Tony leans against the kitchen counter, face in hand. "I'm really having a deja vu right now." He looks up at Peter. "Is there _anything_ else we need to know? Then spill now. If not, and I find out of it from Friday or someone else, I promise you that I'm going to lose my shit _right_ _now."_

Peter nods in acceptance, seems to think about it and shakes his head.

"Friday? How come I wasn't notified?"

"You didn't set any protocols in place that required me to notify you, Boss. If you'd like that to change, you might need to set them up." Peter snorts but quiets when May and Tony glare at him.

Tony starts pacing, up and down the room until he glances down the hall, stopping and standing still in his movements. "Did you.. did you let people into my office?"

"No!" Peter says and shakes his head frantically.

"Then why is the door open?"

Ugh, shoot. "MJ and I, we went in there to talk because everywhere else was kind of busy and loud and fell asleep on the couch but I swear we didn't -"

"Are you telling me that you went to sleep with a party going on? Strangers being able to basically go anywhere they please?" Tony voice is a little louder now, and Peter doesn't blame him. He takes a step back. He wants to make this better, but doesn't know _how._ Doesn't know what so say. So he says the first thing that comes to his mind. "Come on, Tony, I know you've done worse-"

Tony goes still, then, looking at Peter, face a mix of hurt and annoyance. "Don't you _ever_ use my past against me or as an excuse to behave like a maniac."

"That's not what I'm trying to do." Peter knows he sounds desperate now, like he _really_ hadn't meant to make this worse.

Tony's eyes wander towards the bar. He glances at Peter, unbelievingly, and he doesn't blame him. They'd had that talk multiple times and just a few days ago he'd have rather cut off a finger than steal any of Tony's alcohol again. But he had. Had broken the trust that Tony had shown in him by not locking it away.

Tony starts walking, opening cabinets and the fridge and Peter closes his eyes again, waiting for Tony to comprehend what he is seeing- which is nothing. There is nothing left, not a single bottle.

"Where is it? Did you hide it? Is this a prank?" Tony is looking around like he really thinks that Peter had set up some kind of hidden camera. "Because I refuse to believe that you gave out and drank alcohol worth millions of dollars. Peter, there are a few collectors bottles that aren't _meant_ to be _opened._ There are wine bottles _hundreds_ of years old. But somehow, the showcase is empty. Where did you put them?"

Peter just shakes his head and watches as Tony grips the counter. He hadn't realized that some of the alcohol was _that_ valuable. He knows Tony only drinks the best of the best, but he hadn't expected _that._ Hadn't expected that this would turn into more than the No bar/No drinking discussion. Really hadn't expected for the alcohol to have value other than money. He hears rather than sees May plop down heavily on a chair.

"Peter." May sounds tired, now, exhausted. "Do you think you're above rules?"

"No." He is looking down at the floor before he looks up, then, timidly. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"You wanted to.. have some fun? Well. I hope it was worth it."

Peter nods, unsurely.

"Jesus, kid, there is some moments in life where you should tell a little white lie instead of telling the truth." Tony is resigned, suddenly, and it's like there is no anger there and he steps forward. "Pete, I thought we were past all of this _I'm_ _ _going__ _ _ _to___ _ _ _ _break____ _ _ _ _ _the_____ _ _ _ _ _ _rules______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _just_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to break________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _them_________ bullshit. What's going on, hm?"

And suddenly Peter is crying, and he doesn't know if it's because he feels like he doesn't deserve Tony's kind tone or if the whole desperation of yesterday is coming back, He doesn't know.

Tony shoots one disgusted look at the ruined Sofa, and one at May. "Our room?"

They find themselves on the couch in Tony's and May's room, cuddled together with Peter sobbing between them.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." May whispers reassuringly. "Nothing is unfixable. We'll figure this out, all of this, it's okay."

Peter hiccups. "I know, I _know_ I screwed up and I'm sorry but I just needed to forget. I just needed Lia's voice out of my head."

"What? What has..what? Lia?"

Peter can feel Tony pull out his phone and suspects they are both reading the article while May's hand is caressing his hair. "That _bitch."_

"May." Tony says and Peter can hear the smirk in his voice. "Baby, she's a _kid._ You really shouldn't be talking about her like that, isn't that what you said the other day?"

"Oh, hush." May snaps. "This is not a time for jokes. Peter, Baby, I understand why you were upset, but nobody who knows you is going to take any of that seriously."

"Yeah," Tony says. "Almost can't blame you for throwing a party."

"Does that mean I'm not grounded?"

Tony snorts, but it's May who is answering. "You're most definitely grounded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you've guessed what's going on by now and I'm impressed. There won't be a scene of Tony and May finding out, though, it happened kind of behind the scenes at some point after May's foodpoisoning - but it's one of the reasons why May and Tony are uncharacteristically chill about all of this
> 
> Lots of love and all that jazz ❤️


	39. Thirtynine

"Pete. Peter. Petey." May watches as Tony is lightly poking Peter with his toe. "It's nine thirty. Time to get ready for bed."

Peter groans and gets off the couch. "I think that you guys are overreacting. I get that I'm grounded, but sending me to bed at ten every night is.. ridiculous. All of my friends got grounded but none of them are being sent to bed early."

"Well, the absolute _cheek_ and _boldness_ of complaining about an early bed time after what you've pulled is actually mindblowing." Tony says with a raised eyebrow. "Plus, none of your friends have one because they didn't throw the party of the century."

May turns to look at Tony. "You owe me ten bucks."

"What?"

Tony smiles and reaches out to fish a few bills out of his pocket. "I said you'd last a week before you complained, May said it would be before that, and since you lasted all of five days.. I don't have anything less than a hundred, keep the change."

May snorts. "We should really start betting other things than money."

Peter makes a sound deep in his throat. "Don't .. please don't talk about that kind of stuff when I'm here."

"Well, good, because you're supposed to be in your room, getting ready for bed." Tony says and wiggles his eyebrows. "Go now and I'll come tug you in."

May kind of expects Peter to roll his eyes and tell Tony that he isn't a kid. Her heart warms when Peter perks up, smiles and nods before making his way towards his room.

"Well, Mr Stark, aren't you sweet."

He smiles before pulling her closer, kissing her softly and places a hand on her stomach.  
"Or _maybe_ I'm just ready to get to bed so we can do grown up things."

May laughs into the kiss. "Yeah, sure, Tony, you keep telling yourself that that's the only reason you offered to tug your son in, not that you miss spending time with your child with how much you've been working lately. Don't deny you've been more paternal and _lenient_ ever since we found out about the baby."

Tony snorts and pushes her from him softly. "I will neither confirm nor deny anything." He pulls himself up from the couch and makes his way down the hall. May lets her eyes follow him, thinking back to the fight they'd had a few months ago, the way she'd been frightened that he was showing his true colors. But _this_ is the Tony she'd fallen in love with. The real him, the one he so carefully hides away from anyone but his closest friends. Sometimes she is worried that their relationship is too much. She knows how codependent they are, how they gravitate towards each other. She doesn't need Becca or Sarah to tell her, because she knows. And she knows that Tony's and Peter's relationship contributes to that, because they are so incredibly close. She places her hand on her stomach again, taking Tony's place.

May gets up to make herself a cup of decaf coffee, and smiles when Tony suddenly hugs her from behind with his hands on her stomach and kisses her neck. "I know he says he's too old for such an early bedtime but he was asleep in minutes."

May humms and turns around, putting her arms around Tony's neck. "I don't know if I tell you enough, but I _love_ your relationship with him. You really are the best thing that could have happened to us."

"Even though I'm all kinds of fucked up?"

May smiles, looking at the small lines around his eyes, the way his nose is slightly scrunched up. "Yes. I love you even when you pick stupid fights or try to push me away or helicopter parent our kid or when you eat sushi at work and forget to brush your teeth before you kiss me."

"Marry me."

" _What_ _?"_

"I mean it. Marry me. I've been looking for the perfect moment for months, but it's never right and I just want you to be my wife and I want to adopt Peter and I want us to be a real family and I have a ring hidden in the workshop and everything, and you know, I _love_ you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes and I want us to be official. Legal. Before the Baby gets here."

"Yes."

"And I just think that's- wait, did you just say yes?"

May smiles. "Yes. Yes. You _knew_ I would say yes, Tony."

She laughs when he picks her up and twirls them around. "Oh god, I _love_ you. I was nervous because you always said that we'd have to wait an appropriate amount of time."

May leans her head back. "Well, yeah, but we moved in with you after a couple of weeks. I think that ten months of dating is appropriate for us.Plus, you kind of already knocked me up. And It feels right, doesn't it? It feels right to me."

Tony kisses her firmly, pushing her against the counter. _"So_ right. Didn't know it was possible for something to feel so right."

May relaxes into his hold, pressing her face into the nook of his neck.

"I'm sorry that this isn't the proposal you deserve. I should have rented horses and musicians. You deserve the world and me on my knees instead of an impromtu thing in the kitchen."

"No. Stop that." May breathes in deeply, smelling his aftershave. "This was _perfect._ I don't care about the how." She pulls him towards the couch, "come on, we're going to start wedding planning right now. I'll be huge this summer. Oh god, I might be a literal whale."

Tony snorts. "If that's the only thing you're worried about. What kind of wedding do you want? We could fly to cabo, get married on the beach this summer. Or maybe Greece? Or Italy."

"My friends can't really afford to fly out to Europe for a _wedding."_

Tony looks at her like he doesn't see the problem. "Yes, we'd charter a plane, rent out a hotel in Santorini. They wouldn't need to worry about anything but passports and keeping their mouths shut so the press doesn't find out until _after."_

"Tony.."

"May." He interrupts in the same tone she had been using. "Think about it. It would be _beautiful._ A beautiful weekend for everybody. Plus, that would give us an excuse for not inviting every single one of my business partners and-"

"I don't want _any_ people at my wedding we don't like. None of your Hollywood friends that you hate, or any weird models or-"

"Okay." Tony says smugly. "So we exchange the social event of the year for a destination wedding in Greece and I'm sold."

May reaches out and pushes a strand of hair out of his face. "That's a very expensive wedding."

Tony shrugs his shoulders. "Peter literally drank alcohol worth a small fortune last weekend, I think we can spring that. I want our wedding to be special, you know? I'll only get married once - _Hey,_ don't look at me like that, I didn't mean that you wouldn't, you know what I _meant_ \- but I'd also marry you at the courthouse downtown If that's what you want, I just don't want you to hold back because of the money. I'm literally one of the richest people in the country, money is not a problem."

May can feel her face scrunch up. "I really don't like when you talk like that."

Tony smiles and May marvels at how beautiful his face looks when he looks so happy. "Just tell me what you would like, where you'd like to go."

"I don't want strangers at our wedding.. And Greece would be.. Greece would be nice. "

She laughs when Tony throws himself on top of her smothering her face with kisses. "Greece it is." He gets up, walking towards the newly stocked bar. "Do you want a glass of champagne? I feel like we should toast."

May shakes her head. "I'd rather just head to bed and do the grown up things you mentioned earlier."  
She laughs when Tony picks her up and throws her over his shoulder to carry her towards the bedroom.

____________________________________

Peter barges into the workshop and Tony drops the screwdriver he'd been using. "What the-?"

"I just realized that you never banned me from the workshop when you grounded me." Peter sounds like an excited puppy and Tony can't bring himself to send him away.

"And it took you almost two weeks to figure that out?"

He looks up to see Peter blush, but he steps closer, taking Tony's smirk as an invitation. "Well, twelve days. But I'm bored. Can't we do something? I only have two days of being grounded left and since May is gone for that conference, I think we should like, go to dinner or something."

Tony looks up again, smiling. "Nice try. You're not leaving this building until monday. But we can order in, if you want. Choose a new show to watch on netflix."

Peter almost ignores him at first, just picking up a wrench to hand to Tony. "A binge marathon weekend?"

Tony looks up again. "It's an option if you've finished all of your homework _and_ we agree to tell May that I've kept you at your desk all weekend."

"Sweet." He shakes his head and grins. "You guys have been enganged for like a week and you're already lying."

Tony chortles, taking the wrench. "I actually already lied to her the morning after when she made those weird banana pancakes. Those were _disgusting_ but she looked so happy that I couldn't bring myself to say it. God, 25 year old me would punch me for being so soft."

Peter hops onto one of the workbenches, swinging his legs back and forth. "You're a big softie, just admit it."

"Excuse me, I'm only a softie when it comes to the two of you. Big difference."

Tony can tell that Peter doesn't believe him, but he doesn't care. He'd probably never be as good a person as the kid thinks he is.

"So, you're still cool about May and I getting married, yeah? And starting the adoption process?"

He doesn't look up, but he can practically _feel_ Peter roll his eyes. "Yes. More than cool. You're already my dad, so I think making it official is about time."

Tony looks up, then, because his kid had just basically called him his father. He can feel his heart beat faster and wonders if Peter can hear it, the changed pace, the rushing blood. He coughs slightly, choking on his own breath. "Yes, I agree."

"Hey, Tony, can I have a dog?"

Tony turns back to face Peter. "I'm sorry, did you just say you wanted a _dog_?" Peter nods and his eyes widen in excitement. "Absolutely not. There is no chance in _hell_."

Peter's face falls. "Oh. Okay. Any other type of pet?"

Tony leans back, huffing slightly when he does. "You can have a fish. Maybe a hamster. And that's a _maybe_ ."

"A cat?"

Tony can't really remember when his life had taken the turn so that discussing pets with his son became a normal thing to do on a friday night. "Pete, we live in a penthouse in New York City. The cat would be bored. It would be alone during the day, and we couldn't exactly just take it to the park."

"But just _Imagine_ how cute it would be."

And he makes the mistake of imagining a cat curled on his May's lap, and Peter playing with it, and their future toddler, who looks a lot like a younger Peter, running around with it in its arms- fuck, he really is going soft.

"..No."

"But you hesitated! Does that mean I get to, like, make a list of reasons to change your mind?" Peter looks so excited and Tony wonders if the kid had suggested it when he'd been so heartbrokenly crying about the second part of that stupid article - how fast he'd have said yes to a stupid fucking cat just to get him to stop crying like _that._

He doesn't ever want to hear that sound again. Unless, maybe, it comes from Lia Koch. May had actually called her parents when the second part had been published, not that they had really cared about her dishonest apologies. Part 1 had been embarassing for Peter, maybe May and Tony, but Part 2 had been downright cruel, suggesting that May _and_ Peter were relieved when Ben died because that meant they could move in with the billionaire. The public had reacted and there had been dozens of conspiracy theories, some insinuating that it had been Tony who killed the man. Tony's publicist had actually published a statement and said how May and Tony hadn't even known each other until a year after Ben had died.

Peter had sobbed for hours and May had been so angry she'd actually gone down to the gym to get her frustration out after she'd thrown a few books around in Tony's homeoffice.

So, he'd have gotten the kids ten cats if he'd asked that day.

"Sure, kiddo, make a list. But you'll have to convince May, too."

Peter smiles brightly and hops down to walk to his work station to find a piece of paper. "May'll say yes! We both always wanted a pet, but Ben was allergic."

Tony eyes the paper warily. "I have some of the most advanced tech in the country, yet my kid pretends it's the 1800's."

Peter giggles and Tony hates how much he knows that without May there to smack him so he'll stop, he'd be making stupid, bad jokes all week just to hear that sound.

"I don't even _need_ to write anything down, I can convince you without it." He waits for Tony to give him his full attention. "But can we do it over Pizza? I'm _starving._ "

"When are you not?" Tony grumbles but tells Friday to order Pizza from their usual place. He can't hold back a laugh when Peter pulls a face when Tony orders salads as well. "And you're going to eat it first."

"But Tony." Peter looks at him seriously and with big eyes, pulling at a thread on his sleeve. "May isn't here for a _week_. We're free from all womanly-incfluence. We shouldn't be eating salads."

Tony snorts, actually impressed with the logic while he saves the progress and snaps to let the hologram he'd just been looking at disappear. "Maybe. But _you're_ still under the parental-influence that is me, so you're going to eat your veggies."

When had arguing about eating healthy become a part of his life? Or better worded, arguing if it wasn't about his own eating habits.

Peter rolls his eyes but trudges after Tony to the elevator. "Okay, but _listen_. I have good arguments why we should be getting two kittens."

"Excuse me? Two?"

"Obviously. They can keep each other company when I'm at school, so that way they won't be lonely or bored like you said."

Peter goes on and on with reasons to get a cat (or two) and by the time the Pizza gets there, Tony is almost convinced.

"Can't we call May and ask, Tony? Please?"

"You can _ask_ her but that doesn't mean I am saying yes."

Peter smiles brightly and takes Tony's phone that he is holding out to the kid to videocall May.

_"I have been gone for three hours, miss me that much already?"_

Peter huffs impatiently and rolls his eyes. "May, I just have a quick question. What would you think about getting a cat?"

_"It'd have to be two so they don't get lonely in that freaking Penthouse, but that would bäe so cute. But Tony wouldn't say yes, so don't get your hopes up."_

They hang up after a groan from Tony and a few I love you's and he wonders if it's normal to miss one's girlfriend after only a couple of hours. Especially if it's only a fucking week and he is actually excited to have a non-grounded Peter to himself. They'd do all sorts of fun activities and dinners and _Boy_ _ _stuff.__ Tony cringes when he realizes how wrong that sounds. But he'd enjoy every single moment before the Baby gets there. He can feel the giddyness that's flooding his body when he thinks back to the doctor telling them about the baby a few weeks ago. Keeping it a secret from Pete proved harder that they had thought because May and Tony are just _so happy_ all the time and they want Peter to be a part of it, but May wants to wait until the twelve week mark before telling _anyone._

They are playing a game of Monopoly on sunday when Peter brings up the kittens again. "When can we, you know, pick some out?"

Tony throws the dice and moves the little silver shoe. "I haven't decided yet. Annoy me about it the next few weeks and you can kiss those kittens goodbye."

Peter grins and drops the topic, and he really manages to not bring it up again until May comes back the next friday.

"May, I think you should talk to Tony about the kittens."

May laughs and presses a kiss to Tony's cheek, and Tony thinks back to their celebration after they left the doctors office. The way she had looked up unbelievingly, the way she had jumped into his arms, the tears that had followed. The constant need to be close and touchijg. The absolute and sheer _happiness_ that couldn't even be dampened by Peter's party. If Peter ever got annoyed at his Younger brother or sister in the future Tony planned to pull out the _She saved you from possibly getting murdered or grounded for the rest of the year_ card.

"Yeah, Tony, what about the kittens?"

He rolls his eyes and pulls the Broccoli towards him, grinning when Peter frowns in reaction to the big spoon of broccoli that lands on his plate. "I haven't even said yes yet- you know what, whatever. But we're not getting them before the wedding and that's still two months away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a chapter full of fluff because there won't be much of it in tomorrow's chapter. I already apologize in advance. 
> 
> thanks for reading and commenting and all that. ❤️


	40. Fourty

"Look at these." May says and Tony looks up from the catalogue he had been scrolling through on his phone. "Those are cute, aren't they?"

Tony takes the tablet May had been holding out and looks down. "Babe, you were supposed to look at _world's best brother_ shirts, not onesies and socks."

"Well, but _look._ That one says _we don't assume our baby's gender, so stop asking!_ That's _hilarious._ We should get that one."

"Ridiculous is what it is." Tony mutters. "We're definitely assuming our child's sex, and if they want to identify with another gender when they're older, we'll support them."

May just rolls her eyes and scoots closer. "Fine. Be a party pooper, then. Hey, Tony? You'd be fine if they were gay, right? You wouldn't take them out of your will or anything?"

This time it's Tony's turn to roll his eyes. "I might be an asshole, but I still have a heart, you know. I wouldn't care as long as they're happy."

May's sigh is content and he turns his head to kiss her softly before looking down at the tablet again."Oh my god, this is _so_ _ _cute.__ All the Starwars rompers! Peter would absolutely lose his shit."

"I should record you saying stuff like that to post on Instagram, noone will believe me otherwise." May says with a smirk before pointing at a blanket on the Tablet. "I want that one for the nursery."

"May, we have an interior designer, she will pick those things out."

"Nope. We're picking what we like. _And_ we'll be painting the walls ourselves. It's part of the process. Oh, by the way, I read online that the parents should go on a babymoon before the birth, one last trip before the baby screams at all hours of the night. I think we should go to the house in the hamptons, we still haven't been."

Tony snorts and looks at May. At nine weeks, she isn't even showing yet. Everytime they shower she tries to turn infront of him and the mirror, but if anything, it just looks like she needs to go to the bathroom- he'd made the mistake of saying that out loud, once, and May had _not_ been amused by him comparing the baby to _her_ _ _shit__ ,as she'd said.

"And," she continues. "We should get Peter a present, so he's not jealous of the baby."

Tony turns to look at May, again. "He will be sixteen when the baby is born, I think that's more meant for toddlers."

May pushes her lower lip forward and Tony knows that they will be getting Peter some kind of gift, no matter what he says about it. "Fine, we're getting him something. But something useful- a book."

He laughs when May glares at him and reaches over to kiss her again. "I really can't wait to tell him."

"Me either." She says and smiles so widely that Tony has to look away because it makes his heart feel so full it might burst.

"I'm really, _really_ happy." He says and makes himself glance at May before looking down again. They'd been having many of those moments lately, and he never knew whether to be uncomfortable or enjoy them, so it's always a mix of both. He looks at her when May turns his face. Her eyes are shining and her face serious.

"You are going to be the _best_ dad to our little one, you know that?" She doesn't let Tony answer, instead brightening again, all seriousness forgotten. "I don't think I have ever been so happy in my entire life. Everything has been so perfect lately."

____________________________________________

May wakes up in the middle of the night suddenly and at first she doesn't realize why. It takes her a second to gain full consciousness and she closes her eyes firmly when she does. Maybe she'd just fall back asleep and wake again in the morning. Wake again happy and healthy and with a baby on the way and Tony's hand on her stomach, where its been placed so often lately.

"Tony, Tony, _please,_ you need to wake up. Something is wrong."

Panic settles over her body because she knows exactly what is happening, knows because she's lived it before all those years ago. She looks up towards the ceiling and blinks a few times when Tony turns the light on, and waits for Tony to lean over to her.

"Babe, what's-" He stops speaking when his eyes find what May is _feeling._ "May. You're bleeding."

The next couple of hours pass in a blur. Later, May can't remember the drive to the hospital. She blends out the voices of the doctors and the nurses who are explaining what is happening. She doesn't need to listen, because she _knows._ It's her job to know. It's her job to help and make others feel better. The fact that she can't make herself better, the fact that she can't save the baby makes her sick and she turns to the side to throw up. The sound of her sick splattering on the floor makes her feel slightly disconnected from the whole situation.

Tony is there instantly to pull the hair tie from her wrist, putting her hair up in a probably messy ponytail, caressing her back after he's done. She is trying hard to ignore the nurse who bustles over to clean the worst of it, she ignores her legs in the air, ignores the uneasiness in her body. She closes her eyes, tears still spilling out and pretends she's back in California.

____________________________________

Tony follows May out onto the terrace, not ready to give up the argument they'd been having for the past ten minutes.

"Stop fucking following me."

"You won't talk to me, May. It's been a week and you won't fucking say what you're feeling, what do you expect me to do?"

"You want to know what I'm feeling? I'm _angry._ Angry that my fucking body decided to kill my _child_." She looks up at the sky then, trying to hold her tears back, trying to find something there. She doesn't. "I didn't fall down the stairs or had a car accident or some other fucked up trauma. Losing the baby was just my body _deciding_ it didn't want it and I don't know what to do. I don't want to try again because I _can't_ go through this again, it hurts,I can't, I can't, I _can't-"_

The pain in her stomach, in her breasts, in her heart, in her whole fucking body intensifies and lessens first when Tony steps forward to hold her close and he rocks her back and forth.

She cries harder, sobbing so much she can barely breathe. "A-and I don't know what to say to Pete because he doesn't even know I was pregnant, a-and a-all because I wanted to wait until twelve weeks."

"I lost her too, you know."

May hiccups. "You don't know it was a her."

She can feel a small smile against her cheek and a wetness that could have been coming from Tony, but she doesn't know.

"I know, but I always imagined a little girl. But the important thing is that you're not in this alone, May. You're not. And it'll be easier if we do this together and you stop pushing me away. That was _our_ child. Ours."

"Don't you think I know that? I _took_ _ _that__ _ _ _from___ _ _ _ _you.____ Me. My body. This is _my fault._ "

And suddenly they are sitting on the floor, May's head tugged beneath Tony's chin.

"Stop that. Shhh, May stop. That's not how I feel, I could _never_ feel that way."

"But it's _my_ _fault _.__ "

Tony shushes her again and she tries to concentrate on the feeling of his hand caressing her back. "It's noones fault. It just wasn't meant to be right now, babe. The Timing wasn't right, maybe. We were too obsessed with it happening, we'll start trying again when you're ready. Maybe on our honeymoon."

May can feel herself smiling slightly and they just sit there for a while. She can feel both herself and Tony begin to shake from the coolness that is settling over the terrace, but neither makes a move to get up from the floor to go back inside. Peter wouldn't be home from patrol for a while longer.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow."

Tony sighs. "I think you should stay home a few more days. It's only been a week, babe."

May shakes her head and shoots him a look. "I'm going crazy. I _need_ to go back. And this isn't up for discussion, I don't need your permission."

Tony just raises his hands in surrender and pushes himself off the floor, pulling May with him. May glances towards the lights of the city and, just for a second, envies all of the parents out there, all the sleep deprived people being kept up by crying babies. She feels horrible right after because she is so lucky to have Tony and Peter and she is so fucking privileged. She lets herself feel it again, just for another moment, before closing off her heart.

____________________________________

Tony waits until May and Peter are both in bed until he makes his way out onto the terrace with a glass of Scotch. He doesn't drink it, instead he lets himself cry for the first time since that night a week ago.

"Tony?"

He jumps back and looks over to the sliding doors and tries to wipe at his eyes. "I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep and I needed some fresh air. Can I.. Can I sit with you or do you want to be alone?"

"I could actually really use the company, Bub."

He looks away when Peter shuffles over with a blanket in hand and drapes it over the two of them. He doesn't say anything, just hugs Tony close. Suddenly all efforts to be stoic seem to fall out of the window and Tony starts crying again.

"It's okay, Tony." Peter says and moves his hands in the same way Tony does when he is calming down Peter. "Everything will be okay."

They stay like that for a while.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." He says while pulling away and wiping his face. "You shouldn't be seeing this."

Peter frowns. "This is a two way street, you know. You don't need to be the tough guy all the time. Do you want to talk about what happened? Did you fight with May? Oh god, you didn't break up did you? I noticed you guys were walking on eggshells around each other all week, but I didn't think it was that _serious."_

Tony reaches over and pulls Peter against his chest sideways, one hand in the kid's sair, softly trailing his fingers through it. "No, bub, we didn't break up." He takes a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you something, but only if you promise not to Interrupt until I'm done, okay? Okay. After our trip to London, do you remember that May got really sick?"

He waits to feel Peter's head move against his hand before he continues. "I had a doctor check her out, just to be sure, and he told us she was fine but that she needed extra fluids and rest after the food poisoning, because she was pregnant. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we wanted to wait. Just until the twelve weeks mark, so everything would be a little safer, you know. We had it all planned and we were going to buy you one of those cheesy _World's_ __best__ _ _ _big brother___ shirts and buy you a gift because we read online that it gets older siblings excited for the Baby. But then a week ago May woke up in the middle of the night, bleeding - the night when Happy came over to drive you to school the next morning - and we went to the hospital."

Tony swallows hard and lets himself feel comfort in Peter's steady breathing, the smell of his shampoo, the way he tenses everytime Tony does. "They.. they couldn't.. well. May lost the baby. And the past week has been hard."

Peter pushes himself closer onto Tony. "I had no Idea, I'm _so_ _ _sorry.__ "

"Thanks, kiddo." Tony sighs and takes another deep breath. "May is going to be absolutely fine. We're going to be fine."

Peter humms. "It's okay for you guys to be sad, you know? I'm sad and I didn't even know there was a baby to begin with."

Tony pulls Peter up, then, and into an embrace, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much it's crazy."

Peter giggles. "I love you, too. You old softie. But I'm actually getting cold, so can we like move this to the couch?"

Tony shakes his head and pushes Peter to get up. "I'll tug you in, you should really get to sleep."

Peter looks up and frowns. "I don't want you to be alone, and I don't want to be alone so you'll either have to let me stay with you guys or we're staying on the couch. We could watch a movie? It's saturday tomorrow, so it's not like we've got anywhere to be, right?"

"Right, kiddo. The couch it is." He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he doesn't want to share Peter right now, not even with a sleeping May. The kid was giving him a sort of comfort he hadn't known he needed.

He lets himself get pulled towards their new Couch and plops down, letting Pete place a pillow on his lap so he could put his head there and be comfortable. He lets his hand find Peter's curls again, working his fingers through them. They don't put on a movie, just sit there silently and fall asleep like that.

Tony wakes to the smell of coffee. He opens his eyes and sees May in the kitchen. He flexes and Peter sits up sleepily. He watches as the kid's eyes find May and he jumps up to hug her. Tony sees May instantly relax into the embrace and smiles when he realizes that they both had been comforted by Peter.

"We should plan what we're doing for Tony's Birthday, Auntie May." Peter says in a voice that makes Tony smile as he watches the kid pull his fancée to the Sofa. "That's in like two weeks."

May sits down next to Tony, putting a hand on his knee and squeezing. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing. I'm not a big fan of birthdays and I'm definitely not having a party until my fiftieth." He doesn't bother to mention that his last birthday had been days after the fight that broke of his team. He'd been lonely and hurting, not yet knowing and loving May like that. How fucking much had changed in a year.

"Oh," May says suddenly. "Your Birthday is on a monday. We could spend the weekend in the hamptons, we haven't actually _been_ to the house yet. You could invite Rhodey if you wanted, and Bruce and Happy."

He looks at her, searches for any sadness in her eyes. It's there, big and prominent, but in no way as filling as it had been the past week. "Yes, honey, that sounds perfect. Maybe Petey could invite Miss Jones along."

"Oh, _sweet."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💔


	41. Fourtyone

Peter walks over to the porch on the back side of the house, dropping down in the chair next to May. "Hey there."

May looks up with a smile. "Hey, Baby. Everything okay?"

He nods and looks over the ocean, the small waves, the white foam crashing onto the beach. "Yeah. Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

May reaches out to ruffle his hair. "Yes. Definitely getting there. You've helped a lot." She turns back towards the beach. "You've especially helped Tony. Thank you, you know, for being there for him when I needed time to be alone for a while."

"Of course. He's my dad, you know, it's my job."

May nods, but doesn't look at Peter. "I know he is. And I love that. He's a good one, isn't he?"

Peter doesn't know if she means that Tony is a good dad or a good fiancée or maybe just a good person in general. But his answer would be the same to all of those, so he guesses that it doesn't matter. "The best."

May reaches out and places her hand on his. "Where's Michelle?"

Peter perks up. "Getting ready. Oh yeah, that's right. Tony sent me out here to tell you to get ready to go out for dinner. Rhodey called and him and Happy are first coming tomorrow, so we don't have the stuff for the barbecue." He hops off his chair and reaches down to pull May up. "Come on, I'm starving."

The restaurant Tony had chosen is a beautiful steak and lobster restaurant down by the harbor.

"I'll cook everyday for a week, if you try a piece of my lobster." Tony tries and pushes a leg towards May.

"Not even if you cook everyday for a _year."_

Peter and Michelle giggle and he reaches over to offer her his vegetables.

"Okay, so tell me what you want. Hey, Pete, we saw that. Eat at least a piece of that Broccoli, yeah? God it's like you're five, not fifteen."

Peter rolls his eyes but picks a piece up with his fork and makes a big show about eating it to make Tony happy.

"Good, I want to choose the dessert at the wedding."

Tony leans back and Peter has to stiffle another giggle. This discussion had been part of every meal the past few days.

"We're not eating icecream at our wedding. It's not a fitting dessert."

May leans forward and pops a fry into her mouth. "And I keep telling you, it's the _best d_ essert. It's Greece, it's July, it's going to be fucking hot. And serving Tiramisu in Greece has _got_ to be against the law."

"Why don't you just serve both?" Michelle asks.

It's Peter who answers. "Because that would be way too easy."

May laughs. "Okay, Tony, deal: we'll serve Tiramisu but then I won't try that lobster of yours."

Peter grins, again. Tony had tried to get May to try anything out of the ocean for the past year. He wouldn't pass up on the oppurtunity and May knows it. She looks smug.

Tony huffs. "Okay, Ice cream it is." He pushes the red disgusting looking thing towards May and pulls out his phone to film the whole thing. He hands it over to Peter. "Can you, like, Livestream it on my Instagram?" Tony turns to look at the camera. "So, this is May trying something fishy -haha, get it? Fishy - for the first time in twenty fucking years."

May rolls her eyes and lets Tony break out the meat. "Yes and if I throw up you're the one who has to pay the staff a five hundred dollar tip."

"You're not going to throw up." Tony says with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's delicious."

"I'm _only_ doing this for the ice cream."

"We all appreciate that, Aunt May. Especially the 500k people watching Iron Man's first live." Peter pipes up and smiles over at Michelle.

"Absolutely agreed." Michelle nods and Peter turns the camera for a second so it's pointed at her. "Hello everyone, go save the sea turtles, don't do drugs and stay in school."

Peter smiles and turns the camera on May and Tony and their quiet conversation and assurances. Tony seems to be absolutely sure that May will love it, but as soon as May starts chewing her face turns kind of green and she pushes back her chair to retch into the flower pot on the floor next to their table.

"Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore." Michelle says and pushes her plate away from her while Tony jumps up to help May.

Peter laughs before turning the camera on selfie mode. "In the name of Ice Cream, we're tapping out before May can kill Tony _and_ I for allowing her to throw up in front of the world. Bye!"

But somehow, May doesn't mind too much because she is too busy laughing. And suddenly, they all are. Maybe it's because their home had been subdued for two weeks or because they are on vacation but they can't stop, especially when May leans over to try to kiss Tony and breathe in his face before popping in a piece of chewing gum.  
Peter's heart flutters when he sees May so happy. For the first time since finding out about the baby a week ago, he's sure she'd be fine. He smiles happily when Tony tugs a strand of May's hair back and kisses her on the cheek.

When they make it back to the house it's well after eleven. May and Michelle sit down on the porch while Tony pulls Peter to the side.

"You already gave me the talk a few months ago."

"Hmm." Tony says and sits down in the kitchen. "Just want to make sure you remember."

Peter rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Condoms and all that. Consent. Make her feel good." He walks to the fridge and pulls out two cans of coke. He puts them back when Tony shoots him a look and pulls out two bottles of water instead, pushing one over to his father figure before sitting down. "But you don't have to worry about any of that. We're waiting."

Tony looks up, surprised. "So you haven't done anything?"

Peter can feel himself blush. "Well, we have done _things._ But we haven't.. we're not going to... You know."

Peter is almost positive that he sees the slightest bit of relief cross Tony's face before it disappears. "One other thing. I haven't yet installed any soundproofing and Friday isn't running properly yet, so I'd suggest you guys take the room up in the attic. It has a balcony and a bathroom, so you don't need to venture all the way down here at night."

Peter stares at Tony, the realization of what he is implying sinking in slowly. "Oh. Wow. Oh _god_. Ew. You know, I don't know why you always do this to me."

Tony shrugs and smirks, reaching over to ruffle Peter's hair and laughs when Peter smacks the hand away. "I'm just trying to keep us both from the trauma of hearing or seeing things we all don't want to hear."

Peter huffs and looks over in the direction of the living room. While the house was on the smaller side in this street, it was still absolutely huge in Peter's eyes. The freaking thing had two stories full of guest bedrooms, a porch and a patio, pool and Barbecue area included. "Or you could, you know, keep your hands off each other."

"We've been doing that a little bit too much lately." Tony says before looking at Peter with panic in his eyes. It's obvious that he hadn't meant to say that out loud, and that it hadn't been for Peter to know.

It's not like Peter wants to know those things, because he really, really doesn't. But now that he heard it, he realizes that _of_ _ _course__ May and Tony wouldn't have been intimate a lot lately, after the whole losing the baby thing. He frowns for a second before looking up at Tony again. "Yeah, the attic sounds great."

"Thank you, bub."

When Tony barges into the attic the next morning to wake them for breakfast, Peter sits up to glare at him, pulling the blanket up to cover his body.

Tony snorts. "I have seen you without your Shirt on, kid. No need to hide that scrawny body of yours."

"It's not my _stomach_ I'm hiding." Peter says with another glare. "It's my morning-"

"Okay, thank you." Tony says and turns around to walk out. "Breakfast in five, and put some pajamas on. Jesus, guys."

Peter can't deny how proud he feels that for once, it was him who embarassed Tony, not the other way around. Very proud indeed. He sobers up when MJ hits him in the head with a pillow.

"Stop smirking like that at get _up_ you mongrel. Go to the bathroom and take care of that thing, I'm starving."

She isn't in the room anymore when he gets back and he makes his way downstairs to find Bruce, Rhodey _and_ Happy there at the breakfast table with his parents and girlfriend. He brightens instantly.

"Just met your Girl, Pete. A feisty one." Rhodey says with a pained smile. Peter giggles when he sees Michelle wiggle her eyebrows at him.

"Kind of scary." Happy says and Tony bursts out laughing. MJ looks rather proud.

"Have you seen the response to your little video last night?" Bruce says. "Nat made me watch it in bed, and I've got to- _what?"_ Everyone had stopped eating, turning to stare at Bruce. He realizes what he'd just said and closes his eyes firmly before opening them again. "Not a __word.__ She'll kill me. Absolutely kill me."

"Huh." Happy says. "Always thought she'd start something with the captain."

Bruce snorts. "Don't think the Captain would start something with any woman, to be frank. He's more into something else."

"He likes dick, Hap." Tony says with an eyeroll and pulls a face when May smacks his arm. "What? It's true."

Peter snorts and shoves a few grapes into his mouth.

"None of this leaves this table, though." Tony says and shoots a look at Peter and MJ. "Not even to Ned and Flash. This is _private_." He sounds so stern that Peter can't to anything but nod. It takes his subconciousness a second to realize that he wasn't being scolded, just _warned_ and he relaxes again. "But what about the response to the video, Bruce?"

"Well, people loved it. Absolutely _loved it. Plus they saw the ring on May's finger and everyone's been talking about it. Hell, they've been talking about it since she wore it at that gala a few days ago, but now, everybody practically is convinced the two of you are enganged."_

"Well," Tony says. "We are. I don't care if they know."

"How _romantic._ " May say with an eyeroll. _"_ _ _Exactly__ what every woman wants to hear. _I don't care if they know._ Really."

Bruce smirks, but goes on. "And people loved Peter. Say he's _cute_ and that your relationship is _cute_ and how _cute_ it is that you invited his _cute_ girlfriend along- basically just a lot of _cuteness_ _._ Plus, they think May is absolutely gorgeous and Tony looks happier than ever, and especially hot when he is holding May's hair while she is throwing up."

"You're a gossipqueen, you know that?" Rhodey says and pulls the strawberries closer. "And we can't tell a soul because there isn't a soul who'd believe us."

"Well, I think not a sould would believe me if I told them my fiancé _doesn't care if people find out he's enganged._ " May says again into her coffee cup. The skin around her eyes is crinkled though, and it's obvious she is smiling

Tony looks up, pulls his phone and snaps a picture of May and presses around on his phone.

"What are you doing??"

Tony smirks and slides his Phone across the table. May picks it up and Peter looks over her shoulder. "Oh, you look so pretty, Aunt May." And she does, the way she is smirking over her cup, ring prominent on her finger, hair falling down in long waves.

 _"Can't wait to marry this annoying piece of work._ " Peter reads out loud with a laugh that everyone joins in on. He glances between Tony and May. May starts laughing and gets up to smack Tony upside the head before kissing his temple.

"What are we doing today?"

"Pool, beers, barbeque and more beers." May says lightly. "And soda for the two of you. Or, maybe we have some alcohol free beer If you want."

Their day is pure bliss and Peter squeals in joy when Tony shows him how to get a diving board to materialize out of the pool's wall.

He _almost_ squeals again when Natasha enters the porch and greets the adults. He pulls MJ over to meet her too.

"Tony texted to invite me this morning, said you Idiot spilled the beans." She says with a glare towards Bruce when Peter and MJ arrive. "Hey Mini Stark. Got yourself a girlfriend, huh?"

It's to everyone's surprise when both May and Natasha change into Bikinis to hop in with Peter and MJ to play around. It's an even bigger surprise when Tony and Bruce join in, leaving Rhodey and Happy to fire up the grill.

The weather is perfect and the atmosphere relaxed. May and Tony seem happy, and Tony is kind towards Nat which leaves everyone feeling at ease. They stay outside long after the sun had gone down and the grown ups had switched from beers to whiskey.

"I'm just saying," Happy says, "that I'm _not_ bringing her to the wedding."

"But why not?"

"Because you lot would scare her off. We've only been going out for a few months."

"What I'm curious about," Rhodey says while he swirls his drink, "is who of the Avengers are coming."

May lightens a cigarette and Peter tries not to glare at her. She'd started smoking more since the whole baby-debacle and neither him nor Tony had the heart to comment on it. "We're actually inviting all of you."

"Even Cap?" Bruce says surprised.

Tony nods slowly, almost sullenly. Peter knows that May and Tony had talked _a_ _ _lot__ about the guest list and that it had been a long way for all of the Avengers to end up on that list.

"Yup. I don't particularly want him there, but it feels wrong not to invite him. We have a _ton_ of security and people are signing NDA's so Clint is bringing Laura and the kids along, actually. I just talked to him last week."

"I think it's good you're all talking again." Happy says and Peter can't help but agree. May had told him in secret that Tony had reached out to his teammates after he'd found out about the pregnancy, feeling the need to repair broken bridges with the people that once meant so much to him. Peter doesn't think that any of them but Happy even know about the Baby, but he _could_ be wrong.

"And _I_ think I need another drink." Natasha says.

"Amen, sister." May gets up to follow her to the bar, blending together wine and sparkling water before adding frozen raspberries.

"Hey Tony." Peter says with a frown. "How are the chances of me getting one of those drinks May is having?"

Tony snorts when May and Natasha are sitting down again. "Pretty non existent, kid. Think you had enough to drink at that party of yours to last for a while."

"Yeah, I saw snippets of that party on TMZ. Next time, invite me." Nat says with a solemn face. "Looked like fun."

"No." Tony says and points a finger at Natasha. "Don't encourage him, Romanoff. He's not throwing another party until his prom. Besides, since when do you read TMZ?"

"Bruce." Is her only answer and Peter laughs, reaching out a hand to take MJ's.

"I think we're going to go to bed." Peter says slowly.

"Go for it." Natasha cheers to the amusement of the other grown ups and Peter pulls a face.

"You are all horrible, do you know that?" He ignores the whistles and neither him or MJ say goodnight when they walk inside and up the two sets of stairs. He wordlessly follows her into the shower and they wash their wair standing next to each other. It's nice. Peter doesn't make any move to kiss or touch MJ because he's pretty sure that he would be hard in seconds. He makes sure not to look at her naked body, and first fully looks when she is wearing one of his shirts and some kind of underwear.

"I love when you smile so much." He says and kisses her on the forehead. He has learned that she hates being complimented for her looks, but loves him naming specifics, things she can influence, things that make her _her._ "It makes me happy, too."

"Right back at you." She says softly while climbing under the covers. "My mom told me that my sister is angry that I get to stay overnight with you and she isn't allowed. But my Mom said Dad trusts you and your parents a lot more than that punk she's seeing - Dad's words, not mine."

"How are your parents?"

"Better. Still fighting sometimes, but I guess all couples fight, right? But they are not seperating, so I guess it's going okay. They are still a little on the fence on letting me go to Greece but May said she'd call them to promise that we'll be constantly supervised. She offered to invite them, but I think that's idiotic at best. They aren't friends."

Peter humms, reaches out to softly caress her cheek. "Ned's and Flash's parents are getting an invitation."

"Yes." MJ huffs. "Because they're friends. They all meet up for dinner like once a month and your moms go on target runs and the men play golf. My parents aren't exactly a part of that weird little club."

Peter snorts and tugs her closer, liking the way her body feels against his and how her hair tickles his nose. "Well, I want you there, and May and Tony do, too, so they'll do what they have to to get you to be there."

Peter is surprised when MJ turns his face and kisses him. Their kiss turns sloppy fast, panted breathing and suddenly MJ pulls back. "I want.. I want.. _something."_

"Do you want me to touch you?" His heart beats faster, he'd never actually touched her down there before.

"No." She says defeatedly. "I'm sorry, not yet. I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry."

Peter opens his mouth to tell her to Not be stupid and that he'd probably wait forever for her when she leans forward to kiss him again. Suddenly he can't remember what he'd meant to say.

____________________________________

"Good morning."

Tony blinks and opens his eyes slowly, staring at May. "Mornin."

"We should be making breakfast for our guests, you know. They'll be getting up soon."

"I still can't believe that Natasha showed up, and that she's sharing a room with Bruce." He mumbles and drops his arm over May, closing his eyes again. "Bruce deserves to be happy."

"So does Nat." May says quietly and Tony silently agrees. He isn't ready to voice those thoughts out loud, but he is enjoying the fact that Natasha was slowly becoming a part of his life again.

"Can't someone else make breakfast? We can wake up Pete." He reaches over and blindly dials Peter. "God, I need to get Friday up and working here. Ah, hey, kiddo. It's your turn to make breakfast, so get your ass to the kitchen."

He drops the phone on the floor and agrees May's snort, instead pushing himself up on his elbows so he could look at her. She still has huge bags under her eyes and her body seems a lot more delicate than it used to, but that might just be his imagination. "How are you?"

"I'm-" she starts but instead looks over the room, eyes wandering towards the windows. "I'm good, I think."

"Are you happy?"

"In general? Yes."

"You know what I mean, May."

"I'm getting there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading still. I think the story is slooowly coming to a close- well, I'm currently writing chapter 47, so there will be a few more yet. 
> 
> Thanks for your feedback, as Always, and I'll see you with a new chapter tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow..or at least at some point this week. ❤️
> 
> PS Steve would never leave Bucky behind to be with Peggy. Just saying. I'll fight you on that.


	42. Fourtytwo

"There's this kid at work." May says and pushes a strand of hair behind her ears. She stops talking for a moment and lets her eyes wander over the city, pulling her sweater closer around her, not daring to look at Tony. "He's five. In fostercare. He's in the pediatric ward at the moment because he's been neglected the last few months, incredibly malnourished. But he's the _sweetest_ kid."

She can hear Tony take a deep breath. "You want to take him home."

It's not a question, it's a statement and his tone doesn't give any indications as to whether he could be on board. May closes her eyes, softly. "Yes. I know the timing is horrible but.. If you met him, Tony, you'd know why I want to."

Tony sighs and turns her around softly, so she is looking at him instead of central park. May looks up at him and fights the urge to pull out a grey hair that's growing on the side of his head.

"May. We're not registered foster parents. We don't have the time. We just promised Peter two fucking kittens a few weeks ago. We're both working, we're planning a wedding. We're getting married in what? Five weeks? _And_ you are-"

"What If I quit my job?"

Tony shuts up right away and May isn't surprised. She'd outright refused to quit her job anytime it had been mentioned, anytime Tony had reminded her that she didn't need the work. Hell, she never stayed home a day longer than neccessary.

"I didn't.. I didn't want to quit my job because I knew that I needed to help people, but if we'd help him-"

Frustrated tears are blinding her vision when she sees Tony shaking his head.

"May. May, love, you're still hurting over the baby. It's only been a _month._ You're not in the right mental state to make a decision like that."

"Don't," she says with a glare. "Don't use the baby as an excuse to say no."

"May." Tony sighs, again. "Love, that's not what I'm doing. We haven't even-"

"Tony." She interrupts and takes his face into his hands. "Please, please just come to work with me. Meet him. You can.. _we_ can still decide after you've met him."

He nods, resigned and she kisses him. "Thank you."

And that's the reason Tony finds himself walking down the hall in the hospital May works at, the monday morning exactly two weeks after his 47th birthday. Peter is still in school but they only have a half day, so he'd meet them for lunch in the young boy's room at the hospital.

May squeezes his hand and offers a small smile. "Thank you for doing this, and I promise if you still feel the same way you do now, I won't push it."

When Tony steps into the room and he sees the boy's eyes brighten when he spots May, he knows that she is lying through her teeth. She would never _make_ him take in this kid, but she wouldn't drop it. Her eyes are full of .. something and Tony finds himself envious.

"Hey, May, Becca said you don't have to work today." He is missing one of his front teeth and has a messy head full of blonde hair. "I had _bacon_ for breakfast. And vanillamilk, because Becca told me that you told her I hate chocolate. _So_ cool."

"Thought I'd come by to visit you today, didn't have anything special planned. This is Tony, you know, the one I've been telling you about? I really wanted you two to meet."

The kid looks up at Tony and smiles widely. He wonders how a child that has never been loved a day in his life could be so open. "Hey Tony, I'm Milo."

Tony makes himself step closer and sits on the chair by the bed, and May walks over to sit down on the side of the bed. "Hey, Milo. It's really nice to meet you, May has told me a lot about you. You two have become close friends, huh?"

"Yes. She reads to me." Despite the blonde hair and the overall scandinavian looks of the kid, his smile and demeanor could make him Peter's long lost younger brother. He knows exactly what May had meant, and he'd only been in the same room as the kid for all of two minutes.

"So, you and May are in love?"

"Yeah." Tony nods. "Very much so."

He is rewarded with one of May's smiles and a quick, gentle squeeze to his knee.

The child is talkative. He talks and talks and if Tony hadn't been reminded of Peter before, he was now. He tells them about his preschool and that he would finally start Kindergarten after the summer.   
Where Peter is creative in a technical way, Milo seems artistic. The pictures May pulls out of the drawer for him so he can show Tony are nothing like the drabbles parents proudly present in their kitchens. There is real talent there and the child is only five. Tony finds himself deeply impressed against his will.

"How long have you been here?"

Milo taps his chin and counts on his fingers. He holds up five. "Six days."

"Seven, actually." May says with a smile and takes Milo's other hand to put up two more fingers. "See? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven."

Milo frowns for a second before looking down. "Yeah, seven, sorry."

Tony watches as May puts a finger under his chin so he looks up at her. "That is _nothing_ you should apologize for, Milo."

When Peter barges in around noon with a huge McDonalds paperbag in hand, they've already been in the room for over two hours. "Heya, Milo, what's up?"

Tony startles and looks at May. Her cheeks are reddening and he looks back to Peter. "You've met?" By the look May and Peter share he guesses that they are expecting him to get mad about that revelation, but somehow all he feels is relief.

"Yeah, Petey and I colored together before." The child offers and reaches out his hands for the toy of the Happy Meal Peter had brought.

They stay for a while longer before leaving with the promise to come back tomorrow.

"Let's walk home." Tony says and takes May's hand after they said goodbye to Peter so he could patrol.

"This isn't just to replace the baby, I swear it isn't." May says after they've walked in silence for a few minutes. "I know you think it is, but it's not. I have always kind of thought that everything happens for a reason. Or at least that there's something good that comes out of every shitty, fucked up situation. We wouldn't have fallen in love if Ben hadn't been murdered and we couldn't take Milo in if we were to have a baby at the end of the year."

Tony just nods. Everything she says is making some kind of sense, so he just lets her talk. "And then Peter picked me up from work last week and came along when I said goodbye to Milo for the day. And another day he came over after school and Peter just kind of said that he wished we could do more for him and I realized just _how_ _much_ we could do for him, you know? We'd be good parents. And if we do get pregnant again, I _know_ we could be good parents to one more. We could apply for temporary guardianship, I don't actually remember exactly how that worked with Peter but we could find out and I.. I just.. something is telling me that this is _supposed_ to happen."

Tony sighs deeply. "May. Spontaneously adopting a child isn't that easy. It can't be. It's a big discussion, a decision we shouldn't be making on a whim."

He feels more than sees her shoulders fall. "Yes, you're right."

He sees their building in the far distance. "We can.. we can call the lawyers. Just _ask_ about if this could work. But the process.. May that could take months. Years. I don't know if throwing money at it would work in our favor."

When the lawyers are leaving their living room that evening, Tony feels his head spinning of all the different scenarios they had talked them through. The easiest in their situation it seemed, would be adoption. Tony doesn't know if he's up for that, if he's ready for that sort of commitment. He hadn't even legally adopted Peter yet.

"Peter is asking for you to come tug him in." May smiles at him and drops down on the couch, picking up the book she'd abandoned ten minutes earlier.

The last thing Tony wants to do in that moment is get off the sofa, but Peter would be sixteen in not even three months and he would stop request bed time hugs pretty damn soon, so Tony drags himself up and down the hall to Peter's room.

"Scoot, kid." Peter scrambles over in his bed to make room for Tony and beams up at him. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

Tony humms non commitically. His day had neither been good or bad. "Tell me, Pete, what are you thinking about Milo?"

"He's kind. And funny. I think he is a lot like you and a lot like May at the same time. It's actually kind of crazy how well he'd fit in with us, don't you think?"

Tony does think so, but making a decision like that after _just_ meeting the kid seems ridiculous at best.

"You have doubts." Peter says with a frown. "Why? You can tell me the things you don't want to say to May if you want."

Tony stares up at the ceiling. He was telling his son too many things, lately. "Adoption is a big thing. I don't know if I can do it, you know? Love a child right away. With a baby we'd have time to love it, but I can't just become a dad right away."

Peter snorts and Tony looks over at him. "So now we're laughing at feelings, huh?"

"Nah." He can feel Peter shake his head in the dark of the room. "Never. But - you're already a dad, Tony. You're _mine._ And you learned to love me and be my parent pretty much overnight, you know."

Tony humms again.

"I mean, it's your right to say no and if you don't want to take in a kid you should say so. But I think it'd be stupid if you did it because _people_ think you shouldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

Peter stammers a little before explaining and Tony can feel him fidgeting slightly. "Superhearing, remember? And when I stand in the hall I can hear what is being said in the living room."

"So, eavesdropping?"

"Mhm. But I heard the lawyers and what they said. That you'd need to talk about your past, that the public would go crazy as soon as they heard, that nobody would believe you'd be a fit parent. But hey, Donald Trump has like five kids, so you're going to be _fine._ Or you would be."

Tony huffs and kicks the blanket to the side. "I'm not about to start taking life advice from my fifteen year old son."

"See? You called me your son. And I'm technically not, you know."

"This conversation is over right now, or I'm leaving before you've fallen asleep." That shuts Peter up. He scoots closer to Tony and takes his hand to put it on his own head, sighing in content when Tony automatically starts combing his fingers through Peter's hair.

Peter had given Tony plenty to think about and he stays right where he is long after Pete's breathing had evened out, thoughts twirling and screaming. He lets his eyes fall shut and stays right where he is, falling asleep to the comforting breathing of his kid right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I started a new story and it made me miss May and Tony.
> 
> By the way, I posted the first chapter, I'd looove for you guys to check it out, it's called "selfish" 
> 
> So..what do you think of Milo? 
> 
> Love as always ❤️
> 
> It's weeeell after midnight and I have a job Interview early in the morning. This is, apparently, how I cope with late night stress lately. Oh welllllikowski.


	43. Fourtythree

It's friday when Tony texts May to meet him at his SI offices downtown after work, so she just drops off some gummybears with Milo before meeting her driver outside.

She was silently praying to a god she doesn't really believe him that Tony had made up his mind- and made up his mind the way she was hoping for. He'd visited her and Milo at the hospital everyday since monday, and May knows that he'd been talking a lot to Peter about all of this- but he was still incredulous at best.

Of course May understood. How could she not? But there was this feeling inside of her that told her that giving Milo a home is what they're supposed to be doing.

When she walks down the hall to Tony's office she can feel all eyes on her. Nothing new, really, but she hadn't been here in a while, so maybe his fiancée dropping by was a bigger thing than she thought.

She walks right past his secretary and knocks on his door, pushing it open without being called in. She is greeted with an empty office and turns back around.

"Conference room four on the 65th." The woman says with a smirk that makes May want to accidentally push over her coffee cup. But she just thanks her and walks back to the elevators.

When she gets to the conference room, she is greeted with Tony and five additional men. All of them had already shed their suit jackets and it looks like they'd been there for a while.

"Ah." Tony says. "There she is, my wife to be."

She steps closer and sits in the seat next to Tony, greeting the others with a smile.Tony waves for the man to continue with a roll of his eyes.

"Mr Stark, we're just saying that _not_ signing a prenup is _idiotic_ at best."

"So you're calling me an Idiot?"

"Wait." May interrupts. "This meeting is about a prenup?" She feels a wave of disappointment wash over her body.

"For now." Tony huffs and leans back in his chair. "But I'm not making you sign anything."

"Stop it." She says resigned. "You actually are an idiot. _Of_ _course_ we're signing a prenup."

 _"_ _Thank_ _you!"_ The lawyer says and doesn't even flinch when Tony glares at him before turning to May.

"Why would you want that?"

May rolls her eyes and crosses her legs. "Because I _love_ you. And I don't want you, or anyone else for that matter, to think that I'm in it for the money. I'm not saying that not worrying about paying the bills isn't a nice bonus but if we ever get divorced I don't _need_ half of your wealth, Tony. I've taken care of myself before and I could do that again."

He looks at her for a long second before turning back to the first lawyer. "Fine. She gets, I don't know, seventy million or whatever, and an appartment in the city if we divorce, no matter _why_ we do- even if she is leaving me, or if she cheated or what the hell else could go wrong."

He seems more than annoyed and May reaches out to take his hand, not caring about the presence of the others. She fights the urge to argue that she doesn't _need_ seventy million dollars. Eyeing Tony she is more than sure that that would only piss him off more.

The lawyers seem to be taking that as a win. "The will next. Has anything changed?"

Tony just shakes his head. "Nothing has changed since Christmas." He bites and May eyes him again, curiously this time. It's not something they'd ever discussed. She realizes with a jolt that they should have, especially with Tony being Iron Man, even if he'd stayed back more often.

"Okay, then moving on to your son." He nods to May. "You are still planning to adopt him, right?"

"Yes." Tony says impatiently. "Yes I am, Jesus fucking Christ, why do I pay you so much if you're all idiots?"

May squeazes his hand gently and Tony takes a deep breath. "Sorry. Yes."

"We have the papers ready. Since he's fifteen years old, he'll need to consent in written form. We have two ways to go here. You either wait until Mr Parker has officially lived with you for a year which would cancel out the need for a home visit to qualify you as an adoptive parent _or_ If you do not want to wait until the end of summer, you'll need to submit to the visit of a social worker for a home study report, deciding if the adoption is in the best interest of Mr Parker. The home visit would take place before your wedding, the official adoption the week after. We've talked to the right people at the right places and made sure that everything goes without a hitch."

May raises an eyebrow, but Tony hardly seems unfazed about his lawyers talking about bribery. She sometimes forgets just how privileged and powerful Tony is.

"Waiting makes sense, doesn't it?" She says with a glance at Tony.

"Actually, I'd rather not wait." He says and considers her. "I don't want to put it off any longer." He turns to two of the men that hadn't yet spoken. Now that May is really looking at them, she realizes their slightly crooked ties, the cheaper looking shirts, the way they look slightly uncomfortable. Those definitely aren't any of Tony's or SI's lawyers.

"That's Mr Scott who is representing the state, and Mr Lauriz who is the court appointed lawyer representing Milo." Tony says slowly and turns to May. "They're here to explain the process that we'd have to undergo to adopt Milo."

Mr Scott seemed nervous at getting put in the limelight like that, but he nods. "We've actually," he throws a look at Tony's lawyers, "we've come to a possible agreement if you do choose to move forward."

"We have been provided with thorough back ground checks on the two of you, and your, uhm, financial situation. One of our workers would come to your home over the weekend, with me and one of your lawyers present. We'd talk to Mr Parker as well, get everything done in one go. If everything works out, you'd be allowed to foster Milo until your wedding. The week after, you'll be asked if you want to adopt him and the adoption will be finalized together with Peter's." He glances at Mr Lauriz before speaking again. "We all know that this isn't exactly how we usually do things, and the process isn't normally that fast. We will need you to sign a NDA with the adoption papers that will keep you from disclosing certain aspects of our.. deal to the public."

Tony rolls his eyes, but blends out the conversation that arises between his lawyers and the other two men, turning back towards May. She turns her chair, staring at him for a second, opening and closing her mouth before breaking into noisy tears.

What May hadn't expected, really, is for the lawyers to follow them home, and since Peter is out on patrol she excuses herself to the office to call Peter.

"May, I'm really busy right now and getting Friday to override my-"

"Not now, Baby. Can you get home ASAP? Some social workers are here and need to speak to you."

Peter is home within the hour, chatting pleasantly and assuring everyone that __Yes,__ he wants Tony to adopt him. He shows them his room and they talk more in there privately, without May and Tony present. May can't help but just watch Tony, to find anything in his face indicating his true feelings. She doesn't dare start the conversation right now, not with the lawyers present.

Tony looked completely uncomfortable during the Interview part of the visit before Peter got home, but May noticed that the social worker was sold the second she saw the picture wall and made some comment about Iron Man being softer than he looked.

She'd asked about Lia's Interview and if any of the things about Tony's and May's parenting style had been true and May had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom to not punch someone.

They show her the guest bedroom next to Peter's, which would be Milo's room, and nod along when she tells them about all precautions they needed to take.

At around six, she nods. "I have all I need to file my paperwork. This was already a done deal before I set foot in here, but I'm more than relieved that I'm able to say that I can leave with a good conscience. If you decide to sign the papers with the lawyers now, you can pick Milo up from the hospital on monday."

May really, really doesn't want to know what the agreement entails and how many people needed to be bribed and how many donations need to be made to make this happen.

She reaches out to sign and hands the pen to Tony. He regards the paper for a long moment before signing. May can't help but notice his hand shaking.

She waits until everyone has left before sending Peter to do homework and filling two glasses of wine for her and Tony, pulling him out to the terrace. This day had taken so many turns, she has no idea what to say or do.

"Is this what you want or are you doing this because it's what I want?" She asks because she needs to know. If he doesn't want this, they couldn't go through with this, however much she wishes they could.

Tony takes a deep breath and looks away from her. "I still have my doubts, fuck May, he's a living, breathing child who'll need a _lot_ more attention than Peter. But yesterday, when I was over there and colored with him, you know, when you were still on your round? He fucking.. god, May. The things he said about the families he stayed with? How he sometimes didn't get to eat in days or had to sleep standing up as punishment - He _can't_ go back into the system, we can't let him go back." He is breathing hard and May senses that his speech isn't finished, so she waits. "And then I asked him if he ever wanted a mom and a dad and he said only like the ones on TV. On fucking television, May, because there have never been people who fucking loved him."

He stops talking, then, and puts his wineglass on the table next to May's. "I'm scared. Fucking terrified actually, because what if we fuck this up? What if I do? But I left the hospital yesterday afternoon and called in all my lawyers right away to tell them to get us options, make this happen, whatever the price. Because fuck, everything and everyone has a pricetag and for them, our donations will do _wonders."_

"Friday." May says slowly. "Fri, please lock the sliding doors."

She stands and takes the step towards Tony's chair, dropping into his lap. "I love you."

She kisses him deeply and lets her fingers trail down to his belt, unbuckling it. Tony's hands are on her, pushing her up so he can rip away her tights before he pulls her down again, pushing up her skirt at the same time. He kisses her back, sloppily and messily like all the times before one or both of them were upset and they needed a quick relief.

He lets her take control, for once, never breaking ther kisses as she sits down on hime, moaning and panting, circling her hips, rising and dropping slightly everytime she gets to the angle that makes her go wild.

When Tony reaches between them to flick at her clit, she can't help the scream that escapes her. Tony comes right after and she presses her forehead to his, not moving.

He looks up at her with a smile and kisses her nose softly, pulling her hips closer one last time before letting his head fall back. "Guess we're going shopping tomorrow."

____________________________________

By sunday evening, all three of them are absolutely exhausted. They'd spend the last two days preparing Milo's new room. They hadn't gone overboard but definitely made it into something a five year old boy would enjoy. The doublebed was pushed into a corner. They'd wanted to buy a cute bed, like a car, but Tony had rightly said that if Milo was anything like Peter, they'd spend a lot of time in his bed as well, so they'd opted to buy some sets of cool sheets instead.

There were beanbags in a corner and a shelf filled with children's books and wooden blocks.

A big part of one of the smaller walls was a blackboard with chalk in every color that would allow him to draw and erase as much as he pleased. There were wooden easels in another corner and a desk that was stocked with art supplies. There were a few lego sets, chosen by Peter, that were waiting to be built on top of the kallax shelving unit they'd bought at Ikea, so that he'd be able to sort away his stuff. The room looked a lot like a child already lived here.

"It's our last sunday evening where it's just the three of us." Tony says while looking at Peter. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Peter just shakes his head. "I'd rather order in and watch a not kid friendly movie and like.. have a sleepover."

"You got it, bub." They postmate Chipotle and frozen yoghurt and watch 96 hours.

"It's crazy how he does everything to get his daughter back." Peter says with a frown.

"It's not, really." Tony says and puts a pillow on his lap before he reaches over to pull Peter's head down so he could comb his fingers through his hair, something that never failed to relax him or Peter, for that matter. "I'd do the same to get you back. It's what you do when you love your child." He can feel May's eyes on him and he turns. She just raises an eyebrow but then scoots over a little to drop her head on his shoulder. She shifts a little until his arm is placed around her and she relaxes into his side.

When they are all about to climb into bed, Tony stops mid movement. "He doesn't know."

May and Peter look at him in confusion.

"He doesn't know we're picking him up. We didn't even ask if that's what he wanted. None of us have been to the hospital since fucking friday, he must think we forgot about him, only because we were too fucking busy to redecorate a fucking room."

And while May calms Tony down, he doesn't fall asleep easily, tossing and turning, constantly afraid to wake Peter or May, who are both sleeping peacefully. He couldn't, though. He'd not even adopted the kid yet, and he was already making mistakes.

When May and Tony make their way to the hospital to pick up Milo, it turns out that Tony had been right. They meet one of May's colleagues in the hall, who tells them as much.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" May snaps.

"Well," the Lady, whose name Tony can't read on the name tag, bites back. "You quit last friday, without notice, so there's such a thing as patient confidentially."

Tony pulls May down the hall then, before she can punch the woman in the face.

The kid looks absolutely defeated when they walk in and May rushes over to hug him. "Hey there, Milo, what's with the face?"

"You didn't come." He whispers and looks up with big eyes. "I thought I wouldn't get to say bye."

"Say goodbye? Why? Where are you going?"

He leans back and hugs the Teddy that Tony had brought him on one of his visits. "A new family is picking me up today and I get to go home."

May looks to Tony but he's at a loss of words. He hadn't expected the kid to know that he was leaving the hospital and he hopes that the sadness is because he doesn't know where he is going, and not because he doesn't want to go _anywhere._

"Milo." May says carefully. "What would you say if I told you that we're your new family? Tony, and Peter, and I?"

Tony watches carefully and his heart clenches when Milo perks up, loosening the hold on his teddybear. "Huh?"

"Well, you know we love you, right? And we thought that it'd be nice for you to come live with us, If you want. Permanently."

"Would you be my Mom and Dad, then?" He asks with a furrowed brow.

"Uhm." May says and glances at Tony again, but he still isn't able to find his words. "Yes. We'd be your Mom and Dad and Petey would be your brother."

A grin so bright it is actually blinding appears on the child's face and Tony feels most of his doubt wash away for the moment. He makes himself step forward. "Yes. We're just waiting for some lawyers to bring by papers so we get to sign you out of this place. Then we thought we'd go home so you can check out your room before Pete gets home from school."

"I have a _room_?"

Tony humms and smiles down. While he himself had been lacking love and affection most of his childhood, he'd always had material posessions and space. This child had had none of that so far.

They are on their way home much later than planned so they stop to pick up some food at Burger King before driving home. It's almost time for Peter to get back from Decathlon practice when they make it to the penthouse. He is carrying Milo while May is holding the small bag that has all of his belongings inside.

"This is the living room, where we watch movies. That's the kitchen right there, and _that's_ the table we ear at." He says softly to Milo while stepping into their home. "That here is our terrace and behind that fence there is the pool and the hottub but it has a lock on it now, so don't try going there on your own, unless you wanna be in trouble, yeah?"

The kid nods earnestly while Tony walks them both inside again, towards May. "There's a bathroom right there. That's my office, and that's our bedroom, you can always come inside, okay? Just maybe knock first." He smirks at May and walks further down the hall. "The last room is Peter's and this one's yours."

He pushes open the door and puts Milo down when he's starting to move around to see into the corners.

"This is bigger than a castle." He says with wonder. "Noone _needs_ a room this big."

"True," May says and leans into Tony, "but you have one anyway, so enjoy it."

"Hey, Milo, before you start playing, look- that's your closet behind that door. It's still mostly empty, but May will take you shopping this week so you can choose lots of cool clothes." He walks a few steps and pulls Milo with him softly. Here's your bathroom, a tootbrush, all that fun stuff."

Milo's eyes widen. "I have my _own_ _bathroom _?__ This house is _weird._ "

Tony smirks again when Milo hops around them and towards the blackboard.

"And all those toys are for me?" Milo asks brightly. "Are you sure?"

May leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Mhm, sure they are."

He looks up with big eyes, smiling brightly. "Woah. Thanks Mom and Dad."

Tony chokes on his own saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no Idea about actual adoption laws in the states- I googled and read a lot, and decided that money would take care of the things that wouldn't work for my story right now. Pretty pleaaase just go with it.😇🌜
> 
> A lot of you have been commenting that Lia should have faced bigger consequences for that Interview and the pictures, and it might come up again at some point- but her character started to annoy the fuck out of me, too, so I'm deffo ignoring it for now. 
> 
> Love, as always. ❤️


	44. Fourtyfour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is weird as fuuuuck, forgive me. ❤️

"We forgot our anniversary." May says suddenly and looks over at Tony who is sitting on the couch, waiting for her to walk back so they could watch another episode of Desperate Housewives.

"Huh? When was that?"

"I have no idea, that's what I'm saying. But it must have been a few weeks ago." She raises an eyebrow and walks over. "We met mid of May, and started dating pretty soon. Now it's the 23rd of June, so we must have missed it."

"Who cares." He says easily and pulls her closer, taking one of the Ben and Jerry pots out of her hand. "The only date we'll have to worry about is the first of July from now on, isn't it?"

May humms and puts her legs over Tony's lap, leaning back into the pillows. "Milo's passport is still not here and I'm getting nervous. What are we doing if it's not here until our flight on tuesday?"

"Then we smuggle him into Europe."

"Haha." She says dryly, opening the lid of her cinnabon bun ice cream. Today had been the last day of school for both Peter and Milo. Peter was at a _school's_ _out_ party with his friends while Milo was deeply asleep in his room. The past two weeks with him had flown by.

"He's still walking on eggshells around us." Tony says suddenly, turning to her instead of pressing play on the episode. "It's like he's afraid of getting in trouble because he thinks we're going to send him away."

May nods and takes another bite, eyes glancing towards the fridge where some of the kid's artwork was displayed. Tony was right, there had been no tantrums, not one tear, no complaining or a single broken rule. May hadn't even considered that because everything had been going so well.

"I just want him to realize that this is his home and that he can be comfortable." Tony says with a frown.

May humms, fiddling with her spoon. "He will. It was the same with Peter when he first came to live with us." She smiles timidly at Tony.

"What happened then?"

"Nothing specific." May say while trying to think back. "I think I said no to something and he threw a fit. It just became normal one day, when he became more comfortable."

Tony reaches down and places his hand on May's knee while trying to eat his ice cream with the other hand.

"What are we doing if he breaks rules? We haven't actually talked about any of this. Any of the parenting talks parents should be having. At least that's what that daddy-to-be blog said." Tony says and looks back at May.

"He's _five_ , Tony. He's not going to break the same rules as Peter. I don't know, No tv, No dessert, early bedtime?" She says with a shrug.

"I meant more.. are we, you know, spanking him or something?"

May's eyes snap up to look at Tony, considering him. "I guess we have never talked about that, huh?"

"No." He says slowly. "I just think we should be on the same page about this. How was it with Peter?"

May thinks for a few moments before replying. "Peter was sweet, an angel most of the time." She says to buy time, trying to figure out her opinion on the matter. "But yes, we did spank him sometimes when he was younger, but it was an occasional smack on the butt and nothing like the spankings I got when I was a kid. Times have changed."

She swirls her melting ice cream again, looking up when Tony begins to speak softly. "So, we're agreeing on a single smack _if_ _ _it__ _ _ _comes___ _ _ _ _to____ _ _ _ _ _that._____ Not more."

She sighs and nods. It was a weird conversation and not one she'd ever had before. Ten years ago, when Peter came to live with them, it had been _normal._ Natural. Both her and Tony had grown up like that, too, so the conscious decision against it- or, for it, in some way, seemed ... hard. Weird.

"Don't look like that." He says and puts a finger under her chin. "There's no reason for that. Maybe he'll never misbehave like that, plus you slap Peter all the time."

May snorts and smacks Tony on the arm and laughs harder when he gives her a "told you so" look.

"Plus we're getting fucking married in a week. We're actually leaving for Greece in four days."

May smiles brightly and puts her ice cream on the table, leaning over slightly to kiss Tony deeply.

Suddenly the elevator dings and Peter walks out, stumbling slightly.

"Oh, _hell_ no." Tony says and looks over. "Are you drunk?"

Peter sways slighlty and shakes his head, then nodding, then shaking his head again.

"Okay." Tony says and shoots a glare at him before looking over at May. " I think we should go back to the conversation we had five minutes ago to decide that we _do_ spank our children from now on."

May laughs and Peter walks over, glaring slightly. "That's not at all funny, Tony."

"Good," He says, sitting up and placing his ice cream on the table, too. "Because I'm not completely sure I meant it as a joke."

May laughs harder. "Nah. Single smacks only." She winks at Tony and leans back. She shouldn't be laughing, but she knows that Tony would take care of the drinking-discussion and Peter didn't need both parents yelling at him.

"Jesus Christ, Peter, I can't believe you're wasted yet again. You're fifteen years old and have super metabolism. You have to drink at least a whole bottle of hard licquor to get into this state." Tony snaps and May thinks back to his chill reaction to Peter's party a little while ago. Everything had been different then. "I should ground you for the rest of the summer, but I don't want to ruin the wedding or our vacation by locking you into your hotel room, but I _swear_ I will if I see you holding a glass in Greece, are we clear? You're not even to _hold_ one for _someone_ _else._ Am I _clear?"_

"Yeah, yeah." Peter huffs. "Crystal clear, Adolf."

May doesn't know whether to laugh or gasp. She is glad she had decided to stay out of this, because she would've lost her patience right about now. But just watching was hilarious, especially because it seems like the wheels in Tony's head are turning.

"Bed. Now."

Peter doesn't move and moves his chin forward. "Well, what If I don't want to?"

Tony looks over and May just shrugs.

"Peter, I mean it, this is your last warning. Get to bed, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

But Peter just stands there, folding his arms before his chest and staring at Tony. May has to supress a giggle. While Peter had been decidedly more rebellious ever since they moved in with Tony, he is still the kindest person on the entire planet so seeing him act out would never not be at least a little bit funny. Not that she'd tell him until he's much, much older.   
And seeing that this all started when they moved here and Peter had a lot less responsibility and things to worry about it seems only fair that he'd have to handle this right now.

"Pete." Tony says and looks up but Peter just glares back and kicks at a chair. "Okay, I've had it." Tony jumps off the couch and stalks towards Peter, grabbing his arm and turning him around, smacking him hard on his ass, before marching him towards his room.

"Single smack." Tony says with a look at May before rounding the corner, leaving her to get up and putting the icecream back into the kitchen and pulling out a bag of chips instead, scrolling on her phone until Tony gets back twenty minutes later to drop down heavily.

"Okay." He says with a groan. "Never doing _that again_. _Ever._ That smack gave me a lot of satisfaction in the moment but first he was absolutely mortified, then he cried for ten minutes because he was so upset about disappointing me and then he wouldn't let me go without telling him that I still loved him a thousand times. Which I do, by the way, in case you were wondering. Ah, you weren't? Interesting. Noone else but Peter would be, either." He huffs. "You could have told me that that's how those things go. It's not _fun._ "

May laughs until her stomach hurts. "Well, if you had fun disciplining a child in _any_ _ _way__ _ _ _or___ _ _ _ _form____ there would be something incredibly wrong with you."

"Fine." He says with a huff. "But I thought he'd stay mad so that I wouldn't feel horrible about- Jesus, May, I just smacked our fifteen year old son. Fucking _hell._ That's where I might actually be going for child abuse- _hell."_

May laughs again, then.

"Glad you're amused by my misery." Tony huffs and she sobers slightly.

"I'm sorry, come here." She reaches over and pesters kisses over his face. "He's drunk so he would have cried anyways about you getting angry, and he kind of deserved that a lot _and_ he might forget that it happened in the first place."

Tony just huffs.

"Come _on_ , stop moping. At least you'll only ground him until Tuesday when we're leaving- what's that look Tony?"

"I just thought, you know, we should leave it at that."

May snorts. "Are you out of your mind? Absolutely not. You're grounding him until Greece or I'll do it."

Tony huffs again, glaring up at her slightly and May can't help but laugh again. The whole evening is turning out all kinds of hilarious in her opinion. "Fine. I'll do it."

____________________________________

Peter wakes with a start when Milo hops onto his bed.

"What do you want in the middle of the night?"

"Mom and Dad told me to wake you. It's breakfast time." He sings happily and scoots forward to pull Peter's hand from his face. "There's waffles. Plus Daddy wants to talk to you, you know." He hops down again and is out of the room again, leaving the door wide open as he bolts.

Peter is sitting up, deciding he might as well force the music of his idiotic decisions.

He makes his way down the hall, slightly hesitating before rounding the first corner. He expects tenseness and cold stares but he is surprised by a guilty looking Tony and a smirking May. Oh. _Oh._

"If it isn't our little alcoholic." May says with a smile, pushing him down into his usual seat. "Do you want syrup?"

"Yes please." He says in a small voice, looking down on his plate. He sees Milo's eyes wander between Tony and him.

"Peter-" Tony starts slowly.

"I know." He says quickly. "I know, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Can we please not talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Milo pipes up with a mouth full of strawberries.

"Peter's spanking." May says with another one of those annoying over-her-cup-of-coffee smirks.

"That's not funny." Tony snaps and Peter nods enthusiastically. He doesn't think he's heard anything less funny his entire life.

"What did he do?" Milo's brows are furrowed and he seems deep in thought.

"It wasn't a span- you know what, it doesn't matter. I did something Tony said I shouldn't because it's dangerous and against the rules so he got mad. Happy?"

"Like going to the pool alone?"

"Yes." Peter says hurriedly. "Whatever. Like going to the pool alone."

"Actually." Tony says and raises an eyebrow. "That was for your attitude and disrespect. I think you guessed it already, but you're grounded until we're leaving for Greece. And no workshop or movie nights, either. You spend the time in your room until tuesday and don't get to come out of there unless we tell you it's okay, understood?"

"Yes." He mumbles. He had been hoping for some more leniency, if he is completely honest. But it's not like he'd say that out loud.

"Go get your Phone and laptop. Text your friends that you have to hand it over and to call May if they need infos about the wedding."

Great. MJ would murder him for cancelling their museum-date this afternoon. It's not like he particularly wants to go, because that kind of artsy museum isn't really his thing, but it's better than his alternative.

He shoots a group text because the last thing he wants to do is make Tony more annoyed. He looks at his StarkPad for a long moment before sighing and putting it onto the pile of his electronics and carries them back outside to the living room.

"You can put them on the desk in my office."

He turns right back around and opens the door to Tony's office, walking over towards the desk. It's full of papers and his eyes glide over a folder that had _PRENUP_ written over it. He ignores it and picks up the prepared adoption papers. He glances at Milo's first, apparently his last name would be Stark. He supposes it makes sense, but he can't help the twinge of jealousy that surges through his body. He looks to the lines where Tony and May would sign after the wedding. Her name is listed as May Isabella Stark. Peter hadn't realized before that May would be taking Tony's name and he drops the papers.

"What are you doing?" Tony's voice isn't annoyed, just curious.

He looks up and just stares. He's really at a loss for words.

Tony steps closer, peering down at the papers that Peter had just messily dropped back down. He frowns, trying to piece together the situation slowly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, I just... Sorry, I shouldn't have snooped."

Milo's laughter carries over from the livingroom and Tony crosses his arms, still looking confused. "You wanted us to adopt Milo. Did you change your mind?"

"No! No." He takes a deep breath. "It's stupid."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Tony has worded it as a question but Peter knows damn well that not answering isn't an option with the way Tony is standing and has an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't realize that you'd all be called Stark. That May is taking your name."

Tony nods slowly. "Peter, May and I had a long talk about it. She considered keeping her name and she considered hyphenating it, but in the end we'd like to have the same name. I know it's selfish, and you get to be pissed about it, but in the end it would be uncomfortable for me if my _wife_ still carried her first husband's name."

Peter stares for a few moments. "You didn't ask me if I wanted to change my name, too."

"No." Tony admits without hesitating. "I was pretty sure I knew your answer and I wasn't yet ready to hear it. We made the decision for Milo because he's so young but you're fifteen."

Peter realizes with a jolt that it's the first time that Tony had used his age to indicate that he isn't a child anymore. He usually uses it to tell him that he is a kid, too young to make any decisions.

"It's your choice, really, bub. I'll be thrilled, but I also wouldn't be disappointed. It's just a name."

But somehow, Peter doubts that. It feels like a ticket to a family he wouldn't be a part of any longer.

____________________________________

"Tony." May says with an eyebrow raised late that afternoon. "Milo is calling your name."

Tony groans slightly. "We really need to teach him to wipe his own ass after he takes a shit."

He gets up from the couch and walks to the living room bathroom where he is greeted with a patiently waiting kid who is singing his ABC's. "Hey, squirt, you all done? Nice, can you bend forward?"

He really had thought that adopting Milo would mean that he'd get out of the whole wiping butts thing for at least a while. Nobody had told him that kids need help after they'd been potty trained. He couldn't remember how it had been when he was younger. Selective memory at its best.

He washes his hands as Milo bounds back out towards May and follows him a minute later only to be greeted by the sight of Rhodey, Happy, Clint and Bruce.

"The mighty Tony Stark wiping someone's ass. I like it." Happy says and smirks.

Milo is sitting on May's lap, watching curiously.

"Where's your _other_ son?" Clint says with a smile. It's genuine and Tony relaxes. Of course Clint would be, he had kids of his own.

"Grounded. What are you guys doing here?"

"Kidnapping you." Rhodey says proudly. "We're going to Atlanta for your Bachelor party. So go get changed and packed, we'll have you home by sunday night dinner. Now go get packed so Clint and Bruce can get to know Milo. They haven't met him."

Tony's heart makes a little jump. He hadn't even realized he'd wanted a Bachelor Party until his friends had waltzed in. He turns to May. "Is that okay?"

"God, he's _whipped_ _."_ Clint whisper yells and May smirks, setting Milo down, getting up and   
walking over to Tony.

"Yes. Rhodey called ahead. I packed you a bag, it's in the closet. Yes to strippers, no to prostitutes." She turns to Bruce. "I swear I'll tell Nat if you guys do anything stupid."

Bruce nods solemnly and Clint rolls his eyes. "God, another one of you whipped. What's going on?"

Tony just laughs and walks down the hall. He changes from sweatpants into a suit and then leaves. He hesitates and turns around, walking towards Peter's bedroom door before knocking and walking in.

Peter looks up from his desk and looks at him in question.

"I just wanted to say that I'm going to Atlanta for the night, so be good for May, yeah?"

Peter grumbles, playing with his pen. "I'm always good for May."

"So I'm the reason you misbehave, then?"

Peter rolls his eyes but the gesture is lost when he smiles. "Well, I don't _mean_ to."

"Okay I gotta go, bub. But just keep in mind that all is forgiven and that jazz, okay? And that whatever you do with the name is your choice." He kisses the crown of Peter's hair before leaving.

"May said you're allowed to get shitfaced." Happy says with a happy smile after their dinner at a Restaurant that's more a bar than anything else. "We're going to the Casino, and we're getting shitfaced."

Tony laughs, loosening his tie and shirt.

The waitress comes over with a tray of shots and places them on the table.

"But first." Bruce says. "We're playing Never Have I Ever."

Tony laughs again. "So, we're college kids again, huh?"

Rhodey reaches out and places five shots in front of everyone. "Yes. The first person to drink all of their shots gets the next round."

"So it's just a smart way of getting me to pay for my own bachelor party?" Tony says with a smirk and the others snort.

"Okay." Happy says. "Never have I ever taken part in a threesome."

Tony throws back the first shot and claps Rhodey on the shoulder proudly when he does the same. "Nice!"

"I have never pissed myself because I was too drunk to realize." Rhodey says and laughs when the other four all drink. "Okay, what the _fuck?"_

"Hm." Bruce says with a glance at Clint. "I've never knocked someone up."

They all go silent when Tony drinks the next shot together with Clint.

"You were always proud of the fact that you've never done so. Wait, is May.."

"No." He snaps. "She's not. Okay, my turn. Never have I ever had sex on the Quintjet."

This time, Bruce is the only one who drinks and Tony is laughing so hard he forgets what they'd just talked- or almost- talked about.

"Never have I ever thought about May Parker in bed." Clint says and Tony glares when all of his friends drink at the same time he does.

"Okay, next time just lie, you fucking heathens. That's my fiancée you're talking about."

"Well. She's smoking hot, maybe even hotter than Pepper and that woman is a goddess." Clint says with a shrug.

"Fuck, when did we become drunk?" Bruce says suddenly. "Pretty sure we shouldn't be telling Tony that we think _any_ of his women are hot. That's inappropriate ("and true.") Shut up, Clint, Jesus."

Tony laughs again, enjoying the easiness of their night. And really, he couldn't blame anyone for thinking May is hot, she's easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And he has seen quite a lot of women, clothed and naked.

"Okay." Happy says with a smirk. "Tony only has one shot left. Anything we've always wanted to know?"

"Yes." Rhodey pipes up. "I've never had sex with Professor Powild when I was a student at MIT." Tony looks him in the eye while he drinks and Rhodey gasps. "I _knew_ it. Fuck! You were _sixteen_!"

Tony just shrugs. He'd done a lot of things in his past that he wasn't proud of, but he'd been incredibly proud back then. It had been frustrating not being able to tell anyone. He thinks about what he'd do if he found out Peter slept with one of his teachers and how fast he'd sue. The tables have turned.

They drag him to a stripclub after, where they continue drinking and throwing money at women in a way that he'd be mortified to let his fiancée or his kids see. He clasps his hands firmly behind his back when Rhodey buys him a lap dance.

He's gotten over the worst of his hangover when he gets home sunday evening. Peter and Milo are sitting at the table, a puzzle between them, while May is sitting on the couch with a book.

He ruffles Peter's hair and picks up Milo when he reaches his hands up to carry him over to the couch and he tries to ignore how light and thin he still is.

Peter squirms in his chair uncomfortably. "Am I.. can I? I mean do I have to go back to my room or am I allowed to stay out here?"

Tony just pets the space beside him and Peter hurries over to drop down happily. "It's sunday night, kid."

"How was your night?" May says with a raised eyebrow. "You actually don't need to answer, you know. There are plenty of pictures of you at a stripclub on TMZ." May doesn't sound angry, though, and when he looks over again he sees her smirking.

"Don't worry. There's special rules for bachelor parties, even though I kind of wished that Peter hadn't be the first to see the pictures, but you win some and you lose some, I guess."

Peter laughs and Tony groans.

"And just so you know, Becca and I are going to the Spa tomorrow, so you're staying home from work to watch the boys."

"The Spa?" He reaches over to tug Milo's thumb out of his mouth and brushes his knuckles along his cheek softly.

"Mhh." May humms and smiles. "Manipedi, a fresh wax, that kind of stuff."

"You guys are actually _disgusting."_ Peter says with a frown. "Why do your conversations always end up like this?"

"Have you looked at your aunt?" Tony says with a smirk. "She's a hottie."


	45. Chapter Fourtyfive

"This was a horrible idea." Becca says and turns to glare at May. "Who leaves buying their wedding dress to the day before the actual wedding? You're an _Idiot."_

"Well when I made that plan, I thought I'd be pregnant and had no idea how big I'd be! It made sense. And then I kind of forgot about it." She walks to the next aisle, hands covered in white gloves, and pushing the dresses around to get a better look.

"Who forgets about their wedding dress? Fuck, May."

"Shut up. You're my maid of honor, you should be _supporting_ me."

"I'm not supporting idiocy." Becca grumbles, but she does shut up after.

May tries on dress after dress until she finds the perfect one. It looks more like a long, pretty beachdress than a gown. It has an open back and loose, long sleeves. No glitter, no diamonds. Probably way too simple for the wife of a billionaire. "That's the one."

One of the employees steps over with glasses of champagne and May thanks her before pretty much downing it and putting the glass back on the tray. She looks at Becca in question.

"I'm not exactly allowed to drink."

May stops and turns to stare at Becca. "You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Having my best friend of twenty years thinking that I wouldn't be happy for her hurts a lot more, you idiot. You deserve this _so_ _ _much."__ She steps over and pulls her into a hug, ignoring the small but existing twinge of envy inside of her. Mostly she is just feeling happiness for Becca.

The last night before the wedding, May sits on her hotel bed alone since Tony had decided that they should spend the night apart. She doesn't understand _why._ It's not like either of them were virgins- and isn't that where the tradition came from? She has no idea. 

If Milo weren't asleep in the other room of the suite next door she'd be out. Venturing out to find Tony, maybe sit by the water to smoke a cigarette in secret. But she'd not risk him waking up and being alone in a hotel in another country. She sighs and leans back, dropping heavily onto the pillows.

Peter was sharing a suite with Ned, Flash and MJ but would be babysitting Milo tomorrow night so May and Tony could spend their first night as a married couple in the honeymoon suite. May sighs again and kicks the blanket off the bed. She is bored and lonely and she can't sleep without Tony there. At least not tonight. She sighs again, wishing she'd accepted Becca's suggestion of a sleepover.

There's a knock on the door to the living area and she jumps up, practically running over. When she opens the door, she is confused when she sees MJ stand there.

"Hey, Mrs P."

"Michelle. Is everything okay?"

She nods. "Mr Stark came over to pick up Peter for a walk and he suggested I come by to say hello. He was pretty sure you were going as crazy as him, and he was right. You look _stressed_ _."_

May snorts. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Why not." She says with a smile. "I'm staying until Peter picks me up here, that might be anything between five minutes and five hours." She drops down and puts her feet on the table, shooting a grin up at May.

"You should really be calling me May by now."

"Well, you need to offer first."

May laughs and pulls out two cokes from the mini fridge, throwing one at Michelle before sitting down in the armchair. "You're right, I should have done that before. Please, call me May."

May listens as Michelle talks about politics and her favorite show on Netflix (Friends), her favorite icecream flavor (caramel) and her childhood crush (Zac Efron). While Michelle is over at their home a lot, May has never spent more than five minutes alone with the girl. She vows to change that and maybe take the girl out for coffee once in a while.

The door opens and Peter skips in, smiling brightly, a nervous Tony in tow. "MJ and I are going to sleep, goodnight." He kisses May on the cheek before he pulls MJ out of the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." May gets up and practically slams into Tony, holding on to him. "I'm so glad you're here. Are you staying? Can we go to bed?"

He nods into her hair and May smiles, relieved, starting to walk towards their room when Milo appears in the doorway, teddybear in hand and eyes bleary. When he sees Tony, he instantly reaches for him and waddles a few steps before Tony picks him up. "Hey squirt, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Don't be mad." He whispers and looks between Max and Tony before dropping his head on his shoulder. "I didn't _mean_ to wake up, it just happened and then I heared your voices."

Tony smiles and kisses his head, walking towards the room they'd shared the past couple of days. "It's _heard._ Why don't you sleep in our bed tonight, hm?"

May's heart warms when she sees Tony tug in Milo, like every time he does anything with either of the two kids. She climbs into bed, suddenly so tired she can barely keep her eyes open. She watches for just a few seconds how Tony circles his thumb softly on Milo's forehead. Where Peter loves for Tony to play with his hair, Milo prefered the fingers on his forehead. They'd found out by accident one night when he couldn't fall asleep, but Tony had brushed his fingers across his forehead and cheek and his eyes had drooped. He'd been asleep within five minutes. It relaxes him everytime, especially if it's Tony who does it. May had been so in love with Tony while watching the scene unfold she hadn't known how to handle any feelings that strong.

The morning of their actual wedding day passes in a blur of lost shoes, tights hugs and tears. Lots and lots of tears on May's part.

When Peter walks in to pick her up, Becca is trying hard to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Aunt May? Are those happy tears? Please tell me they are."

Becca excuses herself and May lets Peter hold her. She doesn't explain, because she knows that he understands, he's probably the one who understands _most_ of all the people there. It's like she is saying goodbye to Ben all over again. She knows she's ready to let go, just as she'd been ready to let go of the baby   
the day Milo had told her he loved her for the first time.

When Peter walks her down the greek courtyard aisle and hands her over to Tony with a kiss to her cheek, she is crying again, but this time they _are h_ appy tears. Incredibly happy tears. When Milo is handing them their rings, her eyes find Peter's and she smiles softly. Their is no doubt in his eyes and she knows there isn't any in her eyes, either.

The whole day is absolute perfection, happiness and love rolled into one.

When May was younger she hadn't thought she'd ever get married. She just didn't think she was lucky enough to find the kind of love that would make her _want_ to get married- and then she'd met Ben. And still, she hadn't thought she'd ever love him. Their love wasn't quick and easy, it was multiple bad dates, many discussions and unhappy coincidences. But somehow, for whatever reasons, they had met up again, and again, and again- and somehow, she had fallen in love with him and suddenly she'd wanted to get married. She'd loved him so much she hadn't thought she'd ever be able to love another.

And yet again, May Parker had been wrong.

She'd found a love she had never expected, never known she could feel. She would _never_ say she loves Tony _more_ than Ben, but he loves him differently. Loves him so much that she doesn't even know how to describe it.

May had never thought she'd fall in love, yet she'd found love twice in a lifetime.

Looking over the people they'd invited to spend the weekend with them makes her heart feel full. Her eyes find Tony's, for a moment, and she watches him talk to Steven Rogers and Sam Wilson. He doesn't look as tense as he usually would and when she sees him laugh she hopes that he finds the inner peace he so much deserves. She often feels like she is putting band-aids over all of the scars on his heart, never strong enough to hold it together.

"Okay, it's time for my speech." Peter's voice rings over the speakers and May sets down her champagne glass to turn around from her conversation with Natasha and towards the stage where Peter stands on the stage, holding Milo's hand. "And I'll have a little help."

He takes a deep breath before breaking into a smile and she steps to where Tony is sitting, dropping down onto his lap, placing her arms around his neck.

"Today, you all watched two of the best people in the entire world get married, finally and hopefully finding their eternal happiness. When I was five years old, May and my Uncle Ben took me in after my parents' death, not caring that it put their life on hold. When my Uncle Ben died, I was scared that our family would forever be broken, that May would be lonely and unhappy for a long time, but then Tony came along. I know many of you know him as a partyer, as a business man, careless and reckless. But that's not how he is, you know. He's the most selfless person I've ever met, he carries May on his hands and he loves me even when I'm pretty damn unlovable. Now, we're a family of four and I didn't know a comfort like this existed. May and Tony, you deserve _every_ ounce of happiness the world has to offer. You take the shitty things that happen to you and you turn them into reasons to fight harder. I love you _so_ much and I will never be able to thank you both enough for all you do every single day, for me and Milo."

Peter reaches down then and picks Milo up so he can reach the microphone. "My little helper would like to agree, wouldn't you?"

Milo beams. "Yes, you're the bestest Mommy and Daddy and even bester than on tv."

While the guests laugh and coo, May jumps up and rushes over to the stage, hand in hand with Tony. Their first family group hug is a mess of tangled arms and laughter and tears and the sound of applause ringing around them. "Thank you, baby, that was _perfect._ Even better than Tony's speech."

"Hey now." Tony says when they're pulling back. "You know what, I won't even fight it, that was the most perfect speech I've ever heard."

Apparently, Michelle thinks so too, because May sees her jump into his waiting arms by the side of the dancefloor, and he pulls her to dance. Both of them seems clumsy and she looks on for a second, wondering how he _could_ even look clumsy when his body was the most flexible and coordinated person she'd ever met.

She smiles when Happy appears at her side. "Can I have this dance?"

"Of course, Happy. I'd always dance with you." Happy pulls her along to the dancefloor and she smiles up at him. "Thank you for being there for Tony. You're his best friend in the world, you know that? I know he isn't really vocal about those things."

"I kind of figured when he asked me to be his best man." Happy smiles brightly, proudly even. "I've seen him almost everyday for the past twenty years, we were bound to get close."

"You and I both know that's bullshit, Hap. He hates _all_ people he knew twenty years ago. I'm pretty sure you and Rhodey are the exception."

Happy laughs.

"I mean it, though. Thanks for being there for him, and going on those man-dates with him. Just keeping him sane with two kids at home. I know that we owe you a lot and I just - no, hear me out,this isn't _just_ the alcohol talkin- I just want to say thank you for all the things you do for us that Tony doesn't tell me about. And for keeping us safe. You'll always be a part of our family, you know that, right?"

Before Happy can reply or look any more uncomfortable, Tony appears out of nowhere. "Sorry to interrupt, Hap. Hey love, it's time for Milo to go to bed and I promised him earlier we'd go up with him to say goodnight."

"Of course." She follows him, past the laughing and drinking couples, smiling at them when they go. "Where is he?"

"I think I saw him with Lila." May looks towards Clint's daughter and smiles when she sees her playing with him on the floor in front of Laura and Clint, who's holding a sleeping Nate on his lap.

"Hey there, pumkin." May says bending down to Milo and smiling at Lila while Tony turns to speak to Clint and his wife. "It's time for bed, say goodnight to Lila."

Milo's face scrunches up instantly and his eyes are filled with tears before May can even finish her sentence. "I don't wanna go." His lip starts quivering and he drops the blocks he'd been holding. He stands up suddenly. "You can't _make_ me go to sleep."

"Hmm." May says slowly. "But I can make you go up to the room and stay there, so I guess that's what we're doing then."

She can see that Milo wants to fight her by the way he is stepping from foot to foot and she almost hopes he will. It's about time that he does, even if maybe their wedding wasn't the best time for a tantrum, but she'd take it. But he just sighs defeatedly and nods, lip still quivering. Instead of taking her offered hand he reaches up and she picks him up, heart clenching at how light he still is.

"Is Daddy coming?" Tony turns around right away, smiling at him.

"Of course. I said I would, didn't I?"

Milo is asleep before they even make it to the room, and May places him carefully on his bed. "Can you undress him while I go pee? Actually, I think we need to wake him up to go to the bathroom before we leave or he'll wet the bed."

"I'll take care of it."

May is washing her hands when Tony is carrying a barely conscious Milo in, sitting him down on the toilet and holding him upright.

"God. If this isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen." She smirks and picks up the pajamas, carefully putting Milo into his shirt. She could have waited for a few more moments but she can't stand seeing his ribs so prominent. 

There's a knock on the door and May gets up to let the babysitter in that would keep Milo company until Peter comes up to go to bed.

Later that night, when May and Tony make their way into the honeymoon suite, she stares down at her rings. "I can't believe we are _married._ I'm so happy I could burst."

Tony humms and kisses her neck softly, slowly unzipping her dress.

"Jesus christ May, what are you _wearing?"_ May laughs when his eyes widen, taking in the negligee and string she is wearing. "You look so fucking innocent and sexy at the same time. I don't know whether to rip it of you or fuck you with it on."

"Hm." May says and steps away, turning slowly and walking towards the bed. "You could do both, you know."

Tony smiles softly and kisses her tenderly, placing her down, hands roaming over her body so lovingly that May almost feels like she is in a Nicholas Sparks movie. Their first sex as a married couple is passionate, slow, loving and very unlike them- but in the best way possible. "I love you so much."

May smiles into the kiss, arching her back. This man had completely turned her life around.

____________________________________

"We could have stayed with the Leeds so you could have a real honeymoon." Peter says again and Tony rolls his eyes.

" _You_ could have. We would never have left Milo with someone else weeks after taking him in, and that's why we're all in the Maldives together. And now stop being pissy about not getting to see your friends for a few weeks."

Peter turns to glare at him and Tony has to find hard to keep from laughing. "That's _not_ what this is."

"Mhhh. Better make sure May doesn't hear your whining."

That does shut Peter up. They both know that May wouldn't be amused about Peter complaining about a luxury vacation to destinations he had partly chosen. They had spent another week in Greece and a few days in Barcelona, which would total their time spent travelling to a whole month before going back home. Tony understands why Peter wants to spend some time with his friends and patrolling, but he'd have the whole of august to do so.

"I'm sorry. I love that I get to see all those places."

"I know. And I _understand_ but I told you no multiple times and it's beginning to sound a lot like nails on chalkboard."

Peter giggles, then, and Tony places his arm around his shoulder, turning to watch for May and Milo. "There they are."

"I did number two." Milo says proudly and reaches for Tony. Tony bends down to pick him up with one arm, never letting go of Peter while he does.

"Great. That means we can finally go to dinner, huh? Peter is starving."

"Noone ever asks me if I did a number two." Peter says with a cocked eyebrow when they are sitting down at their usual table under a palmtree.

"I didn't ask Milo if he took a shit either, he just told me. You're welcome to share whenever you went to the bathroom, we can even start a potty chart for you if you want."

"Very funny, thank you."

"Shit is a bad word." Milo pipes up and Tony turns to look at him sternly.

"And that's why you don't get to say it even when Mommy and I do."

"Don't try to understand it, Milo, they make all kinds of weird rules and _do_ _ _as__ _ _ _we___ _ _ _ _say____ scenarios. Just go with it."

If Tony could, he'd never go back home. He'd take them to a new place every month, snorkeling in water so clear it seems like it isn't even there, riding horses, going on boat tours, building sandcastles. But that isn't exactly possible and he'd enjoy their last week of paradise before having to go back home.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something." He says and scoops the last of his icecream into his mouth. "And there is no right or wrong answer, I just wondered. Do you want to move?"

"To another city?" Peter's face is blank, his eyes wide.

"No. More to another home. A mansion in New Jersey, maybe, or a town house down the street. It's just that _I c_ hose the penthouse and you never got a say in it."

"It's home. I don't want to move." Peter says and leans back in his chair. "Not again."

"Okay. I just thought I'd ask so it's not one of the things you're going to hold against me when you need to decide who's going to wipe my ass when I'm too old to do that."

"Ass is a bad-"

"Then don't say it, Milosmilo. Plus, I'd hope to think that we could afford a nurse or something to take care of you guys then. And if not, it'd be Milo, because you're wiping _him_ all the time and I can do a pretty good job of that on my own, thank you very much."

Tony snorts. "That's actually pretty damn good logic."

"Daddy," Milo whispers when they make it back to the hut an hour later. "Daddy, I don't feel so good."

"May, he _is_ pretty warm."

May comes over and puts the back of her hand to his forehead, then pressing her lips to it. "Mh. Does anything hurt, pumkin?"

"My eyes." He whispers. "And my head."

May turns around to Tony. "Can you get him ready for bed? I'll walk back to ask for a thermometer."

"I can do that." Peter pipes up. "I don't want to be around any sick people anyways."

"How _lovely._ " May snorts. "But thank you, that would be sweet of you."

She takes Milo from Tony's arms and dissappears into the bathroom with him and first comes out when Peter bustles into the hut again. Tony takes the box from him and unpacks it. "That's.. that's a rectal thermometer, Peter."

"Well they didn't _have_ anything else, here, so I bought what they had. Plus, I had to go through that as a kid, seems only fair, doesn't it?"

"Oh, you two, would you shut up? That's for a _child_ so stop getting your panties in a twist. Give it here."

Not for the first time Tony finds himself incredibly thankful that his _wife_ is a nurse. The precise movements and any lack of uncomfortableness when she lays Milo on the bed softly, whispering reassurances while taking his temperature astounds him. He'd have had a nervous breakdown for sure, afraid to hurt him or embarass him in any way. But May has seen worse and this had to be her normal at work.

"Just a very low fever." She says softly while throwing the Thermometer to the side and pulling up Milo's shorts. "We'll see how you are tomorrow, love, okay? Right now I'm just thinking you got too much sun."

May climbs into bed with Milo and Tony turns to Peter, instead. "Walk?"

Peter jumps up readily and they walk down the path towards the beach. "How are you doing, bub? With having Milo around?"

Peter looks up at him and away again, eyes trained on the moon. "It's great. It's great. Yes. Great."

"If you say it once more, I might believe you."

"No. I love him and having a brother is great, just sometimes.. it's _hard_ , isn't it? Also for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what I mean, I'm not making sense. I _love_ having him here but sharing you guys isn't _always_ easy. I know I sound like a spoiled rich kid, but I just miss the nights with MJ coming over and all of us hanging out. And, you know, _grown_ _ _up__ movies."

Tony stops walking, then, and puts his hands on his shoulders. "Pete, Milo has a seven thirty bedtime during the schoolweek, I _promise_ that as soon as school starts, and reality is settling in again, we'll have plenty of those nights. So many that you are going to _beg_ us to leave you alone."

Peter snorts and steps forward into Tony's arms, putting his head on Tony's shoulders.

____________________________________

Tony looks up from the newspaper he'd been reading (or pretending to read) to look at Peter and Milo, playing in the waves.

He closes his eyes when May steps up behind him, dropping sun lotion on his body. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Hm." He waits until she sits down and then places his head into her lap. "I speak five languages fluently: English, German, Italian, Spanish and French. I speak some Russian and some Japanese. A little bit of arabic."

"Jesus." May breathes. "Please tell me the German you speak is not all from that girl you dated."

Tony snorts and closes his eyes again, relaxing into the fingers that are trailing through his hair. "No, there are just certain things expected of the elite. It's fucked up, but that's how it is."

May humms. "Talk to me im German. Tell me something _sweet."_

"Du bist die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich manchmal nicht weiß wie ich damit umgehen soll, May. Ich bin noch nicht so weit, es dir zu sagen, aber du hast mein Leben gerettet. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn ich dich nicht gehabt hätte letztes Jahr, aber ich glaube nicht das ich noch am leben wäre."

May snorts. "It's like you're yelling at me. You sound so aggressive, what did you _say?"_

Tony doesn't open his eyes to look at her. Doesn't explain what he'd just told her. "Nothing important. Just that I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An they are finally maaaaarried ❤️ 
> 
> I'm still struggling to decide whether to end the story in a few chapters or keep going but stop updating so often. Ugh, I'll let you know what I decide on. This fic was just supposed to be something happy to write about Peter and Tony but somehow turned into a long ass family thing with way too much fluff. I spent ALL of my hours on trains, Busses and planes writing it lately. I'll miss it. Okay, I'll stop now😁
> 
> As always, THANK YOU for your kudos and comments and Bookmarks and all that. I appreciate every single one of you.


	46. Fourtysix

"Can I sleep at MJ's tonight?" Peter asks when he skips into the study, opening the door with a bang. "I want to give her my souvenirs."

"Do you want to try that again?" Tony looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Pretty sure you weren't raised by wolves."

Peter grumbles, but does walk out again and knocks on the door before walking in again. "Dearest father of mine, can I _please_ stay at Michelle's house tonight?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because her Mom texted May and told her that they'd be in Maine and she wouldn't be comfortable with you staying over there. But she's welcome to come here, tonight, and stay over."

"Oh." He turns towards the clock and stares at Tony who doesn't even look up from the contract he is reading over. "Okay, that's cool."

"Good. Now go unpack, the social worker is coming by in an hour. And text Miss Jones to be here in time for pizza."

Peter leaves the study to walk back to his room, not completely sure if that had been a loss or a win, but he does unpack. Most of his stuff is dirty laundry so he throws it in the hamper.

"When I see this I am really glad we have people who do our laundry."

He jumps and turns around, looking up at May. He hadn't heard her coming at all. "Hey May."

"The lawyers are here to sign the papers. Are you still fine with everything? Tony becoming your Dad, Milo becoming your brother? All that?"

He smiles and jumps up.

The signing of the papers is in no way as exciting as Peter had thought, especially when he finds out that they would have to be finalized by a judge after the weekend. He knows that everything is going a _lot_ faster with Tony's influence and money, but somehow it still feels like forever.

"So, Peter Stark, hm?" The lawyer asks when carefully filing the paperwork away. "That sounds like a pretty important name."

"Yes. It feels like one, too."

____________________________________

"I can't believe my baby is going to be _sixteen_ in a few days." May says and hops onto the counter. " _Sixteen_ _,_ Tony. He'll be allowed to drive."

"Speaking of that, I should be taking him to the compound. Giving him driving lessons. I should actually have started that ages ago. And _listen,_ Happy found this really cool Mercedes online and I thought-"

"No."

"But _May,_ think about it, If he-"

" _No._ You own almost fifty fucking cars, just let him drive one of yours. Plus, we live in New York City. Driving here is neither safe nor fun, he doesn't _need_ _ _his__ _ _ _own___ car."

"Well, what are we getting him, then?"

"I think you should take him somewhere for a weekend, just the two of you. Get him comiccon tickets or something, go to Boston, I don't know. Having you to himself for a weekend is going to mean more to him than owning a car he'll rarely drive. You can buy him one for his graduation."

Tony looks thoughtful, but doesn't push it, instead leaning closer to May. "Milo is asleep, you know. Deeply so. And Peter won't be back until morning, so I think we should get to bed."

"Is that so, Mr Stark?"

"It is, Mrs Stark. Or, you know, at least get to the desk in my study."

May snorts and lets herself be picked up and starts kissing at Tony's neck, slowly pulling his shirt out of his pants while he carries her down the hall but stiffens when Milo appears in his doorway.

She can hear Tony groan when he puts her down. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Milo?"

He frowns slightly and rubs at his eyes. "It's too _dark._ "

"I'll take care of it, you wait for me in bed, yeah?" Tony mumbles and kisses her temple before following after their son.

It takes May two minutes to take off her clothes and hop onto the bed, waiting for Tony. It takes Tony all but five minutes to come in to their room, locking the door. _"Jesus,_ May."

She sits up, slightly, looking up at him. "Maybe we should stop using religious Impressions in bed, you know? Isn't it disrespectful?"

Tony sheds his shirt before climbing into bed, slowly kissing down her collarbone. "No, not if I use it to compare it to the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He lets his kisses trail down her body, across her breasts, down her stomach, lingering around her navel before letting his kisses trail lower. May instantly arches her back, one hand gripping the sheets and the other pulling Tony closer by his hair. "Oh, _god,_ fuck Tony. Fuck, a little higher. No, to the left, _fuck_."

May is panting when Tony scoots up again to kiss her before pulling back and turning her around in one swift motion, pulling her ass up with an unrelenting grip.

Soon the only sound in the room is flesh hitting flesh, accompanied by Tony's panting and May's loud huffs and little screams. When they fall into a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs May doesn't think she could move if she wanted to, every single one of her bones feel like jelly.

She falls asleep right there and then, nose pressed to Tony's sweaty neck.

____________________________________

Peter's red, annoyed face is almost a little comical but Tony forces himself to stay serious.

"Tell me again what happened?"

"He painted my entire bathroom wall with fingerpaint. It looks like a pig was slaughtered in there. And then he took the paint and drew a picture for me- on my comics. That's not cool."

Tony can't help back a snort. Seeing Peter _angry_ wasn't something that happened very often and it made him look even more like a puppy than usual.

"It's not funny, Tony."

"No, you're right, I'm sorry. This is incredibly serious, life changingly so."

Something in Peter's face falls when he is looking up at Tony.

"Peter, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'll talk to Milo and explain why he needs to stay out of your room when you're not home. But just remember that he just wanted to surprise you and now he's sitting in his room, crying, because you're angry at him. And I don't think that this is what you're really angry about, that's not you. So is there anything you'd like to talk about?" 

The anger leaves Peter's face, then, and he looks defeated. "Just a fight with MJ before I came home."

 _"_ _Do_ you want to talk about it?"

He knows Peter's answer long before he shakes his head. It's in his posture, the way he blinks, the way he uncrosses and crosses his arms.

"Why don't the two of us go down to the lab after dinner? Just tinker a little?"

Peter perks up at that, and Tony wonders when the last time they went down there had been. He can't remember, so it might have been before summer started. Bad conscience floods his body. He didn't _think_ they didn't give Pete enough attention, but maybe they are doing it anyways. Is that what May had meant with the weekend trip?

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Then come to the kitchen and help me cook. Tell me what's new with you. What's been going on lately?"

Peter shrugs his shoulders, but follows Tony into the kitchen. "Nothing, really, actually. Just enjoying the last weeks of summer and no curfew."

Tony stops rummaging in the fridge to stare at Peter, eyes big. "Did you just... You realize that you _do_ have a curfew, right? Just because we're okay with you staying out later doesn't mean you don't have _any_ curfew. You're _fifteen._ "

Peter's cheeks blush and it makes him look so young that Tony feels _something_ at the thought that he never knew him when he was Milo's age. That he wouldn't get any of those years back and that he didn't even have a right to be sad about it- because they had been Ben's years. Not his.

"Yeah, uhm, well, that's what I meant."

Tony just humms, pretty sure that that had been a lie. But no harm, no foul, so he just goes with it.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"How are the chances of me getting to throw a party?"

Tony rolls the onions towards Peter to cut. "I don't even know if that question should get rewarded with a reply, but I'll humor you. They're non existent. Sorry, kiddo."

Peter smiles and Tony wonders if he'd just meant to tease him. "I'd just like a dinner, if that's okay. Nothing big, no huge gifts, maybe just have Ned, Flash and MJ over?"

Tony nods, that sounded doable. "We could drive to the Hamptons if you want. Milo hasn't been yet- or you could.." Tony takes a deep breath, not really sure if it's the best idea to offer. "Or the four of you could go by yourself. Flash could drive you guys, maybe. There would be _rules,_ but I'd.. I'd trust you."

Peter looks at him for a very long moment before continuing to peel the potatoes, glancing up at him again. "No, I know you wouldn't be able to relax all weekend and I know that's my fault. You should come along.That way we'd have a little peace and you guys would have some grown up fun. Maybe?"

Tony humms. "That could be fun, yeah. Why don't you ask your friends? It's kind of short notice."

"Don't you need to ask May first?"

The honest answer is yes, he _really_ should ask May for permission first. What had his life come to? Asking permission for weekend trips. Jesus Christ, Clint had been right. He really is whipped.

As it turns out, May thinks it's a splendid idea and they find themselves in the Hamptons with Peter's closest friends on the day of Peter's Birthday.

"We're going to the beach." Peter calls and Tony shoots him a look. "I mean, Tony, best thing to _ever_ happen to me, is it okay if we go to the beach?"

"Be back in time for dinner, you lot." Tony rolls his eyes when May snorts and waves him and the other kids off while he leans on the kitchen counter, watching May wash the salad.

He'd gotten so used to being around Milo and Peter this summer that it was almost weird whenever so many others were around.

Peter had been _smart._ Inviting them along allowed him to have May and Tony close but also off of his back.

"I don't _like_ that Milo has a playdate." He sighs and points in the general direction of the neighbors house. "It's _weird."_

"It's __healthy.__ Tony, why don't you go set the table outside while we make the food? You're in the way." May says and pushes him in the direction of the yard.

Tony is _bored_ and now he was being kicked out of his own kitchen. He wanders over, taking the tray with plates and utensils, carrying it into the backyard.

When he looks up he sees Peter walking back up to the house, dragging Milo along a little forcefully.

"What are you _doing?"_

"We found him on the beach." Peter huffs before turning around to walk back to his friends. "He was _alone_ and playing in the _water._ "

"What?!" Tony is staring down at Milo who has his arms crossed and stares back defiantly.

"You never said I couldn't." He snaps back and Tony is seconds away from calling for May. What was the right route to take here? Milo _didn't_ get in trouble. That was unheard of. Was this even deserving of getting in trouble? It certainly feels like it is.

"Why weren't you at your playdate?"

Milo looks unsure now. _Good._ "She has ballet lessons every saturday."

"And you didn't come back because..?"

"Because you didn't know and I wanted to explore."

Well, that kid would be one hell of a horrible Teenager one day. Great.

"Are you _serious?"_ Tony can feel anger and annoyance, then, and he stares down. He didn't really know what to _say. Everything_ seems to come so much easier with Peter.

Milo doesn't reply and Tony looks at him sternly. "I swear to god, if you _ever_ wander off again, I'll spank you. Understood?"

There. Was that.. was that a legitimate threat? How parents did it? It seemed to work though, at least by the way Milo's lip began to quiver and he stalks away from him and towards the house.

If that had been Peter getting scolded, he would have wanted to stay close, seeking comfort. Apparently, Milo would rather find comfort in May.

He is crying bitterly when Tony walks in, sobbing into her shoulder. May looks at him in confusion, gently petting Milo's back.

"What _happened?"_

"Peter just brought him home, apparently he wandered to the beach after his Playdate ended, so he could explore without us."

May's eyes are big before she smiles up at him happily. He smiles back and wiggles his eyebrows.

Of course this could have been dangerous, but it also means that Milo finally, finally, finally did something he wasn't supposed to do. It had taken almost two and a half months, but it was like he finally accepted that they wouldn't just send him away.

May orders him to put on the grill while she takes Milo up to change him out of his wet clothes.

"Hey." Michelle says while she drops down on one of the chairs, laughing when Peter ruffles her hair as he walks over to stand beside Tony.

"Do you need help?"

"No. Thank you, Bub."

Peter walks back over to his friends, hitting Flash upside the head as he drops down next to him.

Watching Peter so careless and happy makes Tony's heart warm. It's weird, really, how someone else's happiness can mean so much, and how seeing Peter like that on his birthday could make Tony's day, too.

He had refrained from buying a car for his birthday like May had demanded, but they _would_ be going to Mexico, just him and Peter.

They'd be okay. They would all be okay. Happy. A family. They just needed to go to court on monday and have the judge approve everything and they'd be a real family. Tony smiles, again, watching as Peter jumps into the pool, fully clothed, pulling Ned with him.


	47. Fourtyseven

"So." Milo peaks up over his pancakes. "We're getting a kitten?"

Tony takes another sip of coffee and tries to ignore the smug look on Peter's face. "So help me god, but yes- you and Peter are each getting a kitten."

"Woah." The small child messily shoves a huge fork with pancake into his mouth. "That's _cool."_

"You think _everything_ is cool." Peter says through a bite of food.

"If the two of you don't stop talking with food in your mouths, you're not getting anything." May says and gets up to get another cup of coffee from the counter. "You're not wolves."

Tony smiles into his cup, eyes following May and the way her hips move, the way her ass looks in those jeans.

"Tony, you're drooling." Peter cringes but Tony only laughs and picks up a banana to haul it at Pete. The kid groans but doesn't argue as he peels the fruit. Tony would always secretly be amused by his dislike of anything remotedly healthy.

"Why do you call Daddy Tony?" Milo asks with a confused look on his face and Tony doesn't know how to make the situation less awkward.

"Because he isn't my biological father." Peter says with a shrug.

"Hm." Milo looks confused again. "But he isn't mine either. Right? And he's my Daddy."

"Uhm." Peter says with a glance towards Tony. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Can we go _now?_ " Milo whines as soon as he's finished eating, completely ignoring Peter now. "I want to meet the cats."

Tony smirks again. There go another two hours before they make it to the pet supply store.

"There's no cats here." Milo is pouting slighlty until Peter reaches out his hand to pull him along, explaining about animal shelters and how their cats would need all sorts of things.

"Thanks for doing this." May smiles over at him, leaning on the empty shopping cart. "You really still amaze me all of the time, you know?"

Tony can feel the Butterflies in his stomach and he almost frowns. He isn't a fucking fifteen year old, he shouldn't still be having butterflies. "Well, you're not too bad yourself, Parker."

"Actually," May says while she walks around the cart to put her arms around her neck. "It's Stark now."

"Jesus May, don't do this to me."

"What? Tell you my name? I don't usually _lie_ , Mr Stark. And since my name _is_ May Stark now, I thought I should make you aware of it."

They break apart when they hear their boys come closer, arms filled with toys. Tony raises an eyebrow and looks between them. "So, where are the toilets? Blankets? Beds? Scratcher? Anything actually _useful."_

Peter rolls his eyes. "Well, come on, then, Tony. You're hogging the cart."

"Petey?" They all look down to Milo. "Petey, do you think the kittens will like us?"

"Love us, even." Peter pulls Milo back into the direction they'd come from and this time, May and Tony follow.

When he watches them, the way they're interacting makes Tony's heart feel full. It scares him that he'd almost said no to taking Milo home, marveling at how _obvious_ it now is that he'd always been missing from their family in a way.

"Absolutely not, Peter, put it back."

Tony turns to look what May is refering to and almost snorts when he is holding up a huge glass bowl. "But, May, just _imagine_ how cool a fish would look in this one. We could have one in every bathroom, that would be _dope."_

When May puts both hands on her hips, Peter visibly takes a small step back. "I'll put it back."

"Look, Daddy, can we get this one?" Tony looks down to Milo pulling on his sleeve. "The blue kitten bed? We can put it with the windows."

He nods and picks up Milo so he can reach for the boxes himself, and then places them in the cart. It takes an hour until they've chosen everything Peter and Milo deemed necessary - plus everything that May and Tony thought important.

"We already chose the names for the kittens. We're naming them Kenai and Koda like in Brother Bear." Milo tells May proudly and hugs Peter's Neck.

"Can we go now?" Peter says impatiently while bouncing Milo on his hip, already walking towards the exit a second after Tony had paid for the items. He turns to May and looks at her, seeing the same unbelieving look that's displayed on his own face.

"You would think that we made them get pets." Tony says gruffly, turning to the clerk. "What do you think, should we just return everything and send them both to their rooms at home without cats?"

May laughs and pulls him away from the starstruck kid who had checked them out. "Come on, now, let's go. I don't like them out of my sight in this area."

When they get outside, it turns out that May had been right. Peter is waiting next to the car, hiding his face behind his hand and Milo's face pressed against his neck.

"You _got_ to be kidding me." Tony hisses and leaves the cart right where it stands, hurrying the twenty feet to their car. "Fuck off. Right _fucking_ now before I make you!" He unlocks the car and May takes Milo, buckling him in while trying to hide his face from the cameras. The five men had taken a few steps back but were still _much_ too close for Tony's comfort.

"If I _ever_ see you harassing my kids again, especially without an adult present I'll fucking sue." He turns around to see Peter loading the bags and boxes into the trunk with May. "Pete, get in the car, kiddo, keep Milo company."

Peter looks up and for once in his life doesn't argue but hurries to the other side and gets in. As soon as both kids are in the car, the paparazzi step closer again, pointing the camera in May's face. "May, May, Mrs Stark, how are you today? Give us a smile, look here, show us that gorgeous smile."

Tony is seething. How had they even known where they were? The store was _deserted_. As soon as they get in, he drives off, trying to blend out Milo's quiet sobbing.

"Where were security?" May says while turning around to hand Milo a lollipop. "They should have been there. This shouldn't have happened!"

"Well someone is getting fired." Tony says and runs a hand through his hair, setting his signal to change lanes. "I want to know who called them. We were _so_ careful, nobody should have known we were there in the first place."

"Oh." Peter says suddenly and Tony sees the big eyes he makes when he looks at him through the rearview mirror. "I.. I geotagged the place in my story."

 _"What?"_ May snaps. "Why would you do that _before_ we left?"

Tony can feel his hands tighten around the wheel, taking a deep breath to calm down. There had been no harm done and Milo would have been faced with paparazzo sooner or later. He just wished it would have been with Tony or May present. Peter isn't really used to the situation as much as them.

Ever since the records of the adoption went public, people had been begging him for comments. Tony Stark adopting Not Just one, but _two_ kids... It wasn't something that fit his Image. The caring family father image didn't work with the Tony stark persona the media portrayed.

"Hand over your phone." May says calmly. "You can have it back tonight."

Peter hands the phone over. "I'm sorry, don't be mad. I wasn't thinking, it won't happen again."

"It's okay." Tony says before May can interject. "We're not mad. Nothing _happened_."

He isn't looking forward to the whole _Why_ __are__ _ _ _you___ _ _ _ _famous____ _____and_____ _ _ _ _ _ _why______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _do_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _people care________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _about_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _our__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _lives___________ conversation they'd have to have with Milo. They should have had the conversation weeks ago, but until now it hadn't been important. Or at least, it hadn't _seemed_ important.

Milo seems to have already forgotten why he'd been crying, blabbering on about cats. He doesn't seem to notice than nobody is really taking part in the conversation. Peter seems guilty and May is still tense and maybe even annoyed.

When Tony pulls into the parking lot of the closed shelter they have an appointment at, he glances at May and Peter, motioning for them to get out of the car. He walks around to open Milo's door and waits for just a second. "Stop it, both of you, nothing _happened._ Now make up, this is an important family day." He smiles when May reaches out to pull Peter in a hug.

Milo is so excited and bouncing around them that Peter forgets to be in a bad mood when they're entering the building. They are greeted by an elderly looking woman who takes them to the part of the building where the cats are being kept. "We don't actually have any young kittens-"

"Excuse me." Tony says and looks at her. "And you didn't think to mention that when we called about _kittens?"_

She looks at him so sternly that Tony feels Milo's eyes on them, and he reaches down to pick him up. "Yes, I did. There is _plenty_ of other cats that need homes and it would be irresponsible of me to deny them the chance. So I suggest you just look around, maybe the perfect addition to your family is right behind those doors."

If Tony was alone, he'd walked right out, just for the principle of it. But he isn't alone, so he nods, smiling slightly when Milo puts his head against his cheek.

The woman leads them down the hall and opens a curtain. "You can actually go through by yourself and read the signs about the cats. If there is any you would like to meet, just let me know and we'll go in.

He sets Milo down and lets him run along with Peter while he turns to May and hugs her close, putting his chin on her head. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking me into meeting him. For believing that I could do this. For.. I don't know, I'm sounding way too sappy right now, but just a little while ago it felt like we wouldn't be truly happy for a long time and now..I don't know. I just realized that I haven't thanked you for the life you've given me. For you, and for Pete and for Milo." Tony is glad that May can't look at him in the position they're standing because that confession is more than a little uncomfortable.

"Tony, May! Can you come over here?" Peter's excited voice breaks them out of their embrace and Tony takes May's hand, walking towards their _sons_ _._ His sons. Officially and legally.

"It says that they are two years old and came here a few weeks ago when their owners seperated. They are healthy and neutered, and they are _brothers."_ Peter says it like that decides everything and when Milo nods along he supposes it does. The woman bustles over, unlocking the glass door and ushers them in. One of the cats is orange and the other is grey, both have white paws and don't move from the spot they're lying in when the kids bustle over. Milo instantly reaches to pick up the grey one.

"They have very different personalities. Chip, the grey cat, is very playful and energetic. Chap, the red one, is incredibly lazy and sleeps all day. They're both very friendly."

It had been decided quickly, then, and after Tony had paid for the fees they had been on their way home soon after. "But it's Kenai and Koda now." Milo explains very patiently. "They can learn new names."

"I'm just _saying,_ " Tony says that night when May and him are cooking dinner while the boys are in Milo's room, setting up another scratcher- only the third one in the fucking apartment. "That it's _weird_ that we were just able to walk in there, pay a little money, and walking out of there with two living beings!"

"It was actually almost the same with Milo, you know." May says dryly while throwing the tomatoes into the pan.

Tony glares at her, adding the beans. "Not _exactly._ People checked up on us, and _him_. The shelter just let us walk away without even knowing where or how we _live._ "

May just hums, heaving herself up onto the kitchen island.

"Come on, May."

"Nope, not giving you that one. I'm not mad and I won't hold it against you, _ever,_ because it got us Milo- but it was all sorts of fucked up, you know. Hey, rice or pasta?"

"We're not eating Chili con Carne with _pasta."_

"Oh my god, I'm _sorry,_ Gordon Ramsey."

____________________________________

"So," Tony says over dinner. "How was your first day of school?"

"The same as every year. And a lot of college talk. I don't know why that can't wait another year and I'm a _junior."_

"Because it's important." May says and glances down at Milo, cutting his potatoes into smaller pieces.

"Yes, but the SATs seem like they could wait-"

"Excuse me." Tony says, looking up from his plate. "Are you telling me you haven't taken the SATs yet?"

May perks up and furrows her brows, looking deep in thought. "Yes, you took them last fall, didn't you? Got 1400 on them."

"No. No, I haven't. I only __implied__ that I did."

 _"Peter."_ Tony snaps.

"Is Petey in trouble?" Milo says and Peter turns to glare at him.

"I'm _not."_

"You're taking the SATs. Asap." Tony says and Peter glares at his plate defeatedly. "If you're not happy with the scores you'll have enough time to take them again."

"You mean if _you're_ not happy with my scores."

Tony regards him for a long moment before leaning forward in his chair. "Yes, if that's how you want to see it. You are incredibly smart and there is _no_ reason but laziness for you to not _atleast_ get a 1550."

"So it's starting, huh?"

"What is?" Now Tony is confused, he looks at May to see if he'd overstepped but she seems at a loss, too.

"People told me that as soon as you adopted me, you would expect certain things of me. Especially if I carried your name. Isn't that right, _Dad?"_

Tony doesn't know whether to laugh or snap. Peter calling him Dad as an insult __hurt__ _ _ _.___ "That's not- Peter, I would expect you to do your best, _always._ Because I know how incredibly brilliant you are. You could probably ace the tests without even _studying_ _."_

 _"_ _ _So__ you're saying that you won't hire a tutor for me to go things over with or send me to prep classes?"

Tony takes a deep breath. "No, that's not what I'm saying. Those prep classes look great on your college applications."

Peter frowns and pushes his potatoes around. "May I be excused?"

"No, you may not, we're still eating."

"Fine." He snaps and pushes around the food he'd barely touched.

"Is Peter in trouble _now?"_ Milo asks.

"Peter isn't in trouble." Tony says and shoves some salad into his mouth. This isn't how he had thought their conversation would go, at _all._

"Okay, what is happening?" May says with a smirk and Tony curses her ability to find humor in everything going on, all the time. His stomach is in knots because he'd ruined the mood at the table and May just thinks it's funny. "Peter, you _need_ to take your SAT's. That's not up for discussion, and you're taking them __soon__ _ _ _.___ Your little I _only implied that I took them_ stunt was stupid at best. Our family doesn't work that way. And Tony, you need to remember to _explain_ those things to Peter. That this isn't about being your son but about using the possibilities and oppurtunities that you can provide for him. And _Milo,_ you need to stop being so incredibly nosy."

Peter and Tony both snort at the last bit and Tony shoots him a small smile.

When Peter gets his SAT scores back only a few feeks later, he has a perfect score and Tony doesn't think he's ever felt so much pride before.


	48. Fourtyeight

> April 1st, 2018.
> 
> Peter looks down at Milo who is deeply asleep. He is considering waking him up because he is anxious and being anxious alone isn't really his thing. In his state, he'd normally go to Tony and have him calm him down, but _that_ isn't really an option right now. He bounces his leg nervously and considers waking Milo, again.
> 
> But Tony would kill him if he woke up Milo in the middle of the night just because he could. Especially tonight.
> 
> Hospitals just make him _nervous._ Always have. And the medbay is close enough to an _actual h_ ospital to make him jittery.
> 
> He'd _never_ experienced the place so quiet. It is the middle of the night and there is almost no staff around, no bustling around, no Avengers.
> 
> And suddenly Tony is there and he is crying but he looks so happy that Peter is instantly crying, too.
> 
> "They're okay." He breathes. "Everything went fine, they are happy and healthy and she is absolutely _perfect."_ He pulls Peter into a hug so tight that it would probably bruise, really.
> 
> "Do you want to come and meet her?" He is already bending down and picking up the sleeping Milo, carefully cradling him into his arms and Peter stumbles down the hall and into the room on the right at the same time two nurses dim the lights and leave.
> 
> "May." He breathes and steps closer. "Are you _okay?_ "
> 
> She looks absolutely exhausted. Her eyes are half closed and she's all sweaty but she looks happy, too. Relieved.
> 
> This pregnancy, she'd waited again. She didn't tell _anyone_ until she started her second trimester and when Tony and May had sat them down to tell them, Peter had to sit through a _very_ uncomfortable fifteen minutes of May clinically explaining where Babies came from to a confused Milo. Peter had been so red in the face that Tony had laughed so hard he'd almost thrown up.
> 
> "Yes." She nods. "And now come and meet your sister."
> 
> Peter looks down at the bundle in her arms and turns to Tony who is sitting on a chair on May's other side, still holding the sleeping Milo and smiling at May with so much _love_ that Peter doesn't know whether to gag or smile. "She looks.. she looks _disgusting."_
> 
> Both May and Tony snort but May flinches right after, obviously in pain.
> 
> "Come hold her." May says and holds her out.
> 
> It's a strange feeling, holding a baby, really. She's so _tiny_ and vulnerable and red, but she's his _sister_ and he knows in that second that he'd protect her with everything that he has and owns, even if her arrival means that he has to share his parents even more.
> 
> But they had worked it out, so far, and they would work it out again.
> 
> While he always gravitates towards Tony, Milo is more of a mama's boy, so they had designated family days, and Peter-Tony nights and Peter-May afternoons so he always feels loved and never forgotten. And he _does._ He does feel loved, and he is happy.
> 
> Incredibly so when he looks down at his new baby sister.
> 
> "Did you decide on a name?"
> 
> He looks at Tony because May had fallen asleep and Tony looks close to falling asleep, too.
> 
> "Yes. Rosa. We thought it worked well with Peter and Milo. Peter, Milo, and Rosa."
> 
> "She's perfect, Dad."
> 
> Peter doesn't call Tony Dad daily, or even weekly. But he does it sometimes. When it feels right. When he doesn't know how to put some things into _words._
> 
> "She is, isn't she? And so are you." Tony shoots him a smile before kissing Milo's forehead. It feels special to Peter that he gets this time with his new sister to himself, with Milo asleep. It feels right.
> 
> Tony's eyes are falling shut and Peter looks down at Rosa. He hums softly. "Tony and May and Peter and Milo and Rosa. Sounds perfect, doesn't it, Rosa?"
> 
> He has never been less tired in his life, but he hadn't lived through 36 hours of labor like May and Tony had. So he just sits down, too, staring down at his sleeping sister while everyone around him is breathing deeply.
> 
> He hadn't even known Tony Stark two years ago and now he shared his name, his home and his family.
> 
> How much _everything_ could change in two years amazes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo- that's it! 
> 
> I know that this fic had barely any real plot or thought out cliffhangers. I wanted something happy, fluffy to relax from my life- college, family, friends, parties, guys, travelling, two jobs- it all gets a little much sometimes, so I really, really enjoyed having something to write on long car or plane rides. Something closer to real life than to the superhero lifestyle those amazing characters usually live (as real as it gets when you're Tony fucking Stark, a billionaire that is hotter than it should be allowed. My Daddy Crush and I will see ourselves out now.)
> 
> Maybe you liked it, maybe you didn't - but if you have made it to here, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it. 
> 
> Your feedback has been amazing and helpful 99% of the time, so THANK YOU. I have SO MUCH love for you. 
> 
> And always remember - If you don't like a Story, noone is making you read it. There's 1257383929 amazing stories out there, go find the ones you enjoy. :)


End file.
